Avancer ensemble
by Marluuna
Summary: Il s'agit encore d'un Haitsu, mais ça, je ne pense pas que ça soit une surprise... Hyde et Tetsu débarquent dans un autre pays, dans des conditions un peu mystérieuses... Mais pourquoi ? Et que va-t-il se passer là-bas ?
1. L'arrivée

**Encore une fic ! Et oui, écrire un certain type de fic me manquait trop (même si l'air de rien, j'ai pu en toucher un mot dans les deux fics que je fais actuellement...). Je m'attélerai sérieusement à cette fic une fois que j'en aurais fini avec _'Un peu de temps'. _**

**Là j'avoue que je flippe pas mal car pour une fois, j'ai la fin bien en tête et je m'y tiendrai... Et je sens qu'elle ne plaîra pas à tout le monde. Mais je voulais vraiment essayer de construire une histoire de ce genre, alors ma foi, j'me lance...**

**En attendant, si la base de cette histoire est vrai, tout ce qui en découle l'est moins, voire pas du tout...**

**L'Arrivée**

21h, heure locale.

Les passagers se succèdent à la hâte et courrent jusque dans l'aéroport pour échapper à la pluie. On plaisante toujours au sujet du temps de ce pays, n'empêche que ce soir au moins, le cliché n'en est pas tellement un... L'avion était rempli, et des gens de toutes sortes vont pour s'abriter dans le hall et récupérer leurs bagages... Parmi eux, si l'on y regarde bien, deux silhouettes attirent l'attention. Le premier est vraiment petit, pour un homme. Les cheveux fraîchement coupés à la garçonne, emmitoufflé dans un gros anorak, il avance avec peine, les jambes visiblement enkilosées par le voyage. Le second se trouve juste derrière lui. De temps en temps, il le pousse à avancer avec une main dans le haut du dos. Un peu plus grand et vêtu d'un petit manteau/doudoune orange, un bonnet sur ses cheveux courts, il cherche les endroits où se trouve le moins de monde possible pour les faire passer sans trop forcer...

Ils récupèrent leurs bagages, une grosse valise à roulettes chacun, plus l'étui qu'ils ont sur l'épaule, puis ils ressortent de l'autre côté, à la recherche d'un taxi. Tous les points prévus à cet effet sont évidemment noir de monde, alors, comme leurs affaires ne sont pas trop lourdes, ils décident de se rapprocher du centre ville et d'en trouver un autre, plus accessible. La pluie est moins violente, à mesure que les minutes passent. De toute façon, ce n'est pas leur principal souci. Le plus petit se dirige soudainement vers un abri-bus, et s'asseoit sur le banc. L'autre le suit sans broncher. Pause accordée. Le premier sort un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en allume une, qu'il apprécie visiblement beaucoup. Autant d'heures dans cet appareil sans fumer... un record. Et depuis leur arrivée, pas un n'a déserré les dents. C'est donc le second, qui brise le silence :

_Pas trop fatigué, Doiha-chan ?_

_Ca va..._ se contente-t-il de répondre.

_Tu la termines, et on repart ?_

_Ok._

Il ne sera pas plus loquace. Si quelqu'un arrivait à ce moment là, il croirait sans peine qu'ils se sont disputés et que Hyde lui fait la tête... Mais un oeil attentif verrait bien le sourire reconnaîssant de Hyde, adressé à son camarade. S'il ne parle pas plus, c'est qu'il n'en a ni l'envie, ni la force. Pas parce qu'il en a après lui. Et cela, Tetsu le sait parfaitement. Il s'estime déjà heureux de l'avoir vu sourire. Le bassiste finit par sortir un papier de sa poche, avec une adresse griffonée dessus. Il la murmure, comme pour s'en rappeler. Et lorsque Hyde jette son mégot, il se lève aussitôt, décidé à reprendre la marche. L'autre le suit, imperturbable. Quelques minutes après, Tetsu fait signe à un taxi qui allait les dépasser, et ils s'engouffrent dedans. La pluie a cessé. Dans un anglais pas toujours très sûr, le leader donne l'adresse et le nom notés sur son papier, au chauffeur. Il y en a pour 10 minutes, assure-t-il.

Et durant le trajet, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, de la part du petit chanteur. Il se contente de regarder à travers la vitre mouillée, les gens qui passent, les voitures, les immeubles... Les pubs... Il aurait bien envie d'une bonne bière, tiens... Ou d'aller se coucher. Ou de parler. Ou plutôt rester seul. Il a envie et en même temps, rien ne l'intéresse. Qu'il est fatiguant, cet état où rien ne semble pouvoir avoir un intérêt à ses yeux. Où il se sent juste vide et indifférent. Indifférent ? Il aimerait l'être vraiment, justement... ça ferait moins mal, ainsi. Il ne laisse échapper qu'une seule phrase, à laquelle Tetsu ne trouve rien à répondre :

_C'est horrible... J'ai l'impression de l'abandonner... _murmure-t-il.

_« C'était la seule chose à faire »_... _« on ne peut rien faire de plus »_... Il n'y aurait éventuellement que cela à dire, mais Tetsu n'a pas envie de sortir ces clichés. Et Hyde le sait bien, de toute façon. Tetsu règle la course et les voilà devant cet hôtel, que l'on a réservé pour eux. Ils confient leurs bagages à un employé et détendent enfin leur dos meurtri par la petite marche... Puis, le bassiste file à la réception et se présente.

_Bonsoir messieurs,_ leur dit aimablement l'employée. _Vous avez donc réservé les chambres 210, 211 et 212, comme convenu._

_C'est cela._

_Vous avez dû être informés que la chambre 212 ne sera disponible que d'ici quelques jours ?_

_Oui, _acquiesçe Tetsu_, nous serons rejoints d'ici une petite semaine, effectivement._

_Parfait. Néanmoins et vous m'en voyez désolée, mais la 211 est encore occupée. Nous avons eu un contretemps... _dit la femme sur un ton ennuyé.

_Oh... quand sera-t-elle libre ?_

_Demain en journée, ou bien après-demain matin, au plus tard. Veuillez nous en excuser. Mais la chambre 210 est assez grande pour accueillir deux personnes. Si cela ne vous dérange pas..._

_Du tout. Pas vrai, Hyde ? _Fit Tetsu en se tournant vers son ami.

_Hm ? Non non, c'est très bien._

_La note a été réglée par avance, à ce que je vois... Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter un bon séjour dans notre hôtel, en espérant que vous vous plairez à Londres._

_J'en suis certain,_ répondit Tetsu. _Un dernier détail : la personne qui a réservé ces chambres pour nous... Notre agent... Il a dû faire passer quelques... disons... consignes..._

_C'est ce que je vois, _répliqua la réceptionniste en lisant une feuille._ Je lis ici : mis à part pour vos familles, ce monsieur qui a appelé et un certain Ken Kitamura, vous êtes injoignables pour quiconque appelerait ou viendrait se présenter ici. Vous n'avez jamais séjourné ici._

_C'est ça. Merci bien, mademoiselle._

_C'est un plaisir. Bon séjour ici, messieurs._

_Merci._

Jusqu'ici, tout était réglé comme du papier à musique. Pas la moindre fausse note. Tout se passerait bien. Et c'est seulement dans leur chambre, une fois la porte refermée, que Tetsu s'autorisa à lâcher un soupir de soulagement et à penser ainsi. Ils étaient ici, à Londres, loin de chez eux. Assez loin. Tout avait été pensé par leur agent et lui-même, en un laps de temps relativement court. Et rien n'avait été oublié. Ici, ils seraient à l'abri. Il faut croire que Hyde partageait les mêmes pensées que lui, puisqu'il fit enfin un vrai sourire, pas un forcé. Il considéra un instant son meilleur ami, puis murmura :

_Tu devrais aller prendre une douche... Tu vas attraper froid sinon..._

_Tu es trempé aussi..._

_J'irais après. Je vais appeler Ken-chan pour lui confirmer que nous sommes bien arrivés. Vas-y._

_Ca marche... Et tu devrais commander de quoi manger aussi..._

_Comment tu sais que j'ai faim ? _Demanda Hyde en relavant la tête.

_Tu as toujours faim, Hyde. J'avais peu de chances de me tromper, _fit le bassiste en souriant affectueusement.

Après quoi, le bassiste sortit une trousse de toilette et des vêtements secs de sa valise, et il fila à la salle de bain. Le petit chanteur s'assit au bord du lit et se débarassa de ses chaussures ainsi que de son manteau... Il passa ses mains sur son visage en un geste fatigué, décontenancé par le décalage horaire... Et puis, peu importe ce que ça coûterait, mais il décrocha le téléphone pour appeler leur vieil ami. Une sonnerie... Deux... A la troisième, la voix du guitariste se fit entendre :

_Allo ?_

_Salut, c'est Hyde._

_Salut ! _Fit Ken avec enthousiasme. _Alors, bien arrivés ?_

_Oui, sans problèmes._

_Parfait. Ce numéro là, c'est ta chambre ? _

_Oui..._

_Ok, je le note au cas où._

_Tu penses venir nous rejoindre quand ? _Demanda le chanteur.

_D'ici 5 jours... 6 peut-être... _

_D'accord._

Il aurait bien aimé lui poser d'autres questions... Mais ils s'étaient vus juste avant leur départ, et sans doute que rien n'avait bougé, en quelques heures. Alors il décida de s'en tenir là. Ken acheva de noter le numéro qui apparaissait sur son téléphone, ayant réussi à attraper un papier et un crayon. Redevenu plus attentif, il demanda :

_Ca va toi ? T'as une petite voix..._

_Ca va..._

_Ok... Bon et bien je te dis à dans quelques jours, et d'ici là, tâchez de vous reposer._

_Tu... _commença Hyde.

_Oui, _le coupa-t-il, _je vous tiendrai au courant par mail. Vous trouverez bien un cyber par ici. A Londres, ce serait un comble !_

_Oui... Et... Ken-chan..._

_Oui ?_

_Fais attention à toi... Et rejoins-nous vite, ok ?_

A l'autre bout du fil, Ken se mit à sourire franchement de la sollicitude de son ami. Rien qu'à sa voix, n'importe qui pourrait voir que c'était plutôt pour lui, qu'il aurait fallu s'inquiéter... Mais non, incapable d'être égoïste, le petit chanteur en se moment même, craignait pour son guitariste. Un guitariste qui joua l'humour sur ce coup là, comme le font souvent les personnes pudiques :

_Du calme, mon grand ! On croirait que tu nous joues un drame, là. Garde le sourire, ok ? Je serai bientôt là et en attendant, vous deux, décompressez. Et veille bien sur Tetsu, ok ?_

_Moi ? _S'étonna Hyde. _A moi, tu me demandes ça ? Alors que c'est lui qui s'occupe de moi depuis..._

_Hyde, je ne vais pas t'apprendre comment il est... _le coupa Ken plus sérieusement, cette fois. _Il va craquer, c'est évident. Et peu importe que tu n'aies aucune parole réconfortante à lui dire à ce moment là, il faut juste que tu sois là. Tu peux le faire ?_

_Oui..._

_Parfait. Alors veillez l'un sur l'autre et tout ira bien. Je te tiens au courant._

_D'accord... _

_Une dernière chose... _ajouta Ken sur un ton hésitant.

_Oui ?_

_Il veut que je te dise... qu'il pense à toi, et qu'il est désolé..._

_..._

Plus un son, tout à coup. Hyde mit son autre main sur la bas du combiné, et il s'y cramponna comme s'il risquait de tomber. Il était trempé, mais ce n'était pas seulement cela, qui le faisait un peu trembler... Il aurait voulu lui aussi, passer un message à Ken... Il aurait voulu qu'il transmette certaines choses... Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors il se contenta de sourire faiblement, le regard fixé sur le mur d'en face.

_Hyde ? T'es toujours là ?_

_Oui... Merci... A bientôt, Ken-chan._

_A bientôt mon grand._

A peine le petit chanteur avait-il raccroché, qu'un Tetsu visiblement revigoré sortit de la salle de bain, s'essuyant les cheveux. Il se sentait réveillé, avec les idées plus claires.

_A toi la douche !... Ben ça va pas ? _Demanda-t-il en voyant Hyde assis au bord du lit, le téléphone sur les genoux.

_Si si... J'ai... oublié de commander à manger..._

_Ah ben j'ai vu des boutiques avant l'hôtel, je vais descendre nous acheter quelque chose, ok ? _Proposa le bassiste.

_Ok..._

_J'en ai pour quelques minutes, alors prends-ton temps._

_Oui... A tout de suite, Tet-chan._

_A tout de suite._


	2. Ce par quoi tout commença

**Voilà le (long) chapitre 2 :). J'espère que vous n'attendez pas de l'action ou des rebondissements palpitants (enfin en même temps est-ce que j'ai déjà fait une fic comme ça... ), car le ton reste assez calme quand même (sauf pour ce chapitre peut-être)... J'espère que plaîra, malgré tout :)**

**Ce par quoi tout commença****...**

Tetsu sortit donc de l'hôtel et prit sur la droite, en faisant bien attention à retrouver son chemin au retour. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire... Ah... Un fast-food. Parfait ! Il n'en était pas particulièrement fan, mais mieux valait ne pas se frotter à la nourriture locale dès le premier soir. Il entra et fit la queue, priant pour que cela ne soit pas trop long... C'est que ses jambes étaient lourdes et que plus que toute autre chose, il rêvait de se coucher. Pas forcément dormir, mais au moins se coucher. Plusieurs fois, il faillit se perdre dans ses pensées... Mais il n'en avait absolument aucune envie... Alors son regard s'accrochait à n'importe quoi. Aux publicités sur les murs, à la salle derrière lui, à la personne devant lui... Il bloquait littéralement sur tout ce qui était possible, pour s'occuper. Enfin, vint son tour. Il commanda, et repartit avec un sac bien rempli dans chaque main. Et au retour, il en profita pour demander une autre clé de la chambre à la réception. Au moins, ils seraient tranquilles s'ils en perdaient une. Il était comme ça, Tetsu. Prévoyant. Pas assez, au regard de tout ce qui leur était tombé dessus, fit une voix mesquine dans sa tête, qu'il s'empressa de faire taire. Pas assez...

Quand il retourna dans la chambre, il trouva son chanteur assis sur une chaise devant la table, en train de feuilleter un des prospectus de l'hôtel. Il s'approcha de lui et posa ses sacs sur la table, en l'observant.

_Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je ne sens plus mes jambes... _lança-t-il en s'asseyant en face de lui.

_Pareil... Je pense qu'on va faire le tour de l'horloge, cette nuit..._

_'Y a des chances... De toute façon on peut, on n'a rien de spécial à faire... _

_On pourrait visiter ? _Proposa Hyde. _Il y a tellement de choses à voir ici..._

_Tu en as envie ?_

_Oui..._

_Alors on le fera._

Pas plus compliqué. Trop heureux de le sentir s'intéresser à quelque chose, Tetsu était disposé à aller partout. De toute façon, ils n'allaient pas rester cloîtrés dans cette chambre jusqu'à l'arrivée de Ken, non ? Autant sortir, profiter d'une telle ville et se changer les idées.

_C'est vrai qu'il y en a à voir, _reprit-il... _Big-Ben, le British Museum, les marchés... Et puis je crois qu'une visite notamment, est toute indiquée..._

_Où ça ?_

_Au Hyde park. Ca s'impose, non ? _Fit Tetsu avec un clin d'oeil.

Hyde eut un petit rire à ces mots, et Tetsu le suivit. Ma foi, c'était tout indiqué, en effet... Il vallait mieux s'acheter un plan détaillé, mais ils ne risquaient pas de s'ennuyer dans une telle ville. Tetsu sortit la nourriture encore chaude des sacs, et la répartit entre eux deux. Ils commencèrent à manger dans une ambiance plus détendue... Sauf que Hyde picorait à peine. Compte-tenu de l'appétit qui avait toujours été le sien, là, c'était ridicule à côté. Mais ne voulant pas être lourd, Tetsu se garda bien de toute remarque. Demain, ils se feraient un restaurant, comme ça, il serait obligé de manger plus... Il allait falloir la jouer tout en subtilité, mais il y parviendrait... A la fin, ils mirent les emballages dans une poubelle, et Hyde remarqua non sans malice qu'ils allaient dormir avec une odeur de frite et de viande qui flottait dans la pièce, chose moyennement agréable, ce qui les fit rire de nouveau. Tetsu gagna la salle de bain pour un dernier passage éclair, et il remarqua que la trousse de toilette de Hyde était ouverte. Il en sortit un objet qu'il savait être là... Il le considéra un instant, ennuyé de devoir encore en passer par là... Mais à l'heure actuelle, c'était encore nécessaire, il le savait bien. Aussi réapparut-il dans la chambre en montrant ce petit flacon de comprimés à son ami :

_Tu n'oublieras pas d'en prendre un..._

_C'est juste... Tu es une mère, pour moi... _fit Hyde en souriant.

_Ben mon pauvre vieux, t'es mal barré... _fit Tetsu avec un petit rire. _Et justement, il est temps d'aller dormir._

_Oui chef._

Certes, Hyde était docile et depuis quelques heures, il avait même reprit des couleurs : il souriait plus, il avait même ri... Et il disait plus de deux mots. Compte tenu du mustisme qui était le sien encore à peine quinze jours avant, c'était un réel progrès. Pour autant, Tetsu désirait par-dessus tout retrouver le vrai Hyde. Celui qui faisait sa tête de mule, à qui l'on ne pouvait faire entendre raison parfois, qui riait fort et pour rien, et qui se mettait en colère, aussi... Voir cette poupée animée d'une vie des plus amorphes ne le réjouissait pas tellement... Vivement que son meilleur ami revienne ! Mais cela prendrait un peu de temps, avait dit le médecin. Il y a des mots dont les effets ne disparaîssent pas en un claquement de doigts. 'Dépression' était de ceux-là. Reprendre confiance et retrouver un peu de combativité, ça reviendrait au fur et à mesure. Il ne fallait pas être impatient. Enfin, ils défirent le lit et Tetsu lança avec humour :

_T'as un côté préféré ?_

_Euh... Peu importe, je t'avouerai... _répondit Hyde en riant. _Là, ça me va._

_Ok, je prends donc à droite._

_Ah ben oui, c'est mieux... A deux sur le même, ça sert à rien._

Ma foi... Ces comprimés étaient efficaces. Ils détendaient à merveille le petit chanteur. Mais vivement le jour où, encore une fois, il n'en aurait plus besoin. Mais il y avait du mieux, comparé à ne serait-ce qu'une semaine auparavant. Tetsu se glissa sous les draps en ne pouvant retenir un gros soupir de satisfaction. Hyde l'imita, en silence, lui. Il tendit le bras pour éteindre, et toute la pièce fut plongée dans le noir le plus complet.

_Ah au fait,_ fit soudainement le bassiste,_ comment va Ken-chan ?_

_Bien.._. répondit Hyde en s'installant confortablement._ Tu le connais..._

_Ca... Il a dit quelque chose de particulier ?_

_Non..._

Pas envie de le dire, tout simplement. Et puis, ça s'adressait uniquement à lui, cette fois-ci. Tetsu n'était pas tombé de la dernière pluie... mais il n'insista pas. Il marchait réellement sur des oeufs en ce moment, avec son meilleur ami... Et ça lui pesait parfois... Pas qu'il ne voulait plus s'occuper de lui... Juste que le caractère entier de Hyde lui manquait. Mais il reviendrait, ce n'était que l'affaire de quelques jours.

_Bon et bien... Bonne nuit._

_Bonne nuit, Tet-chan._

_'Bonne nuit'_, hein ?... Tu parles... Tetsu avait les yeux grands ouverts en direction du plafond. Il était fatigué, mais c'était plus une fatigue mentale, si on mettait de côté la lourdeur de ses jambes... Le sommeil ne voulait pas de lui, à l'évidence. Impossible de fermer l'oeil. Mais il ne voulut pas se relever ni allumer la lumière... Il était bien, là. Au moins, il se reposait. Mais il n'était plus au fast-food; plus rien ne pouvait détourner son attention... Alors il laissa les souvenirs l'envahir...

_**Flash-back :**_

C'était il y a... une éternité, déjà. Au moins. Un jour de répétition semblable à tant d'autres. Un jour normal, à première vue. Le leader qui venait de décider quelles chansons seraient jouées l'après-midi... Le guitariste, fidèle à lui-même, qui jouait déjà, debout à gauche de la pièce... Le batteur, baguettes en main, prêt au démarage... Et le chanteur, debout devant le micro, qui buvait un peu d'eau et toussotait pour éclaircir sa voix... Et pourtant, en l'espace de quelques minutes, leurs vies à tous avaient basculé. Oui, c'était une journée des plus normales... Et pourtant, tout bascula en quelques minutes, sans que personne ne comprenne quoi que ce soit. On frappa à la porte du local, de façon énergique. Leur agent, attablé dans un coin, occupé à lire le courrier, se leva pour ouvrir... Et de là où ils étaient, les quatre amis ne purent qu'entendre : _'Police, ouvrez !'_. Ils se regardèrent de façon étonnée... Etait-ce encore Ken qui avait garé sa voiture à un stationnement interdit ? Ca ne serait pas la première fois... A ce moment là, le guitariste priait pour que ce ne soit pas ça. Ironie du sort : aujourd'hui, il donnerait sa chemise pour se prendre une bête contravention. Mais ils ne venaient pas pour ça. Ils arrivèrent devant eux, précédés par leur agent, qui semblait très pâle.

_Lequel d'entre vous est le dénommé Yasunori Sakurazawa-san ?_ Demanda le plus vieux des deux policiers, qui devait être aussi le plus gradé.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent aussitôt vers Sakura, toujours au fond de la pièce. Sakura, déjà le teint blanc en temps normal, qui était carrément livide, maintenant. Alors que Tetsu s'apprêtait à demander ce qu'il se passait, à l'étonnement général, Sakura se leva :

_C'est moi..._

Il avait l'air de savoir. Alors que tous nageaient en pleine confusion devant le sérieux de la situation... Il avait l'air d'avoir peur, d'une certaine façon, mais il avait surtout l'air résigné. Il se leva, posa ses baguettes en tremblant, et fit le tour de sa batterie pour s'approcher.

_Veuillez nous suivre, s'il vous plaît, _fit l'homme en venant le chercher.

_Mais... mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? _Intervint Hyde.

_Désolé monsieur, mes ordres consistent juste à venir chercher Yasunori-san et à le conduire au poste pour une affaire le concernant._

Le policier mit une main sur l'épaule de Sakura pour le faire avancer, et par réflexe, le batteur se dégagea. Pas ça devant ses amis... Déjà que... Mais pas devant eux ! Ce qui se passa dans sa tête à ce moment là put se lire aisément sur son visage : il avait peur, honte, et il n'osait plus regarder autre chose que le sol. Le fier Sakura ne disait plus rien, il semblait attendre, juste... Comme s'il avait toujours su, quelque part, que ce jour là viendrait... Même s'il n'imaginait pas qu'il devrait y avoir des témoins, et pas n'importe lesquels. Hyde n'y comprenait rien de rien, mais une chose était sûre néamoins : son grand ami avait un problème, et par réflexe, il se plaça devant lui, semblant dire _'vous ne l'emmènerez pas !'_. Il faisait une bonne tête de moins que Sakura, aussi son air déterminé aurait-il pu faire sourire, si la situation ne prenait pas des allures aussi inquiétantes... Le policier lui demanda de partir, et le chanteur ne bougea pas. Alors Sakura réagit, enfin, en poussant son ami :

_Ecarte-toi, princesse. Je vais suivre ces messieurs, et toi, tu restes là._

_Mais de quoi tu me parles ? On dirait que tu es accusé de tous les crimes de la terre ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe ! _S'écria le chanteur, que la froideur de son ami avait blessé.

_Yasunori-san est accusé de consommation de stupéfiants... Stupéfiants que nous avons retrouvé en grande quantité chez lui._

Il semblait que les musiciens avaient perdu la parole. Tous regardèrent Sakura, qui fixait le sol comme s'il tentait d'y trouver un trou dans lequel disparaître. De toute évidence, le policier était sérieux... Et on n'accuse pas les gens sans preuves... Et Sakura ne niait aucunement... Un vrai cauchemar. Un cauchemar qui venait de se déclencher à cette minute, et qui à l'heure actuelle, se poursuivait encore. Les réactions furent diverses. Pour Ken, ce fut le choc. Il demeura debout, en serrant sa guitare comme s'il voulait la briser, et en attendant que quelqu'un veuille bien le pincer pour qu'on le réveille... Hyde se retourna et regarda Sakura, priant de toute son âme pour que le batteur se défende. Mais rien, pas un son. Alors il attrapa ses épaules et le secoua :

_C'est pas vrai, hein ? Ils font une erreur, dis ? Mais dis quelque chose ! Sakura-chan !_

_Lâche-moi ! _S'écria le batteur en le poussant violemment en arrière.

Tetsu, qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, apparut derrière Hyde et le réceptionna presque. Depuis les mots du fonctionnaire, il ressentait la furieuse envie d'en découdre avec Sakura. Inutile de dire qu'avec cet ultime geste, il vit rouge à la seconde. Pour le moment, il n'avait même pas envie de comprendre. Juste de dire le fond de sa pensée, tahnt pis si ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Il dépassa Hyde pour se planter devant Sakura. Il le regarda un instant et comme le batteur baissait de nouveau les yeux, honteux de son geste, il lui colla une gifle magistrale, dont Sakura devait garder la marque longtemps après encore :

_Je t'interdis de le traiter comme ça alors qu'il s'inquiète ! _S'écria-t-il. _Déjà ça, c'est plus que limite ! Mais ce que tu as fait... Comment as-tu osé faire ça ? Réponds !_

_Tetsu-kun... _commença Sakura, qui sentait son ventre se contracter sous l'effet de l'angoisse.

_Rien à foutre ! Je te demande juste de confirmer ! C'est vrai, tout ça ?_

_Oui..._

_Ca suffit, _intervint le policier._ Yasunori-san, veuillez nous suivre._

Ils partirent, Sakura entre eux deux. Et les trois amis restèrent là on ne sait combien de temps, à se regarder, comme s'ils attendaient désespérément que quelqu'un vienne leur dire qu'il s'agissait d'une blague de mauvais goût. Mais personne ne réapparut ce jour là. Chacun mesurait avec peine les conséquences de cet acte. Et encore, ils étaient en-dessous de la réalité. Pas un n'aurait pu prévoir la suite... Le chute. Ils étaient allés très haut, de succès en succès, rien ne semblait leur résister depuis le début. Et plus dure sera la chute. Le boycott des médias, le single annulé, l'annulation de toutes les interviews et émissions prévues... Leur nom sans cesse apparant dans la presse, et traîné dans la boue... Ce que la célébrité apporte de choses appréciables, elle le reprend aussi facilement que ça. Et la douloureuse expérience en était faite de jour en jour. C'était comme... Etre entraîné vers le fond, dans une chute vertigineuse, et tendre les mains pour se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit... Mais rien... rien n'arrêtait la descente. Et le fond n'apparaîssait toujours pas. Mépris, insultes, haine parfois, déception toujours... Voilà ce qu'ils inspiraîent aujourd'hui. Des proportions sans doute exagérées, mais néanmoins bien réelles. Et en dehors de ça... Leurs familles ennuyées à cause de ça... Les choses qu'on essaie désespérément de sauver... Tout ça semblait dérisoire, de tenter de conserver des contrats ou des choses de ce genre. Avant, on leur aurait déroulé le tapis rouge pour les voir venir, aujourd'hui, on les poussait gentimment vers la sortie. Impuissants, ils regardaient faire sans comprendre, comme s'ils étaient figurants de leur propre vie.

Longtemps, Tetsu en avait voulu à Sakura. Le leader intransigeant n'avalait pas le fait que le rêve de sa vie soit détrui pour ce qu'il qualifiait être une 'erreur d'un imbécile'. Tout ce qu'il avait bâti de ses mains partait, morceau par morceau... Il était impuissant. Un mot qui rendait fou celui qui aimait toujours tout planifier à l'avance, tout maîtriser... Impuissant. Même Ken, d'ordinaire si joyeux, avait perdu l'envie de rire. Mais un beau jour, Tetsu se ressaisit. Il laissa la colère se coucher sur cette histoire, et il décida de soutenir. Quoi qu'il en dise, il adorait Sakura, et il ne fallait pas le laisser tomber maintenant. Alors les visites au parloir se multipliaient. Tous, ils y allaient, chacun leur tour. Ils restaient le maximum, revenaient souvent, et veillaient à ce que Sakura comprenne qu'ils étaient derrière lui... Tous ? Pas vraiment, en fait... Le petit chanteur, choqué, finit par y aller au bout d'une bonne semaine. Et Sakura ne voulut pas le recevoir. Il acceptait de voir Ken et Tetsu, mais il refusait les visites de Hyde, sans explications. Tetsu s'était fâché, avait supplié, rien n'y avait fait.

Submergé par l'ambiance générale et par ce refus de la part de celui qu'il avait toujours adoré, Hyde s'était laissé aller... Il finissait par se laisser marcher dessus, même par son facteur. D'abord, il avait commencé par moins sortir. Puis par moins manger. Et enfin, par ne plus tellement parler. Tetsu venait le voir souvent, et toujours, il le retrouvait en larmes. Des larmes nerveuses, même plus de tristesse. Il avait mal, et le pire de tout, c'est qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi juste lui ? Alors qu'il pensait être celui qui était le plus proche de leur batteur... Il n'avait rien vu, et cela, il ne se le pardonnait pas. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Sakura refusait de le voir ? Parce qu'il avait sans doute tenté de lui faire comprendre, et qu'il n'avait pas su interpréter... Dans ce genre de situations, il se trouve toujours quelqu'un pour culpabiliser, même si c'est faux. Hyde était ainsi. Il s'en voulait, s'en voulait à s'en rendre malade. A en perdre l'appétit, le rire, et l'envie de vivre. Et Tetsu resortait de chaque visite plus abattu encore que lorsqu'il revenait de la prison. Ca prenait des proportions tellement inquiétantes que Tetsu et Ken unirent leurs forces pour le conduire chez le médecin. Ce dernier diagnostiqua une dépression, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Quoi d'étonnant ? Malgré les airs qu'il se donnait, Hyde n'était rien de plus qu'un enfant. Un enfant qui écrivait à propos des sentiments, touchant ainsi ceux des autres... mais qui n'avait jamais compris les siens. Qui ne savait rien gérer seul. Surtout pas sa tristesse. Alors il avait choisi de s'enfermer dans son mutisme, un monde à lui entre les quatre murs de son appartement, où personne ne viendrait lui faire de mal. En pensant comme ça, il y avait des chances pour que cela dure longtemps... Il avait un traitement à suivre pour éviter toute crise d'angoisse, bien sûr, mais tout ne se résoud pas avec des médicaments. Tetsu le savait bien. Et en repensant à sa propre réaction lorsque Sakura avait agi brutalement avec Hyde, il se dit qu'il pourrait continuer à s'occuper de lui. C'était presque instinctif, en somme. Comme un réflexe qu'on ferait sans même y penser, il avait décidé qu'il ferait le maximum pour aider son chanteur à se remettre sur pieds. Ca lui paraîssait logique, en fin de compte. C'est pourquoi jamais il ne lui proposa de retourner chez ses parents quelques temps. Il préférait l'avoir ici, et continuer à veiller d'un oeil attentif... Alors il avait cherché un moyen. De toute façon, lui aussi commençait à ne plus pouvoir tenir, ici. Il en devenait paranoïaque, à croire que même son boucher le détestait...

Et puis finalement un jour, emmené par Tetsu, Hyde était retourné au parloir, et Sakura avait accepté de venir. Parce que Ken avait fini par voir clair dans le jeu du batteur, et qu'il était sûr de comprendre son attitude. Assis devant la glace, Tetsu et Hyde regardèrent un Sakura fatigué s'asseoir en face, de l'autre côté. Comme d'habitude, il regardait en bas, fixant la table. Hyde eut une réaction, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il décolla son corps du dossier et s'approcha, comme s'il avait voulu passer à travers la vitre.

_Sakura_, fit enfin Tetsu, _il est venu te voir. Alors parle-lui._

Aucune réaction. Sakura ne bougeait pas, se contentant éventuellement d'hocher la tête, signe qu'il entendait parfaitement. Toute cette histoire ayant quelque peu mise à mal la patience légendaire de Tetsu, il haussa le ton :

_Ecoute-moi bien, imbécile ! Il est en train de couler, juste parce qu'il pense que tu le déteste et parce que cette histoire le dépasse ! Alors si tu n'es pas égoïste, fais un effort. Je ne continuerai pas à le regarder se rendre malade à cause de tes conneries ! On devrait se concentrer sur toi et trouver un moyen de t'aider, pas gérer tes sautes d'humeur et ce qui en découle !_

_Tetsu-kun..._

_Bordel, mais Ken-chan a vu juste ! Je sais aussi que tu ne lui parles pas parce que tu as honte ! Tu as honte et tu as du mal à l'assumer, devant lui plus que devant n'importe qui d'autre ! Alors dis-le, qu'on en finisse !_

Ca n'était pas à lui de dire ça, mais... Tetsu commençait vraiment à ne plus pouvoir rester calme. Il devenait irritable, ces temps-ci, et mieux valait ne pas trop le chercher. Mais Sakura était assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il ne criait pas parce qu'il était hors de lui, mais pour le faire réagir. Cependant, Hyde regarda son leader, un peu étonné.

_Ne crie pas... _murmura-t-il.

_Quoi ?_

_Ne lui hurle pas dessus..._ continua Hyde d'une voix rauque, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis des mois.

Tetsu se calla au fond de son siège, content de voir qu'au moins l'un des deux semblait décidé... C'est vrai... C'était déjà difficile, alors si en plus il devait y avoir des malaises au sein du groupe, on ne s'en sortirait pas, avait-il décrété... Il n'était pas du genre à brandir l'étendard de la fraternité à tout bout de champ ni à vanter les mérites de l'amitié, pudique qu'il était, mais tout de même... Pour le coup, unité ne serait pas un vain mot.

_Sakura-chan... _reprit le chanteur. _Je suis tellement désolé... J'ai été prit dans ce tourbillon, cet espèce de succès qui... Et j'ai rien vu. J'ai pensé qu'à moi et aujourd'hui encore... Alors qu'ils devraient ne penser qu'à toi, les autres s'occupent de moi... _

_Tais-toi... C'est à cause de choses comme ça que tu compliques tout... _murmura le batteur, ne supportant pas de l'entendre culpabiliser.

_Quoi ?_

_Tetsu-kun a raison. Tu veux savoir s ije regrette ? Bien sûr que oui ! J'ai gâché ma vie et comme si ce n'était pas assez, je vous ai entraîné avec moi là-dedans ! J'arrive pas à te... Je n'arrive même pas à te demander pardon, j'ai même pas le droit . _

Facile à comprendre quand on sait la relation très grand frère/petit frère qui était la leur. Le timide Hyde avait tout de suite eu peur de l'impressionnant Sakura. Et ce dernier s'était méfié de cette tête d'ange, qui devait cacher quelque chose, selon lui. Dès le début. Et petit à petit, ils s'étaient mutuellement apprivoisés. Quiconque les aurait vu au tout début, et puis maintenant, aurait été très surprit. Maintenant, ils étaient proches, complices, soudés... Ils se complétaient bien... Et à passer autant de temps avec quelqu'un, c'est inévitable d'en devenir proche. Hyde savait mieux que personne, calmer Sakura, qui était parfois excessif. Il lui apportait un peu de douceur, alors que Sakura était plus du genre à foncer dans le tas. Mais bien sûr, ça s'était construit sur la durée. Sakura avait mis son impulsivité et ses humeurs de côté parfois, pour ne pas le faire fuir... Il avait gagné leur confiance à tous à son arrivée, et la sienne, surtout. Et là, ce jour où on était venu le chercher... il avait eu tellement honte de lui qu'il avait mal vécu que Hyde le voit ainsi. Et de ne pas pouvoir lui expliquer tout avant... Pas pouvoir ? Mais il avait eu tout le temps... c'était sa faute s'il ne s'était pas confié. Et maintenant, en une minute, il aurait dû assumer devant eux tous ? Il n'avait vraiment pas pu... Et après, il avait fallu qu'il soit brutal avec lui. Oh il ne lui avait pas spécialement fait mal... Pas physiquement, du moins. Mais ce geste l'avait tellement dégoûté de lui-même qu'il s'était mis en tête que Hyde lui en voulait, désormais... Il avait fallu toute la patience de Ken pour venir à bout de son entêtement, pour qu'il daigne bien le voir... A ce moment là où Sakura semblait plus misérable que jamais, Hyde compris parfaitement qu'il ne supporterait pas longtemps d'être vu ainsi. Alors il décida de partir. Tetsu s'en étonna, étant maintenant décidé à ne pas abandonner Sakura :

_Mais on part maintenant ? Il reste encore 2 minutes..._

_Sakura-chan ne peut pas en supporter plus, _expliqua Hyde avant de se tourner vers l'intéressé. _Ecoute-moi. Ca ne change rien. Quand tu sortiras d'ici, je serai le premier à t'attendre devant la grille, et tu verras que mon opinion n'a pas changé. Tu n'as pas à le faire car je ne suis personne en particulier, mais sache que si un jour tu veux demander pardon, tu me verras te sauter au cou sans problèmes._

_Tu es déçu, hein ? _Demanda Sakura en levant brusquement la tête.

_Je te mentirai, si je disais non... _fit Hyde avec sincérité.

_C'est normal..._

_Mais déçu ou pas, tu restes Panda-chan. Ce qui me déçoit le plus, ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait. C'est que tu aies pris la liberté de penser à ma place. Tu ne me fais pas assez confiance, si tu as cru que je t'en voudrai..._

_Mais... C'aurait été normal..._

_Alors tu me connais mal. Et ça aussi, c'est blessant. _

Et il sortit, suivi par Tetsu qui promit de revenir demain. Et bien... Il y avait eu du bon, dans ce qui avait été dit... Mais pas uniquement. Quelque chose était brisé, et Tetsu sentit que même avec la meilleur volonté du monde, il ne pourrait pas recoller. Il ne l'avait pas encore dit à Hyde, mais Sakura avait décidé de leur éviter plus de dégâts qu'il n'y en avait déjà... Et pour cela, le batteur ne voyait qu'un moyen. Un moyen auquel Tetsu ne voulait pas se résoudre, mais il commençait à comprendre qu'il n'aurait guère le choix... Mais le dire à Hyde, ça, c'était une autre paire de manches...

A partir de là, les choses n'allèrent pas en s'arrangeant, à mesure que les jours passaient. Et un soir qu'il passait chez Ken, Tetsu lui fit part du projet qu'il avait élaboré avec leur agent : partir. Pour un petit temps, pour se faire oublier. Pour marcher dans la rue sans problèmes et ouvrir le journal sans crainte... Il détestait l'idée même, ça ressemblait à la fuite... Mais lui-même commençait à ne plus supporter tout ça... Et Hyde, inutile d'en parler. Alors il demanda son avis à Ken, qui approuva.

_Et quand partirait-on ?_

_En fin de semaine, si tu es d'accord._

_Il en dit quoi, Hyde ? _

_Rien, _fit Tetsu en soupirant._ Il n'a rien dit, on dirait que ça lui est égal._

_Et Sakura ?_

_C'est de lui que vient l'idée... Et j'ai promis de l'appeler chaque jour. De lui écrire aussi._

_Je vote pour, _dit finalement Ken.

_Alors c'est parfait. Vendredi, on s'envole pour Londres._

_Vous vous envolez pour Londres, _rectifia le guitariste.

_Hein ? Mais et toi ?_

_Moi, tu sais bien que j'ai le mariage de ma cousine la semaine prochaine, je dois y être... J'irai me planquer chez elle en attendant, c'est un coin calme..._

_Il faut vraiment que tu y sois ? _Insista le leader.

Ken eut un petit sourire difficile à interpréter, à ce moment là. Il regarda Tetsu comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre que tout ne l'impressionnait pas le moins du monde. C'était sans doute un peu fanfaron, puisque Ken ne nageait pas dans le bonheur non plus ces derniers temps, évidemment... Mais c'était une façon de remotiver Tetsu, dans ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Et puis Ken était comme ça : il ne renonçait pas et ne prenait même pas d'autre route quand il avait un objectif, quitte à se prendre des coups en chemin. C'était imprudent ou courageux, selon les occasions. Et ça lui avait joué des tours, comme ça lui avait apporté certaines réussites...

_Oui, Tetsu, je veux y être. Si tout ce petit monde s'imagine que je vais m'arrêter de vivre, on se fourre le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'à l'omoplate, je te le dis !_

_Tu es vraiment courageux... _murmura Tetsu en souriant. _J'aimerai l'être autant que toi..._

_Désolé, la place est prise, _fit ken avec un petit rire._Tu as les neurones, moi j'ai les... Enfin bref, je ne serai pas grossier._

_Ah c'est du joli ! _Lâcha Tetsu en riant, content de blaguer un peu.

_Bon sérieusement : je vous rejoidnrai... disons... Le jeudi ou le vendredi, au plus tard. Vous n'avez qu'à réserver pour moi et je débarquerai..._

_Ca ira, tout seul ?_

_Je susi un grand garçon, Tetsu. Je vais rendre visite à Sakura les premiers jours puis filer chez ma cousine et revenir juste pour attraper mon avion. Ca ira._

_Ok..._

**Fin du flash-back.**

Tout ça , c'était vraiment trop nul. C'était la conclusion à laquelle Tetsu était parvenu, finalement. Pas très développé, mais l'idée était là. Il avait ressassé ses souvenirs et ça le menait... nulle part. Il n'avait toujourds pas dit à Hyde la décision qu'avait prit Sakura. Il sentait que ça allait mieux parfois, pour son chanteur, mais c'était infime... Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps : il ne savait plus. Ni quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Pas brillant... Il en avait juste marre... Un ras-le-bol généralisé qui commençait à l'oppresser. Il allait craquer, il ne voulait pas, et il ne voyait pas quoi faire pour appaiser sa rancoeur, sa tristesse et sa colère... Mais ses pensées furent troublées pour un léger mouvement du matelas, qui tremblait un peu. C'était quoi ça, encore ? Il ouvrit grand les yeux pour distinguer quelque chose, mais on n'y voyait goutte... Et puis... Juste un petit bruit, à peine étouffé, et il comprit. A tâtons, il chercha l'épaule de Hyde, sur laquelle il posa une main maladroite.

_'Pleure pas, bonhomme..._

_... Désolé..._

_Ce n'était pas un repproche, Doiha-chan... A quoi tu penses ?_

_A ton avis ? _Fit la voix cassée du chanteur.

_Je pense que tu pleures parce que tu penses être un poids pour tout le monde. Tu te dis qu'on a assez de soucis comme ça et que tu en rajoutes... Et que bientôt, Ken-chan et moi on en aura marre de toi,_ lâcha Tetsu, sans hésitation.

C'était exactement ça. A croire qu'il lisait directement dans son esprit. Il se sentait complètement inutile et il savait qu'il n'aidait personne... Il s'en voulait de n'être pas plus courageux... Et puis il avait l'amère sensation d'avoir été trahi, et ça ne passait pas... La coupe était vraiment pleine... Et si Tetsu avait si bien deviné ses pensées... Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il commençait effectivement à en avoir marre de lui ? Mais le bassiste reprit immédiatement :

_Ôtes-toi ça du crâne, Doiha-chan. On réagit tous de façon différente. Moi je me fait l'effet d'être un vrai volcan qui va entrer en éruption... Ken-chan multiplie les tournées des bars pour oublier... Toi, c'est comme ça. C'est pas plus courageux, mais pas moins. Et c'est normal. Nous, on ne t'en veux pas. On veut juste que tu ailles mieux, parce qu'on a besoin de toi. En attendant, tu peux bien crier si ça te chante. Et pleurer aussi, 'y a pas de honte à ça._

Bizarrement, là, Hyde n'avait plus envie... Il se sentait... Un peu mieux. Et rassuré aussi. Et puis, cette main là sur son épaule, elle était rassurante. Il allait s'y accrocher, parce que maintenant, il ne voyait plus que ça. Que ça et la voix tout aussi rassurante qui venait de parler.


	3. L'élément déclencheur

**Maintenant que _'Un peu de temps'_ est terminée (provisoirement ou non, telle est la question, mais bref), je vais pouvoir m'occuper de celle-ci un peu plus sérieusement... **

**Je voulais éviter de faire cette histoire de façon trop sombre ou triste, mais enfin, j'ai du mal à m'imaginer cette époque dans un grand éclat de rire général, quand même... **

**Ah oui, j'en profite pour dire que si je ne réponds plus à vos reviews sur ce chapitre et les deux derniers de l'autre fic, c'est pas que je vous aime plus, c'est que le site a un p'tit bug je crois, et j'y arrive pas pour l'instant . Voilà voilà :)**

**L'élément déclencheur**

Ils avaient fini par s'endormir, Hyde s'étant calmé presque aussitôt. Par conséquent, Tetsu, ne tarda pas à se laisser emporter par le sommeil à son tour, la fatigue ayant fini par avoir raison de ses neurones. Et Le lendemain, comme il fallait s'y attendre, ils émergèrent relativement tard dans la journée. Hyde se réveilla le premier, il était alors 14h... Il avait plutôt bien dormi, c'était appréciable... Mais il était complètement décalé dans ses horaires... _'14h ?'_, se dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre, posée sur la table de chevet. Le temps que Tetsu se réveille... Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient pouvoir visiter... et puis il verrait bien comment serait le bassiste, mais lui n'était plus trop motivé, du coup... Il s'étira tranquillement, prit son temps pour bien se réveiller à son rythme... Puis il se leva enfin... Et maintenant, que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas allumer la télé ou jouer de la guitare, vu que Tetsu dormait toujours... A dire vrai, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, comme la chambre n'était pas très grande... Alors il commença par s'habiller et faire un brin de toilette... Et toujours pas de signe de vie de la part de la marmotte étalée dans le lit, qui dormait vraiment comme un bienheureux. Il sourit en le regardant dormir. Tetsu devait avoir eu chaud, il avait retiré le haut de son pyjama dans la nuit... Mais surtout, il serrait contre lui son oreiller comme si sa vie en dépendait, et c'était plutôt comique à voir... Et puis il souriait. Les rares fois où ils avaient dormi ensemble au cours des tournées, le chanteur avait toujours été frappé par ça : même en dormant, Tetsu souriait toujours. Quelle heureuse nature, même inconsciemment... Finalement, Hyde secoua la tête pour bouger de là, il attrapa sa veste et sortit sur la pointe des pieds.

Plus tard, un grand coup de klaxon dans la rue réveilla Tetsu en sursaut. Sans cela, sûr qu'il y serait encore... Comme il était rarement frais et dispo dès le réveil, surtout lorsqu'il était brutal, il commença par marmonner des insultes à l'encontre de ce conducteur indélicat... Et puis il reprit ses esprits, constatant qu'il n'était pas chez lui... Ah oui, ça y est... L'hôtel... Londres... Souvent, lorsque l'on dort trop, loin de se sentir revigoré, on est au contraire complètement fatigué... C'était le cas. Tetsu se sentait presque plus fatigué encore que la veille, et il avait bien envie de fermer les yeux et de continuer... Chose qu'il s'apprêtait à faire d'ailleurs, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. S'étirant librement dans le lit, il constata que c'était un deux places. Hé mais... Oui, il n'était pas censé être tout seul, bien sûr ! Il tourna la tête, et vit qu'il l'était bel et bien, là. Où était passé Hyde ?... Aucun bruit dans la salle de bain... Plus de veste ni de chaussures... Il était parti ? Tout seul ? Dans un pays inconnu ?

En se levant, Tetsu se fit rire tout seul. D'abord, ils n'étaient pas non plus en pleine jungle, alors 'pays inconnu'... On se calme. Et surtout, Hyde était majeur et vacciné, libre à lui d'aller se ballader, donc. _'Je dois arrêter ça, sinon bientôt je vais virer mère-poule'_... se dit Tetsu en souriant. Il se prépara, puis descendit acheter quelques magazines au kiosque en bas de la rue, pour s'occuper... Et alors qu'il bouquinait tranquillement sur le lit, la poignée de la porte s'abaissa, et un petit chanteur trempé entra dans la chambre en marmonnant :

_Il pleut toujours, dans ce fichu pays ?!_

Se rendant compte que Tetsu dormait quand il était parti et que c'était peut-être toujours le cas, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche et leva les yeux illico droit devant lui... pour voir que son leader était heureusement réveillé. Couché sur le ventre, la tête en appui sur ses bras, Tetsu feuilletait un magazine assez intéressant, qui lui passait bien le temps même s'il n'en saisissait pas tout... Il s'arracha à sa lecture en l'entendant parler :

_Bonjour, Doiha-chan..._

_Salut._

_Bien dormi ?_

_Oui, ça a été._

_Tu es levé depuis longtemps ?_

_Deux heures, je crois... J'étais parti acheter des cigarettes._

_En attendant, sèche-toi vite, avant d'attraper froid..._

_Oui..._

Docile, Hyde alla chercher une serviette pour essuyer ses cheveux, ainsi que d'autres vêtements. Un coup d'oeil avait suffi à Tetsu pour voir que c'était la petite forme, aujourd'hui... Fatigue liée au voyage de la veille, bien sûr, mais pas uniquement. C'était un jour sans, vu le peu de mots prononcés par Hyde, et sa moue typique de celui qui en a encore gros sur la patate, mais qui ne veut pas inquiéter. Sauf qu'avec Tetsu, ça ne marchait pas. Le bassiste referma son magazine et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, lançant un désinvolte :

_Ca va, toi ?_

_Ben oui... _répondit Hyde en se séchant les cheveux.

_Tu n'as pas un peu faim ?_

_Pas vraiment... Mais je t'ai pris quelque chose... Dans le sac, là... _indiqua Hyde en désignant le sac qu'il avait laissé près de l'entrée.

Tetsu se leva et alla le chercher... Il contenait un sandwich et quelques pâtisseries... L'idéal pour patienter jusqu'au dîner maintenant, vue l'heure. Il sourit avec affection. Même alors qu'il avait dû cogiter tout le temps, tout seul, il avait tout de même pensé à lui acheter ces quelques petites choses. C'était vraiment gentil.

_Merci, c'est sympa !_

_Je t'en prie..._

_On partage ?_ Proposa Tetsu.

_Je n'ai pas..._

_Si tu prends tes médicaments à jeun, tu vas avoir mal à l'estomac, tu sais... allez, au moins un gâteau..._

Insister pour que Hyde mange quelque chose... Si on avait dit à Tetsu qu'il aurait à faire cela un jour, il ne l'aurait jamais cru... Enfin, le petit chanteur s'approcha et vint chercher un gâteau, qu'il mangea tranquillement, assis à son tour sur le lit. Même s'il se sentait encore un peu tourmenté à l'idée d'avoir fui leur pays, il devait reconnaître que cette idée était loin d'être si mauvaise... Il se sentait un peu mieux, ici. Déjà, il marchait librement dans la rue, sans se soucier de qui il serait susceptible de rencontrer... Rien que ça, c'était un poids en moins. Ca et le plaisir de lire le journal sans croiser ne serait-ce qu'une colonne assassine... Ca faisait du bien au moral. Bien sûr, être ici ne règlerait pas tout, mais enfin... Mais Hyde devait convenir d'une chose un peu curieuse : certes, tout ça était bien... mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Ce qui lui faisait le plus de bien, c'était sans aucun doute... Tetsu. C'était un peu bizarre, de se dire ça à propos de son meilleur ami, mais... Sa présence était devenue indispensable... Tetsu l'avait porté à bout de bras durant ces derniers jours, et il continuait sans se lasser. Jamais il n'élevait la voix, jamais il ne donnait l'impression d'en avoir assez. Comme s'il lui était tout dévoué... Et Hyde s'était totalement abandonné là-dedans, à tel point qu'il se sentait un peu perdu, maintenant. C'était naturel et en même temps... ça ne devrait pas l'être. Ca prenait des tournures un peu bizarres, parfois. Mais il ne voulut pas y songer : la confiance qu'il avait en Tetsu était inébranlable, et il s'y accrocherait. Parce que s'il ne lui faisait plus confiance à lui, s'il commençait à prendre un peu de distance à cause de quelques malheureuses impressions, alors il n'aurait plus rien.

_Dis-moi Tet-chan, _demanda-t-il soudainement,_ je peux te poser une question ?_

_Bien sûr._

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu es à ce point gentil et patient avec moi, alors même que tu aurais pu me conseiller de retourner chez mes parents quelques temps, au calme ?... J'y ai pensé, tu sais..._

C'était sorti. Ne venait-il pas de se dire de laisser couler ? Et au lieu de ça, que faisait-il ? Il lui parlait de ses interrogations... Et qu'espèrait-il entendre, au juste ? C'était comme si sa bouche avait parlé avant qu'il ne puisse bien y penser... Le bassiste parut un peu surprit de cette question. Visiblement, il n'avait pas de réponse toute faite. Alors il eut un petit sourire gêné et s'en sortit par une pirouette :

_Et toi, dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu voulais faire ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?_

_C'est moi qui avait posé une question..._

_Ahlala ne t'occupe donc pas de ça... Maintenant on est là, on va se serrer les coudes... et quand Ken-chan nous aura rejoint, fini de rigoler : on prépare la contre-attaque, _conclut Tetsu en s'étirant, espérant clore la discussion.

Mais Hyde commençait à s'embrouiller tout seul. Voyons... Il avait presque une trentaine d'années, maintenant. Il n'avait plus à être materné comme ça, tout de même, meilleur ami ou pas. Alors pourquoi avait-il envie de se réfugier vers Tetsu en permanence, pire qu'un gamin qui irait se blottir dans les jupes de sa mère ? Pourquoi, chaque fois qu'il sentait son moral chuter, il n'avait envie de rien faire, mis à part voir Tetsu ? Juste le voir. Mais bizarrement, alors qu'il aurait dû se trouver étrange, avoir peur et tenter de passer outre cette sensation, Hyde décida encore une fois d'y aller tête baissée. Peu importe ce que c'était, peu importe où ça le mènerait, il suivrait cette sensation comme un fil rouge... Parce que sinon, il coulerait. Il sentait que c'était énorme, que peut-être, il n'agissait pas bien... mais c'était comme s'il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas encore le savoir à ce moment là, mais il venait d'accéder à la première étape de ce qui allait être une parenthèse de quelques jours dans sa vie, aussi courte qu'intense. Et ce qui allait le sortir de l'enfer vers lequel il tendait doucement...

_En tout cas... _finit-il par dire. _Merci... J'espère pouvoir un jour te renvoyer l'ascenseur._

_Ah mais on s'en fiche, de ça... _l'arrêta Tetsu, mal à l'aise.

Finalement, poussés par Tetsu, ils finirent par sortir pour se promener aux alentours... Le temps n'était pas terrible, mais prendre l'air était appréciable. Quelques balades, quelques menus achats... Et le restaurant promit par le bassiste... Un bon moment de détente... Presque auraient-ils pu oublier momentanément la complexité de leur vie actuellement... presque. Et puis en rentrant dans la chambre alors qu'il était encore tôt, ils avaient prévu de se poser 5 minutes et de repartir après boire un verre ou deux... Et Hyde en profita pour appeler Ken et avoir des nouvelles. Il discuta quelques minutes avec lui -plus exactement, le guitariste parlait-, puis il passa le combiné à Tetsu, qui semblait anormalement angoissé. Sans doute savait-il ce qu'il allait entendre.

_Allo ?_ Fit le bassiste en prenant le téléphone.

_Salut, vieux ! Il n'écoute pas, là ?_

_Non, non... _fit Tetsu en regardant Hyde qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. _Pourquoi ?_

_Parce que tu ne lui as rien dit !_

_Je sais..._

_Tetsu, si jamais il l'apprend par la presse à notre retour, ça va le tuer ! _S'énerva Ken.

_Comment tu veux que je lui dise que... Que... Si j'attendais que tu arrives ? _Demanda bruquement le leader.

_Fais-moi faire le sale boulot, j'te dirai rien... Ecoute, il m'a dit qu'il voulait appeler Sakura demain... alors il faut absolument qu'il le sache avant ça !_

_Ok, ok..._

_Ca va pas, toi..._ demanda brutalement Ken.

_Si, si... Juste... C'est rien. Bon, je te laisse._

La journée avait été excellente. Néanmoins... A accumuler, encaisser, garder le sourire parce qu'on considère que c'est un devoir... C'est lourd, ça. Ca finit par peser. Et personne ne peut se mentir bien longtemps. Surtout en partageant la chambre de quelqu'un qui ne se cachait pas pour montrer qu'il le vivait mal, lui. Loin de se serrer les coudes, tout ça rappelait à Tetsu à quel point il souffrait de son impuissance. Et il ne pouvait pas le dire. Et il devait encore faire le sale boulot... Pourtant, alors que d'un coup, il en avait vraiment marre... quel fut son prochain geste ? Sortir les pillules de Hyde et lui en tendre une. Instinctivement. Presque comme un robot. Parce qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour que Hyde aille mieux. Il s'était étonné tout seul, la première fois qu'il avait eu cette pensée... Mais c'était la vérité. Il ferait n'importe quoi. Le chanteur s'approcha pour prendre son médicament et il remarqua bien son air fatigué et triste.

_Tu sais Tet-chan... tu devrais... Penser à toi, un peu... Ne te préoccupe pas de moi comme ça... Repose-toi..._

_Je me repose... _rétorqua machinalement le bassiste. _Me lever en milieu de journée ne me semble pas bien stressant... Et prendre soin de toi n'est pas une corvée..._

_N'empêche... Tu ne devrais pas..._

_Pourquoi donc ? Ca t'ennuie ? _Demanda-t-il avec un peu de crainte dans la voix.

_Non... _fit Hyde en rougissant. _Au contraire... C'est... agréable... Peu importe. _

Pour se donner une contenance, il porta une bouteille d'eau à ses lèvres pour avaler son cachet et surtout, regarder ailleurs. Il avait les joues en feu, d'un coup... Mais Tetsu ne s'aperçut aucunement de son trouble, trop occupé par le sien. Brutalement, il annonça :

_Bon Doiha-chan, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose._

_Quoi ?_

_J'ai... Ce que je vais te dire, tu vas le prendre mal. Alors rappelle-toi juste que je suis là et que..._

_Arrête, tu me fais juste peur, là..._ le coupa Hyde, inquiet.

_Voilà, _murmura le bassiste en regardant ailleurs. _Sakura a décidé de quitter le groupe._

Un cortège de sentiments défila sur le visage de Hyde, à la fin de cette phrase. D'abord, la surprise. Grande, assomante. Ensuite, le déni. Le 'c'est pas possible, je ne te crois pas !'. Mais pourquoi Tetsu irait-il plaisanter sur un tel sujet ?... Puis, ce fut la tristesse. L'abattement. Et enfin, la colère. La colère irrationnelle, véritable manifestation de la tristesse, de la douleur. De voir que tout nous échappe et qu'on peut juste regarder faire... Tout ceci se succéda à mesure que Tetsu parlait. Il lui raconta tout : comment Sakura en était venu à cette conclusion, pour ne pas les impliquer davantage... Comment il avait décidé de communiquer cette information dès cette semaine, pour les épargner... Comment il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de le lui dire en face et avait chargé Tetsu de le faire. Et comment ce dernier avait tenté de l'en dissuader, en vain. A ce stade des explications, c'était la colère, pour Hyde. Une colère aux allures de désespoir, qu'il passa sur la seule personne présente ici avec lui :

_Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?! Pourquoi ?! _Hurla-t-il, hors de lui.

_J'y arrivais pas,_ répondit Tetsu en baissant la tête, honteux._ J'y arrivais jamais... Je savais que tu le prendrais mal..._

_Ah bon ? La bonne nouvelle ! J'étais censé me réjouir ?!_

_Arrête ça... Tu crois que ça ne me fait rien ?! _S'écria Tetsu.

_Je me le demande..._

Choqué, Tetsu s'arrêta net et se laissa retomber assis sur le lit. Il ne pensait tout de même pas qu'il s'en fichait ? Ahuri, il s'écria :

_T'as pas le droit !_

_Tu as réellement, comme tu le prétends, tenté de le retenir ? _Continua Hyde de plus belle. _Ou tu t'es débarrassé du problème en le poussant vers la sortie ? _

_Je t'interdis de dire ça ! _Hurla Tetsu, si fort qu'il aurait pu ameuter tout l'hôtel. _Tu m'entends ?!_

_Sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'en coller une ? _

_Tu sais parfaitement que j'en suis incapable... _avoua-t-il. _Alors n'en joue pas !_

_J'ai l'air de jouer, là ?! Tu comprends rien à rien ! J'avais... J'avais que ça... _lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche. _Je te faisais confiance... Et toi tu me caches des choses, comme si mon avis ne comptait pas..._

_Mais non ! C'était pour..._

_Arrête... J'avais confiance en toi. J'avais plus que toi ! Et si même ça, c'est pas vrai, alors là..._

_Bon sang, mais arrête ! J'ai mal agi, je le sais ! Je voulais avant tout que tu récupères un peu... Je voulais juste... _murmura Tetsu en baissant de nouveau le regard, _te revoir sourire un peu..._

_Il faut... Il faut que je sorte !_

_Non, attends..._

_Laisse-moi sortir, s'il te plaît..._

Rapidement, Hyde se dégagea de ce bras qui tentait de l'arrêter, et il disparut hors de la chambre. Prendre l'air. Absolument. Il fallait encaisser la nouvelle : jamais plus il ne jouerait avec Sakura. Plus jamais sur scène, ensemble. Tous les quatre. Et parti comme c'était, plus jamais sur scène, tout court. Et il était censé avaler ça ? Comment aurait-il pu s'y faire ?! Et puis... Il avait crié sur Tetsu, mais en vérité, il n'en avait pas après lui... Pas uniquement. Il en voulait à Sakura de ne pas avoir eu le cran de le lui dire en face. A Tetsu d'avoir choisi le moment où il se sentait plus proche de lui que jamais, pour le dire... Et puis... cette phrase du bassiste. 'Je voulais te revoir sourire'... Ca sonnait comme un aveu. Une chose qui avait donné une impulsion au coeur de Hyde. Paniqué, envahi par toutes sortes de sentiments, il avait préféré s'en aller. Fuir, encore.

A l'intérieur de la chambre, c'était pire que tout. Tetsu, assomé, se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit et ferma les yeux, étendu sur le dos. Et puis... son corps fut parcouru de mouvements frénétiques, comme des spasmes. Un bras se posa sur ses yeux. Et, exactement comme Ken l'avait prédi à son premier appel, il craqua. Enfin. Après des semaines passées à se démener, à enchaîner les visites au parloir, les sermons à Ken quand il le ramenait du bar, les soins à Hyde qu'il avait peur de perdre, chaque jour un peu plus... Et ce groupe qu'il tentait de préserver. Tout ce qu'il avait bâti de ses mains, qui représentait le seul rêve qu'il ait jamais eu... Et qu'on lui enlevait de force. Pire que lui enlever, même. On le lui brisait. Tout ça, c'était comme une spirale. Il avançait dedans comme un automate, comme s'il était programmé pour dire ou faire telle ou telel chose à tel moment. Il continuait à existait, mais ne vivait plus. Et ce soir, la réalité l'avait regardé dans les yeux et lui avait brutalement dit : 'oui, tu es en train de tout perdre. Ton groupe... Ton ami qui vous quitte... Cet autre qui ne te fera plus jamais confiance... tu n'as pas été à la hauteur'. Et ça faisait un mal de chien, c'était à peine croyable. Il aurait pu hurler, hurler à en perdre la voix... mais ça ne le soulagerait pas. Alors, maintenant que personne n'était plus là pour le voir, Tetsu se laissa aller à pleurer, comme il l'avait rarement fait. Il était seul, maintenant. Aider Hyde, c'était aussi s'aider lui-même. Alors s'il perdait ça aussi... Tout seul... Et incapable, en plus. Il n'arrivait même plus à pleurer en silence, à se calmer. Il fallait que ça sorte. Il fallait absolument que toute cette peine remonte à la surface. C'était si douloureux...

Dehors, Hyde n'était pas allé bien loin. Au coin de la rue, assis sur un banc, il fumait cigarette sur cigarette en tentant de penser clairement. Mais rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer... A se voir en train de faire de la musique, mais sans Sakura. Se projeter dans l'avenir... impossible, peu importe les options choisies. C'était le flou complet. La colère s'était appaisée, seul subsistait l'abattement, et un profond sentiment de solitude. Et là, il se produisit une chose pour le moins curieuse. En se sentant si mal et si seul, sa première pensée, spontanément, fut de se dire : 'je dois aller voir Tet-chan'. En théorie, non, puisqu'ils venaient de se disputer. Pourtant, sa première idée fut aussi logique que 2 et 2 font 4 : 'je me sens mal, donc j'ai besoin d'être avec Tetsu'... C'était étonnament simple. Alors il se leva et mécaniquement, il refit le chemin en sens inverse. Il connaîssait assez Tetsu pour imaginer son état actuel : triste et désespéré. Le fameux craquage annoncé par Ken, il se déroulait en ce moment même, il le savait. Et il devait être là, il l'avait promit. Alors qu'il rentra dans l'hôtel et gagna l'ascenseur, il sentit son coeur taper avec force, et le rouge lui revenir aux joues... Il savait parfaitement, à ce moment là, ce dont il avait besoin et ce qu'il fallait faire.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre, Tetsu ne le repéra pas. Mais à l'entendre pleurer ainsi, probablement en partie à cause de lui... Hyde en eut le coeur serré. Que lui souffre, passe encore... Mais que Tetsu souffre, alors ça... aucune chance qu'il accepte ça. Alors il avança, s'efforçant de se calmer alors que tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête... et que les sanglots de son bassiste lui déchiraient le coeur. Un bassiste qui était dans un tel état qu'il ne sentit même pas le matelas bouger, quand Hyde grimpa sur le lit. Il était toujours dans la même position : allongé sur le dos, une main sur ses yeux fermés, les larmes coulant de chaque côté... Et le torse qui se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de son chagrin... C'était bouleversant. Hyde ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il n'était même pas sûr d'être entendu. Et même... qu'aurait-il dit. Alors il fit ce que, finalement, il aurait dû faire dès le départ. Il se baissa encore, encore, juste au-dessus de Tetsu... Et après un dernier -mais bref- mouvement d'hésitation, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	4. Besoin de l'autre

**Je dois être un peu maso (qui a dit oui ? XD) parce que ce chapitre a été assez dur à écrire... et j'ai adoré ça ! J'ai adoré écrire ça (bon d'habitude c'est aussi le cas bien sûr, mais là vraiment :) ). C'est assez descriptif par contre (très peu de dialogues, je préviens :) ), ça me paraîssait nécessaire car mine de rien, dans l'idée, ce chapitre est un peu un tournant décisif, donc je ne voulais pas me louper... J'espère être arrivée à faire passer ce que je voulais, en tout cas :)**

**Besoin de l'autre**

Courbé en deux juste au dessus du bassiste, Hyde n'avait pas cherché à comprendre plus loin : il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes un peu maladroitement, mais de façon assez décidée tout de même. On lui aurait demandé ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête à cet instant pour oser faire une telle chose... il aurait été bien incapable de répondre de façon claire. Toujours cette simplicité dans son raisonnement : Tetsu était triste, donc il fallait le consoler. Ca, c'était ce qu'il aurait pu dire s'il avait voulu mentir. Ou ne pas tout dire, du moins. Il y avait de ça, bien sûr, mais pas uniquement. Il y avait aussi ce temps qui semblait être une éternité, entre le moment où il était parti furieux, et celui où il avait réussi à se calmer un peu, seul dans la rue. Ce laps de temps l'avait aidé à comprendre. Comprendre que rien n'arrivait pas hasard et que tout était logique. Avec Tetsu dans les parages, tout était plus sûr, plus... sécurisant. C'était déjà le cas avant, mais ça l'était davantage en ces temps troublés. Et en ce moment, alors que toute compagnie ou toute remarque lui tapait sur le système, il ne rechignait jamais à la présence de Tetsu. De toute évidence, il était le seul à pouvoir autant entrer dans sa vie de telle manière, a avoir autant d'influence... Et... C'était sans doute un peu excessif, mais... ce moment seul dans la rue, alors même qu'ils venaient de s'engueuler... Et bien il lui avait manqué. Parce que Hyde s'était senti mal, comme il l'était quand il s'énervait, et qu'il voulait se calmer... Et pour se calmer, il fallait Tetsu. Peu importe si là, il était en quelque sorte la cause de la colère. Ca avait été logique, évident, même. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait ravalé rancune et fierté, et qu'il était revenu. Et puis... Ken l'avait dit, non ? Que Tetsu allait craquer... C'était rentré par une oreille, et ressortit par l'autre... Parce que Hyde ne voulait pas s'imaginer que celui dans lequel il puisait sa force, puisse déraper à son tour. Et pourtant, dans la rue, quelque chose en lui savait bien. Il l'avait toujours su, même, que Tetsu le vivait aussi mal que lui. Qu'il en avait marre, qu'il était malheureux, qu'il souffrait tout autant que lui. Plus, même. Encore plus, puisque c'était 'son' groupe. Seulement si Hyde extériorisait, Tetsu se contentait de chercher l'oubli en s'investissant à fond dans autre chose... Il gardait tout pour lui, en somme. A chacun sa façon de réagir face à l'adversité. Et puis, Hyde était revenu parce qu'il ne fallait pas être absent quand Tetsu avait besoin de lui. Car il avait besoin de lui, non ? Autrement, même au bout du rouleau, Tetsu n'aurait pas autant mal prit leur accrochage... Plus on aime quelqu'un, plus on crie fort, parfois. Et plus on pleure.

Et voilà tout ce que son esprit malmené avait trouvé, pour arranger les choses. L'embrasser. Caresser ses lèvres de sa langue, tout doucement, timidement... Comme pour lui dire _« ne pleure pas comme ça... »_. Les yeux fermés, il ne réfléchissait plus du tout, et avançait à l'instinct. Dire que Tetsu fut surprit, ce serait être en dessous de la vérité, largement. Pour commencer, il le croyait encore dehors, persuadé qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant des heures, et voilà que non seulement il était revenu rapidement, et qu'en plus... N'importe qui dans une situation pareille, se serait empressé de se relever et de repousser l'autre en lui demandait ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup. Pourtant, Tetsu pensa à une foule de choses, mais pas à celle-là. Mécaniquement, il tresaillit à ce contact, étonné qu'il était.Et puis il ôta son bras de ses yeux et les rouvrit, pour se convaincre qu'il ne fabulait pas. A aucun moment, il ne fit le moindre geste qui aurait pu laisser croire qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Au contraire. Il referma aussitôt les yeux et répondit au baiser. Parce que ça lui faisait du bien. Et il venait de se plonger dans un tel état de détresse, qu'il s'accrocha à cette sensation sans chercher à comprendre. Il ressentait... de la chaleur, de la tendresse... et un désir de proximité aussi. Comme lorsqu'on a froid et qu'il n'y a qu'une seule couverture, que l'on va partager en se serrant un peu... C'était la même chose ici. Deux peines identiques, deux façons de la vivre... et une solution. Bien sûr, beaucoup trouveraient cela plutôt malsain ou 'facile', mais la peine était tellement forte qu'ils auraient été fous de laisser passer une chance de s'en sortir, toute aussi bizarre soit-elle.

Le bassiste y répondit avec empressement, la surprise passée. Ses fines lèvres épousaient les siennes avidement, désireux qu'il était d'explorer cette nouvelle sensation. Leurs langues se mêlèrent bientôt, avec toujours autant de tendresse de la part de Hyde, mais plus d'empressement chez Tetsu. Par réflexe, il posa sa main sur la nuque de Hyde, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'en aille. Comme s'il voulait que cela dure le plus longtemps possible. Parce que pendant ce temps là, il ne pensait à rien. A rien d'autre qu'au fait que c'était bien. Il avait peur que ça s'arrête, alors même qu'il commençait à manquer d'air. Parce que si ça s'arrêtait, le retour à la réalité serait automatique. Les questions de toutes sortes leurs tomberaient dessus sans ménagement, tout droit sorties de leurs esprits raisonnables. Et Tetsu ne voulait absolument pas être raisonnable. Il avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie à l'être, et il en avait assez. Etre raisonnable, ça lui avait apporté quoi, au juste ? Quand il faisait le bilan, il n'était guère brillant, aujourd'hui...

Malgré tout, ils finirent par se séparer, mais Tetsu ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Il le garda ainsi, à quelques centimètres de lui, et il sentit la respiration saccadée de Hyde sur son visage... Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et vit le chanteur penché juste au-dessus de lui, qui le regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Et qui tremblait imperceptiblement, sans doute angoissé qu'il était. Angoissé par tout ce qui s'était passé, que cela date de plusieurs semaines ou de quelques secondes... Tetsu finit par se hisser jusqu'à une position assise, dos au mur. Dans tous les sens du terme, d'ailleurs. Il passa ses doigts sur ses yeux bouffis d'avoir trop pleuré, par réflexe, parce qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on le voit comme ça. Mais ce n'était pas « on », qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Et Hyde réagit en le voyant agir de la sorte. Tetsu s'était assez caché comme ça. Ca suffisait. Le petit chanteur avança une main jusqu'à la joue de Tetsu, tout essuyer une larme qui était restée là, en suspend. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait pleurer devant lui. Il pouvait tout faire, absolument tout. Et entre autres, il pouvait, il devait compter sur lui. Ne pas lui cacher des choses, mais au contraire, les partager.

Comme Tetsu l'avait prévu alors qu'il sentait le pouce de Hyde sur sa joue, ce qui occupa son esprit quelques ultimes secondes, la réalité reprenait ses droits. Et avec elle, les inévitables « bon sang mais qu'avons-nous fait ? » et autres poncifs du même genre, tous aussi barbants les uns que les autres. Alors Tetsu fit reculer ce moment le plus possible, puisque la tristesse était encore là. Il tourna la tête et agrippa de nouveau la nuque de Hyde, fermement cette fois. Il déglutit et posa son front contre le sien. Et sa respiration se fit bruyante. La deuxième vague de sanglots ne demandait qu'à sortir. L'attraper ainsi et le garder près de lui, c'était une façon d'implorer son aide, ou au moins sa présence. Une façon de lui demander de le sortir de là, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître puisque en apparence, le plus mal en point des deux actuellement, c'était Hyde. Hyde qui le sentait trembler, avaler difficilement sa salive et respirer de façon bruyante... Qui sentait sa main se refermer sur ses cheveux, désespérément... Celui qui coulait, ici, n'était pas celui que l'on pensait... Seulement, Hyde n'était pas romanesque au point de penser qu'il pouvait le sortir de là comme un chevalier en armure qu'il n'était pas... Il était trop mal en point lui-même, brisé de partout, pour lui tendre la main et le mener vers la sortie. Alors il décida que ce serait donnant-donnant. Ils allaient y arriver, ensemble. Ils allaient dans un premier temps reprendre courage, et surtout retrouver le moral. C'était ce qu'il pensait, à ce moment là. Et il le pensait toujours quand il sentit le nez de Tetsu frôler le sien, et ses lèvres passer furtivement sur les siennes. Trop furtivement. Le chanteur ne voulut pas lui laisser le temps de s'écarter, et il l'embrassa de nouveau. Il y mit tout son coeur. Toute sa peine, son désir de s'en sortir, sa frustration, sa colère... et son envie aussi. Un mélange explosif. Car au delà de ce 'moyen' qui devait les aider, la situation était aussi et d'abord une question d'envie réciproque. Probablement enfouie, ignorée depuis un moment, et que les sentiments exacerbés du moment avaient remit sur le devant de la scène... Une attirance mutuelle qui ne s'était jamais concrétisée, pour tout un tas de raisons sans doute défendables, mais qui aujourd'hui, ne faisaient plus le poids.

Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, aucun des deux ne l'entendit, dans un premier temps. Mais le visiteur insistait, visiblement. Tetsu regarda la porte, puis Hyde... qui hocha la tête, lui donnant ainsi son accor pour aller ouvrir. Et il en profiterait ainsi pour reprendre son souffle et tenter de penser un peu clairement, son cerveau semblant être débranché depuis un bon quart d'heure... Le bassiste n'était pas en meilleur état. La foudre lui serait tombée dessus, elle n'aurait sans doute pas eu plus d'effet. Il manqua même de sa casser la figure en voulant contourner une chaise posée traîtreusement dans le passage. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec un membre du personnel :

_Bonsoir Monsieur... La Direction me charge de vous prévenir que la seconde chambre ne sera disponible que d'ici quelques jours... Elle vous prie de l'en excuser et espère que vous ne nous en tiendrez pas rigueur._

Chambre ? Quelle chambre ? Ah oui... Et bien il tombait à pic, celui-là. Machinalement, Tetsu bafouilla une réponse peu compréhensible, mais le garçon d'étage comprit que non, il ne lui en voulait pas, et il n'en demandait pas plus. Tremblant des pieds à la tête, Tetsu retourna directement sur le lit en se frottant les yeux.

_Euh je... Je suis désolé..._

Tetsu sursauta au son de la voix de Hyde. Pour un peu, il avait presque oublié qu'il était toujours là. Toujours assis à la tête du lit, triturant ses doigts nerveusement, se mordillant la lèvre comme à son habitude.

_Pourquoi désolé ? _Demanda finalement le bassiste.

_Ben pour... Tu m'en veux pas ?_ Demanda le chanteur en rougissant comme une pivoine.

_Si j'avais voulu protester, j'aurais pu le faire au moins 10 fois, tu sais..._

C'est vrai ça. Hyde en fut soulagé. En vérité, il n'avait pas envie de s'excuser, puisqu'il ne regrettait pas. Mais Tetsu avait eu beau s'efforcer de le repousser, le moment fatidique arriva tout de même. Le 'on fait quoi maintenant ?'. Hyde aurait pu s'excuser d'avoir passé ses nerfs sur lui tout à l'heure, mais il savait que Tetsu ne lui en voulait pas. Il aurait pu lui expliquer son geste, mais Tetsu savait très certainement pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Tetsu savait tout de lui. Et en ce moment même, Hyde était convaincu que le bassiste savait ce qu'il se passait en lui. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Il n'y avait même pas à réfléchir. Pour sortir de cette dépression, il lui fallait de l'attention et quelqu'un à suivre. Et Tetsu, pour reprendre confiance en ses capacités et retrouver une motivation, devait se sentir utile au sens de choisi, et entouré. C'était donc plus qu'évident, ce qui allait se passer. Pas uniquement une histoire d'intérêts, un échappatoire bidon pour fuir une réalité sordide... C'était le moyen attendu depuis des années pour exprimer de bien profonds sentiments...

Et c'était presque de la télépathie, à cet instant. Les gestes suivirent automatiquement, sans paroles aucune. Hyde s'approcha de lui et sans prévenir, l'enlassa avec toute la force dont il était capable. Tetsu referma sans hésitation ses bras sur lui, comme s'il voulait le protéger de tout et de tout le monde. Que quelqu'un ose seulement s'approcher d'eux... Il caressa son dos et ses bras comme pour le rassurer, lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien maintenant, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps... Hyde se blottit davantage, comme s'il voulait ne plus laisser aucun espace entre eux. Et c'était rassurant, d'être dans ces bras là. Il aurait dû y courir directement, ce fameux jour, au lieu de rentrer s'enfermer chez lui... Là, il y était enfin. Il sentait de temps à autres quelques baisers sur sa tête, des mains se promener sur son dos... Et il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Tetsu, y déposant de temps en temps de petits baisers, soupirant d'aise à la simple sensation de béatitude qu'il commençait à ressentir, pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité...


	5. Tout est finit et tout commence

**Je crois que question décalage horaire, j'aurais dû me renseigner pour être juste... . A mon avis, ce n'est pas très cohérent à ce niveau, désolée...**

**Voici donc le cinquième chapitre... Et pour une fois que je sais où je vais et comment j'imagine la fin, je vais tenter de m'y tenir. Je m'aperçois qu'elle n'est aps si évidente que ça à écrire, cette fic... Cependant je m'y plais bien, alors j'espère que ce sera pareil pour ceux (celles) qui continuent à lire :)...**

**Tout est finit... et tout commence.**

Finalement, ils finirent par s'endormir ainsi, fatigués par tout cela. De toute façon, la fatigue était dans la tête aussi. La moindre émotion les cassait complètement, depuis que tout avait basculé. Ce fut Hyde qui se plongea le premier dans le sommeil, toujours agrippé à Tetsu. Ce dernier s'allongea lentement sur le dos, en biais sur le lit, Hyde à moitié sur lui... et le sommeil le gagna à son tour, alors même que son esprit était complètement embrouillé.

Hyde ne dormit pas longtemps. Tout au plus une demie heure. Il se réveilla aussi reposé que s'il avait fait une nuit complète. Complètement appaisé. Sa tête bougeait au rythme de la respiration calme de Tetsu, comme elle reposait sur son torse. Il se redressa un peu et récupéra ses mains, toujours de chaque côté sous le dos du bassiste, pour le contempler. Tetsu avait le visage marqué par une fatigue extrême, par ses éternelles cernes... et presque par les sillons sur ses joues, provoqués par les larmes. Il avait vraiment l'air épuisé, à bout. Comment avait-il fait, Hyde, pour ne pas s'en rendre compte avant ? Ken le savait bien, lui, et il avait tenté de le lui faire comprendre. Sans doute parce qu'il le connaîssait bien et qu'il était moins égoïste que lui, se dit Hyde. S'il avait été fort, il se serait dit : _'bon, maintenant ça va. Je vais me reprendre en main, me ressaisir...'_. Mais Hyde n'en était pas encore là, il ne fallait pas brûler les étapes. On ne se sort pas d'une dépression juste parce qu'on le décide un beau jour. Pour le moment, il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas tout seul. Et il savait autre chose aussi. Peu importe l'amitié qui le liait à Ken et même si le guitariste commençait à lui manquer... Il avait besoin de Tetsu, plus que de tout autre. Ce qui s'était produit entre eux, c'était fort. Il y avait eu, à travers ce contact, un lien. Un lien fort et unique, que Hyde avait ressenti avec force, et il était sûr que Tetsu pensait comme lui. Ca avait été d'une rare intensité, à tel point qu'il en frissonait rien que d'y repenser... Mais, alors que tout en ce moment l'effrayait... pas ça. Tout ce qui touchait au bassiste l'attirait. Il y voyait un chemin à suivre, tout indiqué déjà. Plus qu'à suivre les flèches. Le chanteur tendit la main jusqu'au front de Tetsu, pour en écarter quelques mèches désordonnées. Peu importe s'il devait s'y brûler les ailes... Il le suivrait de toute façon, où qu'il aille. Il l'avait bien suivi jusqu'ici, alors le reste... Même brisé par le chagrin, Tetsu saurait toujours où aller. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur route à suivre que de marcher dans ses pas. Après un moment passé à juste le regarder, Hyde se leva doucement, et il se dirigea jusqu'au téléphone. Pour éviter de le réveiller, il jugea de la longueur du fil... Ca devait être bon... Alors il prit le poste avec lui, contourna le lit et alla jusque dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant juste dépasser le fil.

Assis sur le carrelage froid, il posa le téléphone sur ses jambes, et sa main sur le combiné, hésitant à décrocher. Que faire, maintenant ? Il inspira un bon et se força à décrocher. Il se racla la gorge et écouta avec angoisse la sonnerie à l'autre bout du fil... Quand un homme décrocha, il se mit à avoir un peu chaud... Mais il n'allait pas flancher maintenant, non ? Il exposa brièvement le but de son appel, et on le fit patienter plusieurs minutes... Quand une respiration se fit de nouveau entendre à l'autre bout, Hyde déglutit, le _'allo'_ ne voualnt pas sortir.

_Hyde ? C'est toi ?_

_B... Bonsoir, Sakura-chan..._

Depuis sa dernière visite, Hyde n'avait plus reparlé à Sakura, pas même par téléphone. L'une des raisons était qu'il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter, en vérité. Il aurait pu être en colère encore, ou terriblement déçu... Se sentir trahi... Mais il sentait bien que Sakura vivait déjà mal la situation... Alors en rajouter n'aurait pas été gentil. Mais d'un autre côté, ne rien dire aurait pu laisser croire qu'il passait l'éponge. Pour être franc, le petit chanteur ne savait pas du tout gérer cette situation, puisque son mal être ici, était proportionnel à l'affection qu'il voulait à Sakura. Et elle était énorme. Mais pour l'heure, un sujet le préoccupait particulièrement, sujet qu'il aborda d'une voix incertaine :

_Sakura-chan... Tu veux vraiment nous quitter ?_

_Oui, Hyde-chan... _murmura la voix du batteur, visiblement affecté.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Tu le sais bien..._

_Non, _éclata Hyde. _Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as cru bon de nous cacher tes problèmes ! Pas plus que pourquoi tu t'en vas maintenant ! Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fera sans toi ?!_

_Vous allez plus facilement remonter la pente, sans moi, justement... C'est pour vous que je fais ça, ne vas pas t'imaginer que ça me fait plaisir..._

_Tu n'es pas en position de dire ce qui est bon pour nous quand tu nous fais du mal volontairement !_

Hyde regretta ses paroles à peine les avait-il prononcées... C'était sortit tout seul, la franchise avait parlé pour lui. Mais ce n'était pas faux, tout de même... Sakura garda le silence un moment, et Hyde put sans peine deviner qu'il était triste. Evidemment, qu'il s'en voulait. Chaque minute qui passait, il devait s'en mordre les doigts. Sakura finit par reprendre la parole, d'une voix étonnament calme et assurée :

_Quand tu seras calmé, Hyde-chan, tu sauras que j'ai raison._

_Aucune chance..._ s'entêta le petit androgyne.

_Si. Tu sais déjà que j'ai raison, d'ailleurs, et c'est ça que tu refuses d'admettre... que tout ne se déroule pas comme tu l'avais espéré..._

_Mais je veux continuer avec toi ! _Fit Hyde sur une voix désespérée. _C'est vrai... Tu étais comme un frère pour moi ! Un frère ! Tu t'imagines ce que ça veut dire pour moi, qui n'arrive jamais à me lier avec les autres ?!_

_Je sais, Hyde... _répondit Sakura, la gorge serrée. _C'est pareil pour moi... Je t'aime autant que j'aimerai mon propre frère... Alors je me dois de limiter les dégâts, pour que mon petit frère arrête de souffrir par ma faute... _acheva-t-il avec affection.

Hyde s'accrocha au combiné, tremblant. Comment avait-il pu douter de Sakura ? S'il n'avait rien dit, il devait avoir ses raisons... Mais le manque de confiance et d'estime ne devait pas être en cause... Il fut bien incapable d'en rajouter, sentant qu'il allait encore finir anéentit par cette conversion, rien qu'avec cela...

_Hyde ? _Fit la voix de Sakura, hésitante, tout à coup.

_Oui ?_

_Est-ce que tu penses... Que un jour... Tu pourras me pardonner ? Et me refaire à nouveau confiance ?_

_Je... Je le veux vraiment, _répondit Hyde.

_Alors, à moi de tout faire pour mériter ça. Et j'aimerai que tu me promettes une chose aussi, d'accord ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Jure-moi que tu vas montrer à ce ramassis d'imbéciles ce que tu sais faire ! Tu vas te reprendre et vous tous, vous allez reprendre la place que n'auriez jamais dû quitter ! Tu vas le faire pour moi, et aller plus loin que ce qu'on espérait._

Gagner pour lui, en quelque sorte ? Sakura en avait la mâchoire et tous les muscles, soudainement contractés. Et sa voix tremblant d'une certaine excitation animée d'un esprit de revanche envers ceux qui jadis l'acclamaient, et qui aujourd'hui l'entraînent au fond... Mais c'était très sérieux, tout cela. Et à cette heure où Hyde n'avait pas une haute estime de lui-même, il ne s'en sentait pas vraiment capable... Déjà qu'il ne croyait plus en grand chose...

_Je... Je ne sais pas si je peux..._

_Moi je sais. Alors jure-moi que tu feras ça. Pour que même si je ne suis plus avec vous, je vous vois tous de nouveau sur scène, et pour que j'entende votre musique. S'il te plaît... Jure-moi ça._

_Je te le promets._

Il allait falloir honorer cette promesse, et Hyde en fut un peu effrayé. Se projeter dans l'avenir ne lui apportait que des images tourmentées, à l'heure actuelle... Alors... Aller loin alors qu'il en songeait même pas à reprendre sa place, si tant est qu'il en ait un jour eut une bien à lui...

_Alors je n'ai pas de doute, _fit le batteur en souriant. _Rien ne te résiste._

_Dans ce cas toi aussi, tu dois me faire une promesse, _ajouta Hyde sans attendre.

_Laquelle ?_

_Tu vas arrêter tes conneries et reprendre ta vie en main..._

_Ca, même sans que tu me le dises..._

_Je n'ai pas terminé. Et peu importe si on doit continuer sans toi, si on ne fait plus la même chose... Promets-moi que tu m'appeleras toujours, que tu ne t'éloigneras pas. _

Ca l'angoissait tellement, cette pensée là, que sa voix se cassait par moments... C'était idiot, quelque part. Quitter un travail n'empêche pas un homme de revoir ses anciens collègues, pas vrai ? Mais pour eux, la situation était tellement complexe... et de cela, il voulait en être certain.

_Je quitte le groupe, je ne quitte pas mes amis. Si vous voulez toujours de moi dans vos vies, je répondrai présent. Même si je comprendrai que vous ne vouliez pas._

_Si, on veut ! _Répondit Hyde sans attendre. _Moi je veux, en tout cas. Alors on ne perdra pas le contact, jamais. Tu promets ?_

_Je promets._

Et puis, comme le temps de parole était écoulé, Sakura se vit sommer de raccrocher, et la conversation fut ainsi abrégée. Peu importe, l'essentiel et même davantage, avait été dit. Hyde raccrocha, les jambes tremblantes. Tout le mettait dans un état pas possible, en ce moment. Et s'il était réellement heureux de certaines choses dites par Sakura, heureux de se savoir apprécié et de savoir qu'il en le perdrait pas... Cet appel marquait un tournant décisif dans sa vie, la fin d'une époque : c'était fini. Sakura lui-même l'avait confirmé, il l'avait entendu, il ne pouvait plus le nier. Cet appel sonnait le glas de leur histoire et quoi qu'il puisse se passer dans l'avenir, rien ne serait plus comme avant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'avenir terrorisait Hyde, qui n'y voyait aucune place pour lui. Il enfouit sa tête entre ses bras, incapable de bouger de là, et laissa libre court à son angoisse, qui se ravivait à grande vitesse...

Debout devant la porte, Tetsu ne savait quoi faire de ses dix doigts. Il s'était réveillé en entendant Hyde crier. Il avait constaté au bout d'un moment que sa voix provenait de la salle de bain, et en voyant le fil qui dépassait de la porte, il n'avait pas osé rentrer... Alors il avait attendu. Ecouté malgré lui. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, la pièce n'étant guère spacieuse... Et voilà qu'il était planté devant la porte pas complètement fermée, sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il savait parfaitement ce qui avait pu se dire, dans les grandes lignes, et imaginer l'état actuel de son chanteur était facile... Et l'idée que Hyde souffre en ce moment même, sans lui, cette idée là prit le pas sur ses interrogations. C'est la raison qui le poussa à ouvrir légèrement la porte, pour apercevoir une petite silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même, pas loin. Il avança et s'agenouilla à côté de lui, comprenant bien ce qu'il ressentait. Il passa ses mains nerveusement sur ses cuisses, n'étant pas sûr de l'attitude à adopter. Mais... tout à l'heure... Ils s'étaient senti bien, l'espace d'un moment, non ? Il ne devait pas le laisser seul... Alors Tetsu lui caressa la tête, ce qui fit réagir Hyde, qui le regarda, surprit. Il eut un pauvre sourire, et murmura :

_Cette fois, c'est fini... Il faut juste que j'encaisse ça... Il a raison : c'est le seul moyen. Comment je pourrai accepter ça ?..._

Tetsu n'avait pas de réponse. Comment ?... Avec du temps, certainement... Mais dire une telle banalité n'aiderait en rien. Alors il se contenta de caresser sa joue du revers de la main, en mettant dans son sourire, toute la chaleur dont il était capable. Hyde ferma les yeux et inclina la tête pour sentir davantage cette main contre sa peau... C'était agréable... Vraiment agréable. Il était gentil, Tetsu. Le bassiste se releva, en tâchant de continuer à sourire :

_Viens... Ne restes pas sur ce carrelage froid..._

_Tu prends encore soin de moi... _murmura Hyde en obéissant.

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter._

Surtout, qu'il n'arrête pas, en effet. Surtout pas maintenant. Pas là, alors que Hyde se sentait rempli d'un grand vide insondable... Qu'il se sentait plus morne que jamais, plus terne... Il ne se sentait pas du tout vivant. Avant, la scène et le micro lui donnaient cette excitation qui le faisait vibrer plus que n'importe quelle autre chose. Avant, il était heureux de vivre, de se lever chaque matin en sachant où il allait. Avant, il vivait. Maintenant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ressentir à nouveau une impatience, une électricité, une excitation... Pour se sentir vivant, tout simplement. Alors surtout, ne pas perdre de vue Tetsu, même une seconde. Car c'était de lui que la solution viendrait. Le chanteur alla s'apprêter pour la nuit, sentant bien que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de bouger. Et lorsque que Tetsu passa à son tour à la salle de bain, le chanteur s'allongea sur le lit, observant le plafond comem s'il lui trouvait un intérêt. Il se sentait... balloté comme une petite barque sur des flots bien trop agressifs. Il voulait juste que ça s'arrête, en fait. Juste avoir une direction, un cap à maintenir, et ne fut-ce que l'espace d'un temps très court, arrêter d'être angoissé. C'est une torture, cet état où le ventre est sans cesse contracté, la tête en permanence lourde... Et sans ses précieux cachets, ce serait pire encore... Tetsu arriva à son tour et s'installa à côté de lui, sans mot dire. Un seul regard lui suffit pour comprendre que Hyde n'avait toujours pas digéré la nouvelle. Comment l'aurait-il pu, quand le bassiste lui-même ne s'y faisait pas encore ? Alors, Tetsu attrapa sa main et entremêla leurs doigts solidement, donnant une impulsion qui courrut jusque dans le bras de Hyde, qui tourna la tête avec un air interrogateur.

_Juste ce soir, on va essayer de ne plus y penser... Oublier nos vies, nos histoires... Je sais que c'est absurde, que demain, la réalité nous rattrapera et que c'est une fuite... Mais essayons de vivre un peu, juste là... Même en restant immobiles et cloîtrés dans cette chambre... _expliqua-t-il.

Hyde acquiesça, sentant sa main être libérée, alors que les doigts de Tetsu glissaient légèrement sur son avant-bras... Des petites caresses maladroites et touchantes, qui le firent sourire. Tetsu continua ainsi ses aller et retour entre son poignet et son coude, puis il couvrit tout son bras et arriva jusqu'à son épaule. Il se tourna sur le côté, son autre main soutenant sa tête, pour agir plus à son aise. Il ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi câlin, il s'étonna lui-même de son attitude. Mais il continua malgré tout ses sages marques d'attention. Hyde n'était pas le seul ici, à avoir besoin d'un peu de chaleur et de tendresse, c'était évident... C'est pour cela que le chanteur se laissa faire, trop heureux de se sentir aussi choyé... Sa main encore libre passa à tâtons sur le mur pour trouver l'interrupteur, et la pièce fut ainsi plongée dans le noir le plus complet. Et il les ressentait davantage, ses caresses, maintenant qu'il n'y voyait plus. C'était encore plus agréable ainsi. Prit d'une impulsion, il prit la main de Tetsu et la posa sur son propre torse, comme s'il lui donnait une autorisation. Tetsu hésita, n'osant bouger... Et il fit glisser sa main sur la hanche de Hyde, remontant ainsi sur les côtes, effleurant parfois le ventre à travers le vêtements... Et le chanteur se rapprocha petit à petit pour le laisser accéder à son aise, se délectant de tant de douceur... Ce n'était pas comme tout à l'heure, tout ça. C'était encore différent. C'était comme s'il se préparait quelque chose d'énorme, de gigantesque. De plus important. Comme si ce qui avait suffit à les calmer précédemment, ne suffirait pas cette fois. La peine étant encore plus vive, aussi... Et lorsque Hyde se colla franchement à lui et qu'il sentit sa respiration se faire un peu plus bruyante, Tetsu sut que tout ce qui se passerait adviendrait naturellement. Ainsi commença la seconde étape, décisive celle-là, de ce qui allait se passer dans leurs vies...


	6. S'unir

**L'angoisse... J'y pense depuis le début, à ce chapitre. Et je redoutais le moment de le faire, parce que je n'étais pas sûre d'y arriver... J'espère avoir réussi à faire passer ce que je voulais, et à être allée un peu plus loin que d'habitude... En tout cas il m'aura bien occupé :)**

**S'unir**

Il y avait un côté angoissant, perturbant, au fait de ne plus y voir. Il fallait juste écouter et deviner. Ecouter le lit grincer un peu lorsque l'un se déplaçait, même légèrement... Ecouter le bruit des vêtements, infime, qui se froissaient sous les caresses... Et surtout, ces respirations précipitées, pour l'un comme pour l'autre... C'était réellement perturbant, oui. C'était vraiment avancer à tâtons, au sens propre comme au figuré. Mais c'était aussi électrisant, ce n'était rien de le dire. Tetsu avait l'impression que son corps tout entier s'embrasait petit à petit, à chaque fois que Hyde se resserrait contre lui ou soupirait de contentement... Ca lui donnait presque mal au crâne, une telle intensité. Et au bout de plusieurs minutes, Tetsu sentit la main de Hyde se poser sur son torse. Il agissait enfin, à son tour, ce qui le soulagea. Sa main remonta doucement jusqu'au cou, et alla s'attarder dans les cheveux du bassiste. Et Hyde s'aida de ses jambes pour se rehausser un peu, frôlant au passage le nez de Tetsu... Tetsu qui se sentait brûlant. Il dû rassembler bien du courage avant de se rendre à l'évidence, de s'avouer à lui-même qu'il avait envie de lui. C'était évident, mais se le dire, se le confirmer, c'était autre chose... Parce que c'était tout de même Hyde ! Il commençait à perdre de vue tout ce à quoi son esprit raisonnable aurait dû penser : Hyde était un homme, un homme perturbé en ce moment, qui plus est... Et c'était son meilleur ami. C'était plein de bon sens, tout ça... Mais rien à faire, le bassiste n'arrivait pas à y accorder de l'importance. Hyde n'était pas un homme, pas seulement un ami et tout cela... C'était avant toute chose la seule personne pour qui il se battait autant, jusqu'à présent. Il venait tout juste de s'en rendre compte. Tout ce qu'il avait fait pour son chanteur, être plus présent que son médecin et sa mère réunis... Il ne l'aurait pas fait pour n'importe qui. Parce que Hyde représentait quelque chose de spécial, pour lui. Comme une certaine paix, une proximité qu'il n'avait jamais retrouvé ailleurs... La preuve : tout à l'heure, quand il l'avait embrassé, il s'était senti... transporté. Rassuré. Probablement qu'il ne saurait jamais pourquoi, mais toujours est-il que seul Hyde pouvait lui apporter un peu de calme et lui donner envie de se dépasser pour quelqu'un d'autre...

Ils se cherchèrent un moment, presque en se taquinant... Et ce fut Hyde qui vint chercher ses lèvres doucement, incapable de se retenir davantage. C'était... Magique. Hyde se trouva à cet instant un peu idiot et sans doute trop fleur bleue, mais c'était réellement ce qu'il pensait. Sinon, comment expliquer le fait que plusieurs minutes auparavant, il avait presque envie de retourner la chambre pour libérer tristesse et colère, et que là, il se sente plus détendu et appaisé que jamais ? Ce devait être ça, le pouvoir caché de Tetsu. Ce n'était pas, comme Hyde l'avait cru jusqu'à maintenant, de tout deviner, tout voir, tout savoir, tout gérer... C'était d'être là. Simplement là, et par ce simple fait, d'être indispensable et plus nécessaire que n'importe quoi d'autre... Il était juste lui, et il pouvait faire des choses dont personne n'aurait été capable, juste comme ça. Il était rare, Tetsu. Et très précieux aussi. Il mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, par jeu, arrachant ainsi un petit gémissement au bassiste qui en tremblait presque d'impatience... La suite des évènements ne tenait qu'à Hyde. Qu'il s'arrête maintenant, sans quoi... Mais le petit chanteur continuait à l'embrasser, à se serrer encore contre lui... Et Tetsu put ainsi constater qu'ils en étaient au même point. La respiration de Hyde devint haletante, et réellement excitante, et à ce moment là, Tetsu crut perdre la raison. Partagé entre une profonde douleur installée en lui comme une habitude, et une sorte d'impatience, de désir aussi soudain que puissant, il resta immobile l'espace d'un instant... Jusqu'à ce que contre toute attente, Hyde ne se décide. Le chanteur se redressa un peu et vint se placer au-dessus de lui, devenant ainsi plus hardi... Il ne cessa de l'embrasser tandis que l'une de ses mains se perdit sur le bas du ventre de Tetsu, et commença à déboutonner son pyjama. Bouton par bouton, par gestes saccadés et nerveux... Et chaque bouton libéré rendait Tetsu un peu plus intenable... Jusqu'à ce que Hyde ne se mette à embrasser son torse, avec cette sorte de petits baisers légers mais brûlants... Chaque fois que ses lèvres effleuraient la peau du bassiste et s'y attardaient, ce dernier se sentait partir... Il ne voulut garder que cette idée en tête : ensemble, il ne pourrait rien leur arriver de mauvais. Cette proximité, c'était la solution. Au bout d'un moment, Tetsu commença à se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise. A l'évidence et si souple que fut son boxer... il commençait à y être à l'étroit. Et Hyde s'en rendit compte. C'était d'autant plus gênant que les volets n'étant pas fermés et la nuit étant relativement claire, comme ils étaient près l'un de l'autre, ils y voyaient un peu. Et Tetsu ne lui avait jamais vu de tels yeux. Brillants, presque absents... Il en avait autant envie et même besoin que lui, à l'évidence.

Le bassiste se redressa, obligeant Hyde à se mettre à côté de lui. Et puis, se produisit une chose qui les conforta tous deux dans l'idée qu'ils n'empruntaient pas le mauvais chemin. Hyde ne put s'empêcher de faire tomber la chemise ouverte de Tetsu, et d'embrasser son épaule. Comme s'il ne voulait pas perdre le contact, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Par peur que tout ne s'arrête, peut-être bien, mais aussi par un besoin aussi incompréhensible que réel, de vouloir être le plus près possible de lui. Le bassiste en profita pour inverser les rôles et le faire s'allonger, en se postant au-dessus de lui. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de résister à la tentation, et de toute façon, ils étaient déjà allés trop loin. Ou pas assez. C'est pour cette raison qu'à son tour, il ne fut pas avare en caresses et baisers... jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive à l'entrejambe. Hésitant un peu sur la marche à suivre mais ne recueillant aucune protestation de la part du chanteur, Tetsu se laissa aller à passer timidement sa main sur la bosse qu'il sentait... Hyde se crispa, surprit. Mais le soupir qu'il laissa échapper ne fut pas interprété comme un 'non' pour le bassiste, qui commença à caresser son érection à travers le fin tissu. C'était presque aussi excitant que si on le lui faisait, puisqu'il entendait Hyde, qui ne put retenir quelques gémissements d'une sensualité affolante au milieu desquels il articula :

_Tetsu... Tu... Tu peux..._

Premières paroles prononcées depuis un long moment. Avec une voix rauque, faible et haletante. Impossible de ne pas y succomber. Comprenant ce qu'il avait voulu dire, Tetsu glissa sa main sous le boxer et continua ses allées et venues à même la peau... avant de le débarasser de cet ultime vêtement. C'était si bon que Hyde referma ses poings crispés sur les draps, se demandant un instant s'il avait déjà ressenti autant de plaisir que ça auparavant. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra uniquement sur ce que Tetsu lui faisait, même si ses oreilles commençaient à bourdonner. Le voir ainsi fut une émotion indescriptible pour le bassiste. Il le voyait enfin, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, afficher une autre expression que colère, déception, et surtout tristesse. Cette dernière avait élu domicile dans la peau du petit chanteur et semblait s'y trouver bien... Jour après jour, elle se faisait sa place, grapillait de ci de là, s'étendait à tout son esprit... Et à l'extérieur, Hyde en portait le masque. Et là, en ce moment même, Tetsu ne voyait plus rien de tout cela. Et c'était si bon, de revoir cet Hyde là, même s'il ne lui avait jamais vu une telle expression non plus... Il voulait en profiter, marquer ce visage là dans son esprit... Ce visage sur lequel la sueur perlait pas endroit, ses paupières fermées, ses joues qu'il devinait rouge... Et cette respiration haletante...

Bien sûr, ces pensées ne perdurèrent pas longtemps, compte tenu de la situation... Le problème était que Tetsu savait parfaitement, à partir de là, où il en était. On ne se refait pas, pas vrai ? Comme toujours, il était impossible pour le bassiste d'être perdu bien longtemps. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être pas dans un an, ni même un mois... Mais là, maintenant, tout de suite... C'était très clair. Mais quant à savoir pour Hyde... Le chanteur semblait presque en trance et manifestement partit très loin... Mais il savait encore se faire comprendre. Il écarta ses jambes pour les passer de chaque côté du bassiste et ainsi, s'accrocher à lui. Tetsu s'empressa alors d'enlever tant bien que mal, son dernier vêtement, et il s'allonga presque sur lui... Sentir sa peau comme cela, sans intermédiaire... Il en frissona.

_Je... Je voudrai..._ articula Hyde.

Tetsu releva la tête, qu'il avait enfoui dans son cou et le regarda, attentif. Parler maintenant... Que voulait-il ? Tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, de toute façon, Tetsu le lui donnerait. Et ce qu'il n'avait pas, il le trouverait pour lui, quoi qu'il en soit. Il s'efforça de se calmer un instant pour l'écouter. En lui ressant la joue en signe d'encouragement, il sortit son plus beau sourire rassurant :

_Oui ? Que veux-tu ?_

_Que... Tu me fasses l'amour._

Que... ? Tetsu en rougit d'un coup, ne s'y attendant pas. Certes, ils n'étaient pas vraiment partis pour jouer aux cartes et siroter du thé... Mais de là à l'exprimer de façon si claire... et à l'interrompre pour dire ce qui de toute façon, semblait parti pour se passer... Le silence de Tetsu fut gêné et interrogateur, et Hyde le comprit bien, tandis qu'il enroual ses jambes contre lui, signe de détermination et d'impatience :

_Je veux dire... Vraiment. Ne penses pas que c'est mal, ne penses pas à demain, à la façon dont tu devras te comporter avec moi... Ne te forces pas à dire quoi que ce soit... Ne penses juste qu'à ce moment là, le reste, je m'en fous pour l'instant. Je veux juste que tu ne penses qu'à ça, autant que moi, et..._

Tetsu le coupa d'un baiser passionné... C'est bon. Pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il pensait exactement comme lui. Peu importe demain ou la semaine prochaine. Ca n'aurait aucune importance puisque de cette manière, ils seraient unis par un lien invisible mais solide. Un lien qui s'était tissé des années auparavant, qui s'était maintenant, solidifié... et qui aujourd'hui, deviendrait bientôt indestructible. Il ne fallait penser qu'à cela. A cette proximité, ce partage recherché, espéré. C'est ainsi que Tetsu fit glisser ses mains sous ses fesses pour le surélever un peu, puis le préparer attentivement... Naturellement, Hyde avait connu sensation plus agréable que celle-ci, mais il était dans un tel état que rien n'avait vraiment d'importance, hormis le fait qu'il le voulait. Quand il commença à se détendre un peu et à bouger légèrement, Tetsu jugea que le moment était venu. Et au moment décisif, il crut mourir de chaud. C'était un peu comme un nageur qui attend sur le plongeoir et va sauter d'une seconde à l'autre... Il voulait le faire, il n'en doutait pas, en théorie il savait aussi comment faire... Mais il y avait le vide, en-dessous. L'inconnu, finalement. Décidant qu'il n'aurait qu'à apprendre à nager, Tetsu finit par entrer en lui progressivement, avec tout le soin possible. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était lui faire du mal. Ce qui arriva inévitablement. Il était maladroit et quand bien même, ce n'était rien de moins qu'une première fois. Alors il ne bougea plus, laissant à son chanteur le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Et de savourer, apr la même occasion, le simple fait d'être en lui.

Les mains de Hyde s'agripèrent à ses épaules, et seulement là, Tetsu commença avec précaution à aller et venir en lui, en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier tout de suite... Hyde était déjà en état second, complètement fasciné par ce mélange incroyable entre une grande douleur et un plaisir qui augmentait à chaque coup de rein... Il avait mal, même si cela s'estompait, et en même temps, il sentait que c'était bon. Très bon. C'était incroyablement fort, comme sensation. Il ne voulut pas la laisser s'estomper. Aussi commença-t-il à jouer du bassin au rythme des coups de rein de Tetsu, doucement d'abord, puis un peu plus rapidement... Les mains de Hyde parcouraient les omoplates du bassiste, puis le reste de son dos, du bout des doigts... Il remontait parfois le long de la nuque, jusque dans les cheveux, dont il caressait quelques mèches avant de repartir... Ces simples caresses avaient beaucoup d'effet sur Tetsu, puisque c'était de la tendresse, rien de moins. Et il en avait un tel besoin, qu'il goûtait chacune de ces caresses. Comme la chaleur d'un bon feu nous contentera si l'on rentre trempé par une averse froide... Cette douceur et cette tendresse faisaient tellement de bien à son coeur meurtri et qu'il avait tellement endurci qu'il en avait mal... Et Hyde qui embrassait son cou, le léchant timidement par endroits... Qui ne se retenait pas pour exprimer le plaisir qu'il ressentait... Il n'avait jamais rien vécu de plus intense que ça.

Hyde savourait la sensation de le sentir aller et venir en lui.. Agir en fonction de ses réactions... Tetsu était si prévenant et attentif qu'il avait repéré bien vite les endroits sensibles, les gestes que Hyde aimait... Et comme à chaque fois qu'une émotion trop forte l'envahissait dernièrement, Hyde sentit ses yeux piquer un peu... Il se sentait aimé. En ces temps où il avait plus souvent e udroit au mépris, à l'indigniation voire pire... Il se sentait pleinement désiré, aimé, sans aucune réserve. Quelqu'un lui donnait du plaisir, et en prenait aussi, avec lui... et ce n'était pas n'importe qui... C'était celui qu'il avait toujours suivi, qui l'avait amené là... et qu'il ne voulait pas laisser partir. Joignant le geste à la pensée sans même s'en rendre compte, Hyde affirma la prise de ses mains dans le dos du bassiste, et bougea ses hanches un peu plus vite. Il se sentait tellement aimé qu'il ne voulait pas être rassasié. Il avait besoin de ça, encore plus qu'il en avait envie... Et il était à parier que c'était aussi le acs de Tetsu.

Alors ce dernier accéléra le mouvement, sentant Hyde atteindre ses limites. Il toucha bien vite le point sensible, et il s'y attarda du mieux qu'il put, se délectant encore de ces gémissements sans retenue aucune, que Hyde lançait... Enfin, Hyde fut parcourit de tremblements ressemblants presque à des sortes de spasmes... Un cri aussi vif que rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres... et il se libéra, haletant, en même temps que Tetsu, parvenut au bout. Le bassiste ne se retira pas immédiatement, sentant qu'il regretterait bientôt l'incomparable sensation d'être en lui. Il voulut encore la conserver pendant une poignée de secondes et contempler ce visage fatigué mais... serein. Le visage de Hyde était transcendé d'une magnifique expression de plaisir, mais aussi de calme. Tetsu s'en sentit profodnément heureux, remerçiant le ciel de voir cela et d'y être un peu pour quelque chose... Il vint s'allonger à côté de lui, en essayant de récupérer. Et Hyde se tourna pour se mettre sur le ventre, et le regarda bizarrement. Tetsu redoutait presque ce qu'il allait entendre... Mais Hyde le détrompa rapidement :

_Tout à l'heure... Tu as dit une chose que j'ai trouvé très jolie..._

_Quoi ?_ Demanda le bassiste d'une voix épuisée.

_Tu as dit... 'Je voulais juste te revoir sourire'... Je l'ai compris comme : 'te voir heureux est important pour moi'..._

_C'était ça, Doiha-chan... _fit le bassiste très sérieusement.

_Je le suis,_ murmura Hyde. _Je ne suis pas naïf : la réalité va me rattraper, ma santé et tout ce qui va avec... Mais là, maintenant... Je suis heureux. Et ressentir ça, c'est merveilleux._

Un grand sourire enfantin redonna à son visage fin la beauté qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voiler... Et Tetsu ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser, de le serrer contre lui, résolut à dormir sans lâcher sa main... Voir Hyde heureux, c'était oeuvrer pour son propre bien aussi... Quand le bonheur d'une personne est plus important que le notre, c'est du sérieux...


	7. Recommencer à vivre

**Je m'étais tellement tellement mise à fond pour le chapitre 6 que, bizarrement, j'avais un peu peur de continuer... Ma foi, voici tout de même le petit chapitre 7, une sorte de transition, pour coordonner ce qui s'est passé jusque là et ce qui va arriver... Voilà voilà :)**

**Recommencer à vivre**

Tetsu tombait de sommeil... Pourtant, rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de rester éveillé, et de contempler la petite silhouette roulée en boule contre lui, qui cherchait le sommeil... Hyde avait posé sa tête sur son torse, et il se collait franchement à lui, un sourire appaisé sur son visage... Et Tetsu, une main sous sa tête et l'autre dans celle du petit chanteur, souriait aux anges, goûtant à une paix longtemps désirée... Et enfin accessible. Son corps était encore tout chaud, même s'il ne bougeait plus depuis longtemps. De cette chaleur particulière que seul l'amour peut conférer. Et c'était une sensation des plus agréables.

Le bassiste commençait doucement à prendre conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. De ce qu'ils avaient fait, ici même, plusieurs minutes auparavant. C'était énorme, tout de même. Et ça ne les avait pas arrêté le moins du monde. Parce qu'ils en avaient eu besoin autant qu'envie. Et même là... Même là que le pragmatique Tetsu analysait les choses avec tout le calme possible, se répétant _'j'ai couché avec mon meilleur ami'_... Et bien même là, ça ne changeait rien. Etant assez tordu, il allait finir par s'angoisser de ne pas être angoissé, à force... Car ça changeait tout en pratique, mais rien, en fait. C'était ce qu'ils avaient voulu, ce qu'il avait fallu. Et alors que tout était terminé, que Hyde avait quitté le monde conscient depuis longtemps... et bien, aucun regret ni panique. Et même... L'hypothèse de recommencer était tout à fait envisageable. Pas qu'il ne pensait que ça, non, mais cela prouvait que c'était tout sauf un coup de tête. Quand il commença à penser ainsi, Tetsu se réprimanda tout seul : on n'en était peut-être pas encore là, non ? Et c'était bien joli, d'être insouciant, mais enfin...

Cependant, une chose le troubla énormément. Une chose adorable. Commençant à sentir des fourmis dans ses jambes, il gigota un peu pour calmer cette petite douleur... Et du même coup, il lâcha la main de Hyde, qu'il pressait depuis le début. Et le petit androgyne émit un grognement sourd en refermant immédiatement sa main sur celle du bassiste, enfouissant sa tête devantage dans son cou. Tetsu reprit alors sa position initiale en le regardant se blottir confortablement, et il se sentit tout à coup très ému. C'était tellement mignon de la part de Hyde, et il le faisait inconsciemment, qui plus est... Il était tellement touchant, Hyde. Quand on le voyait triste, impossible de ne pas vouloir l'aider. Et quand il était joyeux, impossible de ne pas sourire avec lui. Et il tardait à Tetsu, le moment où ils riraient de nouveau ensemble. Il ramena son autre main sur le bras du chanteur et le garda ainsi callé contre lui, enfin décidé à dormir à son tour.

Le lendemain, en milieu de matinée, Hyde émergea le premier. Un réveil naturel, parce qu'il avait suffisement dormi pour être reposé. Reposé. Incroyable, pour lui qui était si fatigué de tout, ces temps-ci... Mais c'était pourtant vrai. Il ouvrit complètement les yeux pour voir autour de lui, mais même avant cela, il sentait que sa joue reposait dans un endroit chaud... Et il en sourit. Et puis il baissa le regard jusqu'à sa main, complètement engourdie, posée dans une autre. Nouveau sourire. Un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit alors. Il se sentait terriblement bien. Ce qui s'était passé la veille avait été incroyable. Il ne s'était jamais senti si proche de quelqu'un, si aimé, si convoité, si ménagé aussi... Il avait toujours été comme ça, Tetsu, en fin de compte. Pas dans ce domaine, bien sûr, mais dans leur relation en général. Depuis leur rencontre, Tetsu était comme un grand frère, pour lui. Il l'encourageait quand il avait le trac, l'écoutait quand ça n'allait pas, partageait tous ses coups de folie... A la réflexion, Tetsu et lui, ça avait toujours été ça : le partage. Le goût de la musique en commun, avant tout. Mais aussi le goût de l'effort, du travail bien fait, de la sincérité, de la rigolade et des problèmes. Car il ne pouvait partager à moitié, Tetsu : c'était dans la joie comme dans la peine. Et en ce moment, c'était tout à fait ça : la joie dans la peine. Le plaisir dans la douleur. Etrange... Vraiment étrange, comme sensation. Mais Hyde n'eut aucune envie de s'en défaire. Il se contentait pour l'heure, de regarder le torse de Tetsu s'abaisser puis se relever légèrement, selon sa respiration... Même endormi, désarmé, Tetsu incarnait une certaine force et il avait ce côté rassurant qui rendaient Hyde plus confiant. Il dégagea sa main et se redressa jusqu'à être assis, faisaint craquer son cou au passage, et s'étirant. Et puis il reporta de nouveau son intérêt sur le bassiste qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Et là, sans même y réfléchir, une pensée aussi soudaine qu'incompréhensible le poussa à se baisser pour embrasser délicatement son torse, plusieurs fois... puis son cou... Tetsu soupira, sentant sans doute depuis son sommeil, qu'il se passait quelque chose. Et le chanteur se releva, rouge de honte et priant pour que les paupières de Tetsu restent closes. Ce qui fut le cas. Non mais... A quoi pensait-il... D'un coup, comme ça, il eut peur.

Il se leva, perturbé, et alla à la salle de bain pour prendre son traitement, un geste qu'il faisait sans même y penser. Au moment d'avaler le cachet, il ouvrit un peu la porte et observa Tetsu, qui serrait contre lui l'oreiller, n'ayant plus rien contre lui sans doute... Et si... Hyde devait sans doute croire encore au Père Noël, mais... et si... Si Tetsu pouvait remplacer tout cela ? En observant sa petite pillule rose coincée entre deux de ses doigts, le chanteur se posa sérieusement la question. C'est vrai, ce traitement n'avait pas réussi à le rendre au moins à moitié autant heureux que la veille... Il n'apportait aucune chaleur, aucun réconfort... Si la solution, c'était simplement celui-là qui dormait profondément ? Il le prit quand même, ce cachet. Parce qu'il sentait qu'il commençait à dérailler. C'était quoi, ça ? C'était quoi au geste, ce qu'il pensait ? Pourquoi avait-il eu envie de lui d'un coup, à le voir dormi nu comme ça ? Pourquoi se sentait-il déjà seul, alors même qu'il reposait dans la pièce à côté ? C'était quoi, ces histoires d'envies et de besoin ? C'était compliqué... et Hyde en fut un peu angoissé, ayant peur de s'embarquer sur une voie houleuse... Hier, rien ne lui faisait peur. Le plafond aurait pu s'effondrer sur eux, il n'aurait pas laissé Tetsu lui échapper. Même ce matin, c'était encore simple... Mais à peine sorti du lit, voilà que toutes les bonnes règles enseignées depuis l'enfance faisaient leur oeuvre. Il aspirait tant à retrouver cette insouciance qu'ils avaient eu... Il n'avait pas envie de se poser de questions, de se mettre à faire le bilan ou de décider quelque chose... Il voulait juste vivre instant après instant, avec le but de sortir de ce trou noir. C'était tout. Et le reste, ça attendrait.

Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte de la salle de bain pour contempler Tetsu, qui commençait à manquer à son regard. Mais en maladroit qu'il était, Hyde échappa le verre d'eau -heureusement vide- qu'il tenait en main. Et qui alla se briser sur le carrelage. Pestant contre lui-même, il s'agenouilla pour ramasser les dégâts et comme il ne faisait jamais rien à moitié, dans ses réussites comme ses erreurs, il se coupa avec un morceau.

_Aïe ! Ah mais quel con ! _S'écria-t-il en lâchant tout et en regardant sa main, la pressant avec l'autre, par réflexe...

Combien de temps la cavalerie mit-elle pour arriver, après le bruit et le cri ? 30 secondes, maximum. Un bruit de pas sur la moquette... et un bassiste bientôt accroupit devant lui, alerté par ce vacarme. Il jugea la scène d'un coup d'oeil et s'inquiéta :

_Ca va ?_

Croyez-le ou non, mais Hyde en aurait pleuré, sur le coup. Pas qu'il avait mal ou qu'il culpabilisait outre mesure de l'avoir tiré du lit, non... Mais cette gentillesse là... C'était un cadeau du ciel, c'était la seule explication. Tetsu n'était pas non plus mort d'angoisse, mais il se préoccupait de sa coupure, attendait une réponse... Et puis il était venu. Il était là parce qu'il avait entendu un bruit, un petit cri, et voilà, c'était on ne peut plus normal d'acourir... On pouvait transférer cela à tout, dans sa vie. Il était là, présent, et s'inquiétait. C'était si gentil, si rassurant que Hyde prit conscience à ce moment là que ses interrogations n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Il bascula doucement dans cet état qu'il avait connu la veille, à savoir la certitude de 'faire bien', de suivre un chemin bénéfique... Pour autant, il avait réellement les larmes aux yeux. Alors, Tetsu attrapa sa main et continua :

_Tu as mal ?_

_N... Non, non..._

_Sûr ?_

_Oui, ça va..._

Tetsu se releva alors, se disant qu'il devait bien y avoir des pansements, dans l'un des placards. Mais il se retrouva bientôt avec la mine cramoisie de Hyde, si rouge d'un coup, que ça pouvait en être inquiétant.

_Euh... Ca va, t'es sûr ?_ Demanda-t-il de nouveau.

Le pauvre Hyde avait bien entendu la question, mais quant à lui donner un sens concret et à y apporter une réponse, alors là... Il se contentait de fixer Tetsu dans les yeux, ce qui de toute évidence n'était pas chose aisée... Car tout de même... Ils étaient tous les deux nus dans la salle de bain. Et Hyde venait de s'en rendre compte. C'est vraiment étrange, cette gêne qui s'empara d'eux tout à coup. Tout droit sortie d'une espèce de pudeur. Alors qu'en principe, passée une certaine étape, il n'y a plus rien à cacher... Mais étrangement, sorti du contexte et de ce moment particulier, l'on redevient timide et pudique. Alors Hyde fit un pas de côté jusqu'au portemanteau et se mit derrière un peignoir qui y était accroché. C'était si comique que Tetsu en oublia toute gêne pour éclater de rire.

_Rigole pas, Tet-chan..._ fit Hyde, toujours aussi rouge, en fixant le sol.

_Désolé... _articula le bassiste en se reprenant... _C'est que tu es si mignon... _

Ca n'allait pas aider Hyde, ça. Alors Tetsu sortit pour aller s'habiller... Hyde fit de même et seulement là, il put parler tranquillement. Tranquillement car il suivait toujours cette idée maîtresse, cette sensation de plénitude comme un fil d'Ariane. Et visiblement, le bassiste semblait adopter cette vision des choses. Il lui sourit, puis alla s'armer d'une paire de ciseaux et d'un petit bandage, pour panser la coupure dans la paume de la main du chanteur. Mine de rien, il ne s'était pas raté.

_Je peux le faire tout seul, tu sais... _risqua Hyde.

_Vas-y, je serai curieux de voir comment,_ dit Tetsu en riant, trouvant déjà que lui-même n'avait pas assez de ses deux mains.

Il désinfecta rapidement, puis appliqua une petite compresse et enfin, posa un bandage autour. Il serra ce qu'il fallait, puis fit en sorte que ça tienne, au moins la journée. Quand il eut fini, il tapota doucement la main de Hyde d'un air de dire _'voilà, tu es comme neuf !'_. Reconnaissant, le petit androgyne lui adressa un sourire :

_Merci Tet-chan..._

_Mais je t'en prie._

_Et puis, tu es venu tout de suite..._

_Bien sûr._

_Tu continues à le faire..._ ajouta pensivement le chanteur.

_Evidemment._

_Je ne suis donc pas trop dur à supporter... _continua-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées.

_A tel point que j'ai voulu m'exiler au bout du monde, juste avec toi. Je dois être maso, _fit Tetsu en haussant les épaules, trouvant que la réflexion n'avait pas lieu d'être.

_Tet-chan... _ fit brusquement Hyde, en s'approchant de lui, soudainement très agité. _Je ne suis pas sûr que ça se dise... Mais il faut bien que... enfin je dois te le dire !_

_Oui ?_

_Pour... Enfin... Pour hier soir... Merci. Ca... Ca vaut beaucoup, pour moi._

Il l'avait dit, il se sentait mieux. Bien sûr, il aurait pu lui dire que cette nuit avait été magique, qu'il avait ressenti une foule de choses, qu'il était heureux, à ce moment là... Mais un regard suffisait pour comprendre que Tetsu le savait et le vivait de la même façon. C'était comme se trouver face à un miroir. Alors franchement, quel besoin de longs discours, quand tout est si clair avec juste un regard ou un sourire ? Un sourire... Hyde souriait. C'était bref, c'était léger, mais c'était synonyme d'espoir. Tetsu y croyait, au retour de son chanteur survolté et joyeux lurron... Peut-être pas demain ni après-demain, mais bientôt... Bientôt, tout serait différent. A eux de changer la donne, et d'avoir la main à la prochaine partie. Dès l'arrivée du membre manquant, Tetsu leur parlerait, à tous les trois, de ce qu'il avait décidé.

Pour l'heure, il regarda un sintant son chanteur, sourit, et proposa :

_Tu veux aller te ballader ? On a des tonnes de choses à faire, mais même simplement sortir d'ici, ça nous ferait du bien..._

_Oui, je veux bien..._

_Et bien c'est parti,_ fit Tetsu avec enthousiasme.

Tandis que Hyde mis une veste sur ses épaules et chercha son paquet de cigarettes,Tetsu s'affairait de son côté. Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient prêts à partir. Hyde gagnait la porte, quand une main sur son bras l'arrêta.

_Oui ?_ Fit-il en se tournant vers le bassiste.

Ce dernier ne jugea pas utile de s'expliquer. Il se contenta juste de l'embrasser. Hyde ne s'y attendait pas, ça, c'était un fait. Mais il ne lui vint pas à l'idée de l'en empêcher, au contraire. C'était doux, mentholé à cause du dentifrice, tendre... Un vrai délice. A tel point qu'une fois que Tetsu lui rendit sa liberté, il passa machinalement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Le goût de Tetsu. Avec un nouveau petit sourire timide, il demanda simplement :

_C'est en quel honneur ?_

_Je ne t'ai pas dit bonjour, avec ta maladresse légendaire qu'il a débuté dès le matin,_ expliqua Tetsu, un brin moqueur. _Et je n'ai pas d'autre vraie raison que celle qui consiste à dire que j'en avais envie._

_Oh... Moi aussi,_ avoua Hyde., jubilant intérieurement.

Où allaient-ils comme ça ? Là, tout de suite ? Sans doute voir Big Ben... Plus loin dans le temps, c'était déjà plus compliqué à prévoir... Mais qu'importe. Envisager l'avenir, même Tetsu n'en avait nulle envie.


	8. Ensemble

**Voici le chapitre 8 (déjà oO) ! Le 9 se fera (peut-être, c'est pas sûr) sans doute attendre un peu, je préviens... Le souci c'est que je suis partie dans cette fic avec une idée précise, une fin donnée... Et est arrivé ce qui m'est déjà arrivé à 3 reprises : j'ai plus envie de faire cette fin là TT. Pour bien faire, ce serait un peu plus original et ça changerait, donc y faudrait que je m'y tienne... Mais bon, je sens que je vais encore bifurquer. Le temps que je me décide, je ne posterai ptêt pas aussi rapidement... quoi que les prochains chapitre n'auront pas vraiment d'incidence. Enfin on verra :)**

**Ensemble**

Ils passèrent la journée dehors. Par chance, le temps était clément aujourd'hui, aussi purent-ils profiter pleinement de la ville. Ainsi firent-ils quelques lieux touristiques, quelques endroits dont on sait qu'ils existent et qu'on se doit d'avoir vu dès lors que l'on vient à Londres... Bien sûr, tout cela ne se fait pas en un jour... Mais ils en garderaient un peu pour quand Ken serait là... En attendant, cela les occupait bien... A tel point que le déjeuner fut expédié avec un sandwich sur un banc... Avant de repartir de plus belle.

Sans craindre de se tromper, on pouvait sans peine affirmer que Hyde vivait là sa plus belle journée depuis longtemps. D'abord, il était dehors, et il avait même droit à quelques rayons de soleil. Et ça faisait du bien... Lui qui avait passé des jours entiers dans le noir, enfermé dans sa chambre... Le soleil lui faisait reprendre un peu de couleurs... Ensuite, il bougeait. Il n'avait pas marché comme ça depuis longtemps, à tel point qu'il commençait à en avoir mal aux jambes... Mais cette douleur là, elle était bonne. C'était le signe qu'il repartait, même si tout était loin d'être gagné. Et puis... Il se sentait bien. En bon paranoïque qu'il était, il la guettait, cette angoisse qui était devenue une amie fidèle... Il attendait qu'elle repointe le bout de son nez, le mal de ventre étant chronique chez lui... Mais là, elle ne revenait pas vraiment. Il se sentait juste bien, et avait envie de sourire. Parfois, quand il pensait à Sakura coincé entre quatre murs avec un avenir plus qu'incertain, il sentait son coeur se serrer... Mais il y avait Tetsu, à côté. Tetsu qui marchait à son rythme, qui avait des yeux derrière la tête, à n'en pas douter, puisqu'il ralentissait l'allure quand il le sentait fatigué... Et dès qu'il sentait Hyde mélancolique, il le distrayait en lui montrant quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Le bassiste ne lui demandait pas si ça allait, puisqu'il voyait bien que non. Alors il le faisait penser à autre chose. A chaque fois, Hyde n'eut même pas le loisir de penser 2 minutes à ses soucis... Il était... indispensable, Tetsu. Vraiment.

Et alors que le bassiste venait de lui proposer de se poser un instant dans un parc et qu'il le suivait, Hyde fut surpris par une pensée toute nouvelle qui germa en lui. Il avait envie... De rendre la pareille à Tetsu. Il lui faisait tellement de bien... Et Hyde savait que le bassiste en avait gros sur le coeur également... Alors il eut envie... peut-être pas de faire la même chose, il ne s'en sentait pas vraiment capable... Mais d'oeuvrer pour son bien être à son tour. S'il pouvait au moins faire la moitié de ce que Tetsu faisait pour lui... Le rassurer un peu... Rendre sa présence appaisante... Le faire rire... Et lui faire oublier leur peine... Il avait vraiment été trop longtemps tourné vers son nombril, Hyde. Et il voulait apporter quelque chose, aujourd'hui. Il commençait à entrevoir comment. Un début, au moins.

Et le soir commença à tomber. Assez tôt. Le soleil avait disparu, et pour une fois, le fond de l'air n'était pas si frais que ça... Rentrer maintenant ? Entre quatre murs ? Ils le feraient, oui, mais pas tout de suite... Hyde eut une idée :

_Et ça te dit, un hot dog dans le parc là-bas ? Il ne doit pas y avoir tant de monde que ça, on est encore en semaine..._

Hyde qui proposait quelque chose... Et de manger, qui plus est. Tetsu accepta aussitôt, content de le voir s'intéresser... Vivre, tout bêtement. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils allèrent acheter boissons et sandwich, puis ils pénétrèrent dans un petit parc et trouvèrent un banc à l'écart, où ils se posèrent tranquillement à califourchon, l'un en face de l'autre. Ayant assez faim vue l'heure et la journée harrassante, Tetsu regarda avec appétit son hot-dog comme quelqu'un qui n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours, puis il mordit dedans avec bonheur... et le ketchup commença à couler un peu partout sous le regard narquois de Hyde, qui se demandait 'tombera ? Tombera pas ?'.

_Ah merde !_ Fit Tetsu en constatant la superbe tâche qui ornait son jean. _Tu m'aurais même pas prévenu !_

_Désolé... C'était pas sympa, _fit Hyde avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Il pouvait se moquer à loisir... Aucun sourire n'chapperait à Tetsu, qui y croyait dur comme fer. Il le voyait, le bout du tunnel, pour lui. Pour le groupe, ça viendrait. Mais pour lui, dans un premier temps. Le bassiste avait passé une journée excellente. Fatiguante, mais une bonne fatigue. Une journée affairée comme il les aimait, où il avait réellement eu le sentiment net d'être loin de chez lui, ce qui était bel et bien le cas. Loin de tout. C'était une sorte de fuite et il n'en tirait pas une immense fierté... Mais ça marchait, et il n'en demandait pas plus. Il avait appris à mettre sa fierté de côté depuis un bon bout de temps... Et là, cela lui avait permi de se ressourcer... Le chemin était encore long jusqu'à retrouver la confiance en lui qu'il avait perdu. Jusqu'à panser ses propres plaies et celles de ses amis. Mais alors que jusque là, ça apparaîssait comme un vieux rêve, là, il sentait que c'était possible. Et il s'y emploierait. Et ça commençait maintenant, avec juste le moral qui revenait... La paix qui se réinstallait.

Il regarda son chanteur qui dévorait littéralement sa nourriture. Un appétit légendaire, qui s'était fait rare ces temps-ci. C'était bon, de voir ça. C'était un détail, mais quel détail. Il se surprit à sourire affectueusement, en le voyant. Celui-là en face de lui, qui paraîssait si petit... Qu'il ne savait même plus comment nommer, au fait. Ami ? Amant ? Est-ce qu'on pouvait seulement nommer ce qu'il s'était passé ? Un coup de tête ? Pas vraiment... Y aurait-il une suite ? Difficile à dire... Pourtant, à voir le sourire et le regard que lui adressait Hyde régulièrement... Mais il avait un peu peur, maintenant, Tetsu. Peur d'aller vers quelque chose qui le dépassait, et de perdre le contrôle. A voir Hyde ainsi, qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il n'avait rien de bien effrayant, il fallait en convenir... Pourtant, il possédait quelque chose qui influait sur le bassiste. Cette chose qui lui avait donné envie de se dépasser, de le protéger, de l'épauler... d'être avec lui. Il avait cette influence involontaire. Cette influence qui a un nom, d'ordinaire. Mais que Tetsu n'osa pas nommer, de peur de s'affoler. Et de l'affoler. Il aurait donné cher pour lire les pensées de son chanteur et ainsi savoir comment il devait se comporter... Mais cette journée s'était merveilleusement bien passée, parce qu'ils avaient été naturels. Et après réflexion, Tetsu décida de continuer dans cette voie. D'agir instant après instant, à l'instinct, sans rien prévoir... C'était nouveau pour lui, mais ça marchait, alors...

_... va ?_

_Comment ? _Demanda Tetsu en secouant la tête.

Le chanteur chiffonait le papier vide de son sandwich avec une expression d'attente. Apparement, il devait lui parler depuis 5 minutes, sans obtenir de réponse. Il répéta :

_Je te demandais si ça allait ? Tu n'as rien dit depuis plus de 5 minutes..._

_Excuse-moi, j'étais... ailleurs..._ le rassura Tetsu.

_Mais ça va ?_

_Parfaitement bien. _

_Dis Tet-chan..._ commença Hyde en baissant la tête.

_Oui ?_

C'était tellement prévisible, à ce moment là... Tetsu ne lisait pas encore dans ses pensées, mais il était certain de ce qui provoquait le changement d'attitude de son chanteur... Après tout, ça allait frôler le ridicule, si ça continuait... C'est vrai : ils avaient passé la journée ensemble à se promener en discutant de tout et surtout de rien. Certes, ça avait été une journée géniale... Mais un oeil extérieur leur aurait rappelé avec insistance le fait que quelques heures à peine auparavant, dans la chambre d'hôtel, ils avaient fait deux ou trois choses qui auraient mérité qu'on en parle ! Ce n'était tout de même pas banal. Vouloir vivre tranquillement et profiter de chaque instant, tout ça c'est très joli, mais enfin... Une chose aussi importante ne saurait être occultée bien longtemps. Il faut toujours redevenir sérieux, à un moment donné. Même si c'est rapide. Hyde le confirma :

_Tet-chan... Je voudrai bien qu'on... Enfin... Je me demande où on est..._

Tetsu percuta. Il avait mal joué le coup. Déjà perturbé, Hyde devait se poser mille et une questions. Il devait se demander si c'était sérieux ou non, si c'était sans suite, comment le bassiste le vivait... Ce que ça voulait dire, tout simplement. En fait, il fallait que l'un des deux parle. Se dévoile. Au risque que l'autre ne pense pas pareil. Risqué. Très risqué. Alors Tetsu voulut le faire, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Mais Hyde, encore une fois, prit la parole :

_Je te l'ai dit... 'Je n'attends rien'. Mais... J'ai menti..._

_Menti ?_ Demanda Tetsu, la gorge sèche.

_Enfin, à ce moment là... Je ne savais pas que je mentais... J'ai... Pris les choses à la légère, au début... Comme quand tu es ivre et que tu ne veux plus penser... Tu sais ?_

_Oui, je vois._

Tetsu se demandait vraiment à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que Hyde allait dire. Mais au fur et à mesure que le chanteur, qui semblait s'enfoncer dans le banc, parlait... il se sentait de plus en plus assuré dans ses sentiments... Si Hyde ne pensait pas comme lui, les choses allaient devenir compliquées... Hyde en était malade... Il savait ce qu'il risquait. Il savait que si Tetsu n'était pas sur la même longueur d'onde que lui, il allait perdre gros. Et la pente ne se remonterait pas aisément, cette fois-ci. Mais tout cela lui avait redonné un peu de courage. Un courage qu'il prit à deux mains, solidemment, et qu'il mit tout entier dans cette conversation :

_Je ne sais pas... Ce que tu penses... Mais je sais... Moi... Enfin, je ne veux pas que tu crois que je me suis servi de toi._

_Comment ça ?_ Demanda Tetsu, qui avait bien pensé à toutes les possibilités, sauf à celle-là.

_Je t'ai remercié... Je t'ai dit... Que j'étais bien, maintenant. Mais je ne veux pas que tu penses..._

_Rassure-toi,_ le coupa Tetsu. _Je sais que tu serais bien incapable de faire une telle chose._

Hyde eut un faible sourire, rassuré. Après tout, c'était Tetsu, pas vrai ? Il le connaîssait bien... Il devait être franc, sans peur de le heurter. Tetsu aimait qu'on soit franc avec lui. Alors Hyde attrapa la serviette en papier donnée avec les repas, et il commença à la déchirer en bandelettes égales, pour s'occuper les mains...

_J'ai... J'aurais jamais pensé que j'en arriverai là avec toi... _avoua-t-il.

_Moi non plus... _admit le bassiste.

_Ce qu'il y a..._

_Ce qu'il y a ?_

_C'est que ça m'a paru... Evident. Tu vois, je me suis même dit : 'pourquoi on ne l'a pas fait plus tôt' ?..._

Il en était cramoisi de gêne. Déjà, dire ça... Si Tetsu regrettait, ça ne ferait que l'effrayer. Mais le bassiste ne s'était pas sauvé, aujourd'hui, après tout. Et il ne bougeait toujours pas, là. Alors Hyde continua sans perdre de temps :

_J'étais... Je crois... J'étais si bien... Si bien que je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà éprouvé ça... Je n'ai jamais... eu autant envie de quelqu'un... besoin que... enfin tu vois..._

Tetsu en avait les oreilles qui chauffaient. Rien qu'à se rappeler la nuit passée... Et les sollicitations claires de Hyde... Et puis... Il ferma les yeux et instant et la scène passa devant ses yeux. Bon sang, où avait-il trouvé le courage de faire ça ?! Mais dans les bras de Hyde, il semblait n'avoir aucune limite... La gêne qu'il ressentait en ce moment, sûr qu'elle s'évaporerait s'il s'en rapprochait. Alors il tendit le bras et prit sa main. Hyde le regard, surpris. Croyait-il être le seul que la présence de l'autre calmait ? Visiblement non. Tetsu aussi, se sentait plus serein en sa présence et à son contact. Mais de cela, Hyde n'avait pas la moindre idée.

_Je n'ai... _continua Hyde, d'une voix plus assurée. _Je n'ai rien à te proposer. Aucun 'plan', ni aucun projet... Je ne sais même pas ce qui se passera pour nous d'ici quelques jours, quand on sera officiellement un trio... Je suis incapable de réfléchir au moindre projet, si petit soit-il. Pourtant, je voudrai... Etre encore proche de toi._

_Proche de moi ?_ Répèta Tetsu, pas très sûr de comprendre.

_Pas que pour... Enfin, pas que pour ça... _s'expliqua le petit chanteur. _C'est un ensemble. Si je pouvais, je te tiendrai la main depuis ce matin, tu vois... J'y peux rien. J'ai besoin de toi. Vraiment besoin. Et... j'en ai envie aussi. _

Tetsu sentait sa main trembler sous la sienne. Hyde, pourtant maladroit, était assez clair, à cet instant. Tetsu ne le prit pas, comme Hyde en avait peur, pour une histoire d'intérêt. C'était autre chose. Quelque chose de grand. De très grand. Quelque chose d'imprévu, de rare, et que Tetsu se devait d'empoigner et de garder contre lui. N'importe qui se serait emballé, posé des dizaines de questions... pour Tetsu, ce fut limpide. Affolant de clarté, même. Il ne songea même pas à le repousser. A lui dire _'non mais attends, tu délires là !'_... Il comprenait parfaitement cette solitude qui rongeait le coeur de son meilleur ami... Cette solitude qu'il voulait partager avec lui. Ce tunnel, qu'il voulait passer avec lui. Et Tetsu y ajoutait même une dernière proposition : cette remontée, qu'ils allaient faire ensemble. Il n'avait pas plus idée de la nature exacte de tout ceci, de ce que ça signifiait, qu'il n'en avait eu de toute la journée... Mais peu importe. Pour autant, il commença à s'agiter, ne sachant que faire, là tout de suite. Alors Hyde se pencha en avant, et sans même vérifier si quelqu'un n'était pas dans le coin, il posa sa main sur la joue du bassiste et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Depuis leur départ de l'hôtel, il avait eu envie de recommencer... N'importe quel contact lui aurait suffi, en vérité. A cause de cela, la journée avait parfois été longue... Surpris, Tetsu ne broncha pas, et choisit de se laisser faire.

Et puis, Hyde attendit. Il attendit un signe, un petit indice qui le rassurerait. Car l'air absent de Tetsu pouvait s'interpréter de bien des façons... Et lui qui venait de tout déballer... Pas tout, mais une certaine partie, en tout cas... Il commença à se lever puis à rassembler les emballages autour d'eux... Et le bassiste se leva à son tour. Hyde s'arrêta, semblant demander _'tu veux quelque chose ?'_... Puis Tetsu l'attira contre lui sans prévenir et le serra à l'étouffer. Très fort. Autant qu'il avait besoin de lui. Donc très fort. La tête de Hyde disparaissait dans son épaule, tandis qu'il sentait les bras de Tetsu le garder contre lui... Il aurait voulu, qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'en défaire. Et de toute façon, il n'en avait nulle envie. C'était une étreinte rassurante. Le voilà, son signe. Avec ça, sûr qu'il faisait bien. Il sentait Tetsu trembler des pieds à la tête, sans doute littéralement perdu entre tout ce qu'il avait à penser... Alors il fit remonter ses mains le long de son dos, en tapotant doucement :

_Tu attendais que je bouge, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es tellement gentil que tu n'oses jamais agir à mon endroit, tu préfères attendre..._

Pas de réponse. Mais Hyde n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir qu'il disait vrai. Et Tetsu ne desserra pas son emprise d'un pouce... Alors Hyde continua, souriant :

_Mais agis, Tet-chan. On va vivre sans se soucier de ce qui nous attend. On va se laisser guider par ce qu'on veut... Le temps passé dans ce pays, c'est si loin de tout... Alors agis. Pour qu'au moins, dans ce 'monde' là, on n'ait pas de regrets._

Encore se voiler la face. Croire que prendre l'avion effaçerait tout. Que fouler une nouvelle terre et adopter un certain comportement dessus ne laisserait aucune trace. Ni Tetsu, ni Hyde lui-même, n'y croyaient. Pourtant, ça ne pesait pas lourd en comparaison de la possibilité de vivre une chose qu'ils devinaient forte. Et ce n'était que par ce moyen qu'ils reprendraient le dessus. Et ça commençait à bien faire, aussi, de se comporter toujours sagement. Ca, c'est Tetsu qui le décida. Etre gentil et respectueux, réfléchir à tout et tout le temps, ça les avait amené où ? Le résultat n'était guère brillant... Il n'y avait aucun mal à vivre autrement, surtout là. Là que c'était incroyablement fort, ce qui se passait... Tant pis pour les complications. Tetsu le laissa respirer, enfin, et appuya son front contre le sien. En inspirant bruyamment, comme quelqu'un qui va se jeter à l'eau. Il n'aurait jamais pensé dire ce genre de choses un jour, mais...

_J'ai... Moi aussi. J'ai besoin de toi. Alors... On ne va plus se quitter, même si aç doit avoir une fin... Pour le moment... Etre avec toi, c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse._

Hyde n'en demandait pas tant. C'était fabuleux, ça lui donna envie de sourire. De sourire à s'en fendre les joues. Un adorable sourire que Tetsu ne fut pas près d'oublier. Mais comme des gens commençaient à les regarder, ils prirent d'un tacite et commun accord, la direction du retour.


	9. Que deviendrons nous ?

**Voici enfin le chapitre 9, et mon souci sur l'orientation finale de cette fic n'est pas réglé encore :(... Enfin ça ne m'empêchera pas non plus de poster le dixième (ni même la suite d'ailleurs, mais il faudra bien que je me décide... :D). En attendant, j'espère qu'il vous plaîra :)**

**Que deviendrons-nous ?**

En rentrant, ce fut le calme plat tout le long du trajet, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Mais il n'avait rien d'un silence pesant, d'un de ceux qui vous mettent mal à l'aise et qui vous obligent à parler le plus tôt possible pour le rompre... Ce silence là était parsemé de sourires radieux, de regards confiants... Et ils suffisaient amplement à mener une tacite discussion. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait rien à ajouter, tout ayant été dit.

En arrivant un peu plus tard, dans la rue de leur hôtel, Hyde proposa cependant de s'arrêter un instant au cyber café pour avoir des nouvelles de leurs familles ainsi que de leur guitariste. Proposition évidemment acceptée immédiatement par le bassiste. Ce fut le chanteur qui finalement, s'installa aux commandes d'un ordinateur, Tetsu debout juste derrière lui, et qui constata avec enthousiasme que Ken lui avait envoyé un mail. Mail qu'il lut à voix basse pour Tetsu :

_'Hyde-chan,_

_Je dois faire vite, j'ai pu me libérer un moment pour trouver un cyber, mais je dois préparer mon voyage... Ce sera donc mon dernier mail... J'arrive demain. A 20h, heure de Londres. Comme convenu, je vous attendrai là où je récupèrerai ma valise. A très vite, donc. J'espère que tous les deux, vous allez bien. A te dire vrai, je n'apporte pas que de bonnes nouvelles. J'ai hâte de vous revoir._

_Ken'_

Est-il utile de préciser quelle phrase marqua le plus Hyde ? La seule phrase négative de ce court mail pourtant porteur de bonnes choses, par ailleurs... Il la lut, la relut, tourna la tête vers Tetsu comme s'il attendait de sa part une réponse rassurante... Une réponse que le bassiste n'apporta pas, puisque les mots du message se suffisaient à eux-mêmes. Certes, cela voulait tout dire et à la fois rien du tout... Mais en même temps, ces temps-ci, Hyde et Tetsu avaient pour habitude de tout prendre au sérieux, alors évidemment... Alors ce _'je n'apporte pas que de bonnes nouvelles'_, pouvant aussi bien être entendu comme un _'j'en apporte tout de même'_, ils n'en retirèrent que le sens négatif sous-entendu. Celui qui disait que Ken leur rapporterait également l'angoisse dans sa valise... Et alors à partir de là, on pouvait tout imaginer : était-ce lui qui n'allait pas bien ? Ou Sakura, peut-être ? Est-ce que les choses empiraient, là-bas ?... Là-bas où leurs familles respectives ne leur parlait jamais de cette histoire, comme si elles voulaient l'oublier. Mais comment oublier, lorsque l'on a été plus ou moins acteur de l'histoire ? Qu'elle nous a touché de près, tout du moins. Les paris étaient ouverts. Que pouvait-il bien se passer encore ? Mais Tetsu ne laissa pas à Hyde le temps de la réflexion : il se pencha, s'empara de la souris, ferma toutes les fenêtres et lança sobrement :

_Allez, on rentre._

_Oui..._

Cette petite voix... Elle prouvait la vulnérabilité du chanteur, que Tetsu avait presque failli oublier... Pourtant, n'importe qui l'aurait su, que l'on ne guérit pas en un claquement de doigt... Que les hauts comme les bas sont incontrôlables... Mais après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre tout au long des dernières 24 heures, Tetsu devait bien avouer qu'il n'y avait plus tellement pensé... Ce rappel à l'ordre ne fut pas inutile. Il montra à Tetsu que rien n'était acquis et facile, et encore moins dans le domaine du moral... Alors il décida de redoubler d'attention et d'efforts pour que son chanteur soit bien. Autant qu'il puisse l'être. Ils finirent donc par rentrer, la fatigue de la journée commençant à se faire cruellement sentir... A peine rentrés dans la chambre, Hyde se dirigea jusqu'au lit comme un automate, pour s'y allonger d'une traite sur le dos en soupirant :

_Ahhh... Je ne sens plus mes jambes..._

_Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, ça te ferait du bien..._ suggéra le bassiste.

_Hm..._

Un soupir pour toute réponse, et le chanteur se dirigea d'un pas lent jusqu'à la salle de bain. Et Tetsu savait parfaitement qu'il était déjà parti à dramatiser, se poser des questions, se demander ce qui allait leur tomber sur le coin de la figure... Car tout de même, Ken était plutôt du genre à tout minimiser autant que faire se peut, alors... Le bassiste secoua la tête. Ils allaient devenir cinglés, tous les deux, si ça continuait. L'arrivée de Ken avait du bon, pour le guitariste en en lui-même bien sûr, et pour eux à qui il manquait... mais pas uniquement. Ken rapporterait aussi un peu de stabilité dans ses bagages, un oeil extérieur, un regard familier et à la fois éloigné. Familier car il était un bon ami de chacun d'eux. Eloigné car les derniers jours lui échapperaient totalement. Et surtout, il serait la réalité.

Tandis que le bruit de la douche se fit entendre, Tetsu s'assit sur le lit, les mains jointes entre ses jambes, penché en avant qu'il était. Il venait juste de le réaliser. C'était comme une sorte de 'folie', même si c'était un bien grand mot. Mais de folie vicieuse, puisqu'elle s'insinuait par petites touches, se faisait parfois passer pour la normalité... Et elle donnait même l'illusion de se sentir bien. Quoique... Non, ce n'était pas une illusion, tout ce que Tetsu avait ressenti récemment...

_Je débloque complètement..._ murmura le bassiste en se frottant énergiquement le visage, comme pour se réveiller.

Oui, la venue de Ken était vraiment nécessaire, d'un certain point de vue. Nécessaire parce que Hyde et Tetsu avaient besoin de se retrouver face à quelqu'un 'de leur monde', pour faire le point. Ils ne le voulaient pas, mais il ne s'agissait pas ici d'un conte, donc il allait falloir s'y résoudre. Ca leur permettrait de canaliser cet étrange courant qui passait entre eux depuis peu... Ce besoin quasi viscéral de l'autre, cette envie d'en être proche, dans tous les sens du terme, ce lien qui se faisait fusionnel, à mesure que le temps passait... Avec une personne supplémentaire ici, ils seraient forcément obligés de se calmer, de ce point de vue. D'abord, de ne plus être que tous les deux en permanence. Ensuite, de se confier à un autre. A cette seconde, Tetsu attendait soudainement la venue de son ami d'enfance avec une certaine impatience. Car cela commençait à l'effrayer un peu, à vrai dire. Ce n'était tout de même pas très sain, ce qu'il se passait entre son chanteur et lui.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque Hyde sortit de la salle de bain, visiblement détendu, maintenant. Evidemment, il remarqua tout de suite l'expression sur le visage de Tetsu. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, cherchant ses mots. Tetsu n'osait pas le regarder, se demandant si, s'il le faisait, il ressentirait... En fait, voilà ce dont avait réellement peur Tetsu : de regarder Hyde à un moment donné comme il y en a des centaines dans la journée, et de se dire _'mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?'_ ou _'on aurait jamais dû faire ça'_. Plus que du comportement du petit androgyne, c'était du sien, de sa propre attitude, qu'il avait peur... Il avait peur que tout cela ne soit pas vrai. Que la proximité ressentie ne soit que celle qui unit deux personnes qui vivent tout simplement la même détresse. Que le désir soit juste celui de personnes seules depuis longtemps. Que l'appaisement soit une simple confusion de sentiments, d'affection. Que son esprit romanesque ait enjolivé le tout, perdu qu'il était, loin de chez lui... S'il devait le regarder et ne voir en lui qu'un ami, il aurait honte de lui et il ne saurait plus quoi faire. Ce devait être le lot de toute personne qui un jour, franchit la limite avec un ou une amie, sans doute... Mais Tetsu prenait cela très au sérieux.

_Tet-chan... Ca ne va pas ?_

La voix de Hyde, interrogatrice et douce, le ramena sur terre. Les lèvres de Hyde sur sa joue, encore plus douces, l'en firent redécoller presque aussitôt. Juste sur sa joue, pourtant, mais les frissons arrivèrent instantanément à ce bref contact. Tetsu eut un bref mouvement de recul, pouvant être interprété comme de la surprise.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_Je voulais... Juste te réconforter... _expliqua le chanteur comme un enfant qui tenterait de justifier une bêtise.

Contrairement à Hyde qui gardait ses angoisses pour lui jusqu'à s'en rendre malade ou bien à exploser, Tetsu n'aimait pas laisser planer le doute. Il détestait le fait de ne pas savoir. D'un autre côté, il n'allait certainement pas lui confier ses récentes pensées : ça lui aurait fait du mal et embrouillé plus qu'autre chose... Alors, jouant avec sa bague pour s'occuper, il commença, toujours tête baissée :

_Hyde... Est-ce... Est-ce que tu crois... Je veux dire... Où crois-tu qu'on va, comme ça ?_

C'était dit. C'était dur, bon sang. Mais Tetsu voulait des choses toutes simples : savoir que Hyde se posait les mêmes questions que lui, par exemple. Histoire d'être sûr de ne pas être le seul esprit tordu de la pièce. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Etonnament, alors que l'inverse était tout de même plus fréquent, le chanteur semblait serein, lui. Il voyait parfaitement quel sens donner à la question de Tetsu, et il n'avait pas l'air déstabilisé. Pas le moins du monde. Il se contenta de passer un bras derrière son dos pour le frotter doucement en guise de réconfort, puis de se pencher un peu pour bien le voir.

_Je crois qu'on est sur la bonne voie, Tet-chan... _murmura-t-il simplement.

Pas le début du commencement d'une ombre d'hésitation dans ces quelques mots. C'était clair, net et précis. Et assuré aussi. Et 'assuré' ne rimait pourtant pas avec Hyde, en ce moment... Tetsu tourna brusquement la tête, décidant de s'accrocher à cette voix si sûre d'elle comme à une lumière que l'on verrait au loin, en plein brouillard. Néanmoins, il demanda :

_Comment tu peux en être si sûr ?_

_Il y a des choses que je suis bien incapable de t'expliquer... Parce qu'il y a des choses qui se vivent, se sentent, c'est tout. Je le sens, je le sais, qu'on va s'en sortir. A la fois nous, en tant que personne, et le groupe aussi._

_Oui mais... Comment ?_ Insista le bassiste, pour voir si Hyde tiendrait bon.

_Mais on va te suivre, Tet-chan. On fera ce que tu diras, et tu prendras les bonnes décisions. Je ne te permets même pas d'en douter._

C'était aussi simple que ça ? Sans rire ? En vérité, Hyde tentait le coup de bluff, ce soir. Il n'était pas aussi confiant qu'il voulait bien le faire croire, vu la simple crainte que lui inspirait le mot 'avenir', maintenant... Mais hors de question que Tetsu doute de tout à commencer par lui-même... Et eux... Le bassiste y revint, d'ailleurs, au sens premier de sa question :

_Je voulais dire... Où on va... Nous deux ?_

Là, la main de Hyde dans son dos s'arrêta. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était cette question que le bassiste avait voulu poser... Mais en fait... qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Lui, il était plus insouciant que son camarade. Ca avait toujours été ainsi. Il voulait suivre sa tête, ses tripes, son instinct... Et quand il sentait qu'il faisait bien, qu'il se sentait bien... Même si ça n'était pas bien, même si c'était douteux d'un point de vue moral... il n'avait pas envie de faire autrement. Mais il fallait bien qu'il y en ait un qui pose les bonnes questions. Et cela devait être forcément Tetsu, qui avait toujours été la bonne conscience des deux...

_Tet-chan... De quoi as-tu peur exactement ?_

_Mais... Et d'abord, pourquoi es-tu aussi calme, toi ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur comme moi ?_ S'emporta Tetsu, énervé par son calme.

_Je suis terrifié._

Tetsu s'arrêta net, et il le regarda. Hyde arborait un pauvre sourire maladroit, gêné. Comment interpréter ces mots ? Le chanteur les expliqua de suite :

_Je ne sais pas plus que toi où je vais. Quand je veux y penser un peu en me faisant l'avocat du diable, je me dit que je n'aurais jamais imaginé en arriver là avec toi, et que nous jouons un jeu dangereux. Du point de vue des autres, car nous ne sommes pas en position de subir des jugements, actuellement. Et de notre propre point de vue aussi, parce que ce qui nous arrive bouleverse bien des acquis sur un plan personnel. Et pourtant, tout ça... Je m'en fiche, si tu savais à quel point !_

Un petit rire à peine nerveux suivit cet aveu. Et là, Tetsu n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre, à dire vrai... Alors Hyde pensait comme lui, finalement... Et il s'en moquait ? Lui qui vivait mal la moindre chose ? Qui devait éviter toute complication ou tout choc pour espérer guérir le plus vite possible ? On marchait sur la tête, oui...

_Je m'en fiche Tet-chan, car ça, je le pense les rares moments où tu me laisses seul. Quand je suis au même endroit que toi, je n'y pense plus du tout... avoua le chanteur en rougissant. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, non ? J'ai besoin d'être avec toi... Je veux m'accrocher à ça pas parce que tu serais une bouée de sauvetage quelconque, mais parce que c'est toi. N'importe qui ne m'aurait pas convenu. C'est toi que je veux._

Voilà précisément ce que Tetsu voulait plus que toute autre chose entendre... et ce qu'il ne voulait pas que Hyde lui dise, en même temps. Il ne le voulait pas, car cela coroborait la thèse qu'il venait de se faire, à savoir que ce lien ne pourrait plus être tranché, maintenant. Et il le voulait parce que c'était la preuve tant attenue. La preuve que Hyde ne le voyait plus comme un ami, qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour possible dorénavant. Le preuve qu'il comptait pour lui. Et c'était également la preuve d'une détermination du chanteur. Comme s'il lui avait dit _'ne crois pas que je vais te laisser partir comme ça...'_. Tetsu voulait être retenu. Toutes ses pensées venant du plus profond de sa bonne éducation, il les avait eu uniquement pour ça, en fait : pour que Hyde les lui ôte, les balaye et efface ainsi son dernier doute. Tout à l'heure, quand ils étaient dehors, Tetsu avait évoqué la possibilité d'une fin à tout cela. Une fin qu'il voyait à court terme, avec l'arrivée de leur guitariste, ou plus loin, avec leur retour au Japon... Mais là, maintenant, l'idée de mettre un terme était grotesque, risible presque. Pourquoi, alors que Hyde venait de se révéler comme étant la seule personne qui ait jamais pu influer sur les pensées tordues du bassiste ? Un tel exploi n'était pas anecdotique... Demain, ils seraient forcés de changer d'attitude, puisqu'il y aurait Ken. Mais cette attitude, pouvait-elle demeurer identique, à l'abri des regards ? L'idée commença à germer dans la tête de Tetsu, très serein maintenant... Et lorsque Hyde commença à défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise en l'embrassant langoureusement, il se dit aussi que l'idée devait être partagée par son amant...


	10. Quand le duo devient un trio

**Wow, déjà 10 chapitres ! Dire que j'en comptais 8 ou 10 au départ... Comme d'habitude, je m'éloigne ou je rajoute à ce qui était prévu... XD. Au fait, je ne le dis pas, mais il va de soit que toute remarque ou critique est bienvenue :)... Et merci à celles qui laissent des reviews, encore une fois :)**

**Et puis désolée pour ce retard, mais cette fic est moins « facile » à écrire que les autres, et c'est vrai que j'ai eu moins de temps à moi ces derniers jours :)**

**Quand le duo devient un trio****...**

C'était la valse hésitations, ces temps-ci, dans la tête du bassiste. Mais pas là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il n'y avait rien à faire, c'était presque magique. Dès que les mains de Hyde se posaient sur lui, il ne pouvait même pas tenter de s'y soustraire. Inutile d'y songer, c'était une cause perdue d'avance... Mais finalement, Hyde était pareil, de ce point de vue. _'Quand je suis au même endroit que toi, je n'y pense plus du tout'_, avait-il dit plus tôt. Ses angoisses s'amoindrissaient, en la présence du bassiste. Et pour ce dernier... C'était pareil, en fin de compte. Dès que Hyde le touchait, comme là, il n'avait plus ni peur ni doutes. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas l'assimiler à un banal désir. Si ça avait été cela, et uniquement cela, les gestes auraient été rapides, empressées, puisqu'il aurait fallu aller au plus vite à ce que l'on voulait. Là, tout était lent et attentionné, comme l'autre fois... Aucune précipitation, comme si chaque caresse, même la plus petite et banale, était déjà un délice en soi... Ce contact... C'était à en perdre la tête, ce contact. Ce baiser interminable, passionné, qu'il donnait autant qu'il le recevait... C'était si bon que Tetsu se fit la promesse qu'au prochain doute qu'il aurait, il lui suffirait de se rappeler cet instant. Et aucune pensée, si raisonnable soit-elle, ne ferait jamais le poids contre ça. De cela, il restait persuadé. Il n'avait plus de chemise, maintenant... Elle gisait à terre, et il ne l'avait même pas sentit partir... Ou plutôt, lui être enlevée. C'était étrange, car en fait de caresses faites en guise de préliminaires, il s'agissait surtout d'étreintes, de contact ardemment recherché. Hyde le serrait contre lui souvent, se collait à lui, emprisonnait sa main... Il n'allait jamais bien loin. Il voulait juste le sentir, le toucher...

Quand on frappa à la porte de la chambre, Hyde fut très tenté d'envoyer au diable la personne mal avisée qui les dérangeait ainsi. Surtout que ça insistait. _'Ca'_ ne voulait pas partir... Alors il dut lâcher Tetsu. Tetsu qui devait aller ouvrir, puisque c'était sa chambre. Tetsu qui remit sa chemise à la hâte, passa la main dans ses cheveux et se leva, faisant le tout comme un automate, très rouge et pas vraiment connecté avec le monde réel... Et étrange impression de déjà vu : le garçon d'étage.

_Bonsoir monsieur, service d'étage !_

Tetsu avait pris soin de ne pas ouvrir la porte complètement et de se mettre bien en face de l'arrivant, de façon à ce qu'on ne puisse voir Hyde de l'extérieur. Mais pour l'heure, il n'y comprenait pas grand chose. Il n'avait absolument rien commandé, en fait...

_Vous avez dû faire une erreur, je n'ai rien demandé à la réception, j'ai déjà dîné..._

_Ah ? Vous êtes sûr ?_

_'Aussi sûr que je vais t'étriper si tu continues à venir me déranger, mon bonhomme !'_. Cela, il se contenta de le penser. Mais l'envie dem eurtre était bel et bien présente. Il y mis toute sa diplomatie, toute sa gentillesse, pour répondre calmement et avec le sourire en prime :

_Oui, oui... Vous avez dû vous tromper... Peut-être dans le numéro de la chambre, ça peut arriver..._

_Sans doute. Je suis confus de vous avoir dérangé à une telle heure ! _S'excusa le jeune homme, visiblement très gêné de sa bévue.

_Il n'y a pas de mal... Bon courage pour la suite._

_Merci. Bonne nuit, monsieur._

Tetsu referma la porte en soupirant, se félicitant d'avoir été gentil et calme malgré son envie de lui tordre le cou. Après tout, ce brave garçon devait sans doute être nouveau et dans ce genre d'hôtel, il devait certainement se débrouiller seul pour tout connaître... Il ne fallait pas en rajouter en lui hurlant dessus pour une petite erreur sans gravité. Assis au bord du lit, Hyde se redressa aussitôt :

_Dis... On pourrait peut-être en profiter pour commander un truc ! Il ne se sera pas déplacé pour rien, comme ça... _

Le charme était rompu pour le moment, de toute façon. Ils avaient été interrompus, alors autant passer à autre chose pour l'instant... L'envie demeurait de toute façon, et puis la nuit ne faisait que commencer, après tout... C'est pourquoi Hyde n'avait hésité que modérément, avant de dire cela. Et puis, c'était un peu calculé également, il devait bien le reconnaître. Ceci parce que depuis la dernière fois -la première fois, d'ailleurs-, ils avaient certes passé tout le temps ensemble, mais principalement dehors, à l'extérieur. Avec seulement de rares moments intimes, à l'exception de celui qui venait tout juste d'être brisé. Et Hyde voulait juste vérifier. Vérifier qu'ils pouvaient être proches, et se sentir bien, plus que comme des amis, mais sans toutefois nécessairement coucher ensemble... Un étrange intermédiaire qu'il voulait expérimenter, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Pas être l'ami. Ni être l'amant. Mais entre les deux. Ou les deux à la fois. Plus tard, quand il y repensa, Hyde devait bien reconnaître que ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une relation de couple, ce à quoi il pensait. Mais à ce moment là, il était à des kilomètres d'y penser raisonnablement.

_Tu as faim ? _Demanda le bassiste, visiblement un peu déçu.

_Un peu..._

_Ok._

Ni une ni deux, Tetsu ouvrit de nouveau la porte pour rattraper le garçon d'étage qui s'éloignait au bout du couloir. Hyde avait faim. Certes, avant le passage de l'employé, il avait en tête un projet bien plus intéressant... Mais si Hyde avait faim, alors il ne devait pas laisser passer ça. Il l'avait dit, non ? Tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, il le ferait pour lui. Alors ça, c'était un jeu d'enfant... Et si cela pouvait redonner un peu de couleurs et un peu plus de poids à Hyde, Tetsu ne devait pas laisser passer la moindre occasion. Tandis qu'il courrait dans le couloir en n'osant appeler pour ne pas réveiller le voisinage, il se dit que finalement, chaque fois qu'il était en émoi, c'était toujours pour la même raison. Chaque fois qu'il était en colère, qu'il avait mal, qu'il courrait après des choses ou des gens, qu'il avait envie de se dépasser... A chaque fois, il était inspiré par lui, son chanteur. Etait-ce une mauvaise chose ? Etait-ce mal, au fond, alors que ça lui faisait tellement de bien par ailleurs ?... Il finit par rattraper un employé assez amusé de le voir changer d'avis comme de chemise, puis il rentra retrouver Hyde dans la chambre, en attendant que la commande arrive... Restant près de la porte sans trop savoir pourquoi, Tetsu lança après une certaine hésitation :

_Dis... On devrait peut-être aller chercher la clé de l'autre chambre... Et faire comme si elle était occupée... Sans quoi, Ken-chan se posera des questions demain, quand il arrivera..._

_Oh... C'est juste... Je n'y pensais pas._

Hyde pinça ses lèvres en signe de contrariété. Certes, Tetsu était la voie de la raison, sur ce coup là. Mais cela voudrait-il dire qu'il allait devoir dormir tout seul, dans cette chambre ? Qu'avec l'arrivée de Ken, tout cesserait ? Ils avaient l'air tacitement d'accord pour lui cacher ce qui c'était passé -cela ne le regardait pas, après tout-, mais ils n'avaient pas eu de réelle discussion quant à la suite des évènements... Docile, Hyde se leva et gagna la réception de l'hôtel pour demander la clé de la chambre d'en face, qu'ils n'étaient jamais allés chercher même si on leur avait dit que c'était bon... Il alla ensuite l'ouvrir et y déposa sa valise à moitié ouverte et toute dérangée, en plein milieu. Puis il referma la porte et en quelques pas, il fut de nouveau dans la chambre de Tetsu. Ca lui avait pris le temps le plus court possible... Elle était très bien cette chambre, la question n'était pas là. D'ailleurs, elle ne différait en rien de l'autre. Et puis dormir seul, ça n'était certes pas une nouveauté pour lui... Mais Hyde n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Pas comme ça, en tout cas... Pas 'parce que Ken allait arriver'... Il avait bon dos, Ken ! Et si ça se trouvait, ils allaient lentement mais sûrement, retomber dans leur bonne vieille relation de franche camaraderie. Ca commencerait avec cette histoire de chambre, puis de toute façon ils seraient tous le temps tous les 3 désormais, ici... et après, ils rentreraient chez eux, l'air de rien. Bon, formulé de la sorte, ça virait un peu à la névrose, certes... Mais Hyde se rendit compte d'une chose : il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête maintenant. Pas ce soir, en tout cas.

Quand il retrouva le bassiste, celui-ci venait tout juste de recevoir la collation demandée, déjà disposée sur la table. Alors il s'installa sans mot dire et il mangea, décidé à profiter de chaque petit moment qu'il leur restait, à eux deux.

_Tu as toujours faim ?_ Demanda Tetsu après un temps.

_Oui, toujours..._

_Alors vas-y, ne te prives pas... Et prends ma part, si tu veux, _fit-il en souriant.

_Tu es toujours si gentil avec moi... _murmura Hyde en serrant son verre entre ses mains.

_Ah ? Je ne sais pas... _rétorqua Tetsu en se grattant la tête, gêné.

Hyde laissa s'écouler quelques instants. Mais si, il savait. Il le faisait bien en parfaite connaissance de cause, tout cela... Chaque instant qui passait rendait Tetsu plus indispensable qu'au précédent. Plus nécessaire. Hyde se leva pour débarrasser sommairement, remettre un peu d'ordre... Et maintenant ? Maintenant que sa valise était là-bas, dans la chambre en face, qui semblait être un pays inconnu, alors qu'elle se trouvait à quelques mètres ? Il allait devoir y aller ? Sans rire ?... Mais contre toute attente, avant même que le chanteur n'ait tenté un pas en direction de la sortie, ce fut Tetsu qui parla :

_Tu veux bien rester ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Avec moi... Cette nuit... Restes. D'accord ? _Demanda le leader en détournant le regard.

Hyde en aurait hurlé de joie. Il commençait à désespérer que Tetsu fasse un geste en ce sens... Et cela, le bassiste n'aurait pas à le lui demander deux fois. Avec un grand sourire, le chanteur fit quelques pas en avant. Il passa ses deux bras autour de son cou, et instinctivement, Tetsu entoura sa taille en le dévorant du regard. Et ce fut lui qui pris l'initiative de l'embrasser, cette fois. Puis, il allèrent sur le lit, où Hyde s'allonga à moitié, le dos callé par une tonen de coussins. Et Tetsu s'allongea en travers, la tête sur les cuisses. Hyde fondait littéralement. Tetsu avait l'air si... adorable, comme ça. Pour une fois, il se montrait vulnérable. Comme Ken l'avait dit, le bassiste avait été très touché par tout ce qui leur était arrivé... Et de temps en temps, il n'arrivait plus à cacher sa fatigue... Comme là. Comme là que tout son corps semblait dire _'j'ai besoin d'affection'_. Hyde se mis à passer la main dans ses cheveux doucement, et Tetsu en ferma les yeux de bonheur... C'était tout, il ne demandait pas la lune. Juste ces petites caresses tendres à souhait, ça suffisait à son bonheur. La béatitude n'était pas bien loin. Et pendant ce temps, Hyde ne se priva pas pour observer. Observer son bassiste totalement abandonné, sans masque d'aucune sorte ni coquille protectrice. L'observer les yeux fermés, un sourire sur les lèvres, soupirant d'aise et caressant de temps à autre son autre main, qu'il avait à sa portée... Tetsu était comme un enfant perdu, à cet instant. Le seul moment, si bref fut-il, où Hyde eut l'impression d'être utile, et de rassurer, à son tour. Et au bout d'un moment, quand il vit le torse de Tetsu se lever et s'abaisser régulièrement, et qu'il l'appella doucement, il comprit que le bassiste s'était endormi. Et quelques minutes plus tard, ses paupières lourdes eurent raison de son envie de continuer à le contempler, à son tour.

Encore une grasse matinée pour Hyde et Tetsu, endormis tout habillés et en vrac sur un lit même pas défait. Tetsu s'était réveillé le premier. Il avait dormi comme un loir, un vrai sommeil réparateur. Et là il se réveillait tranquillement, souriant avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, sachant bien où et avec qui il était. Hyde se réveilla à son tour, son dos commençant à le faire souffrir, vu qu'il était depuis des heures dans une position entre l'assis et le couché... Il grogna en se réveillant, comme il avait mal... Mais un baiser eut tôt fait de chasser cette mauvaise humeur...

_Bonjour... _murmura-t-il en découvrant deux yeux tout ensommeillés, juste devant lui.

_Bonjour..._

Là aussi, s'il n'avait pas encore un pied dans le sommeil, Hyde aurait pu en hurler de joie. Pour uen raison toute bête : ils avaient dormi ensemble. Juste dormi, sans rien faire. A un certain moment, il avait trouvé cela frustrant, il faut bien le dire. Mais c'était en fait la preuve qu'il attendait. La preuve qu'il agissait dans le bon sens, même s'il ne savait pas encore jusqu'où il irait. Il y avait ce lien qui était consolidé, qui reposait sur des bases autres que physiques, désormais... Et un besoin toujours bien présent. Maintenant, il était rassuré. Maintenant, il pouvait aller chercher Ken sans crainte.

Et la journée se passa ainsi, à se ballader à droite et à gauche, à acheter quelques souvenirs... Et le soir arriva plus vite qu'ils ne s'y attendaient. Ils allaient même finir par être en retard, à force de traîner. Ils sautèrent dans un taxi et déboulèrent à l'aéroport noir de monde, 5 minutes avant l'attérissage de l'avion qui leur ramenait leur ami... Tetsu s'empressa de repéter la bonne porte pour attendre, mais Hyde tapota sur son épaule :

_Je reviens, je vais acheter des cigarettes ! Je parie que ce sera la première chose qu'il voudra faire !_

C'était sans doute très stupide, mais... Voir Hyde si souriant, courir à la rechercher d'une chose triviale qui ferait plaisir à leur ami... Y mettre de la bonne volonté, de l'enthousiasme... C'était un enchantement pour le bassiste, qui le regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Et enfin, après plusieurs minutes d'attente, alors qu'il détaillait chaque arrivant pour ne pas le louper, Tetsu reconnut la silhouette familière de son plus vieil ami. La démarche légèrement chaloupée, la veste de costume alors que tout le monde était décontracté ici, les lunettes de soleil façon Tom Cruise dans _'Top Gun' _alors que la nuit tombait... Il n'y en avait pas deux comme lui.

_Ken-chan ! _S'écria-t-il tout en tâchant de se faire repérer.

Le guitariste s'arrêta net et regarda de tous côtés, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu qu'on l'appelait. Et son regard s'arrêta sur un Tetsu bloqué entre deux valises à roulettes, qui agitait le bras, ne pouvant trop bouger, en raison du monde. En un clin d'oeil, Tetsu trouva le moyen de contourner ces personnes plantées en plein milieu, et avant qu'il n'y comprenne quelque chose, le guitariste le serrait déjà dans ses bras en riant :

_Tetsu ! Mon leader préféré ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vu depuis des mois ! Comment tu vas, mon vieux ??_

_Ca va ! Tu m'étouffes, mais ça va !_ Plaisanta le bassiste, heureux de l'avoir enfin avec eux, ici. _Tu as fait bon voyage ?_

_C'était long,_ soupira le guitariste. _Mais j'ai pas mal dormi, alors je ne suis pas trop crevé... Juste engourdi... Par contre je meurs de faim !_

_On va aller manger, alors._

_Et il est où, le nabot ? _Demda Ken avec curiosité.

_Derrière toi ! C'est pas sympa !_

Ken se retourna et vit Hyde derrière lui, un air faussement boudeur sur le visage. Il sourit de toutes ses dents en le voyant et ne résista pas à l'envie de l'étreindre, et ce faisant, le chanteur ne toucha presque plus le sol, à dire vrai. Ken le lâcha puis il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les lui ébourriffer en se moquant gentiement :

_T'aurais pas grandi, toi ?_

_Bravo ! 30 secondes que tu es là, et t'es déjà désobligeant ! _Fit Hyde en souriant, faisant mine d'être agacé.

_Mais je t'ai manqué, avoues !_

_Bien sûr que oui_, avoua sans mal le chanteur.

Afin d'être plus tranquilles, Tetsu les entraîna à l'extérieur, histoire de respirer. C'était étouffant, à l'intérieur. Là, il ne faisait pas chaud, mais au moins on pouvait bouger sans crainte de se faire piétiner. C'était clair, qu'ils étaient tous contents d'être ensemble. Tous souriaient et Ken ne cessait de les regarder, comme s'il s'assurait de leur état physique et s'il tentait de diviner leur moral...

_Ahhh c'est bon de vous revoir, les gars ! _S'exclama-t-il finalement.

_Je ne te le fais pas dire, _répondit Tetsu en souriant. _Alors, que veux-tu faire ? Tu es fatigué peut-être ?_

_Non, ça va... Si vous n'avez pas mangé, je veux bien qu'on se fasse un restau', je meurs de faim !_

_Ca marche... Et tiens ! _Fit Hyde en lui tendant une cartouche de cigarettes fraîchement achetée.

_Ohhh t'es bien toi ! Il a de la ressource, le petit !_

Ken l'ouvrit et s'empara d'un paquet qu'il déballa à son tour, avant de mettre une cigarette au coin de sa bouche, presque religieusement. L'attention était délicate. Il ne fallait pas grand chose pour le combler, ceci dit.

_Ah mais arrêtes avec ça ! Ah, je vais chercher un taxi, ne bougez pas ! _Lança Hyde en s'éloignant.

Ken sortit son briquet pour allumer la cigarette. Quand il tira la première bouffée, ce fut le nirvana ou pas loin. Il l'avait bien méritée, celle-là, se disait-il. Des heures de vol pour entendre une vieille femme derrière lui se plaindre à chaque occasion, et entendre els gosses pleurer... L'horreur. Son regard se porta sur Hyde, qui trottinait plus loin, essayant d'attraper un taxi au vol... Il murmura, à l'attention du bassiste :

_Il a bonne mine. _

_Oui, hein._

_Il est bien mieux que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il a pris du poids. Et il sourit._

_Je pense qu'il s'en sort, _acquiesça Tetsu.

_Tu t'en es bien occupé._

_J'ai fait de mon mieux, _fit Tetsu en rougissant. _Mais il n'est pas aussi fragile qu'on veut bien le croire._

_Sans doute... _

Ken s'était fait des cheveux blanc, ce n'était rien de le dire. Pour Tetsu naturellement, et puis pour Hyde surtout. Vu l'état dans lequel il était en partant, c'était normal... Il avait eu peur pour lui, à un certain moment, en le voyant se laisser aller... Et là, même si Hyde n'était pas encore redevenu lui-même, il y avait un progrès indéniable. Il en fut content. Tetsu par contre, avait l'air bien fatigué... Il stoppa là ses réflexions quand le chanteur réussit à trouver un taxi et qu'ils s'engouffrèrent dedans, direction le centre-ville.


	11. Un équilibre fragile

**Chapitre 11, et Ken est enfin arrivé... Ce qu'il y a de bien maintenant, c'est que je sais où je vais, puisque j'avais réfléchi à son arrivée et à certaines choses depuis longtemps, c'est déjà ça (on se rassure comme on peut XD). Ce chapitre est plutôt court, c'est fait exprès, je voulais mettre ces scènes là ensemble et couper à ce moment... Le prochain sera plus long :)**

**Un équilibre fragile**

_Au fait, _lança Tetsu, assis à l'avant, _tu voulais peut-être poser tes affaires à l'hôtel avant d'aller manger, Ken-chan ?_

_C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas, vous n'aurez qu'à m'aider, _assura le guitariste.

Il en avait plein les jambes, à dire vrai... Alors autant éviter les aller et retour pour ce soir... Passer autant d'heures dans un espace si réduit, c'était réellement épuisant. Il tourna la tête sur sa gauche et observa un instant Hyde, qui regardait pensivement par la vitre... C'est pourtant vrai, qu'il avait l'air d'aller mieux. Il avait l'air moins... tendu. Moins 'sur la corde raide' qu'à son départ. Oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas la grande forme non plus, un coup d'oeil suffisait pour le voir... Mais néanmoins, c'était un progrès. L'idée de Tetsu avait été bonne. Partir loin, pour quelques temps... Mais serait-elle efficace tant qu'ils resteraient ici, ou aurait-elle des effets également, même une fois rentrés chez eux ? Ken l'espèrait de tout coeur. Lui aussi était venu chercher un peu de paix, après tout. Car il avait beau être celui qui remontait le moral des troupes parfois, qui tournait le plus de choses possibles en dérision... Il commençait à en avoir plein le dos, lui aussi. Du calme, du repos, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Et revoir ses amis, aussi... On a beau dire... Partager la même peine, ça créé des liens. Quand ces liens étaient déjà tissés auparavant, ils ne peuvent alors que se renforcer...

_Ca va, mon grand ?_ Demanda-t-il au petit chanteur.

Ce dernier se retourna en arborant un petit sourire. Cette façon réellement affectueuse qu'avait Ken de s'adresser à lui, il l'aimait beaucoup... Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Puis il questionna Ken sur son voyage, et le guitariste répondit avec plaisir, content de le voir s'intéresser et parler, simplement. Enfin, ils arrivèrent en ville. Hyde se chargea de porter la guitare de Ken et Tetsu s'occupa de sa valise, le guitariste ayant juste un petit sac avec lui... Tetsu régla le taxi, puis ils finirent par trouver un petit restaurant presque désert, qui ne payait pas de mine. C'était un coin tranquille, ils n'auraient donc pas pu rêver mieux. Dès l'apéritif, les questions allèrent bon train. Ken voulait savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait jusque là, comment ils allaient, bref, ce qu'ils racontaient de beau... Et les deux autres tenaient à avoir des nouvelles de leur ami et puis aussi de Sakura, et des nouvelles du pays aussi...

_Et ce mariage, _demanda Tetsu, _c'était bien, à ce que tu m'as dit ?_

_Bon vin, bonne bouffe... Moi tu sais, j'en demandais pas plus..._ plaisanta Ken.

_Tu ne changeras jamais ! _s'exclama Tetsu en riant.

_Ah ça... Non, blague à part, ma cousine était superbe ! Et puis son mari est un type très bien._

_Tant mieux alors..._

_Oui... _acquiesça Ken. _Et j'ai pu respirer un peu chez eux... Je suis arrivé en avance de plusieurs jours, et j'ai donc aidé aux préparatifs... Mais même si c'était du travail, j'étais très bien là-bas..._

_En tout cas nous, on est contents de te revoir ! _S'exclama le leader, parlant également au nom de Hyde.

Hyde qui ne disait rien. Qui avait même l'air un peu angoissé. Car si Tetsu semblait avoir oublié -à moins que cela ne soit qu'un leurre, encore une fois-, lui, il y pensait sans cesse. Au dernier mail de Ken. A ces quelques mots qui promettaient une annonce peu réjouissante. Ou la confirmation de choses peu égrables, allez savoir... Cette pensée l'angoissait profondément. Il avait envie de savoir... et en même temps, il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas, pour deux raisons. La première, c'était que Ken venait d'arriver, il en était heureux, et il ne voulait pas gâcher ce sentiment de joie... La seconde, c'est qu'il se savait instable. Il allait mieux, depuis deux jours... Mais c'était un équilibre fragile, et il n'était pas fait pour être funambule... C'était un équilibre qui reposait sur une personne en vérité. Une personne que peut-être, il allait perdre, à cause de la présence de leur ami. Il allait peut-être perdre cette lumière qu'il voyait au bout du tunnel, et tout ce qui allait avec... Alors, il aurait du mal à gérer une nouvelle source d'angoisse. Pour tout cela, il ne voulait pas entendre une nouvelle qui lui ferait de la peine... Et donc, il écoutait, mais ne prononçait mot.

Si Ken, occupé qu'il était à boire et à grignoter en attendant le plat de résistance, ne s'aperçut de rien... inutile de dire que s'en rendre compte fut un jeu d'enfant pour Tetsu. Tout comme il l'avait senti tendu quand ils avaient pris connaissance du mail, alors même qu'il ne voyait pas le visage de Hyde... là, il le sentait angoissé. Et il savait bien pourquoi. Mais comment le rassurer, ici ? Le rassurer vraiment, de la manière qu'il fallait ? Impossible... Le ciel était avec lui, puisque Ken se leva pour aller aux toilettes peu après. Ni une ni deux, profitant de ce que la nappe était longue et donc, qu'elle cacherait bien, Tetsu tenta le tout pour le tout. Il passa sa main sous le fin tissu, et la posa délicatement sur la cuisse de Hyde, qui sursauta, réellement surpris. Comme Tetsu s'y attendait, le chanteur avait ses poings crispés sur ses cuisses, aussi posa-t-il sa main sur la sienne. Hyde l'ouvrit aussi, et Tetsu vint bien vite entrelacer leurs doigts, assez fermement pour se montrer décidé. Comment décrire l'effet que ce geste rapide eut sur Hyde ? Une révolution, ni plus ni moins. Pour tout ce que cela voulait dire. Tetsu avait compris ce qu'il ruminait... Tetsu avait voulu agir pour le calmer... Tetsu avait pris un risque. Il avait choisi ce geste affectueux, et symbolique aussi... Et il le regardait avec un sourire confiant... et un regard si tendre que Hyde maudit le ciel de ne pouvoir agir comme bon lui semblait, à cet instant. Ken apparut au fond de la salle, aussi Tetsu le lâcha-t-il à regret et reprit-il une attitude neutre, tandis que Hyde essayait de maîtriser les battements de son coeur... Sa main était toute chaude, maintenant. Comme ses joues, d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait eu besoin d'aucune parole, tout compte fait. Le regard et le geste avaient suffi à l'appaiser. Il fallait à tout prix préserver cela.

Tetsu, encore surpris de sa propre audace, tenta de se replonger dans une discussion avec Ken... Il ne voulut pas l'interroger maintenant sur le sens de ses paroles. Autant le laisser respirer un peu, tout de même... Aussi le repas se poursuivit-il dans une ambiance des plus détendues, et pour tout le monde, cette fois. Et il se termina ainsi tranquillement, jusqu'au moment où Ken avoua qu'il était complètement décallé dans ses horaires et qu'il irait bien dormir... Il devait être 23h, à peine. Le café fut rapide, par compation pour leur ami que la fatigue rattrapait... Mais la bonne ambiance devait bien se ternir à un moment ou à un autre, n'est-ce pas ? Ken brisa le silence qui venait de s'installer :

_Vous ne me demandez pas les dernières nouvelles ?_

_On l'a fait,_ objecta Tetsu.

_Allons Tetsu... Je sais que ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que tu voulais savoir_, fit Ken avec un sourire.

_Bon. Alors ?_

_Et bien... _commença le guitariste en choisissant ses mots. _Bon écoutez, je vais éviter de tourner autour du pot. Il s'agit de ce qu'on redoutait toi et moi, Tetsu... A propos de Sakura-kun._

_De quoi vous parlez ?_ Intervint Hyde, dont l'estomac se contractait.

Tetsu jeta un regard à Ken, qui hocha la tête, et il compris. Alors il se racla la gorge, et résolut de le dire à leur ami. Mais il hésita brièvement. S'ils avaient été seuls, il savait bien comment il aurait fait. Il l'aurait pris dans ses bras, il l'aurait peut-être même embrassé... Il se serait montré autrement. Là, il ne le pouvait pas. Alors Hyde ne risquait-il pas de se sentir abandonné ? Et puis... S'il réagissait mal ? S'il partait, encore une fois ?

_Sakura n'a pas eu sa liberté conditionnelle,_ lâcha-t-il enfin. _Il va rester là-bas jusqu'au procès._

Sous-entendu : ça peut durer un moment, la justice n'était pas synonyme de vitesse. Tetsu n'y croyait plus beaucoup, et Ken avait eu la confirmation lors de son dernier passage au parloir. C'était angoissant car peu rassurant sur le sort réservé à leur camarade... Tant au point de vue pénal que personnel. Car Sakura entre quatre murs, c'était comme un oiseau en cage. Et Ken le confirma :

_Je ne vous cacherai pas qu'il pourrait aller mieux... Physiquement, ça va... C'est plutôt le moral. Certains jours, il est plutôt bas... Et cette nouvelle lui a fichu un sacré coup..._

_C'est terrible... _murmura Hyde d'une voix blanche, s'imaginant Sakura à cet instant.

_Il va falloir le remotiver,_ ajouta Ken.

_Mais... Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?_ S'écria Hyde brusquement, comme s'il se réveillait en sursaut. _Vous vous rendez compte ! On l'a abandonné !_

_Doiha-chan... _intervint Tetsu.

_Non ! _Cria Hyde, plus fort cette fois, en se levant._ Je te l'ai dit quand on est arrivés, que j'avais l'impression de l'abandonner... C'est vrai ! On est partis à l'autre bout du monde, en le laissant seul face à tout ça... Comment a-t-on pu faire ça ?!_

_Assieds-toi,_ fit tranquillement Ken.

_Mais je ne t'accuse pas_, précisa Hyde, toujours surexcité. _Pas plus que toi, Tet-chan ! C'est nous trois, je nous mets dans le même panier, là... Comment est-ce qu'on a pu..._

_Ca suffit ! _Fit Ken, un peu plus fort. _Assieds-toi, j'ai eu mon compte de scandales pour l'année, là ! Assieds-toi, tout le monde te regarde !_

Rouge de honte, Hyde s'exécuta, comme un enfant qui va se faire réprimander... Il regarda Tetsu, comme s'il cherchait un appui, ou au moins une parole réconfortante... Mais Tetsu laissa à Ken le soin de parler :

_Ecoute, Hyde. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, puisque je me suis posé la question, tout comme toi. Et j'imagine que Tetsu également. Mais je te le demande : qu'aurions-nous fait de plus, là-bas, à part nous en prendre plein la tête à notre tour ? Tu aurais attaqué la prison à toi tout seul et tu l'aurais délivré sur ton cheval blanc ? Ne sois pas ridicule !_

_Je sais bien... _se défendit le chanteur, penaud.

_Alors ? On ne l'a pas laissé tombé ! On appelle chaque jour, on fait le maximum ! Bordel, je t'interdis de nous faire culpabiliser ! Quand il arrive un truc de ce genre, il y en a toujours un pour dire : 'si on avait vu'... Ce genre de choses, c'est des conneries de bonne morale ! Même si c'est vrai, à quoi ça avance ? A rien ! On ne va pas culpabiliser alors que d'autres cherchent à nous mettre la tête sous l'eau, non ? Moi, je ne leur ferai pas ce plaisir ! On fait ce qu'on peut, mais on doit aussi penser à nous ! Comment aider Sakura-kun si nous même on a l'esprit en miettes ? On reviedra détendus, appaisés, et plus forts, surtout._

Ca, ça méritait presque les applaudissements. Un vrai discours de leader, que Tetsu aurait bien voulu avoir. Hyde acquiesça, calmé mais évidemment toujours attristé par la nouvelle... Et le repas prit réellement fin à cet instant. Ils finirent par regagner l'hôtel à pied, puisqu'ils n'en étaient pas très éloignés. Le chemin se fit dans le silence, chacun assimilant le mieux possible les faits. Une seule certitude : il allait falloir repartir du bon pied. Demain, Tetsu leur parlerait de ce qui germait dans son esprit depuis un moment déjà. De ce qu'il avait décidé pour les faire repartir. Pour l'heure, arrivés à la réception, Hyde et Tetsu montèrent dans leurs chambres respectives, Ken assurant qu'il pouvait bien récupérer sa clé tout seul.

_Bonsoir... Kitamura Ken... Une chambre a été réservée pour moi._

_C'est exact,_ fit la jeune femme en lui tendant sa clé. _A ce propos, vos amis sont toujours au nombre de deux, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Euh... Oui. Pourquoi ?_

_Et bien l'une de leur deux chambres n'était pas disponible. Maintenant, elle l'est, cependant, elle ne semble pas être occupée. Ils n'étaient même pas revenus chercher la clé... Pourtant, le massage leur a bien été transmi. Si la chambre est inoccupée, autant nous le dire, nous la mettrons à disposition d'autres clients._

_Voyons... _fit Ken, qui n'y comprenait rien. _Où voulez-vous qu'ils aillent ? Elle doit être occupée... Forcément, puisqu'ils sont deux._

La jeune femme vérifia son tableau et s'aperçut que la clé manquait. Confuse, elle s'expliqua :

_En effet, excusez-moi. Je ne prends mon service que la nuit, et à chaque fois, je voyais la clé toujours ici... De plus, j'ai commencé plus tard hier. J'imagine que je n'ai aps vu... D'autant qu'ils ne sont pas venus la chercher tout de suite, j'en suis sûre... Mais excusez-moi. Le problème est réglé. B... Bon séjour chez nous, monsieur._

Tandis que l'employée prenait conscience qu'elle avait peut-être gaffé, Ken prit l'ascenseur en étant persuadé que la 'pauvre petite' était en proie au surmenage, à coup sûr... Il arriva à l'étage. Bon... La première et celle d'en face, ça devait être leurs chambres... Et la sienne était donc la deuxième à droite... Avait-il Hyde ou Tetsu, comme voisin ? Enfin peu importe... Il s'empressa de poser valise, sac, guitare en plein milieu, puis il se mis au lit sans attendre, après un brin de toilette.

Il devait être minuit passé, quand une porte grinça, sur le palier. Une silhouette en sortit sur la pointe des pieds, et referma derrière elle. L'ombre s'avança prudemment sur le palier, et assuré d'être seul, il avança jusqu'à la porte d'en face. Il toqua. Une fois, puis deux... et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit légèrement, et quand le visiteur fut reconnu, elle s'ouvrit complètement. La silhouette s'engouffra à l'intérieur, et la porte fut refermée derrière elle, avec moins de précautions, cette fois.


	12. Repousser la réalité

**Déjà le (long) chapitre 12... Je ne la vois pas passer, cette fic... Là encore, je l'avais prévu en un certain nombre de chapitres à peu près, et avec une certaine fin... Et finalement je ne me tiendrai ni à l'un, ni à l'autre... Là, comme ça, je dirai qu'il reste encore environ 5 chapitres à peu près... Mais ça ne veut rien dire, ça a le temps de changer :)**

**Repousser la réalité**

Il avait tellement peur de se faire prendre, qu'il était rentré précipitemment dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui et s'adossant contre elle. Ainsi se ferma-t-elle dans un bruit sec. Il dressa l'oreille pour entendre s'il n'avait pas réveillé l'un de ses voisins, et surtout un en particulier... Mais pas un bruit dans le couloir. Il s'autorisa alors un petit soupir de soulagement...

_Doiha-chan ?_

Tetsu n'avait pas compris grand chose à ce qui s'était passé dans les dernières secondes, à dire vrai... Il était allongé sur son lit depuis un bon moment, quand il avait entendu frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Et il s'était alors levé si vite qu'il en avait eu des petites étoiles devant les yeux ainsi qu'un équilibre précaire. Presque en un seul bond, il avait atteint la porte dans le noir, pour ouvrir à la hâte. Il savait qui ça devait être. Ca ne pouvait être que lui. Il l'espèrait de tout coeur, du moins. Ils étaient séparés depuis environ deux heures et déjà, il lui manquait. Quand il l'avait reconnu, en ouvrant la porte, il en aurait hurlé de satisfaction. Mais Hyde l'avait poussé à l'intérieur rapidement et il avait refermé la porte derrière eux avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'agir. Tetsu avait envie de le voir pour deux raisons. D'abord, il lui manquait. C'était comme ça. C'était sans doute excessif, compte-tenu du fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas séparés 6 mois non plus, et qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre... Mais il avait pris des habitudes, ces quelques jours. Sentir son odeur... Contempler son visage à loisir... Entendre le timbre de sa voix... Et profiter du regard souvent tendre que Hyde lui lançait, lorsqu'il croyait que le bassiste ne faisait pas attention... Tout cela, il suffisait que ça s'arrête, même quelques heures, pour que cela lui manque... Et Tetsu voulait le voir aussi parce qu'il savait bien quel devait être son état, en ce moment même. Après avoir appris que l'un de ses plus chers amis allait devoir rester encore un peu plus longtemps derrière les barreaux... Déjà que Tetsu lui-même avait du mal à accuser le coup, alors Hyde, on pouvait l'imaginer sans peine... Pour tout dire, il s'inquiètait ferme et il ne pouvait se résoudre à dormir. Mais pour une raison inconnue, il n'avait pas osé aller le voir...

_Doiha-chan,_ appella-t-il de nouveau, n'osant bouger pour trouver l'interrupteur.

_Je suis désolé de venir comme ça... Tu dormais peut-être... _murmura enfin Hyde, d'une voix brisée.

Aucun doute possible, avec une telle voix. Une voix plate. Pas seulement basse en volume, mais _plate_, sans couleur, sans ton particulier.... Morne. Le comble, pour quelqu'un qui savait si bien en jouer, en temps normal... Il avait dû pleurer un moment, pour en arriver à ce résultat. Ce matin même, il avait déclaré à Tetsu qu'il voulait se montrer plus fort, et qu'il arrêtait son traitement dès maintenant. Ce traitement équilibré, construit pour le faire tenir, et qui régulait méthodiquement sa vie depuis quelques temps. Le bassiste n'était pas d'accord avec cette décision, mais Hyde avait demandé un 'coup d'essai'. Et voilà le résultat. Il était encore trop fragile, trop vulnérable pour se passer de soutien. Quel que soit la forme du soutien, d'ailleurs. Il ne réussirait qu'à perdre pied davantage, comme cela... Tetsu sentit son coeur se serrer, rien que pour cela. Il aurait dû le forcer à mieux s'occuper de lui. Il aurait dû aller le voir, ce soir. Il avait encore eu tout faux.

_Je ne dormais pas... _articula-t-il machinalement.

_Tet-chan... Ma tête va exploser... J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle va exploser... _murmura Hyde sur le même ton que précédemment.

Là, Tetsu commençait même à avoir peur. Cette voix là, il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup... Il préférait celle qui déblatérait des bêtises à longueur de temps, celle qui l'émouvait parfois aux larmes, voire même celle qui criait, tant qu'à faire... Pas celle-là, qui témoignait de cette lente agonie dans laquelle Hyde se plongeait avec presque une délectation morbide... C'était comme s'il se débattait au milieu de flots capricieux. Et comme Hyde ne savait pas nager... C'était comme si, en plus, à chaque fois qu'il pensait remonter la pente, il lâchait prise et retombait quelques mètres plus bas... Un pas en avant, et trois pas en arrière, en quelque sorte. Il pensait aller mieux, en arrivant ici... Puis après avoir appris que Sakura les quittait, il avait replongé... Et puis, ce qui avait eu lieu avec Tetsu l'avait à nouveau fait revivre... Et de nouveau, le désespoir... C'était fatiguant, de jongler ainsi du désespoir le plus noir et cruel à la béatitude la plus satisfaisante... Déstabilisant, aussi. Et franchement, il en avait assez... Le bassiste n'osa rien dire, et de toute façon, il ne trouva rien, à ce moment là.

_Sakura-chan... J'ai tellement de peine pour lui... Et puis j'ai eu mon père au téléphone, tout à l'heure... J'ai bien compris que quand on reviendra là-bas, rien n'aura changé, pour nous. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'en sortira pas... _continua le chanteur.

Sa voix s'éteignait en fin de phrase... Il n'y croyait presque plus... Comme la petite flamme d'une bougie exposée au vent, qui menace à tout moment de s'éteindre. Ca donnait presque froid dans le dos... Et Tetsu, s'il avait été face à un autre, n'aurait pu qu'aquiesçer à ses craintes. Parce que lui aussi, il commençait à penser de cette manière, à force... Mais il ne pourrait jamais donner raison à Hyde, autant lui creuser une tombe de ses propres mains, à ce compte là... Mais lui dire _« ça va s'arranger »_ quand soi-même, on n'y croit plus trop ce soir là... Il ne pouvait pas le faire non plus. Il sentait son chanteur perdu, qui avait dû cogiter ces dernières heures, qui n'était que l'ombre de lui-même... Et le voir ainsi lui faisait mal, mal à un point...

_Tu sais Tet-chan, _ajouta Hyde, toujours de sa voix terne, _je me rends compte que je suis égoïste. Très très égoïste._

_Egoïste ?! _S'étouffa presque Tetsu. _Toi ? Arrête tes conneries !_

_Oui, je le suis. Parce que mon esprit devrait être tourné vers Sakura-chan. Je devrai ne penser qu'à lui, à mon ami que j'ai laissé..._

_Mais... Et c'est pas le cas ?_

Hyde leva la tête et un bref sourire sans joie passa sur ses fines lèvres. Ce fut pour le moins furtif, et de toute façon, dans le noir, Tetsu ne put le voir... Il y eu un moment de silence, durant lequel Tetsu n'osa pas parler de nouveau... Et puis Hyde se lança :

_Non, c'est pas le cas. C'est pas le cas, parce que quand j'étais couché, j'ai trouvé le lit immense et froid. Pourtant, c'est le même qu'ici. Et alors que j'aurais dû chercher des mots réconfortants à dire à Sakura-chan demain, le seul visage qui me venait à l'esprit quand je fermais les yeux, c'était le tien..._

_Mais Doiha-chan... _l'interrompit Tetsu, qui ne savait pas comment prendre cela, ni ce qu'il était supposé dire...

_C'était le tien, _continua Hyde, qui semblait réfléchir à haute voix._ J'avais envie d'être avec toi, ici... Je ne pensais qu'à toi... Je me disais que si je me sentais si mal, c'était bien sûr pour ce que j'avais appris, mais aussi parce que je n'étais plus avec toi... Et j'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir y être, avec toi, comme maintenant nous ne sommes plus seuls... Alors... Tu le vois bien, que je ne pense qu'à moi. Je ne pense qu'à moi, à ce que je veux, alors que je ne devrai pas. Je devrai penser à toi, aussi... Tu es mieux sans moi, après tout..._

Tetsu retrouvait paradoxalement une position plus claire pour son esprit pragmatique. Quand Hyde était clair et net comme cela, il ne savait faire qu'une seule chose, après tout : le rassurer, le protéger. S'il murmurait des paroles incohérentes et juste flippantes comme tout à l'heure, Tetsu était tout à fait perdu... Mais de vraies craintes, bien réelles, bien concrètes, ça... Il pouvait certainement agir, contre ça. Et cela lui redonna l'envie et la confiance nécessaires pour se montrer de nouveau plus sûr de lui. Ca et le fait que ce qu'avait dit Hyde, et bien... Il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec cela !

_Mais... Tu dis n'importe quoi ! _Fit-il brusquement._ C'est n'importe quoi. Ca n'a rien d'égoïste. Tu es dans cet état aujourd'hui, tu es allé si loin justement parce que tout et tout le monde te touche. Tu compatis pour les autres, tu souffres avec eux... Si tu étais égoïste, tu ne te bourrerais pas de cachets pour tenir ! Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi généreux que toi..._

_Tet-chan..._

_Et quant à moi, _s'entêta le bassiste, _ne pense pas pour moi, s'il te plaît. 'Mieux sans toi', moi ? Moi qui n'ai fait que penser à toi pendant ces dernières heures... Même quand tu n'es pas là, je pense à toi... Je m'inquiète, je m'interroge... Et je commençais même à prendre peur, puisque tu occupes toutes mes pensées... _

Il ne pouvait le voir, mais le visage du chanteur prenait une teinte légèrement colorée, plus Tetsu parlait... Hyde était venu ici malgré l'heure tardive et le reste, parce qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre à faire. C'était aussi simple que ça, en vérité. Il n'allait pas bien, et comme plusieurs jours auparavant, il l'avait pensé dans la rue, il fallait retourner vers Tetsu, dans ces moments là. Pour y trouver réconfort, tendresse, sécurité... et pas uniquement, mais cela, il n'osait y penser pour l'instant. La dernière phrase de son bassiste répassait en boucle dans son esprit, à tel point qu'il ne put s'empêcher de demander, sans trop savoir quel genre de réponse il attendait :

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça veut dire ?_

_On cherchera plus tard. Ok ? C'est pas important, _murmura Tetsu en avançant vers lui, tout en santant qu'ils risquaient de s'embarquer dans une discussion des plus sensibles.

_Peut-être, _admit le chanteur, _n'empêche que... mon coeur bat toujours très vite, quand tu prends cette voix là, faite pour me rassurer... _

_Et ça marche, là ? _Demanda le bassiste en souriant, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

_Je suis complètement affolé... _avoua Hyde, dont le coeur battait effectivement la chamade.

Son coeur menaçait de faire le grand plongeon, semblait-il. Car rien que parce que Tetsu était là, il se sentait déjà mieux... Et pourtant, le bassiste n'avait rien fait de particulier. Il était juste là. Et il était le seul à pouvoir faire cela... Hyde le savait bien. Son aveu très franc en disait long... Et s'il s'en réjouissait, Tetsu se demandait tout de même ce qui allait se passer maintenant... Qu'allait-il advenir d'eux, maintenant que 'la réalité', en la personne de Ken, était en quelque sorte revenue à eux ?

_Bon, mais alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? _Demanda le bassiste, un peu perdu.

_J'en sais rien... J'en sais vraiment rien... _avoua le chanteur. _Tout ça me fait peur... Mais je sens aussi une bonne peur... et... J'ai bien envie de découvrir ce qu'elle cache..._

_Je crois que ma tête à moi aussi va exploser, _avoua Tetsu en riant nerveusement, _si on reste comme ça à ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser... _

La tension était à couper au couteau, dans la chambre. Et le contexte n'y était pas pour rien, sans doute. Il fallait parler sur un volume assez bas, pour ne pas alerter le voisinage, et surtout Ken... Il fallait deviner l'expression que pouvait bien avoir le visage de l'autre, puisqu'aucun des deux n'avait décidé d'allumer... Et il y avait les propos tenus, bien sûr. On sent qu'il va se passer un truc énorme, qui va changer pas mal la donne... Mais on n'est pas assez courageux pour mettre des mots sur des sensations... Alors on attend que l'autre le dise en premier... Et rien ne sort. Un esprit perturbé tel que l'était celui de Hyde, aurait facilement pu s'y perdre... Et Tetsu n'était pas à la fête non plus, du reste. La gorge sèche et la voix toujours aussi cassée, Hyde parla à toute allure, bien malgré lui comme il devait de le décider :

_Il ne faut pas perdre une seule miette du temps qu'on pourra trouver ensemble... Sinon, moi je n'y arriverai pas... Plus une seule seconde, d'accord ?_

_D'accord. Promis, _acquiesça Tetsu, sans même y réfléchir.

Sans même y penser, parce qu'il aurait pu lui décrocher la lune, quand Hyde était comme ça. Quand il était si stressé, si bizarre, si vulnérable... Tetsu aurait pu faire n'importe quoi, pourvu que cela lui fasse du bien. Et de toute façon, il n'avait guère eu à se forcer : Hyde avait usé des termes adéquats : 'ne plus perdre de temps'. Et partager le plus de moments possibles ensemble, même si c'était risqué et inconscient. Voire dangereux. Au moins ce soir, déjà. Au moins ça.

_Alors viens vite m'embrasser, s'il te plaît !_

Hyde avait littéralement supplié cela, presque comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne pensait qu'à ça, depuis le début de la soirée. A ses lèvres un peu sèches mais tendres, qui, une fois qu'on y avait goûté, donnaient envie d'y retourner sans tarder... Lèvres qu'il sentit bientôt contre les siennes, Tetsu n'étant pas du genre à se faire prier... Il avait couvert la distance qui les séparait en quelques pas rapides, et Hyde n'avait eu que le temps de se sentir enlacé, puis embrassé... Il n'avait pas le souvenir que c'était si bien... A ce point là. Tetsu avait fondu sur lui si rapidement qu'il en perdait encore l'équilibre... Et pour le retrouver, emporté comme il était dans le feu de l'action, Hyde ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de se hisser et de passer ses jambes de chaque côté du corps du bassiste. Jambes que Tetsu attrapa par réflexe, callant ses mains sous ses cuisses pour le maintenir contre lui, en ne cessant de l'embrasser fièvreusement... Ca ne se passait pas exactement comme l'autre fois, à dire vrai... Il y avait là un mélange de frustration, de sentiments contradictoires et violents, de désir brûlant... Il ne s'agissait plus seulement d'une envie de vouloir être près de l'autre... Ils voulaient davantage ne faire plus qu'un avec l'autre, au sens propre comme au figuré. Il n'y avait que cela, qui leur permettrait de se sentir mieux. Tetsu, cette fois-ci, n'avait plus peur de cette question qui l'obnubilait souvent, à savoir : où allaient-ils ? Cette question ne valait rien face au corps brûlant de Hyde qu'il maintenait à bout de bras contre lui. Néanmoins, quelque chose se passait en lui... quelque chose d'énorme... Il avait peur encore, de mettre des mots sur leur relation. Ca impliquait tellement de choses, des mots... Mais ils s'imposaient d'eux-même à lui, dorénavant. Et il avait peur, très peur de les dire à voix haute. Si jamais Hyde ne cherchait que le réconfort, il le perdrait, en disant _cela_...

Impossible de réfléchir davantage, quand il sentit ses forces l'abandonner, même si le petit chanteur n'était pas bien lourd. A reculons, Tetsu les emmena jusqu'au lit, où il se laissa tomber en arrière en le lâchant, pour récupérer. Il fixait le plafond sans le voir, tandis que Hyde, toujours grimpé sur lui, avait déjà découvert son torse qu'il embrassait méticuleusement, comme s'il avait décidé qu'aucun endroit ne lui échapperait. Tetsu adorait ça, ses baisers sur sa peau... Un peu impatients cette fois, et brûlants, mais toujours tendres et caressants. Rien que ça, c'était déjà un délice. Mais il en voulait plus, bien sûr. Alors il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son « ami » qui n'était plus seulement ça, et il caressa sa peau. Hyde avait une vraie peau de bébé... Douce, incroyablement douce... Et elle sentait toujours la noix de coco... Tetsu avait adoré cette odeur entêtante, l'autre soir... Ses caressantes n'avaient d'autre but, à ce moment là, que d'apprécier cette peau offerte à lui. Même Hyde, pourtant très entreprenant, s'arrêta, se délectant de ces caresses chastes mais irrésistibles. Il se redressa, toujours assis à califourchon sur le bassiste, qui en rougit lorsqu'il le sentit appuyer à un certain endroit...

_Je peux ? _Demanda Hyde d'une voix haletante mais un peu timide.

_Hm..._

Autant prendre ça pour un oui, puisque à l'évidence, Tetsu n'était plus vraiment capable de parler... Alors Hyde se pencha en avant et recommença à embrasser son torse, sa langue venant de temps en temps titiller une peau parcourue de frissons. Il se laissa glisser plus bas à mesure que sa bouche descendait... Puis il déposa un baiser sur l'entrejambe de Tetsu, qui en gémit instantanément. Il ne portait qu'un fin pantalon de lin blanc pour la nuit et un boxer... Et à travers les tissus, il avait tout ressenti... Ce simple geste, à la fois très chaste, mais aussi très provocateur, le mettait dans un tel état... Surtout que Hyde ne pouvait continuer dans ce sens. Malgré cette attitude un rien provocatrice ou décidée, il restait effrayé en dedans, et il n'osait accomplir réellement des choses un peu plus... un peu moins innocentes, disons. Alors il se contenta de poser sa main à cet endroit et de la faire glisser de haut en bas... C'était suffisant pour Tetsu, qui sentait qu'il ne pourrait se retenir bien longtemps, si la tension restait telle quelle... Hyde s'allongea sur lui pour l'embrasser, recherchant une fois de plus le contact de ces lèvres qu'il aimait tant, et Tetsu put sentir qu'il était dans le même état que lui.

Brusquement et s'aidant d'un bras, il pivota sur le côté et il se retrouva au-dessus de lui, entre ses jambes. Hyde en était bien arrangé, il ne se voyait pas vraiment agir réellement... Pas maintenant. Tetsu plongea dans son cou, qu'il couvrit de suçons avec une délectation palpable... Et il sentit son t-shirt lui être retiré dans le dos...

_Je ne tiens plus... _expliqua Hyde quand Tetsu lui lança un regard interrogateur.

_Moi non plus..._

Mais comme l'autre fois, Hyde eut cet étrange regard... Il avait une pensée précise. On aurait dit que ça lui tenait vraiment à coeur, qu'il s'y sentait presque obligé. Et quitte à rompre le charme, il voulait la dire malgré tout :

_Je n'attends rien, tu sais, demain..._

_Tu mens, _le coupa Tetsu d'une traite.

_Quoi ?_

_Tu mens, _dit Tetsu sans sourciller. _Tu dis ça pour m'éviter toute gêne, si je devais regretter. Mais je serai bien indécis, si je devais regretter au bout d'une deuxième fois et après des jours d'une telle proximité, non ?... Tu dis que tu n'attends rien, mais c'est faux. Tu ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Sinon, pourquoi serais-tu venu me trouver, là ? _

Visiblement, il visait juste. Hydefit remonter ses mains à ses épaules, qu'il agrippa en tremblant, comme s'il avait peur que Tetsu ne se lève et ne s'en aille sous ses yeux... En plus, il ne le voyait pas... Le noir l'empêchait de distinguer son visage, qu'il devinait sévère... Il ne pouvait se fier qu'au ton de sa voix... Il se sentait tomber en miettes, rien que parce que Tetsu le perçait à jour. D'une voix mal assurée, il répondit :

_Mais si je te dis... Si je te dis que je veux que ça continue autant que possible... Tu pourrais me laisser. Tu étais peut-être heureux que la venue de Ken ne nous renvoie à la réalité. Et comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ?... Qui voudrait s'encombrer de quelqu'un de si gênant que je le suis en ce moment..._

_Arrête..._

_Je ne me plainds pas, tu sais... _fit Hyde en embrassant son épaule. _J'ai tellement de chance de te connaître... Mais je me dis que si nous n'avions pas connu une telle situation de détresse... Jamais tu n'aurais levé les yeux sur moi. De cette façon là._

_Arrête, je dis..._

_Je vais me reprendre_, continua le chanteur en le serrant davantage. _Je te le jure, je ne serai plus un poids... Mais juste là.. Encore une fois, s'il te plaît... _murmura-t-il.

_Mais tais-toi !_ Le somma Tetsu en mettant ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête pour appuyer ses dires. _Je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter de penser à ma place ! Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, Doiha-chan... Pourquoi serais-je là en ce moment même, sinon ? Tu n'es rien de tout ce que tu as dit. Tu es ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mieux et je... Enfin... _se reprit-il. _Ne penses pas du mal de toi comme ça. Et ne pense pas m'épargner en me disant que je ne suis tenu à rien... Alors que toi-même, tu ne veux pas arrêter._

« _si nous n'avions pas connu une telle situation... jamais tu n'aurais levé les yeux sur moi_ ». Dire cela, en effet... Cela témoignait bien du fait que Hyde se demandait si dans un autre contexte, ça aurait pu se passer... Et se poser ce genre de questions n'est pas l'affaire de quelqu'un qui cherche l'oubli et l'aventure. Pour autant, l'esprit du petit chanteur était si tortueux que Tetsu ne voulut pas s'y aventurer, surtout qu'il ne se sentait pas très fiable lui-même... Il avait peur de dire une chose insensée, qu'il regretterait. Et plus que tout encore, la façon dont Hyde se perçevait, si elle n'avait rien d'étonnant vu son état, ça le rendait fou... Il voulait lui montrer à quel point il était un être incroyable... Il était désirable. A tous points de vue. Pourquoi fallait-il que toute cette affaire l'ait complexé au point qu'il se voit comme un être laid à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur ? Il devait comprendre comment il était vraiment, même si cela devait passer par les yeux de Tetsu.

_Ne me supplie pas de te prendre alors que j'en crève d'envie._

Le coeur de Hyde rata un battement. Il n'y avait pas plus courte, comme phrase. Mais elle en disait long, pour lui. Alors il acquiesça, et Tetsu entreprit de le préparer. Pour détourner son attention, il soufflait sur son visage avant de l'embrasser sur les joues, ce qui arracha un doux rire au chanteur, qui en oublia la douleur. Il déglutit quand il sentit Tetsu se placer, et s'éloigner un peu de lui. Et il ne put retenir un petit cri lorsqu'il se sentit pénétré.

_Ca va ?_ Demanda Tetsu, un peu inquiet.

_Je ne pourrai pas aller mieux, je crois... _répondit difficilement Hyde.

Son phrasé haché disait le contraire, mais Tetsu comprenait bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Alors il commença à aller et venir en lui, le plus doucement possible. Pour bien prendre le temps d'observer ces changements en lui... Pour ne pas le brusquer... Pour apprécier chaque instant magnifique où ils ne faisaient plus qu'un... Et se délecter de ses gémissements étouffés, discrets, qui contrastaient avec la violence avec laquelle Hyde serrait ses bras... Il plongea de nouveau la tête dans son cou pour l'embrasser par endroits... et entendre Hyde gémir à son oreille lui provoqua un frisson qui parti du creux de ses reins et remonta à sa nuque en une fraction de seconde. C'était incroyable, l'effet que cela lui faisait. Il ralentit encore la cadence, et une nouvelle marque de satisfaction du chanteur parvint à son oreille avec bonheur... Il en avait la bouche sèche, tellement il trouvait cela excitant. Et cela se répéta un certain nombre de fois. Encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'au bout d'un long moment, ce rythme ne suffise plus. Hyde murmura à son oreille :

_Je suis habitué maintenant... Tu peux..._

Comme il en avait autant envie que lui, Tetsu, qui savait qu'il avait le champ libre, accéléra ses coups de reins. De plus en plus vite, se laissant toujours guider par les réactions de son chanteur. Réactions qui se firent bruyantes, l'un et l'autre semblant avoir oublié qu'il y avait des voisins, et non des moindres... Echange de prénoms criés, de baisers passionnés... Et prenant conscience qu'il devait se calmer, Hyde tenta de se modérer... Mais impossible... Et par réflexe, il mordilla légèrement Tetsu au niveau de l'épaule, lorsque ce dernier osa une caresse trop appuyée... Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ? Ils auraient dit : '2 minutes'... En réalité, cela faisait nettement plus... Et le corps a ses limites. Surtout s'il agit en proportion au désir éprouvé... Hyde lâcha prise le premier, dans un cri aussi rauque que puissant, absolument incapable de bouger. Et Tetsu se laissa tomber peu après, sur son torse rendu collant par la sueur. L'on n'entendit plus que deux respirations saccadées, dans la chambre. Et une main qui se glisse dans une autre, des doigts qui s'entremêlent... Un bras qui se pose sur un dos, pour garder jalousement un corps sur le sien... Vidé de toutes ses forces, Tetsu ne pouvait bouger, et de toute façon, il n'en avait nulle envie. Juste laisser sa tête où elle était et profiter des battements du coeur de Hyde, qui ne se calmaient pas encore, et s'endormir ainsi, appaisé... Le petit chanteur, là aussi, lâcha prise le premier. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt, submergé par une quiétude qui lui avait fait verser quelques larmes à certains moments... Larmes que son amant avait balayé du revers de la main, geste pour le moins symbolique...

Dans le couloir, une silhouette tapait à une porte depuis deux minutes. Mais aucune réponse ne parvenait à ses oreilles... Etrange... Bah... après tout, « il » devait dormir profondément, vue l'heure... Quoi de plus normal. Et ce devait être pareil pour l'autre. Inutile de réveiller le second, donc. Surtout que vus les bruits perçus, il y en avait ici, qui risquaient bien de réveiller tout le monde, se dit-il en souriant. La silhouette rebroussa chemin jusque dans sa propre chambre, refermant la porte doucement pour ne réveiller personne.


	13. Reprendre les rennes

**Un moment relativement décisif pour tout ce petit monde, dans ce chapitre. Et degrands moments de solitude en perspective, pour certains :)...**

**Reprendre les rennes**

Le lendemain, Hyde fut réveillé relativement tôt par la chaleur insupportable qui emplissait la pièce. A l'évidence, il ferait beau et chaud, aujourd'hui. Pour l'heure, rester sous les couvertures était juste intenable. Sa peau collait et ses mains étaient moites. Surtout la gauche, qui serrait celle de Tetsu dans la sienne. Après avoir pris le temps d'émerger tranquillement, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Tetsu serrer de son autre main son oreiller et froncer les sourcils. Il devait être en plein cauchemar, le pauvre. C'est drôle... Il ne le remarquait que maintenant, mais... Il avait toujours été si adorable, Tetsu ? Ou est-ce juste qu'il commençait à le voir autrement ? Il se donna une gifle mentale : bien sûr qu'il le voyait autrement, comment le contraire aurait-il pu être possible, après ce qu'ils avaient fait ? En tous les cas, il le trouvait vraiment désirable, attendrissant. Il avait une espèce de force mêlée à un côté fragile et sensible... Une force à fleur de peau, toujours sur le fil, en équilibre, mais qui ne se brisait jamais... C'était ce qu'il y avait de fascinant chez le bassiste. « Désirable » et « Tetsu » dans la même phrase... Voilà qui acheva de rendre Hyde complètement perdu.

Comme il était encore tôt, il décida à regret de regagner sa chambre comme s'il y avait passé la nuit, au cas où... Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de resonger à la nuit qui venait de s'écouler. Ces ébats intenses et mêmes relativement brutaux au début... Qu'il avait provoqué, en un sens. Comme si l'idée même qu'il ne puisse plus avoir accès à tout cela lui semblait insupportable... Comme s'il en voulait encore, des moments comme ça. Plein. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire... Et se demander si ça aurait pu avoir lieu dans un autre contexte, Tetsu n'avait pas tort... C'était pour le moins déconcertant. Il se leva néanmoins, remis son pantalon et pris le reste de ses vêtements dans ses mains, puis il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. S'assurant que la voie était libre, il regagna la sienne à la hâte, ni vu ni connu. Et puis il alla prendre une bonne douche, histoire de se réveiller réellement. Tandis que l'eau froide faisait son office, lui, tête baissée à regarder le shampoing s'écouler dans le fond de la douche, se demandait ce qui allait se passer maintenant. A tout niveaux, d'ailleurs. Demain, que serait sa vie ? Tant professionnelle que privée. C'est étrange... Quand ils avaient débuté, il n'avait peur de rien. Il se moquait de l'échec et faisait un peu ce qui lui passait par la tête... Mais là... Ca faisait pas mal de nouveautés d'un coup. Et puis aussi... Il avait le net sentiment que Tetsu lui cachait quelque chose. Une impression subtile, mais réelle, que le bassiste ne lui disait pas tout. Et comme depuis cette histoire avec Sakura, il était devenu légèrement parano, ça le travaillait un peu...

Sa douche finie, Hyde s'habilla. Et comme il le faisait chaque matin depuis un moment, il sortit comme un réflexe, son tube de comprimés et en mis un dans le creux de sa main. Il le fixa un instant, suspendant son geste... Et puis non, décida-t-il. Pas besoin. Il y arriverait bien sans ça, ça n'était pas sorcier, après tout. Il remis le cachet dans le tube et le rangea dans le placard, plutôt satisfait... N'importe qui, même sans être médecin, lui aurait hurlé qu'il n'était qu'un fichu inconscient, à ce moment là... On n'arrête pas un traitement contre la dépression, au bout d'à peine un mois, sans l'avis d'un médecin, et sans se soucier des conséquences... Mais Hyde était tellement obnubilé par l'idée que prendre ça était un signe de faiblesse, qu'il n'y songea pas un instant... Et puis il allait mieux, pas vrai ? Il descendit alors pour prendre l'air, constatant ainsi qu'il était relativement tôt, encore... Il n'avait que peu dormi, cette nuit. Sans doute la chaleur... En arrivant dans le hall, il décida qu'une cigarette ferait l'affaire et il se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Saluant la réceptionniste au passage, il eu la surprise de la voir baisser la tête à son arrivée, puis lui sourire timidement en guise de réponse, et rougir. Hyde haussa un sourcil perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

_Hyde !_

Le petit chanteur sursauta, vivement surpris. Puis il se retourna à l'appel de son sunom, pour voir Ken, qui avançait dans sa direction. Il lui fit un signe de la main en guise de bonjour et s'étonna :

_Déjà debout ? Je pensais qu'on ne te verrai pas avant quelques heures, au moins._

_Je suis complètement décalé dans mes horaires... _expliqua le guitariste. _Tu allais où ?_

_Juste fumer devant..._

_Je te suis alors. Et après on prend un petit déjeuner ?_

_Je t'accompagnerai, oui... _fit Hyde, sous-entendant ainsi qu'il ne mangerait pas, lui.

Et effectivement, il e voulu rien avaler, malgré les tentatives de Ken. Le guitariste réussit néanmoins son coup quand il lui présenta une tartine de confiture de groseilles, sachant bien que le chanteur était fou de la confiture. Il aurait au moins quelque chose dans le ventre ce matin, c'était toujours ça... Ken par contre, était vraiment affamé, lui. Il dévorait tartines et croissants, et projetait bien d'en reprendre. Au moment où il allait le faire d'ailleurs, Tetsu apparut devant eux, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui n'arrive pas du tout à se réveiller.

_Hey ! Bien dormi ?_ Demanda Ken, toujours joyeux.

_Hmm... _marmonna Tetsu en s'asseyant, ayant visiblement du mal, ce matin.

Ken -trop occupé à souffler sur son café pour qu'il refroidisse un peu- ne le remarqua pas, mais quand il baissa la tête en s'asseyant, Tetsu eut un bref, mais chaleureux et adorable sourire envers Hyde. Un sourire qui en disait long. Un sourire qui fit inexplicablement palpiter le coeur de Hyde. Celui-ci hocha la tête pour le lui retourner, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de frustration. Il aurait bien voulu le voir seul à seul pour lui parler... Enfin, il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi, mais il avait le sentiment qu'ils le devaient...

_Au fait... _lança soudainement Ken à l'adresse du petit androgyne, le tirant ainsi de ses réflexions. _J'ai frappé à ta porte cette nuit._

Hyde blêmit instantanément en entendant ses mots. Il s'empêcha du mieux qu'il put, de tourner la tête vers Tetsu, qui ne devait sans doute pas être à la fête également. Pas besoin d'en dire davantage, le chanteur se faisait déjà son film dans sa tête : Ken les avait découvert, et ils allaient avoir droit à sa réaction d'ici 30 secondes... Une réaction qu'il redoutait fortement. Il en paniquait tout seul, d'avance. Pourtant, si on y pensait une seconde... Ken n'avait pas l'air spécialement agité ni rien... Faisant un effort pour paraître calme à ses yeux, Hyde ne put s'empêcher de répéter mécaniquement :

_Tu as frappé à ma porte cette nuit ?_

_Oui, c'est ce que je dis._

_Tu as frappé à ma porte cette nuit ?_ répéta le chanteur, dont le disque devait être rayé.

_Oui !_ fit Ken en éclatant de rire. _Tu as bloqué, là, ou bien ... ?_

_Euh... Euh... _bafouilla Hyde, qui aurait tant aimé être ailleurs, en cet instant. _Non, non, excuse-moi... Euh... Je ne t'ai pas entendu..._ mentit-il.

_Ca je m'en suis rendu compte, _répondit Ken en buvant une gorgée de café. _Ca m'a étonné d'ailleurs, toi qui a le sommeil si léger qu'un rien suffit à te réveiller..._

Ca... Hyde était connu pour avoir un sommeil particulièrement léger. Le moindre bruit le tirait de son sommeil, habituellement. C'est pour cette raison que Ken avait toqué à sa porte cette nuit, d'ailleurs. Ca et le fait que le chanteur était aussi connu pour s'endormir très tard, de toute façon. Ceci dit, pensa tout naturellement Ken, avec son traitement, il devait avoir un sommeil plus lourd que d'habitude...

_Je... Je devais bien dormir... _articula finalement Hyde d'une voix blanche.

_C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas insisté._

_Tu voulais quoi, au fait ?_

_Pas grand chose. J'avais mal aux jambes, sans doute à cause du temps passé dans l'avion, et je voulais te demander un somnifère... Mais ça a fini par passer._

_Ah... Tant mieux alors._

Très banale, cette formule, mais il ne pouvait pas mieux. Vraiment pas. Déjà qu'il n'aimait guère le fait de raconter des bobards à Ken.... _« Je devais bien dormir...»_... Il détestait ça. Un rapide regard à Tetsu lui confirma que le bassiste aussi aurait bien aimé qu'on passe en revue un autre sujet, si c'était possible. Manque de chance pour lui -pour eux-, Ken continuait sa torture lente et involontaire... Le pire était à venir, cependant :

_Oui... _ajouta le guitariste avec un large sourire. _Tu avais du mérite, de dormir aussi bien d'ailleurs... Parce qu'il y en avait à l'étage qui ne_ _dormaient pas, eux._

_Q... quoi ?_ demanda Hyde, qui se sentit au bord de l'évanouissement, à ce moment là.

_Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin, si... ? Certains passent de bonnes vacances ici en tout cas,_ fit Ken en riant, avec un clin d'oeil, _c'est tout ce que je peux te dire._

La réaction des deux protagonistes fut étonnante de synchronisation, même si elle fut différente dans la forme. Hyde devint tout rouge. Cramoisi, même. Tetsu se mis à pâlir à vue d'oeil. Littéralement livide. Il faisait un effort considérable pour garder les yeux fixés sur sa tasse, sentant que s'il disait même un seul mot, il allait bafouiller. Quelle horrible situation gênante. Et gênante pour deux raisons. La première était le simple fait que quelqu'un ait pu les entendre. N'importe qui d'un tant soit peu pudique serait gêné face à ça. La seconde était que ce soit Ken, et que cela leur renvoyait une image extérieure de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Comment le dire... Ils n'étaient pas idiots, ils savaient bien ce qu'ils faisaient concrètement... Mais qu'une tierce personne leur dise plus ou moins : vous l'avez fait... Ca impliquait une sorte de... réalité. Encore ce mot. Ils n'étaient pas dans un autre monde ni en plein rêve. C'était bien le monde réel et tout ce que ça impliquait. Ils agissaient dedans. Tetsu venait de le comprendre. Ils ne pourraient pas continuer à agir de façon aussi insouciante et risquée bien longtemps.

Plus tard après une journée passée à se promener ici ou là, ils se trouvèrent à nouveau dans la salle au rez-de-chaussée, pour le café cette fois. Il n'était pas tard, même si la nuit était tombée, mais la fatigue se faisait cruellement sentir pour un guitariste pas encore habitué au décalage horaire, et un chanteur anormalement épuisé. Tetsu jugea que le moment était venu pour aborder un sujet soigneusement évité jusque là. Et comme il ne savait pas trop comment l'introduire, il décida de ne pas prendre de gants. C'est donc de façon un peu déconcertante qu'il lâcha :

_Les gars... Il faudrait qu'on parle de ce qu'on va faire maintenant._

Nul besoin de préciser davantage. Ken et Hyde savaient bien à quoi il faisait allusion. Rien que parce qu'il avait repris sa 'tête de leader', d'ailleurs, remarqua Ken avec un amusement certain. Alors il se figèrent sur leurs chaises et attendirent que Tetsu leur expose son plan. Car il en avait un, forcément. Sans cela, il n'aborderait pas les choses dès maintenant. Tetsu avait une expression des plus sérieuses, et Hyde se sentit inexplicablement oppressé. Il sentait, sans trop savoir pourquoi, qu'il n'aimerait pas tout, de ce qu'il entendrait. Mais Tetsu ne lui laissa pas le loisir de cogiter :

_Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, les gars. On n'a pas 50 solutions, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. En fait nous n'avons que deux choix. Soit on continue, soit on arrête. C'est aussi simple que ça._

_'Aussi simple' ? _Souligna Ken, peu convaincu.

_Tout à fait. Inutile de vous dire quel est mon choix, vous me connaissez. Je suis résolu à continuer. C'était mon rêve, de faire de la musique. Alors je veux continuer._

Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une hésitation en lui. Pas la moindre. Pour lui, la question ne se posait même pas, en fait. Il s'agissait d'un 'accident de parcours', qui n'entachait absolument pas sa passion, ses objectifs ni ses envies. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'en discuter ou de bien y penser, tellement c'était en lui. C'était naturel. Cependant, Tetsu se posait néanmoins une sérieuse question. Il redoutait l'enthousiasme qu'elle susciterait -ou ne susciterait pas- chez ses camarades. Quand il y repenserait, des années après, Tetsu devait se dire que sa question était absurde. Mais à ce moment là, elle avait une importance de taille, pour lui. Il inspira, se pencha un peu en avant et son regard glissait lentement de l'un à l'autre quand il dit :

_Vous me suivez toujours ?_

Ken haussa aussitôt un sourcil, l'air de dire _« tu en as d'autres, des conneries comme celles-là ?_ ». Hyde quant à lui, parut un peu déconcerté. Il regarda Tetsu avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'incompréhension. Il y avait un piège, dans cette question ? Mais non... Visiblement, c'était une vraie question. Alorsl e petit chanteur entreprit de parler en son nom et en celui de Ken :

_Tu doutes de nous ? Tu penses qu'on en a assez, qu'on a assez payé et qu'on voudrait partir ? Tu penses que pour nous, la motivation ne fera plus le poids face à ce qu'on s'est pris dans la gueule ?_

S'il en parlait aussi bien, Hyde, c'était parce que lorsqu'il était au fond du trou, il avait déjà eu ces pensées. Il s'était sérieusement dit qu'il n'était pas maso. Et qu'on ne voulait plus de lui. Alors pourquoi aurait-il continué à montrer sa tête, dans ce cas. Mais maintenant... Maintenant que son esprit était plus clair, il jugeait cette pensée absurde. Que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre, sinon chanter ? Chanter avec eux ? Il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose... et il ne le voulait pas. Néanmoins, il n'en voulut pas à Tetsu de poser la question. Le leader avait besoin de certitudes. Alors il sourit pour le rassurer et se chargea encore une fois de répondre pour deux :

_On a une confiance totale en toi, Tet-chan. Si tu dis qu'on peut repartir, alors c'est qu'on doit pouvoir le faire. Et puis... En ce qui me concerne, je l'ai promis à Sakura-chan, alors... De toute façon, je te suivrai._

Ken hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il n'aurait pas mieux dit. Et un poids certain s'envola du coeur de Tetsu. Il avait eu réellement peur de la réponse. Parce que en tant que leader, il n'avait pas su les protéger, bien les guider... Il culpabilisait beaucoup, avec cette histoire, mine de rien. Et les entendre dire qu'ils avaient une « confiance totale » en lui, ça lui faisait du bien... Il devait dorénavant passer à la suite de son discours. Suite qui coulait de source, mais que là encore, il ne savait comment aborder sans heurter les sensibilités. Mais Ken devina naturellement de quoi il retournait, et il prit la parole, se disant qu'il ne fallait pas lui laisser tout le sale boulot :

_On a donc décidé que ça ne changerait rien pour nous... Néanmoins, nous sommes un trio maintenant... Donc..._

Bien sûr, chacun compris. Hyde savait bien qu'il allait falloir en passer par là... Néanmoins, l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un qui remplacerait Sakura ne l'emballait pas, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... Comment pourrait-il accepter une nouvelle personne, quand l'un de ses plus chers amis n'aurait plus rien à lui ? Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix possible. Et comme Tetsu n'abordait jamais un sujet sans en avoir fait le tour, il était facile de supposer que le bassiste avait déjà un ou des noms en tête. Quoi de plus normal ? Si lui n'y pensait pas, qui le ferait ?

_Alors... Tu as trouvé quelqu'un ? _Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

_Non,_ assura rapidement Tetsu. _Je ne me serai jamais permis de faire ça sans vous en avoir parlé. J'y ai pensé, mais je voulais vous en parler avant._

_On t'écoute_, acquiesça Ken.

_J'ai... un copain à moi. Un excellent batteur_, commença Tetsu. _En plus d'être bon, c'est vraiment un chouette type. Gentil, intelligent... Pas très bavard, mais bon... _

_Et tu penses que ça l'intéresserait, éventuellement ?_

_Et bien... Aux dernières nouvelles, il était pris. Mais si jamais... avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'il est libre... Je pourrai me renseigner... Qu'en dites-vous ?_

Ken marqua une pause. Pas qu'il veuille revenir sur sa décision, non... Mais ce fut une pause pour marquer le coup, en quelque sorte. Pour bien comprendre qu'il s'agissait là d'un tournant. Il hocha finalement la tête en signe d'approbation, et Tetsu se tourna alors vers Hyde. Hyde qui le regardait sans vraiment le voir, un peu déconnecté qu'il était. Mais bizarrement, loin de paniquer, il pris les choses avec logique, en fait. C'est vrai : il voulait continuer. Pas seulement parce qu'il s'agissait d'une promesse, mais d'abord parce que c'était sa passion, tout simplement. Et pour se faire, il fallait reconstruire un groupe bancal. Et puis toujours cette confiance aveugle en son bassiste : si ce type était un ami de Tetsu, alors c'était forcément un type bien. Il n'y avait même pas à en douter. Il acquiesça donc à son tour, au grand soulagement du leader.

_Je me renseignerai donc_, ajouta-t-il. _Vous pouvez compter sur moi._

Quand il prononça ces mots, Hyde fut frappé par un vieux souvenir. Au visage actuel de Tetsu, se superposa celui d'il y avait quelques années. Ce soir où Tetsu était venu l'aborder pour lui proposer l'improbable. Il avait eu la même expression, alors. Une détermination incroyable, une confiance en ses capacités inébranlable... Il inspirait la confiance. Ce soir, c'était la même chose. Hyde n'aurait pu s'y soustraire. Il ne le pouvait pas, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait pu cette fois-là...

Ainsi s'acheva la première discussion portée sur le boulot, depuis longtemps. Et bizarrement, elle réchauffa les coeurs, ayant un petit parfum de nostalgie. Et ils discutèrent encore longtemps ainsi, de choses et d'autres. Puis, après avoir décidé du programme du lendemain, ils jugèrent préférable d'aller se coucher. Tandis que Ken et Hyde projetèrent d'aller fumer devant, Tetsu voulut monter dans sa chambre illico. En se levant, Hyde sentit sa tête tourner et sa vision devenir floue... Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ken, encore assis, comme pour maintenir son équilibre.

_Et ben ? _S'étonna le guitariste en attrapant son bras par réflexe. _On tourne de l'oeil ? T'as pas assez mangé aujourd'hui, toi..._

_Non..._ fit Hyde en clignant des yeux pour voir correctement. _Je me suis levé trop vite, c'est rien..._

Ken et Tetsu échangèrent un regard peu convaincu, mais ils n'insistèrent pas. Et puis après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à ses camarades, Tetsu monta en direction de sa chambre, tandis que Hyde et Ken prirent l'air quelques instants, avant d'y aller à leur tour...


	14. Prendre un risque

**Moi qui pensait que la fic ferait 10 chapitres environ... Déjà 14, en fait. Comme quoi, les prévisions sont faites pour ne pas être suivies :). En attendant, ce chapitre là est relativement long. Enjoy ! :)**

**Prendre un risque**

Cette nuit là, personne ne sortit de sa chambre. Sans le savoir et tout en étant chacun cloîtrés dans la leur, Hyde et Tetsu avaient eu la même pensée : la nuit dernière, Ken aurait facilement pu les prendre la main dans le sac. Donc autant faire profil bas, au moins pour ce soir... Pour autant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui leur manquait, à chacun... Trois fois. Pas moins de trois fois, Tetsu se leva de son lit et s'arrêta à quelques pas de la porte, avant de rebrousser chemin et d'aller se recoucher en ronchonnant contre lui-même... Il était tard et Hyde devait dormir maintenant, se disait-il en guise d'excuse. Et puis... si le petit chanteur ne venait pas, peut-être était-ce aussi parce qu'il voulait rester seul... Alors Tetsu décida de ne pas bouger de sa chambre, tout en continuant secrètement d'espèrer que comme la veille, Hyde vienne frapper à sa porte...

Dans sa chambre, de l'autre côté du couloir, le petit chanteur avait décidé de ne pas bouger de là, même s'il en mourait d'envie. Il s'était senti bien trop mal par rapport à Ken tout à l'heure, pour risquer de se faire pincer à peine quelques heures après. Surtout que le guitariste ne devait pas encore être totalement habitué à ici, donc peut-être qu'il ne dormirait pas plus que la veille... Donc autant éviter tout risque inutile et rester là. Et puis... Hyde se dit qu'il était toujours avec Tetsu, depuis leur arrivée ici. Même avant, ceci dit. Mais encore plus. Et le bassiste avait peut-être envie de respirer un peu, tout de même. Certes, il ne se sentait pas être un poids pour lui... néanmoins, il préférait éviter de le saouler en lui imposant sa présence ce soir encore... Et puis... Il avait fait des efforts toute la journée pour le masquer, mais... Il se sentait un peu patraque... Il avait... comme une perte d'envie, en fait. Pas envie de marcher ni de sortir, pas faim, pas sommeil, pas ceci ni cela... Il se sentait un peu mou, mais il mettait ça sur le compte de la journée décisive qui venait de s'écouler pour le groupe. Comme il n'arrivait pas à dormir, mais qu'il avait en revanche un mal de tête à se la cogner contre les murs, il décida de s'occuper en attendant que le sommeil vienne à lui. En fermant les yeux pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire, Hyde les rouvrit brusquement, ayant une idée. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps... Parce qu'il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni la force. Là, pour le coup, une certaine... 'envie'; appelons ça comme ça, apparaîssait en lui. Alors il se leva de son lit et s'affaira, se sentant très fébrile à cette idée.

Le lendemain matin, c'est un Tetsu de fort mauvaise humeur qui se réveilla. Il avait eu froid, et puis il avait eu beau se tourner dans tous les sens dans son lit, il n'était jamais bien... Et puis il n'avait cessé de penser à Hyde. A Hyde qu'il avait maudit de ne pas être venu le retrouver... A Hyde qu'il n'avait pas senti dans son assiette, la veille... A Hyde qu'il avait envie de serrer contre lui... Et il s'était brusquement levé en se frottant énergiquement le visage, ses pensées commençant à dangeureusement dériver... C'était très net. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à son chanteur, il en resortait toujours avec un inexplicable sentiment de plénitude mêlé à une inquiétude qui embrouillait son esprit... La seule chose qui était claire là-dedans, finalement, c'est qu'il était levé depuis 2 minutes, et il avait déjà envie de le voir. Juste le voir. Alors il descendit dans le hall, persuadé de rejoindre ses amis comme la veille. Mais seul Ken était attablé, les traits un peu tirés et mangeant comme un ogre. Tetsu le salua en souriant devant la scène et s'installa à ses côtés.

_Tu n'as pas bien dormi, on dirait..._ fit-il en l'observant un instant.

_Nan... J'suis un peu perdu, je t'avouerai... _

_C'est normal... Ca devrait aller mieux, maintenant. Tu vas t'habituer..._ le rassura Tetsu en prenant un croissant.

_Sans doute, oui. Café ?_ Proposa le guitariste.

_Je veux bien. J'ai pas bien dormi non plus._

_'Y en a un en tout cas, qui se la joue marmotte... _constata Ken en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre. _On le laisse dormir ?_

_Je ne sais pas... Peut-être qu'il est levé, après tout._

_Tu y vas ?_

Tetsu acquiesça sans se faire trop prier, remerçiant tacitement sa bonne étoile de cette chance. Une bonne occasion de le voir seul. Et fournie par leur ami, en plus. Il reprit l'ascenseur et arriva devant la chambre de Hyde. Il frappa à la porte une fois. Deux. Puis trois. Aucune réponse. Peut-être que le chanteur était parti se promener, après tout ? Ils n'avaient jamais dit qu'ils devaient passer tout leur temps collés les 3 ensemble, mais bon... Pour être sûr de son absence, il frappa une dernière fois et abaissa la poignée, constatant que ce n'était pas fermé à clé.

_Hyde ? Excuse-moi, je me permets d'entrer... _prévint-il en passant la tête.

Quelle chaleur, dans cette chambre... Forcément, Hyde n'avait pas fermé les volets, constata le bassiste d'un coup d'oeil. Refermant derrière lui, il pénétra un peu plus dans la chambre et constata que Hyde était avachi sur la table, la joue gauche collée contre sa main. Il s'était endormi comme ça ? Il était encore tout habillé... Tetsu grimaça en pensant au mal de dos qu'il aurait quand il serait réveillé... Il devrait peut-être le réveiller, justement... Le bassiste s'approcha de la silhouette endormie, dont le dos trahissait une respiration rapide. Un sommeil agité, donc. La main droite de Hyde pendait dans le vide le long de son corps, serrant quelque chose. Un crayon. Tetsu ne put résister à l'envie de tirer la chaise d'en face et de s'asseoir un instant, pour le contempler. Hyde... On lui aurait donné 15 ans, tout au plus. Il faisait tellement petit, recroquevillé ainsi, endormi de cette façon, avec le soleil qui éclairait une partie de son visage... Il était tout simplement magnifique. Tetsu s'en sentit inexplicablement bizarre... Après l'avoir regardé ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, le bassiste s'aperçut que le chanteur dormait à moitié sur une feuille noircie par des dizaines de mots. A cette seconde, une vive agitation s'empara de Tetsu, qui ne contrôlait déjà plus la partie romanesque de son esprit. Si cette feuille... Si c'était bien ce à quoi il pensait, alors c'était une excellente nouvelle pour tout le monde. Il n'était pas du genre curieux, Tetsu, et il n'avait pas l'intention de lire ce qui était écri sur cette feuille. Il voulait juste lire la première ligne et voir la forme, pour voir si c'était bien ce à quoi il pensait. Alors il se leva pour se mettre derrière Hyde et regarder la feuille.

Il retint un cri de joie. C'était ça ! C'était bien ça ! Une chanson. Hyde avait écri une chanson. Un acte tout à fait normal pour un chanteur, aurait dit n'importe qui... moins pour Hyde, qui depuis des semaines, se laisser aller à penser qu'il ne valait pas grand chose, rabachant qu'il n'avait plus aucune inspiration... Etait-ce la conséquence de leur décision de la veille, de repartir avec un nouveau membre ? Sans doute que cela avait joué, oui... Dans tous les cas, le chanteur avait écri. Bien ou mal, pour le coup, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait eu l'envie de le faire, et pour Tetsu, c'était excellent. Ce fut une nouvelle qui le transporta, autant le leader qui sommeillait en lui, que l'ami ravi de le voir repartir du bon pied, du moins le croyait-il... Ne souhaitant pas être indiscret, il se garda bien de lire le contenu et il alla se placer à l'entrée de la chambre, ouvrant et fermant la porte d'un bruit sec pour faire mine d'arriver. Hyde sursauta et se redressa :

_Oui ? C'est pour quoi ?_ Marmonna-t-il, encore dans son rêve, et ne sachant visiblement pas où il était ni qui c'était.

_C'est moi..._

A cette voix qu'il connaîssait bien, Hyde se retourna vivement, faisant ainsi craquer son dos enkylosé... A la vue de Tetsu, les mains jointes dans le dos, qui attendait visiblement la permission de s'avancer dans la pièce... Son coeur se mis à battre la chamade. Rien qu'en le voyant. _'Encore ?'_ se dit-il avec une pointe d'agacement. C'était quoi, ça ?... Pourtant, il ne put réprimer un sourire adorable et ensommeillé, que le bassiste trouva absolument irrésistible.

_Bonjour..._

_Bonjour, _répondit Hyde en passant ses mains sur son visage pour se réveiller complètement.

_Navré de t'avoir réveillé... _commença le bassiste en avançant.

_Tu as bien fait. Je me suis endormi il y a peu de toute façon..._

Ainsi, il avait passé la nuit debout ? A écrire, sans doute. Tetsu remarqua que tandis qu'il parlait, Hyde passait une main dans son dos pour récupérer la feuille et la plier discrètement, la cachant ainsi aux yeux du bassiste. Il ne fit aucune remarque. Hyde lui en parlerait quand il le voudrait, il avait ses raisons. Ce n'était peut-être pas fini, après tout. Le chanteur prit encore quelques courts instants pour émerger totalement. Il se leva, passa sa main sur sa nuque endolorie, puis s'étira... Tetsu ne perdait pas une miette du moindre de ses mouvements... Il se demandait pourquoi il ne cessait de se répéter 'il m'a manqué', alors que Hyde et lui s'étaient juste quittés quelques heures... Peut-être parce que cela faisait 24h longues heures maintenant, qu'ils n'avaient plus partagés un moment à eux... Une éternité, dans l'esprit du bassiste. Il repensa à son propre sommeil bien tardif et court, et il murmura, un peu gêné :

_Tu sais... Hier... J'ai cru que tu viendrais..._

_Ah... _fit Hyde, embarrassé. _J'ai hésité... Mais à cause de ce que Ken-chan avait dit... Et puis j'ai eu peur de t'ennuyer... Je ne voulais pas t'imposer ma présence..._

_De toute façon, j'ai pensé à toi toute la nuit_.

A croire qu'il y avait une autre personne aux commandes du cerveau de Tetsu. Il ne contrôlait même plus ses paroles. Mais c'était l'entière vérité, aussi. Il l'avait attendu et avait eu envie d'y aller. Soit l'un, soit l'autre. Constamment, et tour à tour. Et quand il s'était résigné au fait qu'il ne bougerait pas et que Hyde ne viendrait pas non plus, alors il avait repensé à la fois dernière, et à plein de choses... Toutes en rapport avec le chanteur. Il était intarrissable sur le sujet, quand il y réfléchissait. Question souvenirs, il en avait des tonnes. Des centaines de moments partagés, avant, sans arrière-pensée... et des plus récents, bien différents ceux-là. Il aurait pu écrire un livre, avec toutes les pensées que lui inspirait Hyde. Simplement... Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà à ce point pensé à lui, et pourtant, Dieu sait si Hyde l'avait pourtant préoccupé, il y avait quelques semaines de cela.

_A... A moi ? _Répéta Hyde avec timidité.

_Oui. Ca m'a manqué, de ne pas t'avoir près de moi..._

Plus il parlait, plus Tetsu s'avançait vers lui en même temps, se sentant inexplicablement sûr de lui. Et Hyde n'avait aucune envie de fuir, même s'il serait bien allé ouvrir la fenêtre, tellement il avait chaud. Qu'arrivait-il à Tetsu ? Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur intense qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu auparavant... Et sa voix... Grave et caressante... Un vrai régal, déjà... Et puis à lui aussi, Tetsu avait manqué. Lui aussi, il avait pensé à lui toute la nuit. Il rêvait de l'avoir près de lui. Alors forcément... Si Tetsu continuait à le regarder comme ça... Hyde ne pourrait pas faire grand chose pour se raisonner. Déjà qu'il n'en avait nulle envie...

_Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, c'est... _tenta-t-il, se rappelant que l'on était le matin, donc que tout le monde dans le coin était réveillé.

_Tu ne veux pas entendre ça ?_

_Au contraire... Rien ne me ferait davantage plaisir... Mais si tu continues, je..._

Comme Tetsu était maintenant à deux centimètres exactement de son visage et qu'il sentait presque son souffle sur lui, sa voix mourut dans sa gorge à ce moment là. Le bassiste l'effleurait presque, c'était à la limite de l'insoutenable. S'il ne l'embrassait pas tout de suite, Hyde allait en hurler de frustration. Tetsu se pencha encore un peu, et Hyde ferma les yeux, se préparant à recevoir ce baiser auquel il n'avait cessé de penser depuis la dernière fois...

_Toc toc, j'entre ! Salut la compagnie ! Et ben... Ca va pas ?_

Ken. Qui d'autre, de toute façon ? Le guitariste avait joint le geste à la parole, et frappé en même temps qu'il ouvrait la porte gaiement. Tetsu fit par réflexe, un bond en arrière, presque tétanisé. Et Hyde se mis à rougir, à rougir... L'angoisse lui donnait tellement chaud qu'il se croyait en plein mois d'août, à la sécheresse. Il baissa la tête, autant pour masquer sa déception -à deux secondes près, c'était bon- que sa gêne monumentale. Pourtant, il fut le premier à répondre. Les yeux rivés sur la moquette, il bafouilla :

_Si... Si... Salut ! _

_Sûr ? T'es tout rouge..._ demanda Ken en haussant un sourcil.

_Chaud..._ articula Hyde. _Enfin je veux dire... Il fait chaud... Je... Vais m'habiller._

_Mais tu l'es, _observa Ken, de plus en plus intrigué.

_Autrement. Je... reviens._

Et Hyde fit un pas de côté pour accéder à la salle de bain avec une rapidité surprenante. Il referma la porte derrière lui presque en la claquant. Et puis il s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire, essayant de calmer les battements de son coeur affolé. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas ressortir maintenant. L'attitude de Tetsu avait eu... disons certains effets sur son corps, et c'était miracle que Ken ne l'ait pas remarqué. En parlant de Ken, il lui en voulait un peu, d'ailleurs. Il avait eu envie que Tetsu l'embrasse comme il n'en avait jamais eu autant envie auparavant... Sans doute la conséquence d'une première nuit séparé. Et il n'avait eu que le temps de le frôler avant d'être interrompu. C'était terriblement frustrant. D'un autre côté... mieux valait que Ken soit arrivé maintenant plutôt que 20 secondes plus tard... Ca avait été juste. En entendant sa voix, il s'était senti paniqué à un point... Heureusement que Tetsu avait eu la présence d'esprit de s'écarter de lui, sans quoi... Ca avait vraiment été juste. La fois dernière, il avait failli les entendre -enfin c'était fait, même-, et là, il avait failli les voir. Hyde comprit bien vite que ses nerfs ne tiendraient pas le coup longtemps comme ça, vu comme ça l'angoissait...

De l'autre côté, Ken avait l'impression d'être arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Comme il n'avait pas bien vu, il pensait être tombé en pleine discussion importante. Et puis Hyde avait filé si vite à l'abri de leurs regards... sans compter Tetsu, très rouge aussi, qui dansait d'un pied sur l'autre et semblait très mal à l'aise... C'est drôle, Ken avait cette étrange impression... qu'il se passait quelque chose. Quoi, cela, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée... Il sentait en fait, qu'il avait tous les éléments en main, mais il ne savait comment les assembler pour comprendre. Car enfin, il se passait quand même des choses bizarres, ici. A commencer par ses deux amis... Un peu moqueur, il lança à un Tetsu cramoisi :

_Bon... Et toi aussi ,t'as chaud ? _

_Un peu..._

_Hm... Tetsu-kun, t'es sûr que ça va ?_

_Oui oui, bien sûr._

_J'ai la désagréable sensation de passer à côté d'une chose... Pourtant tu ne m'as jamais rien caché, pas vrai ? _Demanda perfidemment Ken.

_N... Non..._

_Bon. Ce doit être mon imagination alors._

Ken en resta là, et Tetsu n'était pas fier de lui. Ken était son plus vieil ami, et il lui mentait sans vergogne, ainsi... Surtout que ça le concernait. Ca le concernait directement, puisque ça serait susceptible d'avoir un impact sur le groupe, dans le pire des scénarios. Et par ailleurs, si l'on y repensait bien... C'était à la base parce que l'un deux leur avait caché quelque chose, qu'ils en étaient là, tous. Alors Tetsu se demanda deux choses. D'abord, s'il ne devait pas tout dire à Ken, peu importe sa réaction, pour au moins ne pas faire ce qu'il avait reproché à Sakura... Et la seconde... s'il ne jouait pas avec le feu. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, en somme. A ce bien-être qu'il resentait dès qu'il était avec Hyde, à ce que ça lui procurait... Mais pouvait-il décemment mettre une nouvelle fois le groupe en péril ? N'était-ce pas égoïste, en fait ? D'autant que... Une chose le travaillait. Hyde n'était pas lui-même ces temps-ci. Il était très vulnérable et influençable, un peu perdu... Autrement dit : tout ce qu'il faisait, le voulait-il vraiment ? Ou bien était-il perdu dans un tourbillon sans queue ni tête, et il n'avait trouvé que ça pour se sentir bien ? Dans ce cas là, Tetsu avait le désagréable effet de profiter de la situation... Certes il ne forçait rien, mais malgré tout... Est-ce qu'il n'agravait pas l'état de Hyde, en le perdant ainsi un peu plus ? Toujours la même question, somme toute : auraient-ils pu en arriver là s'ils n'avaient pas connu cette histoire ? C'est à ce moment là, alors que Ken continuait à le fixer de son regard perplexe, que Tetsu se rendit compte... qu'il y avait autre chose. L'idée même que Hyde ait pu -involontairement bien sûr- chercher du réconfort et seulement ça... Même s'il disait partager cet idéal, en vérité, Tetsu commençait à le réfuter. Autrement dit : il voulait autre chose. Ca lui fit l'effet d'un coup de massue sur le crâne, quand cette conclusion s'imposa à lui.

_... bizarre, voilà ce que je dis. Hé ho ! Tu m'écoutes ? _S'exclama Ken.

_Hein ? Excuse-moi, _fit Tetsu en secouant la tête. Tu disais ?

_Je disais que tu as beau dire : il se passe quelque chose. _

_Hein ?_ S'affola Tetsu. _Mais non, voyons !_

_C'est ça ! Ca fait 10 minutes qu'il est enfermé dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller alors qu'il l'est déjà, et 10 minutes que j'ai l'impression que tu vas t'évanouir, tellement ton visage passe par toutes les couleurs..._

_Je... J'ai pas bien dormi, alors je suis un peu..._ s'excusa Tetsu.

Ken ne voulut pas insister. De toute façon, plus borné que Tetsu qui vous disait que tout allait bien, ça n'existait pas. N'empêche qu'on ne lui ôterait pas de l'idée qu'on lui cachait des choses. Comme cela commençait à s'éterniser, Ken alla toquer à la salle de bain pour voir où Hyde en était. Aucune réponse. Il regarda Tetsu d'un air de dire _'tu l'as pourtant bien vu y entrer aussi, je ne suis pas fou ?'_. Tetsu hocha la tête, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il devrait entrer, et Ken toqua une fois encore tout en ouvrant :

_Hyde ? Excuse-moi... Ah merde !_

_Quoi ? _S'inquiéta Tetsu en arrivant jusqu'à lui.

Le petit androgyne était assis par terre, dos contre la baignoire, la tête renversée sur son épaule. Impossible de s'endormir dans une telle position et si vite... Donc il devait avoir eu un malaise. Et comme il n'avait pas réagi aux cris... Ken s'agenouilla immédiatement devant lui et lui remis la tête droite, tout en lui donnant une petite claque sur la joue pour le faire réagir. Ken paniquait un peu tout de même :

_Hyde ! Hé ho, bonhomme ! _S'écria-t-il, tendis que Tetsu retenait son souffle, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

Le petit chanteur frémit soudainement, et ses yeux papillonèrent. Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois de suite, pour distinguer son ami qu'il voyait flou. Ken le tenait par les épaules, rassuré de le voir réagir mais aussi un peu inquiet. Bon sang, il avait eu une de ces peurs, en voyant le tableau. Et inutile de parler de Tetsu, tétanisé, figé sur à l'entrée de la salle de bain, qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas se jeter sur le chanteur et faire quelque chose qui les dévoilerait aux yeux de Ken... Ce qu'il avait eu peur, bon sang...

_Ca va ? _Demanda Ken. _Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?_

_Je ne sais pas... _murmura Hyde en secouant la tête. _J'ai eu un vertige, alors j'ai voulu m'asseoir et puis... Je me souviens pas._

_Nom de... Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas mangé ?_

_Arrête avec ça..._

_Parce que tu crois que ça n'a aucun lien ?! _S'écria Ken._ Les gens mangent par plaisir pour la plupart, mais avant tout par nécessité, on t'a pas appris ça à l'école ? Si tu ne manges pas, tu t'affaiblies. Sachant que tu es déjà affaibli en ce moment, tu ne peux pas tenir le coup !_

Ca résonnait, dans cette pièce. Et la voix légèrement nasillarde de Ken se répercutait fortement à ses oreilles encore bourdonnantes. Ken crevait d'envie de lui passer le savon du siècle, mais il pris sur lui pour ne pas en rajouter davantage... Il avait bien vu que la veille, et même avant d'ailleurs, Hyde grignotait à peine... Dire qu'il le croyait rétabli...

_Désolé de vous avoir inquiété... _fit Hyde d'une voix tremblante.

_Ne sois pas si inconscient, Hyde... Tu tiens tant que ça à connaître le médecin de l'hôtel ? Je vais pouvoir te le présenter, si tu continues, _dit durement Ken en plantant son regard dans le sien.

_Non, c'est bon, je ... _

Le chanteur ne put achever sa phrase, puisqu'il éclata en sanglots. Il était triste, bien sûr. Mais quand même pas au point d'en pleurer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Sans doute des larmes d'épuisement tant physique que mental... Ken se radoucit imméditament, à cette vision. Quantà Tetsu... Il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il se sentait impuissant à ce moment là. Il ne pouvait rien face à sa douleur, à ses tourments... Comme si une étreinte pouvait tout arranger... Et Hyde leva les yeux sur lui, l'implorant du regard de l'aider. Le coeur de Tetsu se comprima dans sa poitrine, tellement son désarroi était profond. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Et puis Ken avait raison dans ce qu'il avait avait dit, après tout. Peut-être que lui, il pourrait mieux l'aider.

_Mais pourquoi tu pleures ? _Demanda le guitariste plus doucement.

_J'en sais rien du tout..._

_Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'engueuler... _fit Ken, gêné. _J'ai juste flippé quand je t'ai vu sans connaissance..._

_Ken-chan... _intervint Tetsu.

_Quoi ?_

_Je me suis renseigné. Quand on arrête brusquement un traitement destiné à se remettre d'une dépression, on risque les symptômes suivants : vertiges, perte d'appétit et troubles du sommeil, moral qui chute... Si tu fouilles dans la poubelle, tu y verras son tube de comprimés. Ma main à couper que c'est le cas._

Hyde baissa la tête, honteux et confirmant ainsi ses dires. Tetsu l'avait déjà vu, le médecin de l'hôtel. Angoissé pour son ami, il l'avait rencontré la veille et lui avait posé quelques questions... Si on additionnait tous les aspects d ucomportement de Hyde récemment, ça se tenait...

_Ok... Je tiens à ta main moi, alors j'irai pas voir, _plaisanta Ken_. Là c'est plus de l'inconscience, mais de la_ connerie, acheva-t-il en regardant de nouveau Hyde.

_Je voulais tellement être comme vous... _murmura-t-il.

_Comment ça « comme nous » ? _releva Ken.

_Capable de gérer mes problèmes avec le sourire... Et tout seul... Je me sens si faible par rapport à vous..._

_Ok... _soupira Ken. _Alors tu nous connais très mal. Dis lui, Tetsu._

_Mais tu m'avais fait promettre... _commença le bassiste, ennuyé.

_Dis-lui, _assura le guitariste. _Tu peux._

_Quand Sakura-kun a été arrêté, _expliqua Tetsu en serrant les poings, _Ken-chan a si mal pris le coup que plus d'une fois, je suis allé le chercher au poste de police pour état d'ébriété sur la voie publique, et autre choses du même type. Ca aurait pu mal tourner si Ken-chan ne s'était pas surveillé. Il n'a pas voulu qu'on t'en parle, comme tu n'allais pas bien toi-même._

_Alors... vous aussi... _fit Hyde en écarquillant les yeux.

Pas qu'il se réjouissait du malheur de ses amis... Mais c'était tellement réconfortant, d'apprendre cela. De voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir déconné... Qu'il n'était pas plus faible que Ken... Et le guitariste, comme Tetsu hochait la tête en signe d'approbation, enchaîna :

_Une fois où Tetsu-kun était venu me chercher justement, il m'a reconduit jusqu'à mon lit... Et pensant que je dormais, il s'est lâché. Il parlait seul, de sa peine et... J'ai pu voir combien ça l'affectait..._

_Même Tet-chan... _souffla Hyde, estomaqué.

_Au fond, _fit Ken après un temps de réflexion, _j'irai même jusqu'à dire que tu as été le plus franc de nous tous. Nous, on a voulu jouer les durs et minimiser les choses. Toi, tu n'as jamais pris de gants pour montrer que tu en souffrais... Et voilà où ça t'a mené, de vivre les choses à fond, même quand c'est douloureux, _acheva-t-il avec un sourire affectueux.

Enfin, Tetsu bougea et quitta sa position figée. Il vint s'agenouiller vers Ken, et réprima l'envie de prendre le chanteur dans ses bras. Il se contenta de presser son épaule, ignorant ses supplications du regard.

_Tu n'es pas moins courageux que nous, _fit-il doucement,_ tu sais... On est pareil. Avec chacun une façon de réagir. N'essaie pas de faire comme nous maintenant, et de minimiser tout. Tu as besoin d'un traitement. Je sais que tu te rétablieras, je n'en doute pas. Mais en attendant, prends ton mal en patience et prends soin de toi. Fais-le pour moi._

Ca lui échappa, il ne s'en rendit même pas compte, de cette dernière phrase. Mais en revanche, elle n'échappa pas ni à Hyde, ni à Ken. Ils aidèrent le chanteur à se relever et à se mettre au lit pour qu'il se remette de son étoudissement. Et pusi Ken pris place dans un fauteuil, comme une mère qui veillerait son enfant malade, et Tetsu se borna à rester sur une chaise.


	15. Besoin de se retrouver

**Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre :)... Le chapitre 15 est enfin arrivé. Le prochain risque d'être assez mouvementé, et il s'agira d'un nouveau tournant pour tout ce petit monde :)**

**Besoin de se retrouver**

Un vent de nostalgie soufflait dans la chambre de Hyde, ce jour là... Parce qu'ils y restèrent tous les trois. Lui dans son lit, eux respectivement dans un fauteuil ou sur une chaise. Comme quand à leurs débuts, ils n'avaient qu'une ou deux chambres d'hôtel pour 4, et que de toute façon, ils finissaient toujours la nuit dans la même, tous ensemble... Hyde apprécia ce clin d'oeil involontaire à une époque révolue. Ca le rassura, et ça finit appel à de bons souvenirs... Des souvenirs d'« avant ». Alors, sur son idée, ils jouèrent aux cartes, regardèrent la télé, et ils parlèrent beaucoup aussi... Et Hyde ne quitta pas le lit, quoi qu'il arrive, sous peine d'énerver un Ken intraitable. Demain, promit Hyde, il serait en forme et ils iraient se promener. Les deux autres acquiesçèrent, confiants. Malgré son état légèrement perturbé et l'ambiance légère du moment, il n'échappa pas à Hyde que Tetsu était pour le moins étrange, depuis peu. Le bassiste évitait soigneusement chacun de ses regards. Certes, la présence de Ken leur commandait d'être prudents. Mais Ken s'était maintes fois levé pour marcher dans la chambre par exemple, et Hyde en profitait toujours pour regarder son bassiste et lui sourire timidement. Et Tetsu baissait la tête à chaque fois. Pour Hyde, en fin d'après-midi, c'était clair : il l'avait déçu. Il s'était montré faible, quoi qu'ils puissent en dire, et le bassiste devait sans doute regretter d'avoir perdu son temps avec quelqu'un de si peu intéressant et courageux... Cette pensée l'attrista profondément. Mais comme son esprit était dans le flou, un peu comme dans du coton, il se dit presque avec philosophie que c'était la fin logique. Allons donc, remontons quelques semaines en arrière... Si on lui avait dit que Tetsu et lui coucheraient ensemble... et deux fois en plus ! Jamais il n'y aurait cru, pas même une seule seconde. Cette histoire avait tout du délire de deux types mentalement atteints, quand on y pensait. Quelle autre fin aurait-il pu y avoir, alors ? Ca se terminerait comme ça avait commencé : d'un coup, comme ça. Il n'avait plus qu'à chérir ces moments intimes partagés, qui avaient eu une oeuvre bénéfique sur lui... Garder ses souvenirs bien au chaud, et seulement retrouver le meilleur ami que tout homme aurait rêvé d'avoir. En fait, il ne voulait même pas se demander ce qu'il pensait réellement de tout ça. Il se répétait ses conclusions en boucle dans sa tête comme pour s'en convaincre, comme un bourrage de crâne. Parce qu'il sentait que s'il se disait quelque chose comme : _« mais... et si ?... »_, il allait craquer ici et maintenant, devant eux. Alors surtout pas. Tenir. Il fallait tenir, et se raccrocher à ces pensées logiques et rationnelles.

A un moment donné où ils décidèrent de refaire une partie, Ken mélangea les cartes. Comme Hyde s'était levé pour aller aux toilettes, le guitariste, tout en battant les cartes, regardait Tetsu du coin de l'oeil... Un Tetsu passé en mode 'automatique', qui tout comme Hyde, tentait de se convaincre que tout allait bien. Forcément. Ken perturba les pensées qu'il avait eu tant de mal à organiser, en sortant sur un ton neutre et sans prévenir :

_Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose, tu sais. Et je trouverai quoi. Quand je cherche, je trouve toujours, tu le sais._

Car Ken était un garçon logique. Il savait additionner les éléments qu'il avait en main... Et il n'en manquait pas. Mais ça lui paraîssait si déraisonnable qu'il avait réfuté cette possibilité... Cependant, un nouvel élément le mis sur la voie. Un élément repéré à l'aéroport, el jour de son arrivée, qui avait disparu de sa mémoire capricieuse, et qui avait resurgi sans raison aujourd'hui... Cet élément qu'il taisait encore, mis en relation avec ces indices... Il commençait vraiment à s'imaginer des choses. Pour l'heure, ses mots firent l'effet d'une douche froide, sur le leader. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules pour toute réponse, et de lui prendre le tas de cartes des mains pour le distribuer. Mon Dieu... Quelle atmosphère pesante, tout à coup... Entre Ken dont il sentait le regard interrogateur rivé sur lui trop souvent... et Hyde qui le suppliait du regard tantôt et qui maintenant, ne le regardait même plus... Si ça continuait, le groupe volerait en éclats. Il en était à se dire cela. C'est vrai : si Ken venait à l'apprendre tout seul... Ca ferait du bruit. Quant à Hyde, c'était bien simple : il ne savait plus quoi faire avec lui. Il avait toujours autant envie d'être avec lui d'une certaine façon, mais la pensée que le chanteur ne puisse pas réellement savoir ce qu'il voulait en ce moment le dérangeait vraiment... Il ne voulait pas abuser de sa détresse... Et penser cela le mettait mal à l'aise. En fait, il commençait à comprendre de quoi il retournait, mais il n'avait pas envie de l'admettre. Sa vie professionnelle connaîssait déjà de forts bouleversements. En ajouter à sa vie privée -qu'il n'avait jamais su gérer, déjà à la base-, en mettant des mots sur quelque chose, ça l'achèverait... Non vraiment, que devait-il faire ? S'éloigner de Hyde, même si c'était dur ? En parler avec lui ? Il aurait presque pu le jouer à pile ou face, tant il ne savait que faire.

Et il eut le temps d'y penser, puisque le hasard fit que pendant deux jours, il ne put le voir seul à seul. En effet le jour de son malaise, ils avaient tous passé la nuit dans la chambre, s'endormant sur une énième partie de cartes... Le jour suivant, ils étaient sortis visiter deux ou trois endroits, et la soirée s'était achevée comme la veille... Et plus Tetsu y pensait, plus il s'en rendait malade... Malade d'être aussi peu à l'aise avec ses sentiments, qu'il ne savait même pas décripter correctement, d'ailleurs... De vouloir oeuvrer pour le bien de chacun, mais d'avoir l'impression que quoi qu'il fasse, quelqu'un y compris lui-même, serait forcément touché... Alors le jour qui suivit encore, après une journée une fois de plus passée à flâner ça et là, il se retira tôt dans sa chambre, prétextant la fatigue. Il laissa Hyde et Ken dîner face à face, le premier mangeant ce que le second lui présentait... Si physiquement, ça allait un peu mieux, comme il avait repris le traitement... Moralement, c'était encore loin d'être ça. Les jours s'étaient écoulés, interminables... Et il y avait longtemps qu'il avait abandonné ses belles pensées logiques et rationnelles. C'était une sacrée connerie, de croire qu'il accepterait aussi facilement que ça, que tout s'arrête sans prévenir. Car enfin, ça l'avait rendu heureux, même si ça n'avait pas duré... Et ce n'était pas rien, cela ! Ce qu'il ressentait chaque fois que Tetsu posait ne serait-ce que son regard sur lui... Ca pouvait vraiment s'oublier comme ça ? Comment avait-il pu être naïf au point de croire qu'il aurait facilement pu s'accomoder de ce retour à la normale ? La vérité, c'est que rien n'avait été prévu. Peut-être, oui, que ça ne serait pas arrivé s'ils n'avaient jamais connu cet exil ici... Peut-être bien... On ne le saura jamais. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fichait ! C'était arrivé, peu importe comment, mais ça s'était passé. Et si au début, il y avait eu certaines raisons, raisons auxquelles on s'accroche parce qu'elles n'impliquent pas grand chose... Hyde, tandis qu'il tentait de faire bonne figure devant Ken, comprenait qu'à un moment donné dans le temps, la route avait dévié. Il n'aurait pas su dire quand. Peut-être dès le début, peut-être un peu après, peut-être il y avait seulement 3 jours... A un moment donné, il avait levé les yeux sur Tetsu, et il l'avait vu. Vraiment vu. Et il n'y avait pas marqué 'réconfort' ou 'lot de consolation' sur son front. Il iradiait d'une lumière intense, il représentait plein de choses, tout à coup. Et s'il fallait ne retenir qu'une chose, une seule... Ce serait la troublante accélération que connaîssaient les battements de son coeur quand le bassiste était là.

Ken l'avait dit : Hyde était du genre à tout vivre à fond. Dès lors, nul besoin d'y penser, c'était déjà tout décidé : il le dirait à Tetsu. Il le lui dirait sans l'épargner. Avec cela, il le perdrait peut-être, surtout si, comme il le pensait toujours, le bassiste était déçu de son attitude. Mais peu importe : il n'aurait pas de regrets. Alors dès que l'occasion se présenterait, il le lui dirait. Mais avant cela, cependant... Il aurait donné bien des choses, pour goûter encore à l'étreinte unique du bassiste. Alors ce soir là, après avoir longtemps discuté avec Ken devant l'hôtel en grillant quelques cigarettes, Hyde emprunta les escaliers avec son ami, et il lui souhaita une bonne nuit sur le palier. Il se prépara pour la nuit, pour être crédible si Ken devait venir le voir une nouvelle fois. Il s'assit sur son lit dans le noir, et attendit. Il laissa défiler les minutes, voire les heures. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Il était patient, quand il le voulait. Et lorsqu'il jugea que tout le monde dormait sûrement, il sortit dans le couloir, qu'il traversa lentement. Il toqua à la porte du bassiste après une brève hésitation. Réponse immédite :

_Oui ? Qui est là ? _Fit la voix du bassiste, indiquant par son timbre clair, qu'il ne dormait pas.

_C'est moi, Tet-chan... _

Hyde se demandait bien quelle tactique adopter. Le _'il faut qu'on parle'_, qui à son avis, compromettrait toute chance de pouvoir à nouveau l'étreindre ? Ou les supplications, comme l'autre fois, pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait aussi -même si pas seulement, maintenant- ? Le bruit de la serrure se fit entendre et Tetsu souffla un rapide _« entre »_, auquel le chanteur s'empressa d'obéir, pour ne pas se faire capter. Il referma la porte et s'appuya contre elle, habituant ses yeux à la faible lumière qui émanait de la petite lampe de chevet allumée au fond, vers la tête du lit. Et quand il vit le bassiste qui le dévorait des yeux comme un drogué regarderait sa dose avant de la prendre, il se dit qu'il pouvait remettre la discussion prévue à plus tard. Il se le dit d'autant plus quand Tetsu couvrit la distance qui les séparait en un clin d'oeil, et se retrouva bientôt à l'embrasser fiévreusement, le plaquant ainsi contre la porte dans un bruit sourd. Hyde aurait pu en pleurer de joie, tellement c'était bon de ressentir à nouveau cela... Il s'agrippait à sa chemise au niveau de ses omoplotes, s'agrippait à la déchirer, tellement le moment était intense... Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés, ne s'était pas retrouvés seul à seul pendant deux jours, voire même plus. C'était une éternité, pour eux. Surtout quand on ne sait pas ce que l'autre pense, ni si on pourra à nouveau agir ainsi avec lui... Tetsu le serrait contre lui tout en se disant qu'il faisait une connerie, qu'il ne devrait pas agir comme ça, sans savoir... Mais tout raisonnable qu'il soit, Tetsu aussi avait ses limites. Et sentir Hyde contre lui, aussi vulnérable que lui, ça le faisait perdre pied à chaque seconde un peu plus... Et Hyde qui s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait... Franchement, quand il faisait ça, les doutes de Tetsu faisaient moyennement le poids... Il sentait que Hyde n'aurait pu se contenter de n'importe qui... que c'était bien lui, qui lui faisait un tel effet... et par conséquent, partant comme cela, que Hyde même s'il agissait instinctivement, savait bien ce qu'il faisait... Il le serra un peu plus contre lui, réconforté par ce genre de pensées.

Et puis la situation changea de ton. Elle avait commencé avec ce baiser brûlant et passionné, et promettait de se dérouler de façon agitée... Mais étonnement, le bassiste se calma. Maintenant qu'il avait satisfait une envie réfreinée depuis des jours, il voulut prendre son temps. Aussi contradictoire que cela puisse être par rapport à ses interrogations des derniers jours, il venait de se mettre en tête qu'il lui 'montrerait', désormais. Il ne savait pas s'exprimer, et il doutait que Hyde le sache aussi, alors il lui montrerait de quelle façon il tenait à lui... Et donc, pas comme ça. Hyde était précieux et fragile. Donc, pas de façon si brutale. Il fallait qu'il se sente en sécurité et choyé... Alors il posa sa main sur la joue du chanteur surpris que cet élan enflammé s'arrête d'un coup... Et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Un baiser très tendre et un peu innocent, pour lui montrer que quoi qu'ils en disent, cette relation là les dépassait un peu... Ils ne maîtrisaient plus grand chose. Et puis la main de Hyde se posa sur son torse, ouvrant délicatement sa chemise et caressant sa peau par la suite... Puis elle descendit jusqu'à son ventre, tandis que le chanteur le fixait toujours, nullement gêné de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Sa main se posa sur l'entrejambe du bassiste et elle exerça une petite pression à ce niveau, non sans un petit sourire gourmand, ce qui enflamma sans attendre Tetsu, qui haletait déjà. Il l'amena tant bien que mal à le suivre jusqu'au lit, où il se trouva bientôt à le surplomber et à le déshabiller lentement, comme s'il avait envie que tout cela dure le plus longtemps possible. Un temps, il se trouvait idiot de croire que de telles situations pouvaient tout résoudre et tout arranger pour son chanteur. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, quoi qu'il en dise : il ne lui voyait une telle expression de contentement et de quiétude que dans ces moments là. C'était indéniable. Alors même si c'était dérisoire, il se flattait d'en être la cause. Il était certain de cela. Et ça, ce n'était pas qu'une simple histoire physique. Impossible qu'il ne s'agisse que de ça...

Tetsu ne se lasserait jamais de le caresser, de l'étreindre, et de voir ses yeux s'animer d'une lueur qui dansait comme la flamme d'une bougie... Une lueur d'impatience et de plaisir incomparable qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux, comme une lumière qu'on voit au loin, alors que tout est sombre... Et quand plus aucun vêtement ne lui barra la route, il prit son temps pour observer son chanteur étendu sous lui, qui s'accrochait toujours à ses épaules. Dans ces moments là, il le trouvait tellement... En fait, il ne trouvait pas les mots. C'est comme s'il s'accrochait à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir, mais plus, comme au tout début, avec ce seul objectif de se faire du bien pour oublier qu'on nous fait du mal... Autre chose avait germé, et cela se ressentait dans l'attitude de Hyde... Rien que dans son regard. Il n'implorait plus seulement. Il disait autre chose. Et puis... Le regarder de cette manière, c'était aussi se rendre compte d'à quel point il était irrésistible. Et bizarrement, alors que bien des gens s'extasiaient sur la beauté du chanteur, Tetsu trouvait que ce n'était pas là son plus grand intérêt. Le charme ou la beauté, certes c'était là et c'était bien... Mais il y avait aussi un côté adorable et attachant, un côté 'vrai', sans tricherie... authentique, tout simplement. C'était cela qui avait toujours plu à Tetsu chez son ami... et qui le faisait succomber, chez son amant. Hyde, gêné que Tetsu l'observe à ce point là, tenta une diversion en passant ses jambes autour de lui, à la fois pour le sortir de ses pensées et puis... parce que Tetsu n'était pas le seul à succomber à la vision de l'autre, après tout. Et lui, depuis plusieurs minutes qu'ils étaient collés ainsi l'un à l'autre, à laisser courir leurs mains un peu partout, il ne pouvait plus attendre...

Le bassiste attendait aussi, malgré lui, ce moment dont Hyde l'avait déjà gratifié à deux reprises. Ce fameux moment où, presque comme un réflexe, le chanteur lui dirait : « je n'attends rien de toi, hormis ce que l'on s'apprête à faire... ». Tetsu détestait cela et Hyde mentait quand il le disait, c'était évident. Alors s'il le lui reservait pour la troisième fois... Il attendit, mais rien de tel n'arriva. Le chanteur hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il était prêt, et il sourit simplement. Tetsu devait être un peu maso, puisqu'il ne put s'empêcher de demander, de façon aussi détendue qu'il le put :

_Tu n'as rien à me dire ?_

_Pas cette fois... Pas ce que tu crois... C'était un mensonge.._. assura Hyde sans sourciller.

Tetsu déglutit, ne s'attendant pas à tant d'assurance de sa part. Et à ce sous-entendu très clair, finalement... Hyde passa ses mains derrière son cou et l'attira à lui, pour embrasser son cou... Il remonta, et arriva près de l'oreille, dans laquelle il souffla :

_En fait, j'ai des choses à te dire... Mais bien différentes de ce que tu crois. Et... après, d'accord ?_

Tetsu acquiesça, se demandant bien ce que Hyde pouvait avoir à dire qui soit si sérieux, tout à coup. Il trouvait la situation encore plus sérieuse que la première fois. encore plus, car il y avait la même douceur et la même solennité, avec ceci en plus qu'ils savaient bien où ça les mènerait. L'enjeu était de taille. Face à l'assurance de Hyde, Tetsu ne se sentit pas le droite de laisser filer la sienne. Alors ses mains glissèrent jusqu'aux fesses du chanteur, qu'il réhaussa légèrement, puis prépara avec soin. Et quand il sentit que tout était parfait et qu'il pouvait pas attendre davantage, il osa enfin entrer en lui. Des jours d'attente. Des jours de frustration, de doutes et d'inquiétude... Et enfin, ça y était. Hyde se rendait compte que ça lui avait manqué à un point... Tout. Le sourire de Tetsu, sa voix caressante et rassurante, ses mains faites pour les caresses, leurs étreintes, sa seule présence... Tout cela lui était devenu indispensable. Vraiment. Désormais, il ne voyait plus de retour possible dans son pays, qui irait avec un retour 'à la normale'. Il ne pourrait pas. Et il ne voulait pas. Tetsu maintenait une cadence des plus lentes, comme pour savourer le fait d'être en lui, de retrouver toutes ces sensations, ces petits détails qu'ils ne verraient que dans cette situation... Il adorait ce moment où il se sentait fébrile, et il avait beau continuer ses vas-et-viens, son désir n'était absolument pas rassasié pour autant... Il adorait le fait de le vouloir avec la même intensité à chaque fois, et longtemps. Finalement, avait-il déjà pris autant de plaisir avec quelqu'un d'autre ? La réponse était relativement simple à trouver, et bien qu'il ne lui ait pas fait part de la question, Tetsu ne put s'empêcher de le gratifier de la réponse.

_J'ai... jamais autant aimé faire l'amour à quelqu'un..._

Cet aveu le gêna un peu, mais il était tellement bien qu'il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Et puis c'était vrai, quand il y repensait. Le chanteur redressa la tête pour toucher ses lèvres, et l'embrasser tendrement, pour lui faire comprendre que lui aussi, pensait la même chose. Cette fois, même si à certains moments il avait presque envie de le crier, il en dirait pas à Tetsu d'aller plus vite... Il prendrait le temps, même s'il s'agissait d'une délicieuse torture, de tout vivre, tout ressentir, tout apprécier... Il fallait que ça dure autant que possible... A chaque coup de reins du bassiste, Hyde étouffait un gémissement dans leur baiser. Il s'abandonnait à chaque fois un peu plus, cependant... Il ne contrôlait plus vraiment son corps, parcourut de frissons, ses bras, qui peinaient à maintenir leur pression dans le dos du bassiste... Sa tête, qui retombait lourdement sur l'oreiller... en fait, ses forces le quittaient petit à petit, peu solide qu'il était ces temps-ci... Et la lutte pour repousser l'inévitable, il l'a perdit avec bonheur, ceci dit. Perdu entre ces vas-et-viens en lui et ces mains qui assallaient son corps brûlant, Hyde toucha le ciel, du moins c'est ce qu'il lui semblat, le premier, vite rejoint par son amant. C'est là qu'il aurait voulu lui parler, dire ce qu'il avait mis en ordre dans sa tête... Mais parler après avoir vécu cela... Il n'aurait pas pu prononcer même un mot. Il était juste submergé par le bonheur. Plus de trois jours, bon sang. C'était énorme, gigantesque. Surtout si l'autre déambule toute la journée sous votre nez, et qu'on en peut le toucher. C'est tentant, c'est cruel. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que Hyde se coucha à moitié sur lui, se callant bien confortablement entre ses bras, comme pour récupérer de ces nuits froides et tristes...


	16. La main dans le sac

**Voici enfin le chapitre 16. Entre deux dramas je continue d'écrire, certes moins rapidement, m'enfin toujours régulièrement, ne ? :). Je l'avais prévu plus tôt, ce chapitre là, mais il semblerait que je n'arrive pas à maintenir mes prévisions pour les fics, puisqu'il arrive seulement après 15 chapitres oO...**

**La main dans le sac**

Cela devait faire dix minutes qu'il était assis au bout du lit, les pieds touchant à peine le sol, et une cigarette en main... La pièce était toujours uniquement éclairée par la petite lampe de chevet qu'ils avaient oublié d'éteindre... Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, mais il faisait encore bien noir dehors, visiblement. Tetsu s'était endormi aussitôt après... Et lui, son sommeil était encore bien capricieux. Néanmoins, si les autres nuits, il attendait que le jour se lève avec anxiété, là, c'était autre chose. Il ne dormait pas plus, mais il en était bien content. Il pouvait savourer le calme, la chaleur de la chambre, la vision de Tetsu endormi... Il se reposait tout autant, ainsi. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir, en fait. Il avait juste envie de le regarder. Comme il aimerait toujours pouvoir faire ça... _'Toujours' _? Souligna avec justesse son esprit fatigué... Et bien oui, il fallait bien le reconnaître... Il était même tenté de le réveiller pour le lui dire... Mais comme il entamait une nouvelle cigarette, il sentit deux mains chaudes se poser sur ses épaules.

_Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, hein ? _Demanda Tetsu d'une voix ensommeillée.

_Non, mais c'est pas grave..._

_Je vais te tenir compagnie_, proposa Tetsu en s'avançant pour s'asseoir vers lui.

_Tu tombes de sommeil... _

_T'occupes pas..._

N'empêche que Tetsu luttait pour empêcher ses yeux de se fermer à nouveau. Hyde sourit en voyant cela, le trouvant vraiment gentil et adorable... Tetsu était toujours gentil. A tel point que ç'en était même effrayant, parfois, car Hyde se disait qu'à tant penser aux autres, il ne devait accorder aucune place pour lui-même... Et le chanteur se dit tout naturellement que si Tetsu n'était pas capable de prendre soin de lui-même, et bien il se voyait tout désigné pour remplir cette tâche... Après tout, prendre soin l'un de l'autre, n'était-ce pas ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais ? Même si Hyde se jugeait moins bon dans ce genre d'exercice, il apprendrait... Il avait curieusement envie d'apprendre. Et un baiser vers son oreille interrompit ses réflexions sereines... Puis un autre dans son cou... Hyde frissonna. Tetsu ne dormait-il pas, il y avait juste un instant encore ? A quoi pensait-il, à être si doux ? C'était tellement agréable que Hyde se laissa complètement aller, fermant les yeux pour mieux se délecter de la sensation laissée par les lèvres du bassiste sur sa peau... Et puis Tetsu l'attira doucement en arrière et le fit s'allonger sur le lit, alors il rouvrit les yeux :

_Mais dis... Tu n'es pas fatigué ?_

_Un peu... _avoua Tetsu. _Mais tu n'avais qu'à t'habiller, après tout. Rester comme ça... Me voilà bien réveillé, _ajouta-t-il avec une lueur équivoque dans le regard, tout en le détaillant.

Hyde sourit. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, mais s'entendre dire cela le flattait agréablement... Savoir qu'il était à ce point désiré par lui, cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien. C'est là, juste avant qu'il ne se laisse aller, que Hyde comprit qu'il s'était quelque peu planté, jusqu'ici. A moitié, disons. Comme il était de ceux qui ont besoin de se faire aimer, il s'était retrouvé dans ce métier où il se donnait toujours à fond, les clameurs du public étant sa meilleure récompense pour l'effort fourni... Et chaque fois qu'il se sentait un peu triste, il lui suffisait de chanter, et tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Ces milliers de gens qui criaient son nom, ça le réconfortait tant... Il était aimé, il était heureux. C'était aussi simple que cela. Mais quand tous ces gens s'étaient tu, par désapprobation ou hésitation, récemment, alors il était logique que tout s'écroule... La seule chose que l'on croit authentique s'en va sur un simple claquement de doigts. Qui ne l'aurait pas mal pris ? Son monde partait en petits morceaux, et plus rien n'avait d'intérêt. Et donc, là qu'il sentait Tetsu se placer au-dessus de lui et embrasser son torse avec délicatesse, il comprenait. Il s'était trompé, en fait. Un peu seulement, ceci dit. Il lui fallait bien de l'amour, de l'intérêt, de l'approbation, des cris, de la chaleur... Mais des millions de gens n'y suffiraient plus, dorénavant. Il n'en fallait qu'un, en vérité. Ca, c'était bien vrai. Et ça resterait, ce genre de choses. C'était authentique. Le reste comblerait à merveille l'artiste, mais pour rendre heureux l'homme, il n'y avait pas besoin de remplir le Tokyo Dôme à craquer... Il lui fallait juste celui par qui, finalement, toute l'aventure avait commencé...

Et franchement, pour l'heure, peu importait si l'on était tard et s'ils l'avaient déjà fait, le désir restait intact. Absolument intact. Chacun apprécia les caresses données par l'autre avec le même bonheur, Tetsu le prit avec autant de plaisir, et Hyde s'abandonna avec la même extase. Ca aussi, ça resterait. Cette fois, il était vraiment exténué, par contre... Il fit un effort pour se glier sous les couvertures, décidé à passer une fin de nuit merveilleuse, quand on toqua à la porte, et immédiatement, la voix de Ken suivit :

_Tetsu ? J'peux entrer, 'y faut que je te parle._

Branle-bas de combat dans la chambre, où l'un se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à dire au beau milieu de la nuit, tandis que l'autre, fataliste, se dit simplement qu'ils étaient grillés. Tetsu balança un _« j'arrive ! » _aussi détendu que possible, tandis qu'il s'assit dans le lit. Hyde, paniqué, lui demanda du regard que faire. Tetsu aussi devait être un peu affolé, puisqu'il ne pensa même pas que le naturel est encore le meilleur moyen de dissimuler un mensonge. Pourquoi Hyde n'aurait-il pas pu avoir envie de lui parler, d'où sa présence à cette heure tardive, dans cette chambre ? Au lieu de cela, le bassiste, à court d'idées lumineuses, lui indiqua de se cacher dans la salle de bain. Le chanteur contourna le lit et alla se planquer à l'endroit indiqué, malheureusement trop tard pour pouvoir pousser la porte derrière lui, Ken entrant dans la chambre à ce moment là. Tetsu était toujours assis dans son lit, rouge comme une pivoine, jetant un regard à la dérobée à Hyde, planqué à côté et qu'il voyait de là où il était. Ses nerfs ne tiendraient pas longtemps, à ce rythme. Si Ken n'avait pas une bonne raison d'être là, ils lui feraient sûrement la peau. Le guitariste, curieusement, fit deux ou trois pas, mais resta encore à l'entrée de la chambre.

_Excuse-moi, j'ai vu de la lumière passer sous la porte, c'est pour ça que je savais que tu ne dormais pas... Sans ça, je ne serai pas venu_, s'expliqua-t-il.

La lumière... Cette fichue lampe de chevet ? Tetsu se traita à peu près de tous les noms d'oiseaux, pour ne pas avoir pensé à l'éteindre. Mais aussi, il avait tellement de plaisir à voir le visage de Hyde quand... Minute, à quoi pensait-il, là ?! Ce n'était pas le moment, enfin ! Ken. C'est ça, il fallait se concentrer sur Ken. Ken debout devant lui, avec une expression indéfinissable sur le visage... Un peu d'anxiété... de nervosité... d'amusement aussi, et d'incrédulité... Un curieux mélange que Tetsu décortiquait avec peine, se demandant vraiment ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus. Car une chose était remarquable : Ken était sérieux. Et Ken sérieux ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il avait quelque chose d'important à dire.

Dans la salle de bain, Hyde était collé contre le mur, à la gauche de la porte. Il n'osait même pas plus respirer, tellement il avait peur... Et en même temps, il était prodigieusement agacé. C'est vrai, à la fin. Tetsu n'avait pas bronché quand il lui avait enjoint de se cacher ici. Mais à quoi cela rimait-il, enfin ? Se cacher comme ça, et de l'un de ses meilleurs amis, qui plus est... Il ne faisait rien de mal, ne trompait personne, pourtant ! Certes il redoutait la réaction de Ken, mais tout de même... C'aurait été le bon moment pour lui dire, justement... Quoiqu'il ne pouvait pas réellement blâmer Tetsu d'avoir paré au plus pressé en le cachant. Après tout, il ne lui avait pas encore parlé... Tetsu avait voulu agir pour son bien encore, probablement. Mais là, Hyde se mis à penser que se cacher comme ça, c'était aussi une façon de minimiser ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Comme si ce n'était pas assez important pour en parler, comme si « ça ne comptait pas... ». Et bien que ce ne soit pas l'intention de Tetsu, Hyde n'apprécia pas du tout... Lui ce qu'il voulait, c'était étonnament clair et sans appel : être avec Tetsu, là, maintenant. Et si ça déplaîsait à d'autres, et bien il ne les retenait pas. Il se surprit lui-même, de se sentir si déterminé tout à coup...

De l'autre côté, Tetsu était complètement exténué par la nuit vécue jusque là, et par l'arrivée innopinée du guitariste. C'est sur un ton mi-agacé, mi-las qu'il s'exclama :

_Mais tu ne dors jamais, toi !_

_J'ai pris l'air dans le quartier, il faisait si chaud dans cette chambre... _fit Ken, en ne relevant pas le ton de son ami.

_Je vois.._

_Et toi aussi, tu as chaud, non ?_

_Euh... Ben... Oui, un peu..._

_'Pas que ça m'intéresse, mais j'en sais assez sur toi pour savoir que tu détestes dormir nu... _fit Ken en fixant le torse découvert de son ami.

Tetsu rougit. C'est vrai qu'il détestait ça, avant. Mais maintenant qu'il y avait Hyde et ses caresses, ses baisers, et même, juste ses regards... Comment dire... Il se sentait bien, quand Hyde le regardait ou le touchait ainsi. Et ça ne le dérangeait plus vraiment, du coup. Néanmoins, il se sentit en danger, d'après al remarque de Ken, et il bafouilla tant bien que mal :

_Ben je... Une exception, quoi..._

_Bien sûr, bien sûr... _murmura Ken, dont l'oeil brillait d'une lueur moqueuse. _Et ça, c'est pour la déco, j'imagine._

Tout en parlant, Ken s'était approché de quelques pas, et il avait pointé son doigt en direction du sol, pas loin du lit. Lentement, Tetsu suivit la trajectoire de son doigt, puis son regard tomba sur ce qu'il désignait, au sol. Ni plus ni moins qu'une boîte de préservatifs. Ouverte, tant qu'à faire. Alors là... Tetsu fixait cette boîte comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, alors qu'il savait bien quand et comment elle avait attéri là, bien sûr. Il n'osait même plus relever la tête, se sentant simplement rougir à un point qu'il n'avait jamais atteint encore... Et lu iqui d'habitude, était si rapide à trouver une explication à tout, il dû se rendre à l'évidence : rien ne pouvait le sortir de là. Il n'arrivait même plus à penser, et dès qu'il parlait, il bégayait.

_Je... c'est... C'est pour..._

_Je sais ce que c'est, merci bien... Je sais aussi à quoi ça sert, _lâcha Ken sur un ton un peu moqueur.

_C'est-à-dire..._

Ken croisa les bras, assez surpris du manque de répartie de son leader, lui qui avait toujours réponse à tout, d'ordinaire... Et puis il était assez étonné aussi, que Tetsu en l'envoie pas bouler avec un _« mais en quoi ça te regarde ?! »_. Parce que lui, si les rôles avaient été inversés, il ne se serait pas gêné pour le faire... Tetsu devait vraiment être perturbé, pour ne même pas songer à l'envoyer voir ailleurs... Cependant, comme Tetsu ne réagissait pas, il crut bon bon de lui donner un coup de pouce :

_Dis Tetsu, 'y a rien qui te choque dans mon attitude ?_

_C... Comment ça ? _Demanda machinalement Tetsu, osant enfin relever la tête.

_Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi je reste ?_

_Ben je..._

Ah oui, tiens... Maintenant qu'il en parlait... Il n'était pas gêné, au fait ! C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait, au juste, se demanda Tetsu. Lui, ça lui était arrivé une fois, d'arriver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Et bien il était reparti en quatrième vitesse, très gêné et confus. Et le lendemain, il était allé s'excuser platement pour sa gaffe. Alors même si Ken n'était pas gêné, tout de même... Le guitariste continua :

_Réfléchis. Quelqu'un qui surprend un ami dans ce genre de situation, il est affreusement gêné, il se tire vite fait et le lendemain, il revient se répandre en excuses. Moi, je reste. Tu me crois pervers à ce point, si tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi ?_

_J'avoue que..._

_Je sais qui est là, _dit subitement Ken.

Tetsu n'osa même pas tourner la tête pour voir Hyde, dont il devinait plus ou moins la réaction... En tout cas, elle ne devait pas être bien loin de la sienne... Parce que lui, il se demandait vraiment comment il allait s'en sortir, cette fois... Et d'abord, est-ce que Ken ne prêchait pas le faux pour savoir le vrai ? C'était peut-être juste un moyen de lui tirer les vers du nez, après tout... Il ne fallait pas encore vendre la mèche.

_Hein ?_

_Les vêtements par terre, _fit Ken en les désignant d'un hochement de tête._ Ce sweat, cette personne ne met que celui-là, depuis que je suis là. Tout ça, c'est à lui. Et avec ce qui se trouve à terre, vous ne discutiez pas cuisine, je suppose, _acheva-t-il avec un sourire vainqueur.

_Mais... Je..._

Décidemment, Tetsu n'arrivait pas à aligner une phrase basique. Le sujet se faisait la malle avec le verbe et le complément, c'était l'horreur... Alors là, avec le coup des habits, c'était plus que grillé... Et puis, au cas où Tetsu aurait encore eu un doute sur le fait de savoir si Ken le testait simplement, le guitariste donna le coup de grâce sur un ton un peu plus haut :

_Sors de la salle de bain, Hyde._

_Comment t'as su ?!_

Tetsu mis ses mains sur sa bouche, mais c'était déjà sorti, et ça ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire triomphant de Ken. Ce dernier s'empressa de répondre :

_Facile... La grande vitre sur la porte de la salle de bain... Ca fait 10 minutes que je vois ton reflet dedans, Hyde._

Si ça n'était pas aussi dramatique, sûr qu'ils auraient pu se prendre le fou rire du siècle. D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'ils en riraient, plus tard... Mais alors, vraiment beaucoup plus tard... Parce que là, Tetsu se passait juste les mains sur le visage comme pour se réveiller... Tandis que Hyde, qui avait enfilé un peignoir, n'osait pas sortir. Et bizarrement, même pas parce qu'il avait peur de la réaction de Ken. Enfin, pas uniquement. Il avait surtout peur de sa propre réaction. Il avait les nerfs tellement fragiles en ce moment qu'il aurait pu balancer le fond de ses pensées sans y faire attention, et dans le pire des cas, se mettre Ken à dos et faire fuir Tetsu... Il n'y a que le premier pas qui coûte, dit-on... Et bien celui qui devait le faire passer de la salle de bain à la chambre fut pénible à faire, ce n'était rien de le dire... Enfin, il arriva tête baissée, et resta à bonen distance, les poings serrés et la tête baissée... Tandis que Tetsu ne pensait même pas à la réaction de Ken ni à la situation, mais juste à ce que Hyde pouvait bien penser... Il fallait lui éviter le stress, et là, c'était sûr qu'il devait y aller de bon coeur, à ce niveau... Et le pire, c'est qu'ils n'avaient jamais discuté de la façon dont ils auraient à se comporter si Ken venait à être au courant. D'ailleurs quand on y pensait, ils n'avaient discuté de rien. De rien, puisque c'était juste « pour maintenant », il paraîssait. Et d'un coup, voilà qu'ils étaient confrontés au moment qu'ils avaient tant redouté sans oser se l'avouer : la réalité. Quelqu'un -et pas n'importe qui- qui leur faisait comprendre qu'il avait découvert qu'il existait quelque chose entre eux.


	17. Savoir et comprendre

**Bon, ma foi... suite directe du précédent chapitre et euh... J'sens que Ken va perdre tous les points accumulés jusque là XD. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour être rapide, ne ? :)**

**Savoir et comprendre**

_Dites... On va se regarder dans le blanc des yeux encore pendant combien de temps ?_

La voix de Ken s'était élevé pour la première fois depuis de longues, d'interminables minutes. Et comme souvent, il s'agissait d'une boutade. Le sourire qui se dessina sur le visage de Tetsu fut des plus crispés. Il était à la fois soulagé que quelqu'un rompe ce silence tout à fait pesant, et en même temps, il n'avait pas envie de parler. Franchement, là, il ne savait même pas quoi dire, quoi faire, et encore moins quoi penser. Il avait juste envie de se recoucher, de se blottir sous la couette et qu'on lui fiche la paix. Mais il sentit qu'il devrait être diplomate, de façon à ce que personne ici ne se sente blessé. Hyde lui, avait glissé ses mains dans les poches du peignoir, machinalement. Il attendait, toujours planté au même endroit, que quelque chose se passe. Et il sentait qu'il ne faudrait pas le pousser de beaucoup pour qu'il se lâche. Et plus il voyait Tetsu se recroqueviller sur lui-même, plus il doutait de la marche à suivre.

_Bien... _fit de nouveau Ken. J_e crois que je suis le plus apte à parler, visiblement. D'abord, je voudrai que vous sachiez une chose : je n'ai pas non plus mené ma petite enquête, je n'ai pas que ça à faire... Vous n'êtes juste pas très doués pour vous cacher, c'est tout._

_Comment... ? _Articula Tetsu avec peine.

_Comment je l'ai découvert ? _Comprit Ken.

_Oui..._

_Les indices, _expliqua le guitariste sur un ton neutre, _je n'avais plus assez de tous les doigts de mes deux mains pour les compter ! Lequel veux-tu ? La fille de l'accueil qui rougit dès que l'un ou l'autre de vous deux passe, et perd jusqu'à l'usage de la parole si c'est les deux ensemble ? Ces... disons, 'bruits suspects' à cet étage... Entre parenthèses, j'ai croisé hier ceux qui sont dans la chambre à côté de la tienne, Tetsu : un charmant couple... d'au moins 70 ans. Alors par élimination, ou à moins que les grands-parents s'y remettent..._

Ce n'était pas tellement le moment, mais Tetsu sourit franchement. L'humour de Ken l'avait toujours fait rire, et là encore, il faisait mouche... Et puis il était tellement tendu qu'il aurait saisi n'importe quel prétexte pour pouvoir sourire. Voilà qui était fait. Hyde par contre, était horriblement gêné. Il n'avait pas tellement envie d'en rire, lui. Comme il était assez pudique, l'idée que Ken ait pu les entendre le mettait assez mal à l'aise. Du coup, il n'osait même plus le regarder...

_Je... vois... _murmura Tetsu, résigné.

_Mais on pourrait aussi évoquer cette phrase que tu as dite, ce « fais-le pour moi ». Ca ne faisait pas tellement 'promesse', tout ça... C'était quand même assez équivoque... Et puis pour info, les portes, la nuit, ça grince... Cet hôtel est assez mal insonorisé, j'en conviens._

Ca, c'était fait. Hyde avait une folle envie de partir, de les planter là, d'aller dans sa propre chambre et de ne pas en sortir avant un long moment... Mais voilà, ses jambes refusaient fermement de bouger de là. Il était comme condamné à entendre, et plus tard sans doute, à parler à son tour... Et en plus, il avait de nouveau l'esprit enveloppé dans un épais brouillard... Sous doute que la dose de médicaments plus la soirée agitée commençaient à avoir raison de ses capacités... Mais Ken ne se préoccupa pas de ses états d'âme, pourtant bien visibles sur sa tête.

_Mais tout ça, ça n'a servi qu'à me conforter dans mon opinion. Car il y a quelque chose de bien plus flagrant, et en même temps de totalement banal, d'un certain point de vue._

_C'est... quoi ? _Deanda Tetsu, plus machinalement que par réelle envie de savoir.

_Mais votre attitude. Voyons les gars ! _S'exclama Ken. _Je te connais depuis des années, Hyde. Tetsu, n'en parlons même pas ! Je sais comment vous êtes, et comment vous vous comportez l'un envers l'autre. Jamais encore vous ne vous jettiez des regards à la dérobée. Jamais vous ne souriez bêtement en regardant l'autre. Vos regards, vos gestes, même les plus anodins, ne sont pas ceux que vous aviez l'un pour l'autre il y a encore quelques semaines de ça ! Ca se voit, ces choses là, voyons ! On peut cacher bien des choses, mais pas ça. Vous n'êtes pas assez bons acteurs pour ça._

Tout avait été dit. Ils avaient appris que Ken était du genre perspicace, et que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait l'air d'un _« je m'en foutiste »_ collé sur le visage en permanence, qu'il ne remarquait rien. En fait, leur seule erreur avait été de croire qu'ils pouvaient lui mentir à lui, qui les connaîssait pourtant si bien. Quand il y repensait, Tetsu se trouvait bien naïf, d'avoir cru qu'ils pourraient le lui cacher éternellement. Et maintenant... Maintenant qu'il savait le 'comment', Ken allait-il s'intéresser au 'pourquoi' ? Ca, c'était le plus dur à imaginer... Pour tout le monde. Et bien sûr, Ken continua à parler. Mais son attitude changea tout à coup. De légère, elle se fit soudainement plus sérieuse. Ses yeux ne se moquaient plus, et son sourire s'effaça petit à petit. Finit de rire, maintenant. Le ton changea aussi :

_Je suis sans doute un peu brutal, mais... Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, au juste ?_

Une douche froide n'aurait sans doute pas fait plus d'effet, ou alors à peine. Hyde oublia tout à coup son embarras pour lever la tête brusquement dans sa direction. Comment ça, 'ce qu'il leur prenait' ? Parce qu'ils avaient besoin de son autorisation, maintenant ? Non mais... En quoi ça le concernait, à la fin ?! Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les choses. Et ce ton là, chargé de reproches, il avait bien envie de le lui faire ravaler sans attendre. Mais Tetsu pris les devants, toujours d'une petite voix, comme un gamin qui sait qu'il va s'en prendre une dans la figure :

_Mais... Comment ça... ?_

_Mais... Vous trouvez ça normal ?_

Alors là, Hyde explosa intérieurement. 'Normal' ? Mais... Rien de ce qui avait eu lieu au cours des dernières semaines ne l'était, si on allait par là ! Il n'était pas normal que Sakura ait merdé. Pas normal, qu'il leur ait caché ses problèmes ! Pas normal non plus, le boycott dont ils faisaient l'objet ! La normalité était un concept des plus relatifs, ça au moins, c'était une chose dont Hyde était sûr. Et puis les reproches, il en avait assez entendu pour l'année. Qu'il l'engueule l'autre jour à propos de sa santé, soit, c'était mérité. Mais là... Le petit chanteur se tourna vers lui, serrant les poings au fond de ses poches, et il se mit à lui répondre d'une voix encore très calme, mais sur un ton intraitable.

_Quoi ? Tu as un problème avec ça ? Je sais comment tu es avec les femmes, mais je ne pensais pas que pour toi, il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin possible._

_Attends, _dit Ken, _c'est pas du tout ce que..._

_Oh je sais très bien ce que tu voulais dire ! _Lâcha Hyde. _C'était quoi, le mot que tu cherchais ?! 'Dégoûtant ?', 'contre nature', ou plutôt 'honteux' ? La liste est longue ! Voilà bien aussi pourquoi je n'ai jamais pensé à te le dire !_

_Si tu me laissais..._

_On s'en est pris plein la gueule, tous autant que nous sommes ! Mais j'aurais jamais pensé que toi aussi..._

_Mais excuse-moi de m'étonner de la situation ! _Cria Ken aussi fort que lui. _J'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans un monde parallèle, là !_

_Un monde parallèle... _murmura Tetsu de façon imperceptible.

C'était comme ça qu'il l'appelait, ce pays qui avait changé pas mal de choses pour lui et son chanteur... Parce qu'au début ça lui semblait tellement incroyable, de ressentir tout ça, que ça lui faisait cette impression... Que Ken l'emploie également, c'était assez bizarre comme coïncidence... Même si dans sa bouche à lui, c'était autre chose... Le guitariste, piqué du répondant de Hyde, continua ses propos virulents :

_Enfin, réfléchis deux secondes toi, si c'est possible ! Je laisse partir les deux meilleurs amis du monde, et je retrouve deux..._

_'Deux'... ?_ L'arrêta Hyde.

_Oh ça va, tu auras compris ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça me semble logique de s'étonner ! Je me demande bien quelle aurait été ta réaction si tu me l'avais dit et que j'avais simplement acquieçé, sans me sentir plus interpellé que ça. _

_Que ça te surprenne, je ne discute pas... Mais je n'aime pas beaucoup ta façon de nous mettre en accusation,_ lâcha Hyde en croisant les bras.

_Mais c'est normal ! _S'écria Ken en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Normal, normal, tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ! Ce qui n'est pqs normal ici, c'est que je sente l'un de mes meilleurs amis me regarder comme un pestiféré !_

Là, Ken sentit qu'il jouait mal la partie. Il le braquait plus qu'autre chose, à lui parler ainsi. Et Hyde, une fois braqué, ce n'était même plus la peine de lui faire entendre raison... D'autant qu'il s'agissait d'un malentendu, là. Il était en train de se faire mal comprendre par lui, et certainement aussi par Tetsu, même s'il ne disait pas un mot plus haut que l'autre. Baissant le ton, s'efforçant de garder son calme, Ken enchaîna sur un ton qu'il voulait persuasif :

_Mais bordel, si tu écoutais ce qu'on voulait bien te dire, pour une fois, au lieu d'être si borné ! Et si tu me laissais te poser une question, rien qu'une !_

_Ben vas-y, je t'écoute !_

_Crois-tu que si Sakura-kun était parmi nous, si rien ne s'était passé en bref, vous auriez vécu ça ?_

_Q... quoi ? _Demanda Hyde d'une voix blanche.

_Laisse-moi t'expliquer ma façon de voir ça, de l'extérieur. Je ne dis pas que c'est la vérité, je dis juste que c'est l'impression que ça donne. Hyde, tu ne nieras pas que tu es instable, en ce moment. Et toi Tetsu, je t'ai surestimé. Quand je suis arrivé ici, j'ai bien vu que tu étais loin de prendre tout ça aussi bien que tu me le faisais croire au téléphone. Et c'est tout à fait compréhensible, bien sûr. Mais vous n'êtes pas ceux que vous êtes habituellement. Vous êtes loin de chez vous, en situation de détresse... Et je crois que vous ne savez plus où vous en êtes._

Quand une personne a des doutes ou des peurs, qu'elle sait ce qu'il en est... Et bien il y a une chose qu'elle déteste plus que tout autre, dans ce genre de situations. C'est qu'on le lui dise. Qu'une tierce personne dise à voix haute la question à laquelle on ne veut surtout pas penser, ça devient concret. Et si quelqu'un d'autre y pense, alors c'est qu'on doit avoir raison de douter... C'est exactement ce que se disait Tetsu en ce moment, tandis que son regard passait de Hyde à Ken, tour à tour... C'était bien formulé. Et ça pouvait bien être vrai... Hyde en fut fortement impressionné, ses paroles ayant leur effet sur son esprit fatigué...

_Comment peux-tu..._

_L'affirmer ? Facile ! _S'exclama Ken. _Avant, rien dans votre attitude ne laissait présager ça. Vous étiez très proches, c'est certain, mais jamais je n'ai pensé un seul instant qu'il puisse y avoir autre chose... Et d'un coup, sans prévenir, voilà que vous passez à un stade supérieur, et comme par hasard au moment où nos vies à tous, nous filent entre les doigts. Moi j'y vois un lien. L'affection qui vous unie vous a fait faire ça... Mais... C'est quoi la vérité, dans tout ça ? Quand tout s'arrangera, car ça va s'arranger... _fit-il en direction de Tetsu, comme s'il s'en remettait à lui. _Quand vous serez redevenus vous-mêmes et que vous n'aurez plus besoin qu'on vous tienne la main... est-ce que ce nouveau lien va durer ?_

Insupportable, vraiment. C'était exactement, au mot près, ce qui les travaillait l'un et l'autre depuis el début. Hyde moins ces derniers temps, puisqu'il savait ce qu'il voulait désormais. Du moins le croyait-il. Les paroles du guitariste le dérangeaient fortement. Il refusait d'entendre ça, après la nuit qu'il venait de passer, après les résolutions qu'il avait prises...

_Tais-toi ! _S'écria-t-il. _Tu en sais rien du tout !_

_D'accord, alors explique-moi ! _Cria Ken tout aussi fort.

_Mais ça ne te regarde pas !_

_Si !_

_Oh je ne crois pas, non._

_Mais si ! _Insista Ken. _En d'autres circonstances, non ! Si c'était arrivé chez nous, comme ça, je n'aurais pas eu mon mot à dire. Là je vous retrouve perdus, entre l'un qui me fait des malaises partout où il passe, l'autre qui s'entraîne à devenir muet comme une tombe... Alors excuse-moi de m'inquiéter. Excuse-moi de me dire que si j'ai raison, si vous vous 'rendez service' de cette façon, vous jouez un petit jeu dangereux. Excuse-moi de trouver que vous avez toujours eu une amitié magnifique, et de ne pas avoir envie de la voir voler en éclats juste parce que vous ne savez plus où vous en êtes !_

Hyde se calma un peu. Il manquait clairement d'objectivité, à tel point qu'il aurait pu le gifler pour tout ça... Mais une partie de lui comprit que Ken n'était pas en train de sermonner pour sermonner. Il s'inquiétait pour eux. Il avait peur de les voir perdre les pédales et de les voir s'embarquer dans quelque chose qui les dépassait. Et au final, qu'ils en ressortent anéantis, en ayant gâché leur amitié... Il savait que si ça devait arriver, Hyde ne s'en remettrait pas, et que Tetsu le vivrait très mal... Et il les avait vu assez souffrir pour avoir envie que ça continue... Voilà principalement la raison de ses propos virulents. Mais cela, Hyde ne put s'en rendre compte. Il était trop à bout de nerfs pour être censé et réfléchir calmement.

_Et par ailleurs, si jamais le moidnre journaliste découvre ça... Croyez-vous qu'on sera accueilli avec de grands sourires ? Et désolé de passer pour le matérialiste du groupe, mais je n'ai pas envie de vivre un autre scandale. Un dans l'année me suffit. Et je ne veux pas que vous le viviez non plus._

_'Scandale' ?_ S'étouffa Hyde à ces mots. _Tu as appelé notre... 'Scandale' ? Mais dis quelque chose, toi ! _Fit-il à Tetsu, qui semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole.

_Oui, dis quelque chose_, fit Ken en l'interpellant à son tour._Tu sais que j'ai raison. _

_Je..._

Le manque de réaction de Tetsu, Hyde le pris presque comme un acquieçement aux dires de Ken. Et c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait ne supporter. Lui qui s'était imaginé des tonnes de choses, qui avait bien préparé ce qu'il lui dirait... Il le voyait là, inerte, à les regarder comme un poisson hors de l'eau... Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire quelque chose, au moins ? Dire à Ken qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, qu'il se trompait ? Est-ce qu'il ne le disait pas parce qu'il pensait comme le guitariste ? Si c'était ça, alors... C'était dégueulasse, cette nuit là où Hyde avait senti qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus... Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et dut faire un effort pour ne pas les laisser s'échapper... Néanmoins, sa voix trembla quand il lui parla, autant d'émotion que de colère contenue :

_Alors c'est ce qu'il dit ? Ce n'était que ça ? Même avant qu'il n'arrive, là... C'était juste ça ? Et moi qui... Ah je suis vraiment trop con, tiens !_

Ce disant, il bougea enfin, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'altercation. Il franchit à grands pas l'espace le séparant de la porte. Comme brusquement réveillé, Tetsu comprit ce qui se passait. Il était simplement en train de le perdre, aussi facilement que cela. Alros i ls'écria aussitôt :

_Hyde, attends !_

_Hyde, je ne suis pas un ennemi, je pose les questions que l'on va vous poser, ou que vous auriez dû vous poser ! Si c'est autre chose, je serai le premier à vous soutenir sois-en certain, mais je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez du mal en croyant vous faire du bien... _tenta Ken, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas choisit la bonne approche pour se faire comprendre, ce soir.

_Des conneries, tout ça..._ murmura Hyde en claquant la porte, laissant Ken la fixer, et Tetsu se prendre la tête entre les mains.


	18. Confusion

**Un petit chapitre pour me faire pardonner du précédent (hum celui-là est ptêt pire en fait, qui sait XD). Faudra quand même que j'aille consulter, c'est pas normal que dans ce que j'écris, ceux qui morflent le plus sont toujours ceux (ou celui :D) que j'aime le plus oO...**

**Confusion**

La porte avait claqué dans un bruit sec, qui fit instinctivement sursauter les deux hommes restés dans la chambre. Hyde lui, était dans un état de nerfs qu'il avait souhaité ne plus revivre... Non, c'était même pire que ce qu'il avait pu connaître, en fait. Il ne savait plus très bien s'il était plus triste qu'en colère, ou bien le contraire. Il était déçu, frustré, aussi. Ces sentiments là l'emportaient tour à tour en lui, aucun ne parvenant à dominer réellement. Il avait autant envie de s'asseoir là et de pleurer, que de frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un et de se mettre à hurler. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, ne sachant pas s'il voulait rentrer dans sa chambre et dormir jusqu'au prochain hiver, ou bien plutôt sortir se dégourdir les jambes... Et du bout du couloir, de l'autre côté des escaliers, un homme d'un certain âge arrivait vers lui à grands pas, l'air visiblement très mécontent. En entendant le bruit de ses pas rapides et lourds, Hyde se tourna dans sa direction, par réflexe, et l'homme l'agressa sans attendre d'un :

_C'est pas bientôt fini, ce bordel à une telle heure ?!_

Il faut dire que le ton avait vite monté avec Ken précédemment, et que l'on soit en pleine nuit n'y avait rien changé pour eux deux. Et Hyde n'avait pas non plus été d'humeur à refermer doucement la porte derrière lui, en partant... Mais alors, il s'en fichait à un point hallucinant. Il avait emmerdé les voisins, et alors ?! C'est pourquoi il se contenta de dépasser l'homme et d'ouvrir sa porte, en lâchant simplement :

_Oh ta gueule..._

Puis il referma derrière lui, fatigué de tout, laissant l'autre tambouriner un moment pour exiger des excuses que de toute façon, il n'obtiendrait pas. Et quand enfin, il se lassa et partit, probablement en direction de sa propre chambre, Hyde se laissa tomber dos contre la porte, toujours en peignoir. Et ça ne voulait pas sortir. Il en avait une boule dans la gorge et le ventre en vrac, mais pas moyen. Et ça l'énerva vraiment. D'habitude, il était une vraie fontaine, il pleurait presque pour tout et n'importe quoi... Et là non. Les larmes étaient là, pourtant. Elles lui piquait les yeux et le nez, sa respiration se faisait haletante, déjà, mais non... En fait, l'énervement semblait prendre le pas. Il détestait Ken d'avoir mis le doigt là où il ne fallait pas. Il haïssait Tetsu de n'avoir pas bronché, donc dans son esprit, d'avoir avoué implicitement que tout était juste. Bon sang, il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà haï quelqu'un à ce point là ! Presque... Presque autant qu'il avait besoin et envie de lui. Il avait beau, à ce moment là, avoir envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux, en vérité, rien n'avait changé pour lui. C'était peut-être même ça le pire.

Et plus encore qu'à Tetsu, c'était à lui-même qu'il en voulait davantage. Il avait manqué le coche, en n'étant pas sincère. Mais aussi, il ne pouvait rien dire, quand il était dans les bras de Tetsu. Comme il y a quelques heures encore... Rien ne voulait sortir, puisque rien n'était nécessaire. Il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait, alors le dire, était-ce si important ? Seulement voilà. Il avait, même involontairement, cru et espéré que Tetsu en était au même point que lui. Et voilà, il s'était planté. C'était de sa faute, en plus. N'était-ce pas lui qui l'avait embrassé en premier, après tout ? Lui aussi qui, par son comportement puéril, avait obligé Tetsu à être ainsi avec lui ? Et voilà le résultat maintenant. Leur amitié était fichue, ce n'était même plus la peine d'y penser. Fichue, parce que Hyde n'en voulait plus. Plus seulement ça, du moins. Un retour à la situation initiale n'était même pas envisageable, de son point de vue. Il l'avait perdu. D'ailleurs, en fin de compte, il ne l'avait même jamais eu. Son corps, oui. Mais ça ne suffit qu'un temps, ça... En pensant ainsi, Hyde eut le soulagement ou plutôt la douleur de voir son souhait antérieur se réaliser. Il voulait pleurer ? Et bien il était servi...

De l'autre côté du couloir, dans l'autre chambre, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Ken était toujours planté au même endroit, à fixer la porte close, toujours le bras en l'air, tout en se répétant inlassablement un amer _« quel con, mais quel con je fais... »_... Et Tetsu était toujours assis dans son lit, le drap le couvrant jusqu'à la taille et la tête entre ses mains, plantant ses doigts dans ses cheveux comme s'il voulait attaquer le crâne... Il en avait terriblement chaud, tellement l'angoisse était à son comble. Il ne pouvait même pas réagir ni penser à ce qui venait de se passer... C'est encore Ken qui réagit le premier, après un long moment. Il se retourna vivement vers lui, abassourdi, et le toisa de toute sa hauteur :

_Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ?! Reste pas planté là !_

Tetsu se redressa un peu en l'entendant et le regarda, complètement ahuri, comme s'il venait de dire une énormité. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez son ami d'enfance ?! Il venait lui-même de tout foutre par terre, et maintenant il le poussait à agir dans l'autre sens ? Il faudrait savoir ! Seulement, Tetsu commençait à réagir. Un peu tard, il est vrai, mais la moutarde commençait à lui monter sérieusement au nez. Parce qu'il se trouvait dans une position assez inconfortable pour discuter, il se leva et attrapa son boxer, qu'il remit rapidement, puis il vint se planter devant Ken :

_Répète un peu ?_

_J'ai dit : bouge-toi. Tu ne vois pas qu'il est parti ?_ Répéta Ken, qui avait observé la scène en s'étonnant toujours de son apparente impassibilité.

_Fais très attention à ce que tu dis, parce que je sens que je vais t'en coller une, là !_

Alors là, Ken en resta bouche bée. Les bras lui en tombèrent. Déjà et d'une, c'était bien le temps de se mettre en colère maintenant. C'était avant, qu'il fallait l'ouvrir. Et surtout, jamais encore Tetsu ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Bien sûr depuis le temps qu'ils traînaient ensemble, ils s'étaient déjà pris la tête... Mais jamais Tetsu ne l'avait agressé de cette façon. Surtout que le bassiste était un calme, donc même quand il avait des reproches à faire, ça restait relativement courtois... Autant dire que là, la foudre lui serait tombée dessus, elle n'aurait pas fait plus d'effet. Ok, il avait mal joué le coup, ceci dit. En fait, Ken culpabilisait beaucoup. Le seul qui avait globalement été à la hauteur ces temps-ci, c'était Tetsu finalement. Lui, à un moment donné, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de noyer ses problèmes au fond des verres d'alcool, juste pour oublier... Et il n'avait pas vu quand Hyde avait commencé à vraiment perdre pied, lui... En fait, il n'avait servi à rien. C'est ce qu'il se disait. Ken la bonne humeur, Ken, celui qui a toujours une bonne blague en réserve... C'est bien ça, mais pas très utile. Quand le moment était venu d'enfin affronter un vrai problème, alors que jusque là, la voie était toute tracée, et bien il n'avait pas pu faire face comme il l'aurait dû. Et il avait laissé Tetsu gérer tout et tout le monde, limiter la casse... Et cela, personne n'avait idée d'à quel point ça lui pesait...

Alors là, quand il avait tout découvert, il s'était alarmé. Il avait voulu s'assurer qu'il ne les ramasserait pas à la petite cuillère d'ici peu... Il avait voulu les prévenir, s'assurer qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient... Il ne voulait que leur bien, évidemment. Même si ça le surprenait, même s'il faudrait s'y faire... Ce n'était pas grave, ça. Tant qu'ils étaient heureux. Simplement, il s'était mal exprimé. Comme il ne pouvait nier avoir été très surpris d'apprendre ce qui se passait entre eux, il avait réagi comme un crétin, en mélangeant tout. Et voilà le résultat : il se fâchait avec l'un et l'autre, et leur amitié qu'il voulait préserver, il venait de lui mettre un sérieux coup dans l'aile... Il n'était vraiment bon qu'à ça alors, à tout rater ? Il n'entendait même plus les reproches de Tetsu, qui reprenait petit à petit son tempérament habituel...

_... parle. Regarde-moi, quand je te parle !_

Ken se trouva en un rien de temps agrippé par le col, Tetsu ne supportant pas qu'en plus, il ne l'écoute pas quand il l'engueulait. Le bassiste, bien en colère maintenant, continua sur ce ton qui montait au fur et à mesure :

_T'es fier de toi ? J'espère que tu l'es ! Et tu me demandes en plus, de réagir ? Mais tu le fais exprès, ma parole ! Tu te moques de moi !_

_Je... D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, à chaque fois qu'il l'a fallu, tu as courru après lui... _dit Ken pensivement.

_Pas cette fois, imbécile ! _Explosa le leader. _Je suis supposé y aller après ce que tu as dit ?! Comment pourra-t-il pardonner ça ?_

_Tu es en colère parce que j'ai dit la vérité ?_

_Et même si c'était ça, tu n'as aucun droit de prétendre savoir ce à quoi on pense !_

_Sans doute. Mais je dis que tu cries après moi pour ça, mais tu cries surtout après toi, car tu n'as rien dit. Tu m'as laissé faire. Tu aurais dû me faire taire._

_Je... C'est..._

Tetsu le lâcha et recula un peu. Il n'y avait rien de plus déstabilisant que d'engueuler quelqu'un qui ne fait que dire ce qui est. C'était exactement ça, Ken avait entièrement raison. Et ça fit l'effet d'une gifle à Tetsu. Il s'en voulait, d'avoir été si déstabilisé et confus, qu'il n'avait pas pu, pas su réagir. Il n'avait compris la situation qu'en voyant la tristesse et la colère qui émanaient du regard de Hyde, juste avant qu'il ne parte. Quand on est sur le point de perdre quelque chose, c'est là que l'on se rend compte d'à quel point on y tient. C'est une banalité sans nom, mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Son erreur avait été de croire que ce qui se passait n'aurait aucune incidence sur le futur. Il avait tellement mal, en fait, et il se refusait à le montrer. Montrer que lui non plus n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il voulait bien le faire croire... Ca aurait déstabilisé ses camarades, alors il se devait de tenir bon. Mais intérieurement, il hurlait. Alors il s'était engouffré dans la brèche, quand il avait senti qu'il allait mieux. Aveuglé par le simple désir de se sentir bien, il avait suivi son instinct, comme le fait toujours Hyde. Sauf que Tetsu, il lui faut du concret, du palpable. Et quand les choses avaient commencé à le dépasser un peu, quand il ne pouvait pas réfléchir à la même vitesse que grandissaient ses sentiments, il avait perdu pied. Alors il s'était dit qu'il devrait le laisser tranquille, ne pas 'profiter' de son état... Un simple prétexte pour fuir ce qui el terrorisait, en fait. Et en agissant ainsi, en étant peureux, il n'avait fait que le blesser.

Dans le même temps, Tetsu se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas bien écouté Ken. Il l'avait cru contre eux, et comem Hyde, il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. Mais en le regardant bien... Ken était son plus vieux copain, pas vrai ? Il le connaîssait assez pour ne pas douter de lui. Alors, un peu perdu, il le regarda, attendant de sa part un soutien et des explications.

_Le problème, comme tout le monde le dit, _fit Ken, comem s'il devinait ce à quoi il pensait, _c'est qu'on s'aperçoit de la valeur d'une chose une fois qu'elle nous échappe... Tant que je parlais, tu pouvais penser que j'avais raison... Et c'est seulement quand il est parti que tu t'es aperçu que tu n'étais pas d'accord. Il a fallu ça pour que tu comprennes._

_Mais la question n'est pas là, _tenta le bassiste._ Je trouve juste incroyable que tu t'interposes comme ça, que tu... _

_J'ai ma part d'erreur, je l'admets. Mais toi tu refuses d'admettre les tiennes._

_C'est quoi ces conneries ! _Lâcha Tetsu, ne voulant pas entendre ce qu'il savait déjà.

_Je commence à comprendre, en fait. C'est facile, aussi facile que d'additionner 2 et 2. Je m'étais trompé. Je ne prenais pas ça au sérieux, je l'admets... Je pense aussi que j'attendais que vous me détrompiez. Ce qu'il a plutôt bien fait, lui. Mais toi, ta grosse erreur a été de reculer le moment où tu devais choisir._

_Choisir ?_

Ken commençait à comprendre... En fait, l'attitude de Tetsu ne laissait guère de place au doute. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un tel état... aussi abattu et en même temps énervé. De la même façon, quand il y repensait bien, qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu un regard si doux que celui qu'il avait ces derniers jours, envers leur chanteur. En fait, il avait paré au plus pressé en croyant réellement que ses deux amis avaient pété les plombs, vaincus par la pression et trompés par l'affection qu'ils avaient toujours eu l'un envers l'autre... Mais ce n'était pas ça. Pas du tout. Et si ce n'était pas ça... Alors il allait falloir réparer les pots cassés. Ken était convaincu que son intervention n'avait pas été inutile. Peut-être pas celle qu'il aurait fallu, peut-être pas de cette façon là, mais ce n'était pas inutile... Sans ça, ils se seraient sans doute perdus, à ne jamais dire les choses clairement. S'inventer un monde à soi quand on souffre, c'est un jeu bien trop dangereux pour qu'il les laisse là-dedans... Mais maintenant, il allait falloir que ces deux instables se parlent. Et franchement. Si on lui avait dit qu'il aurait un jour à se mettre dans un problème de ce genre entre eux deux, Ken en aurait avalé son mégot... Mais enfin, il ne s'agissait pas d'être pour ou contre. Maintenant qu'il était convaincu que c'était du sérieux, il allait falloir mettre le paquet.

_Quand tu ne comprends pas une chose, Tetsu, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu la mets de côté en attendant de rassembler assez d'éléments pour y faire face. Là, tu as agi exactement pareil. La vérité est très banale en fait : j'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais tu es amoureux de Hyde._

_Quoi ? Mais non ! _S'écria Tetsu, qui devient très rouge subitement.

_Oh que si..._ fit Ken en souriant avec affection. _Tu es en train de tomber très amoureux, et tu es complètement mort de peur. Dans ta petite bulle, tu ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à l'instantané. Mais moi avec mes gros sabots, j'ai mis le doigt où il ne fallait pas, et quand il est parti, tu as commencé à vraiment comprendre._

_Comrpendre ? _Répéta Tetsu en reculant, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'entendre.

_Que je ne disais que des conneries. Que ça n'avait rien d'une pulsion où d'un moyen bizarre pour se sortir d'une situation encore plus bizarre... Que tu vivais un truc qui me dépassait complètement, et qui te dépassait encore plus. C'est normal après tout. Tu as beau avoir l'âge que tu as, tu n'es encore jamais vraiment tombé amoureux. Je sais ça. _

_C'est... mon meilleur ami... _bafouilla le bassiste, comem une ultime tentative.

_Je sais ça. Mais on ne choisit pas._

Fatigué de le détromper alors qu'il avait raison, et se rendant compte que Ken n'était pas contre lui, Tetsu rendit les armes. Après tout, il ne faisait rien de mal... Il n'avait pas choisi la personne la plus facile d'accès, et encore moins la meilleure situation... Mais comme venait de le dire le guitariste, on ne choisit pas. Il n'avait pas imaginé ce scénario jusqu'à il y avait quelque jours, mais ça lui était tombé dessus. L'affection démesurée qu'il avait eu pour Hyde dès le début l'avait finalement conduit jusque là. Mais il sentit qu'il n'y arriverai pas sans soutien, cette fois. Et il ne voulait pas n'importe lequel. Celui de la personne qui avait toujours été derrière lui, à suivre sa progression même lorsqu'il n'était pas encore à ses côtés, lui était essentiel.

_Ca... ne te dérange pas ? _Murmura-t-il doucement.

_Mon opinion ne devrait pas compter, si on parle de choses aussi sérieuses que ça._

_Après avoir agi comme tu l'as fait, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !_

_C'est vrai, _reconnut Ken. _Je crois que... Ce serait bizarre, dans un premier temps... Mais tu ne peux pas me le reprocher, n'est-ce pas ? Vous voir ensemble... Il faudra s'y faire. Mais après tout, depuis le début vous êtes toujours collés l'un à l'autre, alors ça ne changera pas grand chose... Mais tu as ma bénédiction, si c'est ce que tu veux entendre. Moi ce qui m'intéresse, c'est que tu sois heureux. _

Tetsu était loin d'être un homme expansif. Il était plus du genre : poignée de main sobre et efficace, s'il falalit témoigner de l'affection. Mais dire qu'il lui sauta au cou cette fois-ci n'aurait pas été exagéré. Il avait le coeur un peu plus léger, à ce moment là. Léger parce qu'il en mentait plus à l'une des personnes les plus proches de lui. Et parce qu'il ne se mentait plus à lui-même non plus. Il avait son soutien, les choses étaient claires... Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici, il se sentait raccroché au présent. Il n'était plus dans une bulle, dans quelque chose qu'il se fabriquait. La présence et les propos de Ken l'avait reconnecté à ce qu'il se passait maintenant, et c'est maintenant qu'il fallait agir... Seulement, la partie était encore loin d'être gagnée...


	19. A sa recherche

**Ce chapitre 19 est volontairement court, gomen. Ze me rattraperai au prochain. Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que c'est cette fic là que j'aurais dû appeler _'Chercher sans jamais trouver'_, lol XD.**

**A sa recherche...**

_« Et maintenant je fais quoi ? »_. C'est la question que se posait plus ou moins Tetsu. Il savait à peu près ce qu'il voulait. Mais comment l'obtenir, après tout ce gâchis ? Et puis alors, il avait honte de l'avouer, mais... Il était mort de peur, en fait. Dans les films, ça paraît très simple, à chaque fois. Le plus dur, ce sont les obstacles qui parsèment la route, mais bizarrement, il est rare que le héros ait du mal à se déclarer. Pour Tetsu, c'était exactement le contraire. Il se sentait assez fort pour en supporter d'autres, des poids sur ses frêles épaules. Ca l'angoissait bien un peu, mais il sentait qu'il pourrait y faire face, bon gré mal gré. Mais ce qui lui fichait une trouille du tonnerre à côté de laquelle une meute enragée de paparazzis était de la pure rigolade, c'était bel et bien Hyde. C'était bête, mais c'était ainsi. Il ne se voyait pas débarquer comme ça, et se dévoiler. Ce n'était même pas de la fierté, pour le coup, c'était juste de la timidité et la peur qu'il soit trop tard. Ce qu'on est con parfois, quand on est timide.

_Tetsu.. _fit Ken en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux. _T'es avec moi là ?_

_Je... Oui, _fit Tetsu en secouant la tête.

_Ben on dirait pas. Dis, tu comptes y aller maintenant où piquer un petit somme avant ? _Le sermonna le guitariste.

_Je... J'en sais rien._

_D'accord, mais dois-je te rappeler qu'en ce moment, il croit probablement que tout est fini ? Tu as envie de le laisser penser ça plus longtemps ?_

Vu sous cet angle... Evidemment que non. S'il était l'homme qu'il aimerait être, Tetsu se ruerait hors de cette chambre et passerait des heures à expliquer au chanteur ce qu'il représentait pour lui... Seulement voilà, toute cette histoire l'avait plus fragilisé qu'il ne le croyait et il avait peur, tout bêtement. Une crainte plus forte que les autres celle-là, montait en lui depuis plusieurs minutes... Ca l'oppressait terriblement. Timidement, il regarda son camarade et lui demanda d'une petite voix :

_Ken-chan... Et si jamais il ne voulait plus de moi ?_

_Tu ne le sauras pas tant que tu ne tenteras pas._

_Oui mais si jamais..._

_Mais arrête avec tes 'si'. C'est pas toi, ça, les hypothèses et hésitations en tous genres ! _Fit brusquement Ken pour le secouer._Toi, c'est les certitudes ! Alors sois sûr !_

_Tu en as de bonnes, après ce que tu..._

_Je sens que j'ai pas fini de m'excuser pour ça,_ soupira Ken, ennuyé de sa maladresse. _Ecoute, si c'est moi le problème, alors il n'y a plus de problème. Il suffit de repenser à son attitude, et de voir la tienne en ce moment... Je vois pas au nom de quoi je m'opposerai à ça. Puisque manifestement, vous savez ce que vous faites._

C'était bon à entendre, cela... Tetsu lui sourit avec reconnaîssance, prenant alors conscience de la valeur qu'il avait aux yeux de Ken. Il ne le disait jamais clairement, mais le guitariste se préoccupait beaucoup des autres, et là, c'était indéniable... Il faisait beaucoup pour leur bien, même si ce n'était pas flagrant au premier abord. La nuit avait filé à une telle vitesse, que l'aube pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Fatigué autant physiquement que mentalement, Tetsu s'écria sur un ton un peu désespéré, comme il sentait qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus à chaque minute :

_Ah bon sang j'aurais jamais cru en arriver là !_

_Ca je veux bien te croire. Mais le fait est que le petit ne laisse pas grand monde indifférent, _fit Ken en lui adressant un sourire affectueux._ Tu auras juste été long à la détente. _

_C'est comme si... _murmura pensivement Tetsu, ne relevant pas la légèreté de ces paroles. _En fait... Je crois bien que... Je voudrais passer ma vie avec lui. J'ai eu besoin d'être avec lui ces derniers jours, à tel point que son absence me rendait triste, même pour peu de temps. Pourtant je ne suis pas aussi possessif, d'habitude. Je voudrai être toujours avec lui..._

_Oui alors quand même, procédons par étapes... _l'arrêta Ken, impressionné par ce flot de paroles bien sincères._'Toujours', on verra après... 'Avec lui', voilà ce sur quoi tu devrais te concentrer, là tout de suite maintenant._

_Oui, tu as raison._

_Evidemment que j'ai raison. _

Alors après un regard échangé, ils sortirent de la chambre. Ken pressa son épaule comme pour lui dire _'allez mon vieux, du cran !'_, puis il s'en retourna dans sa propre chambre, laissant Tetsu planté devant la porte du chanteur. Un Tetsu qui semblait fondre sur place, tellement il angoissait... Que dire ? Que faire ? Par où commencer ? Des excuses ? Sans doute, oui... Pour n'avoir pas réagi comme et quand il l'aurait fallu... Il prit une grande inspiration, s'approcha de la porte et toqua. Il ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Forcément... Hyde ne devait pas vraiment avoir envie de lui parler. Mais Tetsu ne se démonta pas, aussi recommença-t-il. Une fois. Deux fois. Et ainsi de suite, pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais toujours rien.

_Hyde ? S'il te plaît, ouvre-moi, il faut que je te parle ! _Appella-t-il le plus bas possible pour ne pas déranger les voisins.

Mais il n'obtenut aucune réponse. Alors il appela un peu plus fort, toqua plus rapidement... et au diable les voisins ! Mais toujours sans le moindre succès. Fatigué, à cran, il se rua vers la porte de Ken et frappa énergiquement, dès le début ce coup-ci. Le guitariste, déjà endormi, mis un moment à revenir à la surface et c'est un peu dans le coton qu'il vint ouvrir, en baillant.

_Ken-chan, il ne répond pas ! _Expliqua Tetsu, paniqué.

_Ben il est fâché, alors forcément... _fit Ken en baillant de plus belle et qui à vrai dire, ne saisissait pas tout.

_J'ai un mauvais présentiment..._

_Ah non, j'aime pas bien tes pressentiments ! _s'écria Ken, bien réveillé cette fois-ci.

Le dernier pressentiment de son leader, ça avait quand même été la fois où il y avait 4 semaines de ça, Hyde avait dit qu'il allait dormir, ce qu'il avait l'air de faire d'ailleurs... Et Tetsu ne le sentait pas. A le voir assis contre un mur les yeux fermés, on aurait pu le croire endormi, oui... Mais Tetsu n'y croyait pas. Et ça s'était terminé à l'hôpital, parce que le chanteur avait en réalité eu une brusque chute de tension. Alors les intuitions de Tetsu, Ken s'en méfiait un peu comme de la peste... Surtout que le bassiste persista :

_Je le sens pas du tout, là..._

_Ok, _fit Ken en le poussant vers la sortie, et en fermant la porte derrière eux. _Pas de panique, on va aller à la réception. Si jamais il est sorti, ils l'auront vu._

_Bonne idée !_

_On se félicitera plus tard, _acheva le guitariste en empruntant le couloir.

Alors que le hall commençait à s'éclairer de la lumière naturelle, ils le traversèrent en courant pour se planter devant le guichet, à l'accueil. Ils arrivèrent si vite que la jeune fille derrière, occupée à quelque tâche administrative, sursauta à leur arrivée. Elle leur sourit poliment ensuite pour manifester son attention, comme ils avaient l'air assez agité...

_Mademoiselle, auriez-vous vu passer notre ami ?_ Demanda Ken en reprenant son souffle. _Vous savez, le petit..._

_Euh je..._

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussi, puis elle baissa le regard en rougissant. Pas besoin d'être très intelligent pour comprendre qu'elle s'apprêtait à mentir, mais que cela ne devait pas être son fort... Si Tetsu ne comprit pas vraiment le pourquoi du comment, le guitariste, lui, crut comprendre les raisons de son embarras :

_Mademoiselle je vous en prie... S'il est passé, vous devez nous le dire, on ne vous trahira pas, promis._

_Bon c'est quoi le problème ?! _S'énerva Tetsu, qui commençait à voir rouge. _Vous avez deviné ce qui se passait et vous êtes choquée ? Je..._

_Ah mais tais-toi, _le coupa Ken, _depuis quand tu cries sur les femmes, t'as vraiment aucune manière ?! Excusez-le mademoiselle, ce n'est pas contre vous. Bon écoutez... Je comprends votre embarras s'il vous a dit un truc du genre 'vous ne m'avez pas vu'. Mais s'il est passé, il faut nous le dire. Il n'est pas vraiment... Enfin disons qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le laisser seul. En plus si vous persistez, ce gars à côté de moi va ravager le hall, ça va pas être beau à voir, je vous jure._

Tentative d'humour désespérée. Ken était passé maître dans cet art, sans aucun doute. Et puis l'humour mine de rien, permettait de faire passer pas mal d'idées, pour peu qu'il soit habilement placé. L'employée sourit, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être amusée par la guitariste. Puis, comprenant plus ou moins l'importance de la situation, elle décida de leur dire la vérité.

_Il est passé il y a un bon quart d'heure... Il avait l'air très bizarre... Je lui ai demandé s'il avait besoin d'un taxi, et il a juste dit qu'il allait dans 'ce bar'. Je... Je n'en sais pas plus. Quand j'ai demandé s'il voulait que je prévienne l'un ou l'autre de ses amis, comme il avait_ _vraiment l'air bizarre, il s'est un peu fâché et m'a dit que si on demandait, je devais dire que je ne l'avais pas vu passer._

_Merci beaucoup. Ca vous vaudra un bon dîner, ça ! _S'exclama Ken.

_Bizarre ? Comment ça, il était bizarre ? _Demanda Tetsu, inquiet.

_J'ai d'abord cru qu'il avait bu, parce qu'il marchait bizarrement... Mais même s'il avait l'air un peu ailleurs, ses réponses étaient cohérentes, donc il n'était pas saoul... Il avait l'air très triste, par contre..._

_Je parie que cet imbécile s'est bourré de cachets pour ne pas sombrer ! _Fit Ken, à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux.

_Ca va mal... S'il en a trop pris, ça peut être dangereux..._

_Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? _Intervint la jeune femme.

_Peut-être, _répondit Ken après un temps. _J'appellerai de temps en temps pour savoir s'il est rentré, si ça ne vous dérange pas ?_

_Non, bien sûr._

_Merci mademoiselle ! Merci beaucoup._

Arrivés sur le trottoir, ils regardèrent à droite, à gauche, devant... Comme s'ils espéraient le voir apparaître au bout de la rue. Mais il ne sera pas dit qu'on leur facilitera la tâche. En plus, ils allaient tomber, si ça continuait... une nuit blanche et pas de tout repos pour certains... Mais la fatigue ne faisait décidemment pas le poifs contre l'inquiétude. Au bout d'un moment, comme il se repassait en boucle le dialogue précédent dans sa tête, Ken lui demanda :

_Mais tu as une idée de ce dont il parlait... 'Ce bar' ?_

_Non... _fit Tetsu en hochant négativement la tête. _On en a fait plusieurs avant ton arrivée, et autant avec toi... Et on n'a pas eu vraiment d'endroit attitré... Alors..._

_On n'a qu'à faire tous ceux où on est allés !_

_Tu t'en rappelles, toi ? A part ceux du quartier..._

_Bon, mais tu as mieux à proposer ?_

_Non._

_Alors on fait le tour du pâté de maisons, et puis rendez-vous dans 10 minutes ici pour faire le point. _

_Oui._

_Tetsu-kun ! _Appela Ken tandis que le leader s'éloignait de son côté.

_Oui ?_

_On va le retrouver... _murmura le guitariste avec un sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. _Et il sera comme neuf, en plus. Alors t'angoisses pas._

_Oui... _acquiesça Tetsu en souriant légèrement.

_'Comme neuf'_, ce n'était pas dit. Ken avait une furieuse envie de lui refaire le portrait, à son chanteur qui prenait la poudre d'escampette comme ça, alors que tout aurait pu s'arranger... Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait lui-même manqué de tact, en s'immisçant comme ça dans leur relation... Mais qu'on se mette à sa place aussi : c'était si inattendu... Déjà que là, il n'en revenait pas de chercher Hyde pour que Tetsu puisse se déclarer... Il était vraiment tombé dans une dimension parallèle. Mais bizarrement, tandis qu'il écumait les endroits un par un, une drôle de pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Des flashs passaient dans sa tête, comme des extraits de films. Des moments qui commençaient à dater, entre ses deux amis. Et d'autres plus récents. Jusqu'à cette nuit, la façon dont Hyde avait pris les choses incroyablement à coeur. C'était impressionnant, quelque part. Et Ken se surprit à penser que bizarrement, quand ils étaient ensemble, ils avaient l'air bien. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Mais dès que pour une raison x ou y, ils ne le pouvaient plus, c'est là qu'ils commençaient à dérailler... Ce soir, ça lui avait sauté aux yeux, puisque la situation avait changé. Il fallait donc qu'ils soient ensemble ? On dirait bien. Après tout, si on mettait ce soir de côté, globalement, l'état de Hyde était franchement positif ces temps-ci. Plus qu'avant, en tout cas. Et Tetsu aussi. Ah bon sang... Pourvu que 'l'autre imbécile', comme il disait, ne soit pas en train de faire une bêtise...

De son côté, Tetsu allait au pas de course dans chaque endroit possible. Le problème était que le jour se levait à peine, et un bar s'ouvre rarement dès 6h du matin... Alors qu'importe, il apostrophait les passants, les chauffeurs de taxi, les sdf, tout le monde... même un agent de police qui se trouvait là. Mais bizarrement et tandis que chacune de ses demandes se soldait par un échec, il se sentait plus déterminé. Il aurait pu s'effondrer ou se décourager, surtout vu son état... Mais il était comme ça, Tetsu. Plus ça devenait compliqué et sans espoir, plus il avait envie de réussir. Il était du genre à foncer dans le mur sans s'apercevoir de son existence, et une fois ceci fait, à taper dedans quand même pour passer au travers. Alors chaque minute le confortait dans ce qu'il pensait et l'assurait que cette fois-ci, il ne faillirait pas. Et c'est après plusieurs minutes qu'il eut une idée. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue qu'il traversait, et se dit qu'il y avait un endroit où c'était probable que Hyde soit, après tout. A sa place, c'est là qu'il serait allé, lui... Alors il décida auparavant de passer dire à Ken qu'il allait plus loin, mettant un peu tout son espoir dans son intuition.


	20. Une idée

**J'adore faire traîner les choses, je pense que vous avez dû vous en rendre compte... On ne se refait pas, j'imagine XD. Cependant je dois vous prévenir que ce chapitre est volontairement court, comme je voulais caser ces évènements là et ne pas couper la suite... Donc le prochain sera bien sûr plus long. Simplement comme il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, j'espère que cela n'ennuyra pas :). **

**Ce qu'il y a de bien, c'est qu'en écrivant ce chapitre et particulièrement le suivant, je m'étais mis le _'Ballad songs'_ de X Japan... Je vous raconte pas l'ambiance, au milieu des _'Forever love'_ et autres _'Tears'_, en passant par _'Crucify my love'_... **

**Une idée**

Tetsu alla rejoindre au pas de course, le point de rendez-vous prévu avec Ken plus tôt. Le guitariste arriva quelques instants après lui, visiblement essoufflé. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il se disait qu'il devrait fumer moins, en fait. Mais comme il courrait rarement, cette pensée le prenait rarement aussi, en fin de compte. Ca pour une logique implaccable -et de mauvaise foi-... Ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avaient trouvé, à l'évidence. Tetsu, qui ne voyait plus que cette piste qu'il avait eue, lui expliqua aussitôt succintement :

_J'ai une petite idée... Je vais aller voir quelque part._

_Ok, fais ça... Moi je vais me retaper le tour du quartier en élargissant un peu et je repasserai à la réception après, au cas où il soit revenu._

Tetsu hocha la tête et partit en courant, laissant Ken se dire que le bassiste avait l'air nettement plus sûr de lui, tout d'un coup. Et tant mieux, quand même. C'était tout de même malheureux qu'au moment où le bassiste avait l'air de ne plus douter au moins de ses sentiments, le principal intéressé soit absent... Aurait-il dû se taire, finalement, et les laisser vivre leur vie à leur rythme ? Cela... Il ne savait plus du coup, s'il avait mal agi, ou bien agi. C'était mal, sans doute, puisque ça avait poussé Hyde à la fuite et Tetsu à la panique... Il aurait mieux fait de se la fermer et de s'occuper de ses oignons, quoi... En secouant la tête pour sortir de ses rêveries peu réjouissantes, il appliqua ses dires et il se remit en chasse, espérant quand même que Tetsu ait vu juste et que ce soit lui qui le retrouve le premier.

Le bassiste s'était mis à sa place, en fait. Où pourrait aller Hyde, en dehors de l'hôtel ? A sa place, oui, c'est là-bas qu'il se serait rendu... pour plein de raisons. D'excellentes raisons. Seulement il y avait un petit souci, en fait. Il ne se souvenait plus trop du chemin pour s'y rendre. C'était pas très loin d'ici, c'était sûr, mais de là à retrouver... Il avait beau réfléchir, il n'était plus sûr du tout. Et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se perdre, ce serait le bouquet. Il aperçut alors pas loin de là, un chauffeur de taxi en train de lire le journal, appuyé contre sa voiture. Il alla le voir :

_Excusez-moi monsieur... Bonjour. J'ai besoin d'un renseignement._

Le chauffeur leva les yeux de son journal, prêtant une grande attention au bassiste. Déjà, Tetsu était quand même à faire peur, physiquement. Une nuit blanche dans les jambes, pas lavé ni rasé, habillé vite fait, le souffle coupé et un anglais assez aproximatif... Bizarre, ce gars là. Le chauffeur du taxi hocha la tête en l'observant avec attention, étant parvenu à la conclusion qu'il avait quand même une bonne tête.

_Voilà... Y a-t-il un petit parc pas loin d'ici ?_

_Un seul, vraiment ? Il n'y en a pas qu'un, vous savez !_ Répondit l'homme en riant.

_Ah oui... Mince, comment je peux le retrouver... _fit Tetsu en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas y avoir pensé tout seul.

_Ben je sais pas... _fit l'homme en réfléchissant. _Vous n'avez pas un détail qui vous reviendrait ? Je connais cette ville comme ma poche, je pourrai vous conduire au parc que vous cherchez, mais il faudrait que je puisse avoir un élément pour..._

_Euh... Ben il y avait de la pelouse, des fleurs, des statues..._

_Un parc, quoi._

Tetsu le foudroya du regard, lui coupant ainsi l'envie de rire. Il n'était pas franchement d'humeur à blaguer là, ce gars était fort mal tombé... Enfin, inutile de passer ses nerfs sur lui non plus. Il ferma les yeux et réfléchit aussi fort qu'il le put, à la recherche d'un signe distinctif pour retrouver ce foutu endroit. Mais c'était il y avait quelques jours et il n'avait prêté qu'une attention toute relative au décor... C'était un parc ordinaire, rien ne l'avait spécialement marqué, aussi !

_Ah bon sang !_

_Même un petit détail ? _Demanda l'autre gentimment, comprenant que la situation avait l'air importante.

_Un vendeur de hot-dog, à l'entrée ! _S'écria soudainement Tetsu. _J'en avais acheté là-bas !_

_Oui, mais même ça..._

_Oh... _murmura le bassiste, dont l'enthousiasme retomba aussitôt.

_Ah non attendez, c'est un indice ! Le vendeur, vous sauriez me le décrire ? _

_Le vendeur ?_

_Oui oui._

_Euh... C'était... _hésita Tetsu. _Non, c'était une vendeuse. Une femme un peu plus âgée que moi... Rousse. Assez jolie, d'ailleurs._

_Ca, c'est Betty, _fit l'homme en souriant. _Ok, je vois où c'est._

_Vraiment ? Vous pourriez m'y conduire ?_

_C'est comme si c'était fait, monsieur._

Tetsu prit place dans la voiture, lui préparant déjà un pourboire gigantesque... Il reprenait espoir, s'accrochant à ça parce que... Ben parce qu'il n'y avait que ça, en fait. Il n'était même pas sûr que Hyde y soit bel et bien, mais il n'avait que çà, alors... A sa place, il se serait certainement rendu dans ce parc. Car ce n'était pas n'importe quel endroit. C'était là qu'ils s'étaient rendus le lendemain de leur première fois... Et c'était là qu'après une agréable journée, pour la première fois, ils s'étaient franchement parlé. Ils avaient décidé en quelque sorte de vivre à fond cette histoire ensemble même si à ce moment là, ils pensaient que ce serait juste l'affaire de quelques jours. Hyde s'était montré très franc et assez sûr de lui, lorsqu'il lui avait fait comprendre l'importance de tout ça à ses yeux. Et Tetsu avait avoué avoir besoin d'être avec lui. Dans cet endroit, mine de rien, une foule de choses importantes s'était passée. Moins que dans cette chambre qui était celle de Tetsu, mais tout de même... Ca avait été un début, en quelque sorte. Par conséquent, il n'aurait pas été surprenant que Hyde y soit allé. Pourvu que ce soit le cas.

_Vous devrez une fière chandelle à cette chère Betty, pas vrai ? _Fit le chauffeur en le regardant dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

_Oui... J'espère..._ murmura Tetsu, qui écoutait à moitié.

_Ca a l'air grave votre histoire, dites donc... _ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le chauffeur.

_Ca l'est._

_Aller dans ce parc arrangera vos affaires ?_

_Si je ne me suis pas trompé, peut-être bien._

_Vous devez y retrouver quelqu'un ?_

_Normalement... _murmura Tetsu difficilement, une boule se formant dans sa gorge.

Le conducteur continuait de l'observer, ce bonhomme là assis sur la banquette arrière. Il avait l'air misérable, dans son apparence. En fait, il portait surtout le masque de l'angoisse. Bien sûr il n'avait aucune idée de la cause de son état ni du fond de l'histoire... Mais il voyait bien à quel domaine l'on touchait, et l'état de son client était tel qu'il voyait à peu près quelle tournure avait dû prendre les évènements. Une mauvaise, à l'évidence. Des personnes qui allaient mal, il en avait vu, en 30 ans de métier. Il en avait trimballé, des dépressifs, des hommes largués qui s'épanchaient sur lui un peu comme un alcoolique au comptoir d'un bar enfumé... Mais celui-là détonnait dans le décor. Il était jeune, d'abord. Il avait l'air épuisé, totalement à bout de nerfs. Comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Et pourtant, malgré son apparence peu reluisante... Il conservait une certaine prestance et surtout un éclat d'une grande vivacité dans le regard. On y lisait surtout de la détermination, par-dessus l'inquiétude. Et puis d'habitude c'était le soir, qu'il conduisait les phénomènes. Mais à 6h du matin... C'était pas un peu tôt pour les scènes de ménage ? Quoi que là, ça avait l'air d'être autre chose, tout de même... En tentant de sourire, il murmura :

_Vous devez vraiment l'aimer..._

_Vous n'avez même pas idée, _répondit Tetsu en lui rendant son sourire.

_Dites-le lui. Et ça s'arrangera._

La voiture s'arrêta peu après, car ils étaient visiblement arrivés à destination. Tetsu descendit rapidement et constata avec soulagement qu'il reconnaîssait bien l'endroit. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Un tout petit peu soulagé, il se baissa au niveau de la vitre pour le voir, et en souriant faiblement de ce conseil trop facile mais bien gentil qu'il venait de lui donner, il répondit simplement :

_Je m'en souviendrai. _Puis il ajouta : _Au fait, est-ce ouvert à cette heure là ?_

La question très bête mais qu'il aurait dû se poser avant, s'il n'était pas autant à cran. A croire que tout cela annihilait complètement ses facultés. Si le parc était effectivement fermé, et bien... Il aurait fait tout ce chemin pour rien, en fait. Bon sang, comment avait-il fait pour n'y penser que maintenant ?! Si c'était ça, il en aurait perdu, un temps. Le chauffeur releva la manche de sa veste et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, puis il le rassura tout de suite :

_Non non c'est bon, ça ouvre à 6h..._

_Ouf ! Merci, vraiment merci pour tout, tenez et gardez la monnaie._

_Merci bien monsieur... et bonne chance._

_Merci ! _

Et puis Tetsu s'éloigna après un signe de la main. En courant, il entra dans le parc. C'était ça. C'était bien celui-là. Bon, ce n'était pas gagné pour autant, mais c'était quand même la première satisfaction depuis un moment, alors autant l'apprécier à fond, pas vrai ? Et maintenant... Bon, ce n'était pas non plus gigantesque, comme endroit, mais il allait falloir en faire le tour... Au hasard, il alla à droite, se disant qu'il fallait bien commencer par quelque part. En fait, il voulait retrouver le coin où ils s'étaient arrêter pour manger et où ils avaient parlé, mais il n'avait pas tellement fait attention à l'allée qu'ils avaient empruntée. Bon sang, si jamais Hyde n'était pas là comme il commençait à le croire, quelle grande déception... Il secoua la tête : mieux valait ne pas y penser pour le moment. Alors il continua sa recherche en dévisageant les hommes pressés qui coupaient par là pour se rendre à leur travail...

Et puis après une petite fontaine, il arriva à ce coin qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Son coeur se mis à battre la chamade, menaçant de se décrocher, les larmes s'installèrent dans ses yeux au risque de s'en échapper au moindre évènement, quand il reconnut la petite silhouette assise sur un banc à quelques mètres de lui. C'était lui. C'était bien lui. Alors là, s'il devait avoir encore un doute, il aurait disparu aussitôt. Parce que Tetsu, malgré la petite mine du chanteur, le trouva toujours aussi superbe... Et parce qu'il sentait qu'il l'aimait. Il le sentait dans son corps tout entier, dans sa tête, dans son coeur... Il sourit même en le regardant, oubliant un instant que la partie n'était pas rempotée. Plus aucun doute ne se promenait en lui, c'était sûr et certain. De là, deux options. Soit courir comme un dingue et se jeter sur lui pour le serrer très fort... Soit rester là à l'observer béatement, content de voir qu'il avait toujours deux bras, deux jambes... En bon état, quoi. Et s'il y avait une troisième option, finalement ? Y aller, mais calmement, et lui parler ? Il lui fallut pas mal de courage pour décoller son pied du sol. Mais comme il n'y a que le premier pas qui coûte, les autres furent plus faciles à faire. Son coeur tapait si fort qu'à son avis, tout le monde pouvait l'entendre, non ? Quand il fut à quelques pas du petit chanteur, celui-ci s'aperçut d'une présence et il leva la tête. Il reconnut le bassiste, et le rouge lui monta aussitôt aux joues. Mais au grand étonnement de Tetsu, il ne s'enfuit pas, il ne dit rien. Il l'aurait cru énervé mais en fait, il avait surtout l'air abattu. Tant mieux en un sens, il serait plus facile de lui parler ainsi que s'il avait été en colère...

**En fait, comme j'ai pour habitude de façon globale, de plus passer par les yeux de Hyde pour une histoire, j'ai voulu m'attarder complètement sur Tetsu, le temps d'un chapitre... Et le montrer à travers ses réactions. J'espère que ce chapitre aussi aura été apprécié :)**


	21. Prendre son courage à deux mains

**Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. Voici enfin le chapitre 21, qui je l'espère, vous conviendra :) ! Je m'en voudrai, si les gens décrochaient maintenant...**

**Prendre son courage à deux mains**

Un pied, puis l'autre devant, et ainsi de suite... Ainsi Tetsu franchit-il péniblement l'espace pourtant guère large, qui les séparait. Il s'arrêta finalement à deux pas du chanteur, toujours assis au même endroit, lui. Le bassiste restait debout, serrant les poings à s'en faire claquer les articulations et ne sachant que faire. Il avait l'impression aussi bizarre qu'agaçante qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer au premier mot qu'il réussirait à dire. C'était très déstabilisant, comme sensation. Bon sang... Il avait pourtant fait une déclaration importante devant eux l'autre jour, quand il avait parlé de relancer le groupe. C'était essentiel, vital même ! Il avait exprimé son amour pour la musique et celui du travail en commun, avec eux... Tout ça en mettant sa pudeur de côté. Mais il n'avait pas été ému à ce point. Pas autant. Pas de la même façon, du moins. Là, c'était une déclaration qu'il n'avait jamais faite, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti ça auparavant... Et ça lui mettait la tête en vrac, vraiment. Il se sentait plus désarmé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'à ce jour.

Au bout d'un moment, un bruit de klaxon au loin brisa ce silence pesant, faisant instinctivement sursauter Tetsu, tandis que Hyde tourna la tête en direction du bruit, par réflexe. Ceci passé, le chanteur leva lentement des yeux un peu vides sur Tetsu, qui se sentit rougir fortement. En partie parce qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce que voulait dire ce regard là. Que pouvait-il donc bien exprimer ? Le plus étrange là-dedans, c'est que Hyde ne semblait nullement en colère. Pourtant il avait l'air furieux, quand il était parti. Mais là, il était très calme... En fait, il avait surtout l'air triste et résigné. Ca n'était pas plus engageant non plus, se dit Tetsu. Il n'avait aucune idée de par quoi commencer ou même de ce qu'il fallait dire, mais une chose était claire dans sa tête : impossible qu'il laisse Hyde continuer à penser qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un 'passe-temps'. Mais il se rendit compte à ce moment là, d'une chose pas banale. Peu importe les précisions qu'il apporterait, les mots qu'il emploierait, le temps qu'il y passerait... Il ne réussirait pas à exprimer au moins la moitié de ce qu'il pensait. Dire à Hyde à quel point il comptait pour lui, c'était une chose impossible. C'était trop grand et trop surprenant, trop fort aussi, pour qu'il puisse l'exprimer avec des mots. C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il arrêta de réfléchir, une fois rendu à cette conclusion, qu'il se pencha et courba la tête pour venir doucement effleurer ses lèvres. Hyde en écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Sa réaction fut immédiate, la surprise passée : il se recula et mis sa main devant la bouche de Tetsu, en secouant la tête négativement. Tetsu n'en fut pas vexé, d'ailleurs il s'attendait plus ou moins à être repoussé... Malgré tout, il en fut profondément attristé.

_Je ne veux pas... Et pourtant si... _murmura Hyde en replaçant ses mains sur ses genoux.

_Comment ?_

_Une partie de moi aurait tué pour que tu continues... _avoua le chanteur en passant distraitement sa langue sur ses lèvres. _Mais l'autre devait t'en empêcher. J'ai préféré écouter celle-là._

_Pourquoi ?_

Cette fois, songea Tetsu pour lui-même, la crise cardiaque n'était pas bien loin... Un mot ou un geste de Hyde aurait pu décider de son bonheur ou de son désespoir, finalement... Cette personne là, si petite et perdue soit-elle, avait réellement ce pouvoir là sur sa personne. Ca aurait pu l'effrayer, mais Tetsu se sentit plutôt content de ça... Hyde le regarda de nouveau, toujours avec cette même expression lointaine que le bassiste avait peur de déchiffrer... Le petit androgyne se mis alors à rire. Un rire sans joie ni couleurs, juste nerveux, juste de ceux qui naissent pour combler un blanc... Un rire qui donnerait plus envie de pleurer, en fait.

_C'est la partie la plus raisonnable, n'est-ce pas ? Tous les deux... On a subi un choc. Et on l'a mal géré. Du coup, il a pris de grandes proportions... Et nous avons choisi une solution de facilité. Bonne par certains côtés, dangereuse par d'autres. Au final, ça reste une erreur._

_Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! _S'écria Tetsu, assomé d'entendre ça de sa part.

_Comment expliques-tu alors, que tu n'aies pas songé à détromper Ken-chan, lorsqu'il te soutenait cela ? _Murmura le chanteur, visiblement fatigué.

_J'étais complètement sonné ! J'aurais pu réagir sur plein de choses, si j'avais été moins endormi ou moins con, plutôt !_

Pour le coup, Tetsu ne manquait pas de réflexes, pour répliquer du tac au tac aux phrases de Hyde qui lui faisaient mal à un point... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu avoir cette répartie précédemment ?! Le petit chanteur doutait... Non, ce n'était même plus du doute, à ce stade. Il était résigné, convaincu même qu'ils s'étaient plantés et en pensant de cette façon, Tetsu se dit qu'il allait y avoir de la casse... Parce que lui, même s'il s'était montré trop hésitant tantôt, maintenant il ne doutait plus du tout.

_Et si c'était... inconscient, en quelque sorte ? _Semblait réfléchir Hyde à haute voix._Toi aussi, tu penses que c'est une erreur. Même en le pensant, tu es tellement gentil que tu n'arriverais pas à me dire de te laisser tranquille. Je t'en ai voulu pour ça. Pour ne pas m'avoir dit ce que tu ressentais réellement. Et après... Je me suis dit que tu n'étais pas totalement responsable. Comment pouvais-je prétendre à te demander quoi que ce soit, alors que nous avions plus ou moins convenu que c'était 'pour maintenant' ? _

_C'est sans doute là que nous avons été trop immatures..._

_Sans doute. Croire qu'une telle chose n'aura aucune conséquence... Le croire sincèrement, en plus... Il fallait vraiment être très idiots ! _fit Hyde avec un nouvel éclat de rire.

_Pas idiots, Doiha-chan, _corrigea le bassiste.

C'est vrai que maintenant, avec le recul... Coucher avec son meilleur ami et faire comme si c'était tout naturel, rien que ça... Qui pourrait faire ça ? Quel que soit le sens, c'était forcé que ça ait des conséquences, n'importe quel imbécile heureux l'aurait forcément su. Alors pourquoi Tetsu, pourtant réputé pour ne jamais choisir une option avant d'avoir examiné toutes les possibilités, s'était-il fait avoir comme un gamin ? La réponse était simple : parce que ça l'arrangeait bien. Il ne le savait pas lui-même à ce moment là, mais il était bien content de ne pas avoir à réfléchir, et d'avoir simplement ce qui lui faisait envie depuis sans doute un bon moment déjà, inconsciemment. Ca avait été le bon moment. Et maintenant il en était sûr et certain : tout ça avait été le contexte idéal pour qu'ils se trouvent enfin... Mais même sans ça, ça serait arrivé un jour. Forcément. Le bassiste en était fermement convaincu. Parce que ça avait été si intense que c'était impossible de penser autrement. Même si tout avait continué sur la même lancée, si Sakura avait continué avec eux, ça serait arrivé. Tetsu n'admettrait pas qu'on conteste ça.

Hyde, toujours posté au même endroit, semblait se perdre à chaque minute un peu plus. On l'aurait vraiment dit en proie à une lutte intérieure. Comme si deux 'lui' s'affrontaient. Il y avait le premier, plus romantique et passionné, qui dévorait Tetsu des yeux le temps d'une seconde, avant de se reprendre. Celui-là aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que le bassiste lui dise ce qu'il voulait vraiment entendre. Et puis il existait une autre partie. Une à l'état plus aléatoire, perdue dans ses névroses et autres paranoïas, l'esprit embrûmé par un traitement médical long et sans cesse interrompu puis reprit... Celui qui n'allait pas très bien et qui malgré ses efforts, restait toujours enfermé dans sa dépression... et qui commençait à vraiment mal supporter ces incertitudes. Plus que tout, il avait besoin de se sentir rassuré... Mais pénétrer la coquille que quelqu'un qui ne veut pas souffrir se forge, cela relève d'un véritable exploit, et Tetsu commençait à l'entrevoir...

_N'empêche... Tout est ma faute..._ lâcha pensivement Hyde.

_Ta faute ?_

_C'est moi qui ait fait le premier pas... _continua-t-il d'une voix hachée. _Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, probablement, si je m'étais tenu tranquille. Et maintenant... _acheva le chanteur d'une voix chargée d'émotion. _Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, sans toi ?_

_Mais où veux-tu que j'aille ? _Demanda Tetsu, qui tentait désespérément de suivre le cheminement intellectuel de son chanteur.

_Ca ne sera pas pareil... Plus rien ne sera comme avant._

_Mais... Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça soit comme avant ?_

Justement non, songeait le leader ! 'Avant', c'était bien, c'était de bons souvenirs et tout ce qu'on voulait, mais c'était surtout fini. 'Avant', c'était Hyde et Tetsu, les deux inséparables, toujours à l'affut d'une bonne blague ou en train au contraire, de préparer un chef d'oeuvre... Et ils étaient bien sympas, ceux-là, mais bon... Tetsu ne voulait pas les retrouver. Pas sans emmener ce qu'il avait maintenant, en tout cas. Donc revenir à la situation initiale, c'était impensable, tout simplement. Ca ne suffirait absolument pas !

_C'est pas possible, de toute façon, _acquiesça Hyde, se contredisant ainsi un peu. _ Impossible de redevenir ce qu'on était avant. Et je ne le veux pas. Ton amitié, jusqu'à il y a peu, c'était l'une des choses les plus importantes de ma vie... Maintenant... Elle me paraît un peu petite, comparé à ce que je veux vraiment. Et je ne m'en contenterai plus. _

_Alors demande ! Pourquoi tu ne dis pas les choses clairement ?! _S'impatienta Tetsu.

_Parce que j'ai peur !_

C'est pourtant vrai, qu'il avait peur... Il tremblait comme une feuille, assis sur son banc... Et le vent qu'il y avait ce matin là n'était pas la seule cause. Hyde était terrifié, oui. Tetsu le sentait d'ici, rien qu'en le regardant. Terrifié à l'idée de perdre Tetsu, de rentrer au Japon pour y être encore blessé, de perdre Ken qu'il croyait choqué, Sakura aussi, de ne jamais se sortir de cet état infernal qui le rendait paranoïaque et instable... Il avait eu le temps de ruminer de mauvaises pensées, entre le moment où il était parti de la chambre et maintenant... Bien assez de temps pour envisager les pires hypothèses possibles, masochistes à souhait et casseuses de moral... Alors il avait crié cet aveu bien sincère, presque malgré lui. Il avait voulu, ces derniers temps, décharger un peu Tetsu... Il aurait tant voulu lui montrer qu'il allait mieux, qu'il pouvait y arriver sans se reposer sur lui... Et au final, il n'avait pas changé d'un poil, quel que soit le pays où se posaient ses pieds... Il demeurait faible et instable. Pourquoi Tetsu aurait-il voulu d'un type comme lui ?

_Quoi ? _Réussit à articuler le bassiste.

_Je ne suis pas différent de n'importe quelle autre personne. J'ai peur d'être rejeté. C'est humain, je pense. J'ai pensé que j'étais le seul à avoir évoluer, à avoir cette vision des choses... Et ton attitude à certains moments, me donnait raison de penser comme ça. Surtout à ce moment là..._

_Ecoute, _se reprit Tetsu, décidant qu'il était temps d'agir,_ j'ai tellement de choses à dire que je ne sais pas par où commencer... Mais tu vas devoir m'écouter !_

_Tu n'es pas obligé de te donner cette peine... _sourit tristement Hyde_, je ne suis pas du genre à te harceler, tu sais..._

_Pardonne-moi, _murmura le bassiste de façon inattendue.

_Quoi ?_

_Je suis... _articula-t-il avec peine. _Je ne pourrai même pas trouver les mots pour te dire à quel point je m'en veux..._

_Mais de quoi tu me parles ? _Fit le petit chanteur.

Décidé à employer la force s'il le fallait pour que Hyde écoute tout jusqu'au bout, Tetsu se lança finalement. Il attaquerait par les excuses, c'était encore le plus logique. Et il regrettait tant de choses qu'il vallait mieux en passer par là pour commencer. Il regrettait d'avoir été en-dessous de tout...

_J'ai fait n'importe quoi. C'est horrible à dire, mais... J'ai joué avec ta vie comme un médecin testerait ses remèdes sur un patient. J'ai joué à l'apprenti sorcier._

_Je ne comprends pas..._

_Je pensais que ça irait, si je m'occupais de toi. Et même jusqu'à hier encore, je le pensais, j'en étais plus que jamais persuadé. Je me disais que tu avais l'air d'aller bien, tant que je m'occupais de toi. J'ai été d'une prétention à peine croyable ! _S'écria le bassiste._ Alors je me suis appliqué à oeuvrer pour que tu ailles mieux... Et même ces derniers jours, je me disais que je faisais bien. Que je ne pourrai pas te nuire, en agissant comme je le faisais... Mais je me suis planté sur toute la ligne..._

_Tet-chan..._

Le but de toutes excuses, c'est en principe de toucher le coeur de la personne en face. Pour être pardonné, mais aussi pour qu'elle sache vraiment comment on a pu la blesser, en croyant bien faire. Ici, c'était le cas. Tetsu les retenait depuis le début, ces larmes fourbes, qui n'attendaient qu'une seconde d'inattention pour s'échapper. Elles roulaient maintenant sur ses joues, presque paisiblement. Tetsu avait un peu de mal à parler, les sanglots rendant sa respiration chaotique... Mais en un sens, il se sentait un peu mieux. C'était comme se confesser, pour qui y croyait. Ca libérait. Hyde lui, était choqué. Ces larmes là, il ne les attendait pas. Et ce n'était pas du sadisme, mais si elles l'attristèrent, elle lui firent du bien aussi, en un sens. Parce qu'il entednait Tetsu dire combien il s'était démené pour lui... Il le savait bien sûr, pour l'avoir vécu... Mais entendre l'intéressé le dire, dire ça comme si c'était la chose la plus importante pour lui... C'était bon à entendre.

_Je ne suis pas médecin, ni psychologue, _reprit amèrement Tetsu. _Je n'étais pas qualifié pour veiller sur toi. A cause de moi, ton état ne s'est pas amélioré ; j'aurais dû te confier à des spécialistes, et laisser mon orgueil de côté. Et même là... J'ai peut-être pensé juste à moi, au final. Parce que moi, j'aimais être avec toi, j'aimais tout ce qu'on faisait ensemble, quoi que ce soit... Et au final... Je n'ai à aucun moment imaginé que ça puisse davantage te perturber._

_En fait... _fit Hyde avec un pauvre rire désabusé,_ on ne s'est pas compris, hein ? _

_J'en ai l'impression..._

Dans la bouche de Hyde, tout ça sonnait comme le glas de leur relation naissante. Hors de question, pour Tetsu ! Inutile même d'y penser : il ne le laisserait pas partir ! Pour qu'après, si ça se trouve, le petit chanteur trouve quelqu'un, et qu'il doive assister à ça ? Aucune chance. C'était avec lui qu'il devait être, Tetsu en était convaincu. Pour la première fois, le leader cessa d'être dur avec lui-même. Il considéra objectivement qu'il avait fait des erreurs de jugement, mais pas uniquement. Il avait aussi accompli de belles choses. Il avait redonné le sourire à Hyde, même si ça n'avait pas duré. Il avait vu tant de sentiments et d'états passer chez le chanteur, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble... C'est qu'il n'était pas si mauvais et inutile, alors. Dans ce cas, il refusait de le laisser. Ca tournait un peu à l'obsession, dit comme ça, mais finalement... Dans cette histoire, tout avait été extrême, si l'on y pensait. Un peu plus confiant, il reprit :

_On ne s'est pas compris parce qu'on ne s'est pas parlé. Maintenant que c'est fait, si tout est clair, on peut vraiment choisir une voie à suivre en toute connaissance de cause._

_C'est brisé, _lâcha Hyde d'une traite. _Tu as entendu Ken-chan ? _

_Ken-chan a dit ça par inquiétude et affection pour nous, _fit Tetsu en s'approchant,_ je pense que tu as dû le deviner tout seul au bout d'un moment. Quant à ce qu'il dit, c'est facile. Ne t'attarde pas sur les mots, mais plutôt sur les réponses que tu peux y apporter. Quant je ferme les yeux et passe ne revue ce qu'il a dit... Rien ne tient debout, chez moi. Rien ne marche, parce que j'ai un argument en béton contre toutes les critiques qu'on peut m'apporter._

_Je... je ne sais pas si je veux entendre ça._

Hyde sentait que la bataille était rude, entre les deux parties qui cohabitaient en lui. L'une d'elle prenait le pas, ça commençait à se sentir... C'était obligé, puisque maintenant que Hyde le regardait, comme hypnotisé par ses paroles et sa voix assurée... il sentait son coeur s'affoler. Plus d'une fois, Tetsu qui avait fait cet effet. C'était un peu déroutant, mais agréable. C'était une sensation qu'il aimait. Malgré tout, il se sentait à deux doigts d'abandonner, de lâcher prise et de se laisser emporter par ce qu'il entendrait. C'était comme un alcoolique qui essaie d'arrêter et sous le nez duquel on promène des verres de bon vin... Il sentait que ce qu'il voulait était là, tout près, et c'était tentant... Mais ne risquait-il pas de plonger trop imprudemment, et de s'écraser au final ? Au plus il semblait mal en point, plus Tetsu devenait plus hardi. Dans sa vie de musicien, plein d'aspects de son travail le rendait confiant et heureux. Dans sa vie privée, finalement, une seule chose tenait la route : Hyde. Du moment où il l'avait rencontré jusque ce moment, Hyde avait toujours fait partie de sa vie, de façon plus importante que quiconque. L'entendre rire, ça lui suffisait. C'était évident, ça sautait au visage, maintenant. Surtout lorsqu'il voyait le visage interrogateur et craintif de Hyde, semblable à celui d'un gamin... Ca lui donnait envie de sourire. Il y arriverait, il en était sûr maintenant.

_Moi je sais que tu le veux. Tu es parti pour ça, d'ailleurs. Parce que tu as espéré que je le dise, et je suis resté muet. Mais tu sais, je l'ai réalisé à ce moment là, alors je devais d'abord l'assimiler... Penses-y un peu, et ça n'est pas difficile puisque j'ai la faiblesse de crorie que tu es dans le même cas que moi : l'amitié, c'est un sacré piège. Quand on est installé dedans depuis des années, c'est comme un vieux couple : on n'a plus rien à apprendre de l'autre, on est installé dans la routine, et tout se suit et se ressemble... Pourtant, on ne sait pas toujours tout sur nos amis, d'où le fait qu'une révélation peut prendre d'étranges proportions, comme on sort de la routine. Imagine donc ce que ça peut faire comme dégâts, si je me mettais à dire... enfin plutôt à essayer de faire comprendre comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de toi... alors que je suis bien incapable de l'expliquer._

_Tu... tu as dit quoi, là ?_

Instinctivement, Hyde se leva. Il aurait presque pu le secouer comme un prunier pour qu'il répète et plus vite que ça, si l'on avait été dans un dessin animé. Et Tetsu qui souriat maintenant, parfaitement détendu et serein. Alors que lui, il s'était levé si vite en plus, qu'il était au bord de l'évanouissement... Et bizarrement, même si son esprit était un peu malmené ces temps-ci... Il n'en douta pas. Il voulait l'entendre à nouveau juste pour la plaisir, mais pas pour en être convaincu. A voir l'expression de Tetsu, c'était impossible de douter. Tetsu ne savait pas mentir.

_Tu as très bien entendu, _fit le bassiste en souriant toujours.

_J'ai souhaité qu'il m'arrive plein de choses ou qu'on me dise plein de choses... Ma vie n'est faite que de souhaits, jusque là... Certains se sont réalisés, d'autre pas. Mais ça... En l'espace de 2 ou 3 jours, je l'ai rêvé tant de fois... J'ai souhaité que tu me disais ça, que tu le penses... Je ne sais pas si j'avais souhaité quelque chose à ce point, avant. _

_Tu as toujours eu ce que tu voulais, je suis témoin, _plaisanta Tetsu. _Il n'y avait pas de raison que je fasse exception._

_Si, ça a bien failli... _commença Hyde d'une voix tremblante. _Parce que j'ai eu tellement peur et honte de moi que j'ai failli tout gâcher... mais Tet-chan... C'est du sérieux là ! Je veux dire... Penses y bien, sois sûr de ce que tu fais..._

_J'ai assez réfléchi comme ça je pense... A un moment donné, il faut bien agir._

A propos d'agir, Hyde semblait avoir perdu l'usage de tous ses membres. Il restait debout devant le banc où il était posé, incapable de bouger. Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait plus rien qui pouvait s'opposer à eux. Rien dans l'immédiat, du moins. C'était logique. Il avait cherché un peu de réconfort vers un ami, et finalement, il avait trouvé bien plus que ça. Toute cette histoire semblait vraiment étrange, mais ça n'était pas bien grave. Le bassiste allait finir par hurler, si ça continuait. Ca faisait une éternité qu'il était planté devant lui, et il crevait d'envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Jusque là il n'avait osé bouger, de peur de le faire fuir, mais là... Le bassiste avança lentement jusque devant lui, le regardant avec tant de tendresse que Hyde se sentit réchauffé d'un coup... Et puis le bassiste posa ses mains sur ses joues et son front contre le sien, fébrile et impatient. Mais en fait il ne se passa rien d'autre, hormis le fait que Tetsu fit glisser ses mains le long de son corps et le serra contre lui très fort. Hyde enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, ses mains agrppant le t-shirt de Tetsu dans le dos. Et impossible de dire combien de temps ils restèrent là, sans bouger.


	22. S'habituer

**Hum, entre les partiels et toutes les fics, sans compter les blogs et ma folie des dramas qui reprend, ça commence à devenir compliqué XD... Mais comme je dors de moins en moins d'un autre côté, je m'y retrouve XD. Voici donc le chapitre 22, enfin :).**

**S'habituer**

Tetsu le serrait contre lui de façon très assurée. Ca n'était pas une étreinte simplement passionnelle ou quelque chose dans ce genre... C'était surtout un geste confiant, pour se montrer protecteur. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'à partir de maintenant, fini de rire : il allait s'occuper de lui, il ne le quitterait pas une seule seconde. Il avait commencé, alors il falalit qu'il poursuive. L'avoir emmené jusqu'ici n'aurait aucun sens, si c'était pour l'y abandonner tout à coup. Et doucement, Hyde s'abandonna là-dedans, dans cette sensation qu'il percevait... A chaque fois qu'il bougeait un peu, le bassiste resserrait automatiquement son étreinte... C'était une sensation merveilleuse, que celle de se sentir à ce point précieux pour quelqu'un. A ce moment là, tout questionnement avait disparu : ils auraient bien le temps d'y penser plus tard. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse profiter de ce moment, qui s'il avait bien compris, n'était que le premier d'une longue série ? C'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait, alors... Mais son attention fut captée malgré lui par deux hommes à quelques mètres d'eux, en costume et l'attaché-caisse en main, qui avaient l'air de se rendre à leur travail. L'un dubitatif, l'autre avec un air guère plus engageant, les deux les fixaient, en tous cas. Un peu gêné, Hyde murmura à l'oreille du bassiste :

_Tet-chan... Tout le monde nous regarde, je crois bien..._

Tetsu fit glisser ses bras le long de son corps pour lâcher un peu prise, et il tourna la tête dans la direction où Hyde regardait. Effectivement, il surprit les regards posés sur eux. Et très franchement... C'était censé lui faire quoi, au juste ? Il n'était même pas énervé, tiens. Il se contenta juste de sourire à Hyde et de dire bien fort :

_Et bien je les emmerde, moi, ces gens là !_

_Tet-chan ! _S'offusqua Hyde.

Déjà que Tetsu était d'une politesse exemplaire quoi qu'il arrive, avec un langage parfois même trop poli... Alors là, c'était assez comique à entendre et à voir. Hyde en sourit d'ailleurs, amusé qu'il était par la soudaine impulsion du bassiste. Ce dernier se délecta au passage, de la vue de ce sourire. C'était assez porteur d'espoir, ça. En fait, c'était un peu le but aussi. Il avait crié assez fort pour être entendu, en exagérant le ton et l'expression, pour faire l'idiot et voir si ça marchait encore... Et apparement, oui. Comme Hyde semblait se détendre, Tetsu voulut s'assurer d'être parfaitement bien compris. Il n'avait pas dit tout cela juste pour le rassurer ou le ramener avec lui... Et il ne voulait pas non plus que tout ait une fin à l'aéroport, d'ici quelques jours. Il devait prendre le temps de tout bien lui expliquer. Après tout, c'était un peu ce qui avait fait défaut, jusque là. Comme il était assez pudique, Tetsu n'aimait guère s'attarder sur ses motivations à agir de telle ou telle façon, mais là... Non seulement il le devait, mais en plus... C'était plutôt agréable à faire, finalement. C'est ce qu'il décida : parler plus, dorénavant. Demander clairement les choses aussi. Et il ne sut trop pourquoi cette question là lui vint en premier, mais toujours est-il qu'elle s'imposa à lui :

_Hyde... Je peux te demander quelque chose ?_

_Oui ?_

_Il y a quelques années, quand je t'ai proposé de monter un groupe avec moi... Tu as hésité bien sûr, mais tu as fini par céder. Tu n'as jamais dit pourquoi..._

_Il y a eu beaucoup de raisons... _expliqua Hyde, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle question maintenant. _Beaucoup de raisons qui m'ont amené à céder au jeune et ambitieux musicien que tu étais. Mon groupe qui ne marchait pas... Ton talent, tes projets..._

_Je vois..._

Hyde décida que c'était à lui d'avoir du cran, aussi. Il n'avait livré qu'une partie de la réponse, celle-là même que tout le monde connaîssait sûrement déjà. Tetsu avait posé là une très bonne question, et sans doute que ce n'était pas par hasard. Cela obligea Hyde à bien y penser, d'ailleurs... Penser à cette impression étrange qui l'avait traversé une ou deux fois jusqu'à maintenant. L'impression que... Finalement... Tetsu n'a jamais vraiment été un simple ami parmi d'autres, pour lui. Pourtant avant de venir ici, il n'y avait jamais rien eu, vraiment. Mais malgré tout, quand il y repensait... Hyde se disait que cette complicité qu'ils avaient, elle était loin d'être banale... Cette confiance qu'il lui vouait également. Combien de temps encore aurait-il mis à le découvrir, s'ils n'étaient jamais venus ici ? Sans doute que cette question resterait sans réponse, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Tetsu voyait bien que Hyde ne lui disait pas tout. Et il s'apprêtait, fidèle à ses nouveaux principes, à tenter autre chose... Mais pas besoin. Le petit chanteur inspira, et expliqua calmement :

_Mais j'ai aussi cédé d'une autre façon, finalement. Quand on y pense, toutes ces raisons, c'était pour le musicien. Je n'ai jamais voulu te dire l'autre raison, j'avais peur que tu me trouves bizarre, je crois..._

_Dis-moi... _demanda Tetsu, intrigué.

_Ta motivation. Je veux dire... En t'écoutant parler, tu donnais l'impression que tout était possible. Tu avais 22 ans, tu n'avais rien de concret dans les mains, mais tout était dans ta tête... Tu avais une confiance en toi impressionnante... Et Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai senti que tu pouvais faire tout ce que tu disais. J'ai eu envie de croire en toi... J'ai eu envie de te regarder faire tout ce que tu m'expliquais, ce soir là où tu tentais de me convaincre. _

A voir à quel point ses yeux étaient dans le vague, sûr que Hyde était partit très loin... quelques années auparavant. Ca paraîssait si loin, quand on y repensait un peu... Alors que ça ne l'était pas tant que ça, en fait. Mais il s'était passé tant de choses... Et certes, ils étaient loin d'être des stars... Mais n'empêche : le succès grandissait de jours en jours, avant l' « incident »... C'était totalement inespéré. Ca faisait pas mal réfléchir. Tetsu se sentit très touché d'entendre cela... Et c'est sur un ton mi-amusé mi-sérieux, qu'il lâcha :

_Tu aurais dû dire ça plus tôt..._

_Aujourd'hui, je comprends pourquoi j'ai eu ces impressions là... _murmura Hyde. _Mais peut-être qu'on devait en passer par tout ça pour y arriver._

_En tous cas, _fit Tetsu en se redressant, _la situation est la même aujourd'hui._

_Comment ça ?_

_Je t'explique que je vais te sortir de là. Nous sortir de là, devrais-je dire. Et je te demande de me faire confiance. Aies confiance en moi... et en toi aussi, un peu, ce serait bien._

Tetsu avait toujours ce regard là, quand il décidait quelque chose. Et comme toujours, le fait qu'il dise que c'était possible... Et bien on y croyait. Il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde, c'était écrit sur son visage. Et Hyde se demanda un instant comment il pouvait en être aussi sûr. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas commander. Même Tetsu ne peut rien contre certaines choses... Et Hyde en prit conscience, surtout lorsqu'il vit que ses mains tremblaient, le manque de sommeil et le stress commençant à se faire sentir. Un peu inquiet et un peu pour voir si Tetsu était vraiment si sûr de lui qu'il voulait bien le faire croire, il murmura :

_Mais Tet-chan, je suis malade. C'est une vraie maladie que j'ai. Comment tu peux être sûr que je vais en sortir ?_

_Mais tu vas déjà mieux, pas vrai ? _Fit Tetsu en souriant. _Si l'on ignore ces dernières heures, tu allais mieux, à peu près. Tu fais de longues phrases, tu souris, tu manges un peu... Et je vois à tes traits tirés que tu es fatigué... Tu avais peur d'aller mieux, en fait, _reprit-il gravement._ Comme tu es pessimiste, tu te dis que si tu sors la tête hors de l'eau mais qu'une vague te noie de nouveau, tu n'arriveras plus à remonter... alors autant rester au fond, c'est plus calme. Inconsciemment, tu n'avais pas envie d'aller mieux. Maintenant, je suis sûr que ça va aller._

_Tu es sûr... _dit pensivement Hyde.

_Là, c'est moi qui te fait confiance._

C'était tout à fait ça. Ce n'était pas du masochisme ou quoi que ce soit, mais c'était comme il l'avait dit. Parfois quand on souffre, on a autant peur de plonger encore, que de s'en sortir. Car la souffrance a ce côté rassurant, puisqu'on se complait dans une sorte d'état où rien n'a d'importance, rien ne compte. C'est une sécurité perverse, puisqu'elle ne peut que nuire... C'est pour ça qu'elle est dangereuse. A petite ou grande échelle, tout le monde peut l'expérimenter. Et Hyde en faisait l'expérience sans vraiment le savoir, depuis un moment déjà. Mais maintenant qu'on lui disait qu'il y avait autre chose, c'était tout différent. Cet espèce de futur dont Tetsu parlait, il était attirant. Tetsu avait encore réussi : Hyde était maintenant certain que c'était possible. Il lui sourit en guise de remerciement, et puis pensivement, il murmura comme pour lui-même :

_C'est vrai... Je... J'ai sommeil...._

_Et bien on va rentrer faire un petit somme, ok ? _Dit simplement Tetsu.

_Quoi ? _S'exclama Hyde. _Maintenant ? Pas possible ! Je ne peux pas dormir, alors que tu viens de me dire..._

_Que je t'aime ? Oh mais ça, je peux le redire même après une bonne sieste._

Cramoisi. Hyde n'avait jamais été si rouge... et prit au dépourvu. On allait encore dire qu'il ne savait faire que ça décidemment, mais il avait vraiment envie de pleurer, là. C'était fatiguant, de pleurer. Ca lui pompait vraiment toute son énergie... Sauf que cette fois, ça aurait été de belles larmes... Mais cette phrase là du bassiste, résonnait dans sa tête. Il se la repassait en boucle, en même temps qu'il observait le sourire timide de Tetsu... C'était sans doute la chose la plus mignonne qu'on lui ait dite...

_Je me sens d'un coup... Vraiment... Heureux..._

_Ca ne sera pas toujours facile, tu sais,_ testa le bassiste.

_Oui..._

_Et si je sais pas mal de choses, je ne sais en revanche pas du tout comment on devra se comporter..._

_Je sais..._ fit Hyde en mettant sa main dans la sienne.

_Il y a quelques jours, je t'ai demandé à toi et à Ken-chan, si vous me suiviez ? Même question aujourd'hui._

_Je pense que je t'ai assez suivi, non ? _Fit Hyde avec un petit sourire.

_Oh..._

_Je vais être à côté... Ca me paraît pas mal, comme place._

_Ambitieux, hein ?_

_Il parait._

_Ah, je te retrouve ! _S'exclama Tetsu.

Troisième sourire du petit chanteur, en cette matinée décisive. Avez-vous déjà connu cette sensation ? Celle qu'il nous arrive quelque chose d'incroyable, de presque trop beau pour être vrai. Et de sentir qu'on est heureux, mais de le sentir dans chaque partie de son corps, comme si on flottait... C'est une sensation rare, et sans doute que c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle est merveilleuse. Hyde se hissa un peu pour venir chercher un baiser bien mérité, qu'il lui semblait n'avoir pas connu depuis une éternité. Et puis Tetsu pressa sa main de nouveau, et dit :

_On devrait y retourner... Il y en a un qui doit être en train de creuser une tranchée devant l'hôtel, à force de tourner autour !_

_Il doit être énervé..._ pensa Hyde.

_Inquiet surtout. Ken-chan t'adore, tu le sais bien._

_Je pense que... Ce qu'il a dit... Ca m'a fait réfléchir._

_Tu n'es pas le seul._

_Maintenant... Je sais bien ce que je veux. Je le savais avant, mais j'en suis vraiment sûr, là._

_Je fais partie de tes plans ?_

_Crétin._

Ca aussi, c'était génial. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas taquinés, tous les deux. Depuis combien de temps Hyde ne l'avait-il pas traité de crétin du tac au tac, fidèle à la répartie qu'il avait toujours eu ? Ca pouvait passer inaperçu, mais Tetsu le nota, comme il notait chaque détail montrant une amélioration des choses. Il se contenta de prendre un air de chien battu pour rire, et ils se mirent en route, alors que les rues commençaient à bien se remplir, et les magasins à ouvrir... Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de l'hôtel, Tetsu avait vu juste : Ken était appuyé contre un poteau, en train de fumer... Et à voir sa tête, il devait se faire un sang d'encre, là... Par contre, une chose fit bien rire les deux amants... A un moment donné, la standardiste sortit, une gobelet de café probablement, en main... Et elle alla l'apporter à Ken, avant de regagner son poste. Tetsu se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Visiblement, Ken avait fait une touche. Sauf que là, le guitariste n'avait pas la tête à ça... Il but le liquide et jeta le gobalet dans une poubelle, et se replaça contre le poteau en scruant à droite et à gacuhe. Mais pas devant. C'est de là qu'arrivèrent Hyde et Tetsu, le premier ayant un peu peur de la réaction du guitariste, le second juste content. Quand il les aperçut, Ken se précipita sur Hyde pour le serrer dans ses bras, à tel point que le chanteur touchait le sol sur la pointe des pieds.

_Ah bon sang, tu m'as fait peur ! Tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ?_

_O... Oui... Ca va..._

_Sûr ? Allons, oui, tu as l'air de bien aller... Me refais jamais une peur pareille, ok ?! _S'exclama Keb en le lâchant.

_Je suis..._

_T'excuse pas, je dis ça parce que je commençais vraiment à craindre que tu fasses une connerie... Mais en réalité, c'est à moi de te présenter mes excuses._

_Ah... Ah bon ?_

_J'ai voulu m'intéresser à votre sort, être sûr que vous ne fassiez pas n'importe quoi, mais vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi._

_Ca, je n'en suis pas si sûr... _fit Tetsu avec un clin d'oeil.

A plus tard, les explications. Aucun des trois ne semblait tenir debout, vu la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. D'un commun accord, il fut décidé que chacun irait se reposer un peu... En passant, la réceptionniste remit un papier à Tetsu : le manager l'avait appelé, il demandé à être rappelé dès que possible. Tetsu sourit pour lui-même, comme il croyait voir de quoi il s'agissait. Mais il n'était pas encore temps d'en parler. Il rappelerait dans la journée... Arrivés sur le pallier, Ken ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et lança sur un ton détaché :

_Ne vous donnez plus tant de mal, maintenant que je suis au courant..._

Et puis il rentra dans sa chambre. Donc, message bien reçu. Hyde suivit Tetsu dans la sienne, à moitié mort de fatigue. Il ne fallut guère de temps avant que le chanteur ne s'allonge, bien blottit contre le bassiste. Et il s'endormit presque aussitôt, laissant Tetsu l'observer en souriant. Depuis combien de temps Hyde n'avait-il pas eu un sommeil si profond et si paisible ? Le voir dormir ainsi, c'était encore une chose à noter.


	23. Un jour nouveau

**Chapitre 23... Volontairement court :). C'est fou comme j'adore écrire cette fic, je m'éclate vraiment dedans :)**

**Un jour nouveau**

Tetsu se réveilla sur le coup de midi, à son rythme. Il avait dormi juste ce qu'il fallait et il se sentait parfaitement reposé, maintenant. Le stress, une fois retombé, l'avait littéralement terrassé et il avait fini par sombrer dans un sommeil aussi réparateur que profond. A l'évidence, c'était aussi le cas pour Hyde, qui dormait encore très profondément, lui. Autant ne pas le réveiller tout de suite, il en avait bien besoin. Tetsu récupéra prudemment l'usage de sa main, que le chanteur monopolisait jusque là et il se mis sur le côté, de façon à pouvoir l'observer à son aise. Il ne se lasserait sûrement jamais de le contempler. C'était un tel spectacle... Endormi, il faisait encore plus jeune que d'ordinaire... Cela lui rappella leur rencontre, quand il avait maladroitement demandé à Hyde s'il continuait le lycée, en l'ayant pris pour plus jeune qu'il ne l'était. Il sourit à ce souvenir. A quel moment Hyde était-il devenu la personne la plus importante de sa vie ? A quel moment avait-il commencé à agir pour et en fonction de ses réactions ? C'était un agréable sentiment que celui de se donner au maximum pour la personne qu'on aime. Le bassiste se sentait bien un peu bête, de penser ainsi, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement... Et il n'en avait nulle envie. Tetsu aurait pu aller lui décrocher la lune, si Hyde le lui avait demandé. Mais le petit chanteur avait, pour le coup, des ambitions plus modestes. Il ne voulait qu'être avec lui. Sans compromis, sans non-dits, sans malentendus. Chose que Tetsu ne demandait pas mieux de faire. Il étendit lentement le bras en l'air, pour effleurer du bout des doigts la joue du petit androgyne endormi. Il dû le sentir, puisqu'il émit un faible soupir et calla de plus belle sa tête dans l'oreiller. Tetsu sourit tendrement. Il mesurait sa chance, de pouvoir aimer une personne si intéressante, si riche que lui. Si Hyde voulait bien le laisser l'aimer, alors il n'en demandait pas plus. C'était bien suffisant. C'était déjà énorme.

Il ne s'arracha à sa contemplation et autres rêveries qu'au bout d'une petite heure, rien que ça... A regrets, il quitta le lit douillet pour finalement se lever. Hyde ne se réveilla pas. Les vêtements de Tetsu étaient froissés, aussi se changea-t-il rapidement dans la salle de bain. Hyde n'avait toujours pas émergé lorsqu'il en ressorti. Alors après un dernier regard, il quitta finalement la chambre, pour descendre dans le hall. Il alla dans un couloir au rez-de-chaussée à gauche en direction des cabines téléphoniques, après avoir demandé un numéro au Japon. Ca sonna, il décrocha dans la cabine qu'on lui avait indiqué l'instant d'avant :

_Allo ? C'est Tetsu._

_Tetsu-san ! _S'exclama l'agent. _Comment allez-vous ?_

_Bien, merci. Désolé de vous rappeler si longtemps après votre coup de fil._

_Non non, aucun problème._

_Vous aviez une information pour moi ?_

Comme convenu, il le rappelait, suivant le message qu'on lui avait rapporté lorsqu'ils étaient revenus au petit matin. Pour l'instant, il n'en avait pas vraiment parlé à ses camarades. Enfin, il avait évoqué le sujet du remplacement de Sakura, certes... Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas dit, c'est qu'il avait aussitôt mis leur agent sur le coup. Il lui avait donné quantité d'informations, il avait formulé une demande précise, et l'homme devait le recontacter dès qu'il aurait du neuf. Ce qui devait manifestement être le cas. Le leader était même assez impatient d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire, en fait...

_Oui. J'ai effectué les recherches que vous m'aviez demandées l'autre jour... Et j'ai trouvé._

_Je vous écoute, dit simplement Tetsu, _dissimulant tant bien que mal son impatience.

_Le malheur des uns semble faire le bonheur des autres. Par chance pour nous, il vient tout juste de cesser son activité avec son groupe._

_Oh... _fit simplement Tetsu, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'en être effectivement content.

_Oui. Actuellement, il est donc disponible. En théorie, car je n'ai par contre aucune idée de ses intentions futures. Il est... difficile à localiser._

_Vous l'avez trouvé par l'ami que j'ai en commun avec lui, finalement ?_

_Oui. Il semblerait qu'il soit établi à Tokyo en ce moment. Votre ami va le voir prochainement et il lui laissera le numéro de l'hôtel, pour qu'il puisse vous rappeler. J'ai supposé que vous préféreriez vous entretenir vous-même avec lui._

_Exact. Vous avez fait un formidable travail ! Merci beaucoup !_

_Je vous en prie..._

Bien, bien... Ok, c'était loin d'être gagné. Ca ne voulait peut-être même rien dire, on est d'accord... N'empêche.. Une pointe d'excitation dans sa voix, trahissait l'espoir de Tetsu. En fait, quand tout va mal, nos réactions sont exagérées. Ainsi, chaque bonne nouvelle, si petite soit-elle, devenait un événement et rendait presque euphorique, là où en temps normal, on n'y aurait accordé moins de place. Cette nouvelle là qui, si elle n'était pas forcément bonne, n'était en tous cas pas mauvaise, Tetsu l'accueillit avec bonheur. Tout irait bien maintenant. Il l'avait promis. Et il y croyait. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre _son_ appel. Et espérer qu'il se laisse convaincre. Tout dépendait un peu de lui, en quelque sorte... et de beaucoup de chance, aussi. Tetsu secoua la tête, remettant ses réflexions à plus tard. Il réalisa le bon travail et la fidélité de leur agent, fort appréciable par les temps qui courrent... Il réalisa alors qu'il avait beaucoup de gratitude à son égard, et que c'était le bon moment pour le faire savoir. Sur un ton très sérieux, il ajouta :

_J'en profite pour vous remercier d'être resté de notre côté... Vous avez payé avec nous, pourtant vous ne nous avez pas lâché... C'est important pour nous. Nous vous devons beaucoup._

_C'est un plaisir, répondit l'agent, _visiblement heureux de ce beau compliment.

_Et... concernant le reste... _poursuivit le leader sur le ton de la confidence.

_C'est plus délicat. Je suis actuellement en pleine négociation pour l'autre chose que vous m'aviez demandé de faire... Pour l'instant, je ne préfère pas vous donner de faux espoirs._

_Je comprends. Je vous fait entièrement confiance, vous savez._

_Et j'en suis honoré. Je vous tiendrai au courant pour cela, _assura-t-il. _Transmettez mon bonjour à Hyde-san et Ken-san._

_Ce sera fait. Prenez soin de vous et bon courage !_

_Merci. A demain, sûrement._

L'échange cessa ici, laissant Tetsu plus que jamais confiant. Aujourd'hui allait être une bonne journée, il le sentait. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Maintenant que tout était arrangé avec son chanteur, il n'avait dans l'immédiat besoin de rien d'autre... Il sourit au souvenir de la conversation qui venait de s'achever. Et puis il se reprit. Pas encore. Il ne devait pas encore leur dire. Si jamais ça ne se passait pas comme prévu, pour l'une ou l'autre chose, ça les décevrait. Autant éviter les déceptions inutiles, non ? Encore un peu de patience... Ils sauraient bientôt, si tout se passait bien... Tetsu quitta les lieux, le coeur plus léger qu'à l'accoutumée, et il regagna le hall. Il regarda machinalement dehors pour voir s'il faisait beau, et sur le trottoir juste devant l'entrée de l'hôtel, il reconnut Ken, qui fumait tranquillement. Il le rejoignit aussitôt. Le guitariste lui décrocha un grand sourire :

_Salut ! Reposé ?_

_Complètement ! Et toi ?_

_Pareil._

Et puis plus rien. Pendant tout le temps que mis la cigarette à se consumer, pas une parole autre ne fut échangée. Mais c'était le genre de silence qui valait tous les échanges. Ken observait à la dérobée son ami d'enfance. Il avait changé. Il était devenu plus fort que quand ils étaient plus petits... Il faisait vraiment homme, maintenant qu'il avait coupé ses cheveux et que son look ne se résumait plus aux vestes rose ou façon léopard... Son impulsivité s'était transformée en solide force de caractère... Il était devenu ce genre de personne sur lesquelles on peut compter. Bien sûr ça avait toujours été le cas, mais c'était de plus en plus vrai. Et en voyant sa façon d'être avec Hyde, ce matin quand ils étaient rentrés tous les deux, Ken savait bien d'où lui venait tout ça. Il trouvait ça plutôt impressionnant... Et rassurant, aussi. De son côté, Tetsu tirait également ses propres conclusions sur le guitariste. Sa façon de s'intéresser plus que quiconque à ses amis, mais de prendre des chemins détournés pour le montrer... C'était tout lui. Son côté un peu brusque aussi, on ne le changerait pas. En voyant la façon dont il avait accueilli Hyde le matin, Tetsu était plus que jamais certain que si Ken devait encore éprouver quelque gêne ou réticence en les voyant ensemble -ce qui aurait été compréhensible, du reste-, elles auraient tôt fait de disparaître... Le guitariste l'arracha soudainement à ses rêveries.

_Hey ! Tu es volontaire pour manger un morceau avec moi?_

_Oh oui, j'ai une sacrée faim ! Mais le restaurant est encore ouvert ? _Demanda le bassiste en se retournant pour voir depuis là, si tel était le cas.

_Il sert pendant encore une demie-heure... Au besoin, on essayera de grapiller sur l'horaire, _l'informa Ken en lisant une pancarte placée sur la vitre.

_Ok..._

Le guitariste écrasa son mégot, puis ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger, et commandèrent deux plats du jour. C'est vrai que les émotions, ça creuse ! C'était comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis des jours ! En attendant qu'on leur apporte le plat, ils prirent un apéritif, et Ken s'informa :

_Il dort encore, au fait ?_

_Oui, il était épuisé._

_Tu sais où tu vas, hein ? _Demanda pensivement Ken.

Tetsu saisit l'allusion. Il y répondit d'abord par un sourire radieux, qui étonna Ken. Et puis il répondit sans la moindre hésitation :

_J'en suis absolument certain._

_Alors veillez bien l'un sur l'autre. Pour une raison qui m'échappe un peu, vous êtes vraiment devenus dépendants l'un de l'autre... C'est assez beau, quelque part. Alors continuez à vous soutenir._

_Je vais faire de mon mieux._

_J'en doute pas._

Et ce fut tout. Ken n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. D'ailleurs il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir pour l'instant. Lui qui était toujours le premier à traquer le moindre détail croustillant sur les conquêtes des uns et des autres... Là, il fallait avouer que c'était un peu bizarre, et que pour le moment, il s'en passerait bien. Qu'on lui laisse quand même le temps de se faire à cette idée... Mais il était sincèrement content, en tous cas. Le déjeuner se passa donc très bien, on n'entendit que les bruits de mâchoires, les tintements des couverts et la conversation entre les deux... Ils allaient attaquer le dessert lorsque Hyde arriva et se planta devant eux.

_Houla... Pas réveillé ?_

_Pas bien, non,_ admit Hyde en s'asseyant.

_Tu as faim ?_ Demanda aussitôt Tetsu.

_Pas trop..._

_Et un plat du jour, un !_ Fit Ken en cherchant un serveur du regard.

_Mais je viens de dire..._

_J'entends pas, j'ai juste compris que tu voulais manger. Un plat du jour, donc ! On te gardera du dessert !_

Hyde sourit affectueusement et il ne voulut pas protester. Après tout, il avait pris l'habitude de ne pas avoir faim, parce qu'il gardait rarement la nourriture... Mais peut-être qu'il aurait envie de manger, en ayant le plat sous le nez ?... Oui, aujourd'hui, il sentait qu'il pouvait être en appétit. Ken se leva pour passer commande en quelque sorte, laissant -comme par hasard- Hyde et Tetsu seulsà la table. Aussitôt, le bassiste s'autorisa un sourire un peu plus affectueux que le précédent.

_Comment tu te sens ? _S'inquiéta-t-il.

_Bien... Je me sens vraiment... différent._

_Différent ? Dans quel sens ?_

_Ce matin en me réveillant, j'avais déjà ton visage en tête et ton prénom à la bouche... C'est le cas depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, mais aujourd'hui... C'était la première fois que j'y pensais vraiment sereinement. _

Tetsu ne trouva absolument rien à répondre, mais le rouge qui embrasa ses joues parla pour lui. Il glissa alors sa main sous la table, et se saisit doucement de celle de Hyde, comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Il se contenta de la garder bien au chaud dans la sienne... Un geste qui colal des palpitation à Hyde, qui se sentit subitement nerveux. Inexplicablement nerveux. Comme si... Comme si c'était important. Maintenant qu'il avait conscience qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, ça voulait donc dire qu'ils étaient ensemble ? C'était très simple, mais rien que se dire ce mot, ça donnait une dimension étrange à la chose... Etrange, mais loin d'être désagréable.


	24. Proposition

**Un peu plus long, ce chapitre. J'avoue hésiter sur la marche à suivre pour cette fic. Soit je continue pour faire tout ce à quoi je pense comme ça... soit je clos ici en précisant qu'il s'agit de la première partie, et je ferai la deuxième plus tard... Je ne sais pas trop, je pèse le pour et le contre :). Ca ne change pas grand chose au final, à un détail près :)**

**Il y a une donnée dans ce chapitre, que je vais volontairement modifier par rapport à la réalité. Mais ça se verra surtout plus tard :)**

**Proposition**

Le trio alla ensuite prendre l'air. Et la ballade fut très apréciée. Elle permit de reserrer les liens entre eux tous, plus que jamais. Pourtant, peu de paroles furent échangées. Il n'y en avait pas vraiment besoin. L'important résidait dans le fait que maintenant, d'une certaine façon, le plus dur était fait. Les médias retournés contre eux, le mérpris de certains... Certes, tout ça n'avait pas été une plaisir, loin de là. Mais ce qui, d'une certaine façon, avait été tout aussi douloureux à vivre, ça avait été d'être 4 personnes dans l'histoire, et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Ne rien avoir à proposer pour améliorer la situation, pour remonter le moral aux uns et aux autres... Se sentir inutile quand il faudrait justement resserrer les rangs, c'est assez insupportable... Là, il y avait ce sentiment de l'accompli. Ces dernières heures, chacun avait aidé les autres à sa façon. En apportant preuves, intérêt, explications, réconfort, amour pour les uns, amitié pour les autres... Plus que jamais, ils étaient soudés. Ils visitèrent un ou deux lieux dits cultes dans l'après-midi, et franchement... Pour chacun d'eux, c'était probablement la meilleure journée passée ici. Le temps était moyen, les lieux visités forts intéressants... Mais ce qui rendait la journée exceptionnelle, c'était la séreinité de chacun. Chacun avait pris ses résolutions, sachant bien ce qu'il voulait faire à plus ou moins long terme. Ca n'avait l'air de rien, comme ça, mais c'est en fait rare et précieux. Savoir ce qu'on veut... Savoir où on va... Etre confiant. Confiant. Ca faisait du bien, de ne pas se promener avec une angoisse qui vous vrille l'estomac... Il y avait désormais ce sentiment si propre à Tetsu : tout est possible.

Quand l'après-midi commença à tirer sur la fin, ils regagnèrent le chemin de l'hôtel. Et au détour d'une rue, Ken qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées depuis un moment, leur demanda soudainement :

_Dites... Quand on sera chez nous... Vous avez réfléchi à la façon dont vous allez organiser vos vies ?_

Et comment voulait-il qu'il y ait pensé, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient enfin trouvés que le matin même ? Néanmoins, la question n'était pas absurde en soi. Ken la regretta presque aussitôt cependant, dans le sens où il ne voulait pas gâcher la réconfortante sensation de bonheur qui commençait à poindre au-dessus de leurs têtes... Mais à son grand étonnement, Tetsu sortit les mains de ses poches pour prendre la main droite de Hyde dans la sienne au beau milieu de la rue. Le petit chanteur le regarda avec étonnant, bien sûr. Posément, Tetsu expliqua :

_Je pense qu'on peut prendre le temps de vivre... Ce qui est vraiment important dans tout ça, c'est qu'on soit ensemble. Peu importe si ça ne veut pas dire 'vivre ensemble' ou ce genre de choses convetionnelles... Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter. _

_C'est joli... _murmura Hyde en le regardant avec un mélange d'admiration et d'amour.

_Tu trouves ? _Fit Tetsu avec un rire gêné. _C'est un peu cliché, non ?_

_Quand c'est toi qui le dit, c'est juste beau._

_Hola hola... _fit Ken en mettant ses mains en avant.

_Ah, désolé... _murmura Hyde en détachant son regard de Tetsu.

Mais Ken les rassura bien vite d'un sourire et d'un clin d'oeil complice. C'était juste une taquinerie de plus. Il leva le nez en l'air comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose... Mais en fait, il reprit simplement le cours de ses étranges réflexions... Tetsu et Hyde échangèrent un regard plutôt perplexe à cet instant, attendant simplement que le guitariste leur dise ce qu'il pensait... Car il leur dirait, ils connaîssaient assez Ken pour le savoir. Et effectivement, il les interpella de nouveau :

_Vous savez ce qui me fait bizarre, dans tout ça ?_

_Euh..._

_Que ça ne me semble pas si bizarre que ça ! _Lâcha Ken comme s'il tombait des nues.

Il les regarda de façon très appuyée, comme s'il tentait de trouver la réponse sur leur front. Hyde jeta un regard à la dérobée à Tetsu, comme s'il semblait lui dire _« tu y comprends quelque chose, toi ? »_. Le bassiste se contenta de presser davantage sa main et il attendit simplement que Ken déballe ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, car visiblement ça le perturbait pas mal... Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était que Ken soit mis mal à l'aise par la situation. Le guitariste, qui tournait presque en rond au milieu du trottoir, reprit encore :

_C'est fou, je devrai quand même avoir besoin d'un... « temps d'adaptation'... Je devrai être gêné, parfois... Non ?_

_Ben oui, _concéda Hyde, pas contrariant.

_Et je le suis... Mais plus parce que je sens que ce serait normal de penser comme ça. Au fond, je vous trouve... Bien assortis. Dingue ça ! _s'écria-t-il, _si on m'avait dit... Enfin, j'imagine que c'est du passé, maintenant. C'est comme ça que ça doit être... _réfléchit-il à voix haute. _Bien ! Je serai votre alibi si besoin, votre couverture, votre paravent, votre garde du corps, votre..._

_Muet, c'est possible ? _Le coupa Tetsu en riant.

_Et il fait de l'humour, en plus ! Tu nous le changes, Hyde-chan !_

_Moi ? _

_Non, ma soeur ! _Ironisa Ken en levant les yeux au ciel. _Pauvre Tetsu, tu n'as pas trouvé le plus doué._

_C'est comme ça que je l'aime,_ répondit du tac au tac le leader avec un regard à son amant.

_Tu aurais pu démentir... _bouda Hyde, qui préféra écarter de son esprit l'idée de l'embrasser ici pour répondre à cette gentille parole.

_Ah, désolé._

Le pauvre Ken était bien un peu paumé. Lui, il avait fait des pieds et des mains pendant des années pour caser Tetsu avec les plus jolies filles qu'il pouvait trouver. Il était arrivé à ses fins de temps en temps, mais il avait fini par abandonner... Tetsu semblait si peu motivé. A croire qu'il n'avait que le mot « travail » à la bouche. Tout cela était comique en un sens, si l'on considérait toutes les choses que Tetsu avait accompli pour leur chanteur. Il n'en aurait jamais fait le quart du dixième pour la plus jolie de ces filles... Mais cela, Ken ne pouvait le voir, à l'époque. Comme il savait quel type bien était son ami d'enfance, il se disait simplement qu'un jour, il trouverait la bonne personne. Dans son esprit, elle n'avait pas tellement ce visage là, avouons-le. Pourtant, quand il les regardait... Quand il prenait le temps de bien observer... Ce midi, au déjeuner... Cet après-midi, en se promenant... Tout à l'heure, dans le café... La façon dont ils se regardaient, se souraient... C'était beau à voir, et pourtant Ken ne donnait pas dans la sensiblerie normalement... Ca perturbait pas mal ses repères, mais il avait la conviction qu'il pouvait s'y faire. C'était déjà le cas, en fait. Ils regagnèrent ensuite l'hôtel en prenant un bus. Et à peine furent-ils dans le hall, que l'homme à la réception interpella Tetsu immédiatement :

_Ah monsieur, vous arrivez bien ! J'ai quelqu'un au téléphone pour vous, il allait raccrocher..._

_Ah, très bien ! Je monte dans ma chambre, pouvez-vous me le passer là-bas ?_

_Bien sûr._

_A tout de suite, vous deux ! _Lança Tetsu.

Il se hâta de monter jusqu'à sa chambre. Arrivé à destination, il prit juste le temps d'enlever sa veste et il se précipita vers le téléphone, tout en s'installant en tailleur sur le lit. Il décrocha le combiné et se manifesta à l'homme de tout à l'heure :

_Allo ? C'est bon, je prends la communication._

_Bien monsieur._

_Allo ? _Fit ensuite une voix.

_Oui ? Qui est à l'appareil ?_

_Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Je suis vexé..._

_Génial ! _S'écria Tetsu en se redressant d'un coup. _Salut, Yukihiro-kun ! _

_Salut ! Comment ça va, toi ? Ca fait combien de temps ? _Fit l'autre avec un enthousiasme réel.

_Quelques mois, déjà... Je vais bien ! Et toi ? _

_Ca roule... Je me suis établit à Tokyo récemment. Je compte y rester un peu..._

_Tu n'as plus la bougeotte comme avant ? _Demanda Tetsu en souriant.

_Il faut bien se fixer, parfois... _soupira le batteur.

_J'imagine que oui._

_Dis, les communications ne sont vraiment pas données... _fit Yukihiro sur un ton ennuyé. _J'adorerais discuter avec toi, mais malheureusement l'argent est précieux pour moi en ce moment._

_Ah pardon, c'est vrai ! _S'excusa Tetsu, qui avait occulté ce détail.

_Alors allons droit au but. Si tu as fais des pieds et des mains pour me retrouver, ce n'est pas juste pour prendre des nouvelles, non ? _Demanda Yukihiro sur un ton amusé et curieux.

_En plein dans le mille. Bien que t'entendre me réjouisse._

_Merci. Je t'écoute._

S'ensuivit une conversation qui dura bien une dizaine de minutes. Par nécessité, Tetsu dû donc aller à l'essentiel. Lui qui aimait tout bien expliquer, surtout que l'affaire était d'importance... Il dû tailler dans le vif et être plus direct. Mais il connaîssait bien Yukihiro depuis des années maintenant. Il savait que cela ne gênerait en rien. Ce fut plus un monologue, tout compte fait. De temps à autres, le batteur murmurait un ou deux mots pour montrer qu'il suivait... Il posait parfois une question, demandait une quelconque précision... Tetsu expliqua tout aussi calmement qu'il le put, néanmoins son excitation était aisément perceptible par son interlocuteur. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il marqua une pause, et ajoua :

_Quoi que tu décides, ça ne changera pas mon amitié pour toi, c'est évident. Je comprendrai que tu refuses, vu notre situation... Je te demande juste d'y réfléchir. Tu veux bien ?_

_Oui, _acquiesça Yukihiro avec un sourire que l'on devinait.

_C'est gentil à toi. Merci de m'avoir écouté... Et merci de m'avoir contacté... Je pourrai t'appeler pour savoir... ?_

_Pas la peine. Je te rappellerai moi, ok ? Bientôt, _assura-t-il.

_Ca marche. On fait comme ça. Prends bien soin de toi, ok ?_

_Pas de problème ! A bientôt Tetsu-kun, fais attention à toi._

Tetsu était content. Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas s'emballer. Rien n'était fait. Après tout, il avait juste dit qu'il y penserait, il ne s'était engagé en rien et cette histoire pouvait bien tomber à l'eau, si jamais il disait n'être pas intéressé... C'était une éventualité à ne pas écarter. Pourtant... C'était comme quand il avait contacté Sakura. Sur un ton idifférent, à l'époque, celui-ci avait dit qu'il verrait. Presque un _« si je n'ai rien de mieux à faire... »_. Et pourtant, Tetsu avait senti que c'était un oui retenu. Comme maintenant. Une intonation ne trompe pas. Le sourire et l'intérêt de Yukihiro, il les avait clairement senti tout au long de cette conversation... Il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop tôt, mais néanmoins, Tetsu était confiant. C'est donc l'esprit serein qu'il regagna le hall, où il trouva effectivement Hyde et Ken, debout près de l'entrée.

_Ah te voilà... On va manger autre part, ce soir ?_

_Pas de problème. _

_C'était quoi ce coup de fil, Tet-chan ? _Demanda Hyde sur le chemin. _Si c'est pas indiscret, bien sûr... _s'empressa-t-il de préciser.

_J'allais vous en parler une fois à table, mais bon... Faisons ça maintenant._

Tetsu s'arrêta et s'appuya contre un poteau, triturant nerveusement ses mains dans son dos. Dans « ce » domaine là, il avait encore un peu peur de leurs réactions... Il inspira et se jeta à l'eau, en essayant d'avoir l'air aussi assuré que possible :

_Vous vous rappellez de ce qu'on a décidé, pour... Un nouveau membre ? _Articula-t-il après une once d'hésitation.

_Oui, _acquiesça Ken.

_J'ai eu recours à notre agent pour mettre la main sur mon ami... Il est difficile de le localiser. C'est lui qui me rappelait, _expliqua le leader.

_Oh... Et qu'a-t-il dit ? _Demanda Hyde en tentant de chasser le visage de Sakura de son esprit.

_Il va réfléchir, il me recontactera bientôt. Je lui ai tout dit, enfin autant que j'ai pu en si peu de temps... _

_Tu penses qu'il va accepter ? _Demanda Ken.

_Je n'ai pas présenté les choses ainsi. Jamais je n'aurais osé lui proposer comme ça, tout seul, de nous rejoindre... _précisa Tetsu en regardant Ken droit dans les yeux. _Je veux qu'il soit intéressé, déjà. Et avant même de se demander s'il va accepter ou non, je veux que vous le rencontriez. Hors de question que je choisisse seul._

Ca lui semblait évident, de toute façon. Les limites étaient tracées depuis si longtemps...En tant que leader, il choisissait certaines choses, décidait d'autres... Il proposait beaucoup... On s'en référait à lui. Mais jamais il n'avait fait quoi que ce soit avant de leur en avoir parlé. C'était évident, pour lui. Sa règle d'or était simple : si l'un des 3 autres n'en avait pas envie, alors ça ne se ferait pas. De quoi qu'il soit question. Là, c'était la même chose, peu importe l'urgence de la situation. Ce geste là toucha Ken et Hyde sincèrement. Le petit chanteur murmura simplement :

_C'est... Tout à fait digne de toi, Tet-chan._

_C'est bien notre leader ! _Ajouta Ken en souriant.

_C'est quand même normal ! _S'écria Tetsu pour masquer sa gêne. _Donc s'il est d'accord, nous envisagerons d'en parler tous les 4. Et c'est seulement avec l'accord de tout le monde que nous passerons à l'étape supérieure. _

_Ca marche. Mais si tu as pensé à lui, nous te faisons déjà confiance, _fit Ken.

_Oui. Tiens-nous au courant de son appel._

Ces derniers mots prononcés par Hyde, ravirent le bassiste. Le sentir intéressé par cela, c'était bon à savoir... D'autant qu'il savait qu'il faudrait du temps avant qu'il ne fasse le deuil de la présence de Sakura. Et il ne le presserait pas. Mais le fait qu'il accepte l'idée de parler d'un autre batteur, c'était déjà un mieux... Un pas en avant. Il fallait continuer ainsi.

_Pas de problème, _lui assura Tetsu._ J'ai aussi autre chose en préparation, je veux que vous le sachiez. Permettez-moi juste de conserver le secret encore pour un jour ou deux..._

_Hm ? C'est important ? _Demanda Hyde avec curiosité.

_Plutôt, oui. Mais je ne veux pas vous effrayer ni vous donner de faux espoirs, aussi je n'en parlerai pas pour le moment._

_Bon... J'imagine que tu sais ce que tu fais... _fit Hyde avec compréhension.

_Merci de me comprendre... Et maintenant, vite on va manger, je meurs de faim ! Doiha-chan ?_

_Moi aussi... Un peu... _fit Hyde, presque étonné lui-même d'avoir faim.

_C'est un bon début._

Le repas se fit dans un restaurant plutôt animé. Au grand ravissement de Tetsu, Hyde mangea. Pas comme avant, pas comme un ogre... Mais il mangea. Et puis ce n'était pas plus mal : revenir à ses habitudes d'avant d'un coup aurait été trop brutal pour son corps, sans doute... Autant y aller petit à petit. Comme pour tout, d'ailleurs. En sortant du estaurant quelques heures plus tard, Hyde proposa à l'étonnement général :

_Si on allait boire un verre, dites ?_

_Excellente idée !_ Approuva Tetsu. _Tu n'es pas fatigué ?_

_Non, rassure-toi je me sens très bien._

_Parfait. Allez-y sans moi, les gars ! _Fit Ke nen rebroussant déjà chemin.

_Quoi ? Pourquoi ? _S'étonna le chanteur.

_Je pense que ça serait pas mal que vous ayez un peu de temps à vous... On est restés ensemble toute la journée... Vous devez avoir envie d'un peu de solitude._

_Mais non Ken-chan, tu... _commença le bassiste.

_Mais si mais si, on se voit demain ! De toute façon j'ai un dîner à proposer à la jolie fille de la réception, _lança Ken avec un grand sourire.

_Ah ! Moi qui croyait que tu te souciais de nous ! _S'exclama le bassiste en riant.

_Mais ça n'empêche pas. _

_Mais si elle travaille, comment tu vas... ? _S'interrogea Ken.

_Oh mais il n'y a que nous pour la déranger en pleine nuit, sinon je parie que c'est le calme plat. Je suis sûr que si je lui apoprte de quoi pique-niquer, elle ne dira pas non, _fit Ken avec un clin d'oeil.

_Il est fort, _conclut Tetsu, un peu impressionné.

_Très fort, _renchérit Hyde, presque admiratif.

Ken s'éloigna donc en direction de l'hôtel, prêt à déployer tous ses trucs et astuces pour parvenir à ses fins... Hyde et Tetsu quant à eux, décidèrent de mettre leur projet à exécution : un verre. Un peu de temps tous les deux... Hyde en avait des papillons au creux du ventre, bizarrement...


	25. Infos

**Un petit mot pour expliquer que je clos ici la première partie de cette fic :). **

**Ca n'a pas été évident, de choisir une orientation, mais j'ai fini par me décider.**

**Je vais m'atteler à la suite de cette fic... qui se passera quelques mois plus tard. **

**Elle sera dans le même ton, bien que peut-être moins 'lourde'... Et le premier chapitre arrivera bientôt :)**


End file.
